<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angrboða by yo_aego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502900">Angrboða</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_aego/pseuds/yo_aego'>yo_aego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_aego/pseuds/yo_aego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un repentino escape, una persecución hacia la libertad, y una joven herida que irrumpe en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, despertando emociones en cierto saiyajin. ¿Qué pasa cuando se hace frente a un enemigo que no olvida los pecados?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Furtivo Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cuando comencé con este proyecto, hace 11 años, no habríamos podido imaginarnos que Akira Toriyama decidiría continuar su maravillosa historia con Dragon Ball Súper, por lo que lo último que conocíamos (si decidíamos aceptarlo como canon) era Dragon Ball GT. Esta historia está ubicada aproximadamente un año después de las batallas sostenidas contra los dragones salidos de las esferas del dragón, cuando Goku ya se ha marchado. No habrá guiños a Súper (que por cierto, me encanta); esta historia ha bailado en mi cabeza por muchos años y no era mi deseo cambiarla, por lo que si deciden leer, no esperen ningún tipo de referencia. Ah, y la verdad sea dicha, detesto a Pan, por lo que su participación es mínima. De hecho, me parece que sólo la mencioné, no aparece como tal. Los personajes y el universo de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Akira Toriyama. Algunos personajes nuevos sí son de mi autoría, y la trama de este relato también lo es. Espero, honestamente, que lo disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Esto es inmundo. —Una voz hastiada interrumpió el profundo silencio.</p><p>Se trataba de un ser antropomorfo de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura, de complexión ancha pero atlética. Vestía un pantalón verde oscuro lo suficientemente ajustado como para hacer movimientos bruscos; una camiseta negra sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, que estaba cubierta por un chaleco del mismo color y textura que los pantalones; y un par de poderosas botas negras con numerosas correas y hebillas. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura que pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rosa, comenzando muy pálido en la raíz y aumentando en color en todo lo largo hasta las puntas, que eran de un magenta oscuro. Estaba estratégicamente acomodado hacia atrás, de tal forma que no le molestara cayendo sobre su soberbio rostro. Su piel azul era tenuemente iluminada por una débil luz, y sus ojos ambarinos miraban con desprecio el lugar en donde ella y los suyos se encontraban cautivos. Sí, &lt;&lt;ella&gt;&gt;, pues se trataba de una mujer.</p><p>—Ésa es la idea, Sauda —le informó un hombre considerablemente más bajo que ella—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos pusieran en la habitación más lujosa?</p><p>De aspecto más bien desaliñado y apariencia más común, aquel hombre era mucho menos exótico que su interlocutora. Vestía oscuras ropas raídas que le quedaban dos tallas más grandes de la que él hubiera requerido, y su desordenado cabello cenizo y barba enmarañada le daban la apariencia de un vagabundo. Sus ojos color miel miraban fijamente a la mujer azul.</p><p>Sauda, como él la había llamado, posó la mirada sobre él y le dedicó una mueca de fastidio.</p><p>—Nuestras celdas no son tan sucias, Marduk —aclaró la mujer, mientras observaba cómo una de las tuberías que estaban por encima de sus cabezas goteaba una sustancia café y espesa que iba a parar justo al centro de la habitación.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, ten en cuenta que no somos prisioneros del ser más benevolente del universo —repuso otro hombre, aunque éste más joven que el llamado Marduk.</p><p>—Además, nosotros somos ese &lt;&lt;tan temido cáncer&gt;&gt; que por tanto tiempo han buscado extirpar —agregó una segunda mujer en escena, tan joven como el hombre que había hablado antes que ella.</p><p>A decir verdad, ambos eran poco más que adolescentes. La piel de los dos muchachos era extrañamente falta de color, haciéndolos lucir terriblemente enfermos, y el efecto era acentuado por el mono azul marino que traían puesto. Sus cabellos largos hasta los hombros, negros y sin vida, no ayudaban a mejorar su aspecto. Lo único en aquellos jóvenes que no era monocromático y desvaído eran sus ojos: rojos, de la tonalidad de la sangre y con la intensidad propia de los ojos de los que apenas comienzan a vivir.</p><p>—Los niños tienen razón —concordó otra voz masculina—; no somos invitados.</p><p>De todos los presentes, el ser que acababa de hablar era, sin lugar a dudas, el más peculiar; más incluso que la mujer azul. Alto y fornido, portaba el mismo uniforme que Sauda —exceptuando la camiseta negra—, pero no eran sus ropas las que llamaban la atención, sino su apariencia en general. Las partes de su cuerpo que no cubrían la ropa, como sus brazos y su pecho desnudo debajo del chaleco, donde debía de haberse visto piel, se veía un fino pelaje negro que —seguramente— le cubría todo el cuerpo. Su rostro más bien tosco, era una mezcla entre animal y hombre, conservando muchos rasgos felinos; entre ellos, sus salvajes ojos pardos.</p><p>—¡Y nosotros no somos niños! —exclamó el muchacho paliducho—. Somos jóvenes, sí; pero sabes muy bien, Moric, que si mi hermana y yo no fuéramos capaces, ¡Kendra nunca nos hubiera permitido entrar al equipo!</p><p>—Kendra ha tomado decisiones muy extrañas desde hace un tiempo —apuntó el denominado Moric, cruzando los brazos encima de su chaleco abierto, sugiriendo con ese gesto que lo que había dicho era la verdad absoluta—; supongo que el amor la está volviendo distraída —añadió, al tiempo que sus fieros ojos se posaban en un cuarto hombre en la celda, quien, desde que los habían puesto ahí, había permanecido apoyado en la pared en completo silencio.</p><p>Mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pero ante tal comentario sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una mirada turquesa con pupilas verticales. Midiendo tal vez los dos metros, era ligeramente más alto que el llamado Moric, y aunque no era tan ancho como éste, debajo de su gabardina y sus pantalones negros se adivinaba un cuerpo musculoso y bien torneado. Su cabello plateado, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, parecía absorber la poca luz que los iluminaba y devolverla con mayor magnitud. Su rostro, antes armonioso al estar relajado, ahora reflejaba la incomodidad que aquel comentario le había provocado.</p><p>—No deberías decir eso de tu capitana, Moric —habló con una voz grave, profunda—. Kendra te ha dado mucho. Y no es distraída, sólo tuvimos mala suerte.</p><p>—¿<em>Mala suerte</em>? —repitió el hombre peludo—, ¿llamas a esto mala suerte, Kaleb? Yo diría que estamos fritos.</p><p>—Ya está bien, Moric —intervino Marduk en un intento de apaciguar a los dos hombres—. Kaleb tiene razón, esto no es más que una mala racha, y vamos a salir de esto como siempre lo hemos hecho.</p><p>—Te olvidas que en aquellas ocasiones no estuvimos en manos del mal mismo —contraatacó el hombre mitad animal—; y Kendra aún estaba completa, no le había dado nada a éste.</p><p>—¡Ya basta de criticarla, Moric! —reprendió Sauda dando un paso al frente y tomando el brazo del hombre oscuro—. ¡Esto no fue su culpa!</p><p>—Sí, Moric —apoyó el más joven de los hombres—, ya cierra la boca.</p><p>—¡Tú no me vas a dar órdenes, Odol! —rugió Moric airado, soltándose de un tirón del agarre de Sauda—; ¡no eres más que un mocoso estúpido con aires de grandeza que…</p><p>—¡Basta! —gritó la hermana del insultado para hacerse oír por sobre los demás—. ¡Ya cállense todos! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Estamos peleando entre nosotros cuando deberíamos estar trabajando juntos como el equipo que siempre hemos sido, con Kendra al mando!</p><p>—Bueno, bueno. —Otra voz femenina se dejó oír, al tiempo que la barrera azul que les impedía salir era desactivada para dar paso a una mujer encapuchada y envuelta en una capa. La figura era escoltada por dos seres uniformados, con armaduras cubriendo la parte superior de sus cuerpos, armas de precisión en sus cinturones, y un aparato rectangular enganchado a su oreja izquierda, el cual se conectaba a una pequeña pantalla que les cubría el ojo del mismo lado—. Los dejo solos unos minutos y parece que el mejor pasatiempo que tienen es hablar sobre mí.</p><p>La mujer se adentró en la celda y los guardias activaron la barrera una vez más; después se alejaron de ahí. Cuando ya no hubo nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos, la recién llegada bajó su capucha, dejando caer una cascada de cabello negro azulado, largo hasta media espalda. Se cruzó de brazos y les dedicó una seria mirada esmeralda a todos y cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban. Se trataba de una mujer joven; menuda, que vestía una camiseta y unos pantalones negros, ambos ajustados a su bien proporcionada figura; y calzaba las mismas botas que todos usaban. La única prenda significativa que aquella mujer portaba y nadie más tenía era esa larga capa negra, de anchas mangas que apenas dejaban ver sus dedos pero que mostraban sus hombros desnudos, y que rozaba el piso y ondeaba cuando caminaba. Al parecer, aquella prenda le confería una autoridad por encima de todas las personas en la celda, pues al verla uniéndose a ellos, súbitamente habían enmudecido. Después de un largo rato de tenso silencio, fue Moric quien logró articular palabra:</p><p>—¿Cómo… cómo sabes que hablábamos de ti? —preguntó en un tono extraño, casi cauteloso.</p><p>La mujer lo miró detenidamente, como si estuviera considerando el contestarle o no, pero después de un tiempo de contemplación, descruzó sus brazos y avanzó lentamente hacia él. Quizá si las facciones del hombre no hubieran sido tan bestiales, una expresión de incertidumbre se habría dibujado en su rostro ante tal acercamiento, pero como aquello no era posible, sólo sus ojos expresaban la repentina duda e incomodidad que sentía. Cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia, ella tomó bruscamente la mano izquierda de él, sujetándole por la canilla. El acto provocó un involuntario escalofrío en el hombre, quien rogó porque la joven no lo hubiera notado, aunque sabía que lo había hecho.</p><p>—Sabes cómo funciona —le dijo, mientras se tomaba la libertad de recorrer el lado interno de la canilla de Moric con el dedo medio de su mano derecha; sus ojos fijos en los de él. Se desplazaba con calma, como si fuera una delicada caricia, y aunque se trataba más de un leve roce que de un contacto total, el hombre mitad animal no pudo evitar sentir que un extraño placer lo embargaba, y sin siquiera notarlo, cerró los ojos para memorizar esas sensaciones. Fue justo en ese momento cuando ella oprimió con fuerza un punto en la cara interna de su canilla, provocando que sus ojos volvieran a abrirse abruptamente y la miraran—. Si no quieres ser oído y grabado, sabes que tienes que apagar el comunicador. —Y soltando su mano con rudeza, continuó—: Mi oído ha estado por reventar desde hace varios minutos —agregó, señalando su oído izquierdo.</p><p>—¿Y? —urgió Sauda, posando sus ojos ambarinos en la mujer—. ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Para qué querían hablar contigo, Kendra?</p><p>—Querían saber en dónde habíamos dejado nuestra carga —contestó, esta vez sin tomarse tanto tiempo para responder.</p><p>—Y obviamente no dijiste nada —aventuró Marduk con mucha seguridad en su voz, como si supiera la respuesta de antemano.</p><p>—Obviamente —confirmó la mujer con un asentimiento.</p><p>—Entonces ya hemos sido condenados, ¿verdad? —preguntó Odol, cerrando cansinamente sus ojos rojos y presionando el tabique de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.</p><p>—Eso me temo.</p><p>—¡No! —exclamó la muchacha pálida, avanzando hacia Kendra y tomándola por los brazos—. ¡Aún podemos salir! ¿No, Kendra? ¡Aún podemos lograrlo!</p><p>—Agana tiene razón —apoyó Kaleb—; no somos nuevos en esto, hemos escapado antes de lugares similares, y tú ya viste lo que nos espera fuera de esta celda.</p><p>Agana, como Kaleb la había llamado, había soltado a Kendra y se había apartado para que ambos pudieran verse de frente. Verde y turquesa se encontraron y se miraron intensamente.</p><p>—Tenemos que salir, Kendra —le dijo casi en un susurro.</p><p>—La nave tiene la misma distribución que tenía la <em>Nova</em>. —Fue la respuesta de la mujer—. Llegar a los hangares no debería ser un problema pero… sabemos que estos sujetos tienen poderes además de armas. Como Moric dijo, estamos en &lt;&lt;manos del mal mismo&gt;&gt;, así que sólo nos queda…</p><p>—… ser más cuidadosos —complementó Kaleb—. No debemos dejar ver la verdad detrás de la farsa. Entendido, hagámoslo.</p><p>—Bien —acordó Kendra—. ¿Sauda?</p><p>—Cúbranse los oídos —dijo la mujer azul mientras se plantaba delante de la barrera, y sin esperar siquiera a que alguna frase de aceptación saliera de sus compañeros, un tremendo alarido brotó de su boca.</p><p>La barrera que los aprisionaba pasó del azul claro a un naranja intenso, y luego de unos minutos volvió a su color original. Un par de pasos apresurados se dejó oír cuando el eco de aquel agudo grito se consumió por completo, y acto seguido, un guardia dobló la esquina al fondo del pasillo y corrió a la celda que ellos ocupaban.</p><p>—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —cuestionó entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.</p><p>—Hay un agujero en esa esquina —informó Agana con voz llana, señalando una esquina de aquella estancia—. Si no lo reparan, la nave empezará a deshacerse hasta que no quede nada.</p><p>—¿Cómo que un agujero? —exclamó asustado, acercándose a los comandos que desactivaban la barrera de seguridad, pero tuvo un instante de duda. Llevando su mano izquierda al aparato que tenía en ese mismo lado de la cabeza, presionó un botón rojo que ahí había, y miró detenidamente a los prisioneros. En la pantalla frente a su ojo aparecieron símbolos que fue interpretando conforme fue posando los ojos en cada uno de los presos, y luego de un rato volvió a presionar el botón.</p><p>—Si sigues tomándote tanto tiempo, ese hoyo se hará más grande —advirtió Odol con voz cantarina—. Créeme, sabemos de lo que hablamos; nosotros dos damos mantenimiento a nuestra nave.</p><p>—Supongo que no habrá problema —dijo el guardia, más para él que para los seres en la celda—. Después de todo, están desarmados y no tienen poderes.</p><p>Luego de que hubo considerado que no representaban una gran amenaza, alcanzó los comandos de la celda y desactivó la barrera.</p><p>—¿Dónde está ese agujero? —preguntó con tosquedad, mientras la barrera se reinstalaba y él se dirigía a la esquina señalada, que estaba entre sombras.</p><p>En un parpadeo, el hombre abruptamente detuvo su búsqueda, mientras sentía el frío filo de un cuchillo rozar su cuello, y un cuerpo femenino invadir su espacio personal asaltándolo por la espalda.</p><p>—Si yo fuera tú, no me movería ni un milímetro —le susurró Kendra al oído, apretando más aquel cuchillo contra su cuello.</p><p>Kaleb no pudo menos que sonreír. Aquella pequeña daga tan práctica e indetectable siempre les había resultado de utilidad.</p><p>—No pueden escapar —dijo el guardia con voz temblorosa—, no tienen más armas.</p><p>—Luego de matarte, tendremos las tuyas —replicó Kendra con una inconfundible nota de diversión en la voz.</p><p>—N-no m-me ma-maten —tartamudeó el hombre, siendo presa del pánico—. ¿De qué les serviría eso?</p><p>—Ah, miedo. —La  mujer se permitió una sonrisa macabra en su bello rostro—. ¿Hueles eso, Moric?</p><p>—Sí —respondió el hombre oscuro, con una mirada asesina, predadora—. Delicioso.</p><p>—¿Sabías que no nos han dado nada de comer o beber desde que estamos aquí? —inquirió Kendra con voz calmada—. Nosotros resistimos, pero mi amigo aquí presente se pone de muy mal humor si no come. Y no es exigente, ¿sabes? En realidad, él come de todo.</p><p>—N-no po-por favor —suplicó el guardia abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—; yo soy un soldado cualquiera; ni siquiera tengo poderes y…</p><p>—¡Ah! Lo que significa que no nos consideran lo suficientemente peligrosos como para poner guardias de calidad a cuidarnos —sentenció Marduk con voz iracunda—.  ¿Eso es lo que te dijo tu rastreador? ¿Que no somos peligrosos?</p><p>—¡Auxilio! —gritó el hombre comenzando a forcejear con su captora—. ¡Ayúdenme!</p><p>—¡No seas idiota! —advirtió Kendra en un tono amenazante que helaba la sangre, haciendo más firme su agarre—. Todavía no hemos decidido matarte, pero si te sublevas, podríamos inclinarnos a hacerlo.</p><p>—Será mejor que hagas caso —le aconsejó Kaleb con voz tranquila—; no solemos amenazar en vano.</p><p>El hombre detuvo su lucha, y mansamente relajó su cuerpo bajo los brazos de Kendra, mostrando su sumisa rendición.</p><p>—¿Ves? —susurró la joven mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? —No obtuvo respuesta, y parecía que ninguno de los ahí presentes esperaba que la obtuviera. Casi enseguida, continuó—: Muy bien, escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: dinos en dónde están confiscadas nuestras armas, y nosotros te dejamos ir.</p><p>—Aun si se los digo, no podrán salir —informó el guardia tratando de conservar la voz estable.</p><p>—Tú sólo dinos en dónde están y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto —ordenó Sauda, acercándose para verlo de frente.</p><p>El hombre se tomó unos momentos para respirar pesadamente, luego de los cuales finalmente dijo:</p><p>—Al término de este pasillo doblen a la izquierda; en la última puerta al fondo de ese corredor están sus cosas, aunque estarán vigiladas y…</p><p>—Si son vigiladas por seres como tú no tendremos problemas —concluyó Moric dando un paso al frente, y sin tiempo que perder le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, provocando que el guardia se escurriera de los brazos de Kendra y cayera doblado de dolor—. Dulces sueños —dijo, antes de darle un puntapié en la cabeza que lo dejó tendido en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.</p><p>—Muy bien, muchachos —dijo Sauda, tomando una de las armas que pendían del cinturón del guardia, y lanzándole la otra a Kaleb—, vámonos de aquí.</p><p>—Después de todo, creo que no es tan insultante que no nos consideraran peligrosos —comentó Kaleb, haciendo referencia a lo que Marduk había dicho anteriormente.</p><p>Los recién armados apuntaron al pequeño trozo de muro a la izquierda de la barrera azul —el lado al que el guardia se había dirigido para desactivarla— y jalando el gatillo, comenzaron a disparar dos rayos rojos a un mismo punto.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió Marduk, no comprendiendo el comentario inconcluso de su compañero de cabello plateado.</p><p>—Porque si nos hubieran considerado peligrosos, nos hubieran puesto en una celda de alta seguridad y no en ésta defectuosa —explicó, y sus palabras fueron corroboradas por el agujero que ya se había formado, a través del cual, alcanzaron los comandos de la celda y los derritieron. La barrera desapareció al instante.</p><p>Sin un minuto que perder, corrieron a lo largo del pasillo. No contaban con mucho tiempo antes de que su repentino escape fuera alertado. Al llegar al final, doblaron a la izquierda, y entonces la vieron: una puerta de algo parecido al metal justo donde el corredor terminaba. Si el guardia había dicho la verdad, tras aquella puerta se encontraban sus armas y efectos personales.</p><p>—Igual que la <em>Nova</em> —declaró Kendra una vez más, echando a correr hacia el nuevo objetivo.</p><p>Fue en ese preciso momento que una alarma se dejó oír por todos los pasillos de la nave, martillando sus oídos hasta casi reventarlos. La energía que alumbraba aquel corredor fue cortada, dejándolos sumidos en las penumbras; sin embargo, fueron capaces de ver que la puerta a la que se dirigían se había abierto, dando paso a dos seres de diferente especie a la del guardia al que habían reducido, pero que portaban el mismo uniforme de combate. Ambos levantaron sus armas, pero fueron derribados por los disparos de Sauda y Kaleb, que habían sido más rápidos y certeros.</p><p>Saltando los obstáculos imprevistos, alcanzaron la pequeña habitación. Era tan miserable como la celda en la que habían estado, con la diferencia de que ésta estaba limpia, y no había barrera que les impidiera el paso. Había, además, una destartalada mesa y un par de sillas arrinconadas contra una esquina; en la otra, estaban sus pertenencias. Un poco de alboroto tuvo lugar cuando todos se abalanzaron por sus cosas, pero una vez que cada uno tuvo lo suyo, abandonaron el cuarto, regresando sobre sus pasos en medio de aquella oscuridad.</p><p>Sabían que las diferentes puertas que desembocaban al corredor por el que avanzaban tan vertiginosamente eran el acceso a otras partes de la nave, y por ende, a más caminos para llegar a los hangares. Sabían, también, que si se quedaban juntos, sus oportunidades para escapar se reducirían, haciéndolos un blanco fácil para sus perseguidores. Era inminente, tenían que separarse. Aquello significaba nula comunicación, pues en caso de que alguno de ellos no lo lograra y fuera capturado una vez más, no debía permitirse el dar pistas que delataran el paradero de sus compañeros. No había certeza de que después de eso volvieran a verse, pero ésa podría ser su única oportunidad. No debían desperdiciarla.</p><p>Kendra, que iba encabezando la caravana, escuchó cómo uno a uno los miembros de su equipo fueron tomando alguno de los caminos alternativos, y para cuando hubo alcanzado el otro extremo del largo corredor, ya estaba sola. Echando un último vistazo al oscuro y ahora vacío pasillo, murmuró un imperceptible &lt;&lt;adiós&gt;&gt;, y continuó con su camino, desembocando en un área amplísima, pero llena de enemigos uniformados.</p><p>Sacando de su recuperado cinturón sus dos armas láser, se preparó para atacar. Si su conclusión era correcta y aquel transbordador era igual a la denominada <em>Nova</em>, uno de los múltiples hangares desperdigados por toda la colosal nave debía estar en el nivel debajo de ella. Valía la pena luchar y comprobar si estaba en lo correcto. Pasada la milésima de segundo que se había tomado para meditar en su siguiente paso a dar, comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, saltando y esquivando los ataques que le lanzaban, con su larga capa ondeando detrás de ella. Uno a uno aquellos hombres fueron cayendo, pero parecían llegar más y ella no tenía suficientes recargas para sus armas como para enfrentarlos a todos por mucho tiempo. No, no tenía que enfrentarlos a todos, sólo a los necesarios para abrirse camino, y para ello era más efectivo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de un último par de disparos, desechó sus armas, se desprendió de su capa, y desenvainó la larga y delgada espada que llevaba colgando del lado izquierdo de su cinturón, lista para retomar la batalla. Su repentino cambio de armas le costó un disparo abrasador en su hombro derecho, haciendo que la sangre brotara abundantemente de él.</p><p>—Van a pagar por eso —dijo en tono amenazante, abalanzándose contra todo guardia que se cruzó en su camino.</p><p>Era cierto, para poder usar esa espada, Kendra tenía que reducir la distancia que hubiera necesitado para hacer un tiro certero con su arma láser, pero después de todo, la espada es por excelencia el arma del guerrero, y ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Ni siquiera era necesario matar a los uniformados; bastaba con hacer un ligero corte aquí y allá para dejarlos temporalmente inmovilizados. Claro que también estaban los tercos, con los cuales era necesario un corte mucho más profundo e irreparable.</p><p>Gotas de la sangre derramada manchaban sus botas; incluso sus ajustados ropajes negros habían comenzado a absorber el líquido vital que los salpicaba, cuando de repente, la vio: la puerta que daba acceso al nivel inferior. Era su oportunidad. Dando un gran salto se colocó por encima de los guardias, y usando sus cabezas como apoyo, comenzó a desplazarse dando brincos.</p><p>—¡Atrápenla! —gritó uno de ellos, luego de que Kendra hubiera usado su cabeza como piedra de río.</p><p>—¡No escaparás! —declaró otro al tiempo que saltaba con los brazos torpemente abiertos, en un vano intento de atrapar a la joven al vuelo, y lo único que logró fue derribar a tres de sus compañeros.</p><p>Con un último esfuerzo alcanzó su meta y descendió velozmente por las escaleras. Tan absorta estaba en su objetivo, que ni siquiera analizó con detenimiento que era bastante extraño el que los guardias no la hubieran seguido por el mismo acceso que ella había tomado. No, la habían dejado completamente sola.</p><p>Cuando se adentró al nivel inferior y fue a parar —efectivamente— a uno de los hangares, la razón para aquel abandono se plantó firmemente frente a ella. Se trataba de una criatura cuya piel era de un color púrpura claro, y que portaba el mismo uniforme que los demás, salvo por las armas. Este ser no traía consigo ningún tipo de arma, sólo su armadura, sus botas blancas con punta dorada, un par de guantes blancos y su rastreador.</p><p>—Estás un poco en desventaja, ¿no te parece? —inquirió Kendra, usando ambas manos para sostener su espada frente a ella, con considerable esfuerzo pues su hombro derecho aún sangraba.</p><p>—Si hay alguien aquí en desventaja —replicó el ser, con una voz masculina—, ésa eres tú.</p><p>La mujer rió entre dientes, antes de continuar:</p><p>—¿Y dices eso aún cuando yo tengo mi espada y tú no tienes nada?</p><p>—No —respondió el hombre con calma—, lo digo porque yo tengo esto… —Y abriendo su mano derecha, una esfera de energía se creó sobre su palma, iluminando el hangar en penumbras— y tú sólo tienes tu espada.</p><p>En el semblante de Kendra se dibujó una expresión de preocupación. Sabía muy bien lo que era aquello; ya lo había enfrentado antes, y por eso no le gustaba nada su situación. ¿Su equipo se habría topado con problemas similares antes de llegar a algún hangar?</p><p>Los pies de la joven comenzaron a desplazarse muy lentamente hacia la derecha. Tenía que hacerse de una nave lo más pronto posible, no podía enfrentarlo. Pero sus intenciones fueron muy obvias para su oponente, pues sólo se había movido unos cuantos pasos cuando la esfera luminosa se disparó hacia ella, haciéndola saltar con un giro hacia atrás para esquivarla. Al instante, más esferas fueron lanzadas por aquel hombre, pero Kendra se las arregló para esquivarlas todas.</p><p>—Tienes cierta habilidad, lo admito — concedió el soldado, creando otra esfera en su mano—, pero no eres tan buena como para derrotarme.</p><p>—Eso lo veremos —sentenció Kendra obstinadamente, lanzándose al ataque y blandiendo su espada con maestría.</p><p>Sin embargo, aquella ofensiva no causó más que carcajadas burlonas por parte del hombre, quien esquivó con soltura todos los movimientos que la joven esgrimió, rayando casi en la pereza cuando giraba para quitarse del camino de la espada.</p><p>—Me decepcionas —comentó el soldado con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios—; ¿acaso no eres Kendra, la Capitana del <em>Gegenteil</em>? Tu fama te precede y sin embargo, no le estás haciendo justicia.</p><p>—¡Si le hiciera justicia a mi fama ya estarías muerto! —gritó la joven lanzando una estocada que habría resultado certera, si su adversario no hubiera esquivado su espada.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —se mofó el hombre, y acto seguido le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aire y la dobló de dolor—. Pues entonces, si yo fuera tú, dejaría de alardear tanto y me lo tomaría más en serio.</p><p>—Tienes razón —concordó la mujer luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento—. Fue craso mi error, pero lo voy a enmendar en este mismo momento.</p><p>Y desde la posición en la que se encontraba —con una rodilla en el suelo—, tomó firmemente su espada, y aprovechando su cercanía con el enemigo, la hundió rápidamente en el abdomen del soldado, atravesando armadura y piel por igual; luego la giró con destreza, abriendo un agujero en el hombre. Una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa se atragantó en la garganta del guerrero, y Kendra supo que era el momento. Dejando su arma aún dentro del cuerpo del soldado, se incorporó velozmente, y corrió a los transportes que estaban más cercanos a ella en aquel hangar, no dando tiempo a su enemigo para responder al ataque. Además de ser símbolo de su rango, ella adoraba esa espada, y de haber podido no la hubiera dejado atrás, pero era su vida por lo que estaba luchando. Después de todo, siempre podía hacerse de otra espada.</p><p>Tardó tres o tal vez cinco segundos en encontrar la nave indicada, pues en el hangar había de todo tipo; desde las medianas, en donde plácidamente podían viajar de cuatro a seis personas; hasta las más pequeñas, de forma esférica y donde sólo podía viajar una persona. Era este último modelo el que le interesaba. Ya una vez habían intentado perseguir una nave de ésas, y su cacería había resultado infructuosa, pues la condenada esfera era muy rápida. Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos: velocidad, no comodidad.</p><p>Había cuatro de esas naves, las cuales siempre estaban dispuestas para salir: se mantenían con la puerta abierta y empotradas en el muro, en caso de que algún soldado tuviera que hacer una salida de emergencia. Era acolchada por dentro, y había un único asiento, con los comandos frente a él. Acababa de poner un pie dentro cuando un dolor insoportable invadió su costado izquierdo, escociéndole hasta lo más profundo, como si se estuviera quemando. La correa que mantenía unida la vaina de su espada a su cintura había sido desgarrada, provocando que la funda vacía cayera con un sonido hueco. Por segunda vez se quedó sin aliento, mientras se doblaba hacia delante, sujetándose con fuerza de la puerta. La ilusa idea de que si no veía la herida ésta no existía se plantó en su mente, como si de una certeza absoluta se tratase, pese a que el punzante dolor le nublaba por momentos el conocimiento y la vista.</p><p>Y entre parpadeo y parpadeo lo vio, completamente erguido y con su espada aún entre sus entrañas, una macabra carcajada brotó de sus labios. Sin lugar a dudas, él había aprovechado su descuido y había atacado a matar, pues Kendra estaba segura de que, de contemplarla y aceptar que estaba ahí, esa herida le causaría la muerte. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se metió en la nave, se desplomó en el asiento y, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, presionó un par de botones aquí y allá, hasta que sintió que un fuerte tirón la impulsaba a ella y a su transporte hacia atrás, hacia fuera de la inmensa nave.</p><p>A través de la ventana circular de cristal rojo translúcido que había en la puerta, y antes de ser lanzada al espacio, Kendra tuvo un último vistazo de su oponente, que había puesto los brazos en jarras y le sonreía maliciosamente.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>—¿De verdad crees que ésta es la mejor manera de empezar todo?</p><p>Ajenos al ajetreo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la nave en esos precisos momentos, una conversación se desarrollaba en una lujosa habitación en la oscuridad.</p><p>—¿Crees que así vas a poder sacar algo de ellos?</p><p>—No quiero nada de ellos —replicó una segunda voz, airada—. Lo que quiero es matarlos.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—¡Mis señores! —Un ser uniformado irrumpió en la habitación, provocando que un haz de luz se deslizara a través del marco de la puerta que había abierto al entrar tan precipitadamente—. ¡Mis señores!</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la segunda voz, montando en cólera—. ¡Nos interrumpes!</p><p>—Lo si-siento mucho —tartamudeó nervioso el guardia, al tiempo que hacía una pronunciada reverencia y permanecía en esa posición—. Lo que sucede es que…</p><p>—¡Habla de una vez!</p><p>—Sí, sí, disculpe. Lo que sucede es que los prisioneros han escapado.</p><p>Silencio. El soldado no se atrevía a dejar su posición de sumisión y respeto, así como tampoco levantaba la mirada para presionar por una respuesta.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo la primera voz—. Puedes retirarte.</p><p>Sin erguirse, el guardia retrocedió sus pasos y se marchó, sin dar la espalda y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>—¿Lo oíste? —inquirió la primera voz, haciendo referencia a su falta de respuesta ante aquella noticia.</p><p>—Por supuesto que lo oí —contestó de malos modos la otra voz, pero esta vez se hizo audible algo más que molestia e irritación. También se escuchó regocijo y júbilo. Rió ladinamente por lo bajo, y luego añadió—: Que comience el juego, Kendra.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>¿Daría la alarma? ¿La perseguirían? Kendra se atormentaba sin cesar con esas preguntas. Su nueva nave era lo suficientemente rápida para dejar atrás al enorme monstruo de metal, pero si la perseguían usando el mismo tipo de transporte que ella, no tendría muchas posibilidades de resultar airosa. Después de todo, ya había perdido bastante sangre de su hombro derecho, y aunque el líquido ya no manaba de ahí, su reciente herida en el costado se había encargado de relevar a la primera en cuanto a desangrarse se trataba.</p><p>&lt;&lt;No puedo morir por esto —pensó, presionando fuertemente su costado en un intento de detener la sangre, y en lugar de eso, provocando aún más dolor—. No es nada, es sólo un rasguño… un rasguño más profundo de lo normal.&gt;&gt;</p><p>Convaleciente, se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, y tratando de aclarar su mente, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que le provocó un acceso de tos, haciéndola sentarse erguida. Por acto reflejo, cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda, y cuando la separó de su rostro después de sentir un tirón en el costado herido, notó que ésta estaba salpicada de sangre. El líquido le estaba invadiendo los pulmones y le provocaba toser sangre.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Tengo que ir a algún planeta a curar mis heridas —se dijo, comenzando a explorar en la memoria de la nave—; un planeta cercano que tenga lo necesario…&gt;&gt;</p><p>Y no tardó en dar con él. Era cierto, la tecnología de aquel planeta no era muy avanzada, pero tampoco estaba hablando de retrogradas; sólo tendría que someterse a más horas de reposo. Además, era el planeta más cercano con una pizca de tecnología decente en muchos años luz a la redonda. No tenía opción.</p><p>Obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos, pues éstos pugnaban por cerrarse y sumirla en la inconsciencia, fijó las coordenadas al planeta que sería su salvación. Una vez hecho, volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento, respirando con enorme dificultad. Necesitaba oxígeno, y sabía que ese tipo de nave estaba equipado con una máscara que proveía ese elemento, y de haberla encontrado, le habría resultado tremendamente útil; pero cuando había comenzado a buscarla, finalmente cayó ante el agotamiento y el dolor, desmayándose pesadamente en su asiento. La joven no volvería a despertar sino hasta muchas horas más tarde, cuando se estrellara en el amplio jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, en la Tierra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. De metas y reflexiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es mi intención agregar capítulo cada sábado (de acuerdo, hoy me pasé por unos cuantos minutos). Espero que este capítulo resulte agradable para quien me lee. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Sol no había despuntado en el lejano horizonte cuando él se levantó. Normalmente aquello no sucedía hasta entrada la mañana, pues secretamente le gustaba quedarse en la cama al lado de ella; le gustaba sentir su calor envolver su cuerpo, su aliento entremezclarse con el suyo, su respiración relajada sobre su pecho desnudo. Pero hacía una semana que esa rutina no se repetía, pues ella se había ido a un centro de relajación luego de haber concluido un proyecto que le había tomado años.</p><p>No era extraño aquello, de vez en cuando se iba a ese lujoso centro a olvidarse de todo, y él fingía que no le importaba, que sus ausencias no eran insoportables; pero la verdad era que la extrañaba, y mucho. Aunque claro, nunca se lo diría. Después de todo, él también solía irse —y por mucho más tiempo—, y aquello nunca había sido un problema para nadie. Además, él seguía siendo un príncipe, y no cualquiera, sino uno que había sido educado para protegerse detrás de un muro de orgullo y soberbia, para luego ser corrompido al nivel más bajo, convirtiéndose en un mercenario cuando su interior clamaba por ser un guerrero.</p><p>Con calma, tomó su ropa de entrenamiento y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Tenía que admitir que el que ella no estuviera conllevaba sus ventajas, siendo la principal de ellas el comenzar a entrenar desde muy temprano, sin escuchar ningún tipo de reclamo. El entrenamiento era una prioridad en su vida, siempre había sido así, y ahora que se había convertido en el ser más fuerte de todo el universo, Vegeta planeaba quedarse con ese título por mucho, mucho tiempo.</p><p>Luego de un rato en el baño, se dirigió a la cocina; nunca estaba de más comenzar el día con un buen desayuno. Sintió la presencia de su hijo en el santuario culinario, y su siempre contraído ceño se profundizó más. Como había sucedido los días anteriores, padre e hijo compartirían el desayuno una vez más.</p><p>—Buenos días, papá —dijo el joven de ojos azules en cuanto vio al hombre entrar al recinto.</p><p>Su padre fijó los ojos en él y emitió un profundo sonido gutural, su tan característico gruñido. El muchacho de cabellos lavandas no se lo tomó a mal; ése era su padre: si no tenía nada que decir, no gastaba su aliento en frases llanas, sino que se limitaba a emitir sonidos. Finalizado ese intercambio de saludos, Vegeta se sentó a la mesa, listo para comenzar con su atracón matinal. Los ya conocidos robots programados por el ama de casa especialmente para la tarea de cocinar se encargaban de hacer las comidas para toda la familia, de modo que en ese aspecto no había queja alguna.</p><p>No esperando siquiera a que su hijo lo acompañara a la mesa, el príncipe comenzó a devorar de todo cuanto tuvo frente a él, saciando su implacable apetito. Trunks sólo se sirvió una taza de café, y apoyándose en la barra de la cocina, la sostuvo entre sus dos manos, observando el contenido atentamente. No tenía buen semblante, y eso no pasó desapercibido a los fríos ojos del padre, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Unas cuantas noches atrás, el chico había mencionado algo sobre una importante junta; seguramente era eso lo que lo tenía tan pálido y pensativo.</p><p>—¿No piensas comer algo? —gruñó Vegeta, en un gesto que se antojaba cariñoso y preocupado, pero con su manera tan particular de dirigirse a los demás.</p><p>—No tengo hambre —respondió Trunks al instante, como si hubiera estado esperando por ese cuestionamiento.</p><p>—Un saiyajin siempre tiene hambre —informó Vegeta con tono serio, casi solemne—, y cuando no, es porque está entrenando, peleando o durmiendo.</p><p>El joven se encogió de hombros ante aquel comentario, luego se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un sorbo de café, con la mirada aún pensativa, perdida en la nada.</p><p>—Supongo que es porque sólo soy mitad saiyajin —reflexionó en voz alta, respondiendo a lo que su padre había aportado—. Si fuera un saiyajin puro tal vez no me pondría tan nervioso —agregó en un susurro imperceptible, pero que resultó bastante audible para los sensibles oídos del príncipe.</p><p>Así que estaba nervioso por la dichosa junta. Vegeta no le veía sentido alguno a aquello, y como no tenía nada para decir que pudiera hacer sentir mejor al muchacho, continuó desayunando en silencio.</p><p>—Mamá regresa hoy en la tarde —dijo Trunks, en un intento de entablar algún tipo de conversación que lo distrajera de sus preocupaciones.</p><p>Otro gruñido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Debió de haberlo sabido, cualquier intento de establecer comunicación con ese hombre resultaría en un rotundo fracaso. Derrotado, bebió otro sorbo de café.</p><p>Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada mientras ambos estuvieron compartiendo el espacio en la cocina. Cuando finalmente Vegeta se sintió satisfecho, y Trunks creyó que ya no podría tomar más café, cada uno tomó rumbo hacia sus respectivos caminos: el primero a entrenar; el segundo a la oficina.</p><p>—Nos vemos después, papá. —Fue la despedida del muchacho, y partió hacia sus deberes.</p><p>Una vez que el ki de su hijo se hubo alejado del hogar, Vegeta caminó con paso constante pero sin prisa a su tan preciada Cámara de gravedad. Cavilaba, con lo que el joven le había informado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Así que su mujer regresaría esa tarde. Una sonrisa ladeada curvó sus labios, y al instante agradeció que su hija durmiera hasta tarde pues, aun después de tantos años, seguía sin sentirse cómodo con el hecho de que los demás lo percibieran feliz.</p><p>A decir verdad, le había resultado un poco difícil el no demostrar alguna emoción ante la noticia que le había dado su hijo, pero al final, su máscara de indiferencia había resultado triunfante ante su expresividad. Una parte de su cabeza sabía que aquella actitud ya no era necesaria, que ya nadie lo juzgaba o condenaba; pero había vivido así por tanto tiempo, que le resultaba difícil olvidarse de las viejas costumbres y enseñanzas.</p><p>Estando por llegar a su santuario de entrenamiento, sintió que en la planta alta el diminuto ki de su hija sufría un incremento; Bra había despertado. Se detuvo un momento, dubitativo. Su hija nunca se levantaba tan temprano en un día de vacaciones.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Se sentirá mal —pensó, mirando hacia el techo, como si su penetrante mirada pudiera atravesarlo y enfocarse en la chica—. Tal vez debería… —Y volviéndose, regresó sobre sus pasos unos cuantos metros, pero una vez más paró en seco— irme a entrenar de inmediato.&gt;&gt;</p><p>Y con esa última resolución retomó su camino y finalmente llegó a su meta. De haber ido a averiguar con qué problema había amanecido su hija ese día, no lo habría dejado hacer nada en toda la mañana, argumentando que, fuera cual fuera el problema, lo único que la haría sentir mejor sería ir de compras. Ante el solo pensamiento su ceño se frunció aún más. Era su padre, no su chofer; además, a Bulma se le daba mejor aquello.</p><p>Y encendiendo el sistema, comenzó con su arduo calentamiento, que sería seguido de un extenuante entrenamiento. Pero una vez instalada en su cabeza, su mujer no desaparecería de ahí tan fácilmente, y la verdad era que él no se esforzaba por expulsarla de sus pensamientos. Ella podría llamarlo necio, obstinado e incluso loco, pero toda aquella actividad física que se imponía era la que lo mantenía y había mantenido cuerdo todos esos años; pues si bien disfrutaba su vida en la Tierra y todo lo que había logrado (siendo su familia su único tesoro real), seguía siendo un saiyajin puro —ahora, el único que quedaba—, y como tal, ansiaba la pelea, el desafío, y por qué no decirlo, el infligir dolor, pena y sufrimiento al adversario.</p><p>Nunca se le había ocurrido una manera de deshacerse de esos peculiares deseos; y tal vez, de haber sabido cómo sacarlos de su cuerpo, no lo habría hecho de todas formas, pues aunque macabros, eran esos instintos los que lo definían y lo hacían quien era. Un saiyajin siempre quiere pelear, y él no iba a renunciar a su herencia; podría apaciguarla, sí, pero nunca olvidarla; nunca pretender ser algo que no era.</p><p>Además, se había impuesto una nueva meta: el alcanzar el nivel cuatro del Súper Saiyajin por su propia mano, sin ayuda externa de cualquier tipo. Él nunca había dependido de algo que no fuera su fuerza, su destreza y su inteligencia; y aunque la máquina ya destruida que Bulma había hecho le había servido de mucho, prefería entrenar hasta el agotamiento y más, con tal de alcanzar su objetivo gracias a un incremento en su poder, y no por ser bañado por una descomunal carga de ondas <em>Blutz</em>.</p><p>El hecho de que su eterno rival hubiera logrado la tan ansiada transformación, y no sólo eso, sino dominarla a voluntad —al menos antes de cansarse— era hasta cierto punto un aliciente para Vegeta, pues si uno lo había logrado, entonces los demás —él en específico— también podían. Estaba consciente de que su anterior incursión en ese nivel de poder, aunque exitosa, no había sido pura, y eso lo sabía porque una vez terminada su energía había vuelto a la normalidad, y no había sido capaz de volver a transformarse. Para dominar el acto a voluntad, tenía que empezar desde cero, con todos los cambios y despliegues de energía que eso conllevaba.</p><p>Pero había un detalle en particular que lo diferenciaba de Kakarotto: su ausencia de cola. Para poder transformarse en un mono gigante era de vital importancia el tenerla, y para alcanzar el Súper Saiyajin 4 debía antes convertirse en ese monstruo.</p><p>Hacía tanto tiempo que su cola había sido cercenada que, aunque sabía que alguna vez había estado ahí, ya no recordaba la sensación de tenerla. Siempre había sabido que nunca volvería a crecer, pues para cuando se la habían cortado, ya había superado la edad promedio que marcaba al saiyajin como adulto, antes de la cual la cola volvía a salir cuantas veces fueran necesarias. En un principio no había considerado la mutilación de esa parte de su cuerpo como algo de gran importancia; seguía siendo el mismo ser poderoso que había sido antes del corte, y aunque quizá había sentido un poco de nostalgia por haber perdido esa parte de su herencia saiyajin, jamás pensó que eso tornaría en una desventaja en el futuro.</p><p>Y ahí estaba en esos momentos, entrenando tan arduamente como le era posible, empujándose a los límites mismos de su fuerza, los que siempre debía superar para ser mejor, dando todo lo que tenía y más, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que tal vez su nueva meta le resultaría imposible de alcanzar. Después de todo, a Kakarotto le había crecido nuevamente la cola porque había retornado a ser un niño. Él no tendría esa oportunidad. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pues expresarlo en otra forma que no fueran sus pensamientos significaría admitir su derrota, pero sabía muy bien que estaba en desventaja.</p><p>—¡Papá! —El rostro de su hija, igual al de la madre, apareció en una pantalla frente a él, observándolo con una mirada indignada—. ¿Estás entrenando desde tan temprano?</p><p>—Eso parece, ¿no? —espetó, dando golpes y patadas al aire, irritado por la interrupción; pero cuando posó los ojos en la faz de su hija, no pudo menos que sentirse obligado a dar una explicación—: Estos días he estado entrenando a esta hora, eres tú quien se levantó más temprano.</p><p>—Y si sabes que no es normal que me despierte temprano, ¿por qué no viniste a ver qué ocurría? —cuestionó Bra enojada, no siendo capaz de entender la falta de atención de su padre—. ¿No pensaste que podría haber algo mal en mí?</p><p>—No veo que haya algo malo en ti —bufó el príncipe, luego de echarle un breve vistazo a la muchacha sólo para continuar entrenando.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó ofendida—. ¿Qué no ves que estoy cansada de…</p><p>—Entonces duerme —le sugirió con prontitud.</p><p>—¡No! —replicó la joven, airada—. ¡Estoy cansada de estar aquí! ¡Quiero salir!</p><p>—Entonces sal —resolvió Vegeta, haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que tenía, que era relativamente poca.</p><p>—Quiero ir de compras, papá —expresó Bra, cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz, tornándolo en uno más dulce y acompañándolo con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No podrías…</p><p>—No, no podría —la interrumpió de inmediato, antes de que su hija fuera capaz de hacerle decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.</p><p>—¡Papá! —exclamó la chica con un alarido teatral de desconsuelo—. ¡Por favor!</p><p>—Dije que no —sentenció el saiyajin con firmeza—. Estoy entrenando. Además, tu madre regresa hoy; podrás ir con ella de compras mañana.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Mamá regresa hoy? —Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron ante la promesa de las futuras actividades—. ¡Qué bien! Ella sí entiende la importancia del guardarropa. ¡Genial! Me compraré ese lindo atuendo que vi la semana pasada, y también esos zapatos, y…</p><p>La pantalla se apagó. Vegeta pensó —y estaba seguro de ello— que la soflama de su hija había continuado aun después de que ella cortara la comunicación. En algo la joven había tenido razón: él no entendía la manía por las compras. Nunca lo había hecho y hubo un punto en su vida donde había creído conveniente no seguir cuestionando el por qué.</p><p>Consciente de que ya no habría otra interrupción, continuó entrenando toda la mañana, y cuando la hora de comer llegó, no se detuvo para llenar su estómago. La comida que preparaban los robots era tan buena como siempre, pero había algo raro en el hecho de comer sin ella; algo irremediablemente desolador. Lo cierto era que Vegeta disfrutaba más sus comidas si estaba ella con él, brindándole el placer de su compañía. Era preferible saltarse ese alimento; no quería sentir ese extraño vacío que no podía llenar la comida, sin importar platillo o cantidad.</p><p>Fue así que siguió con su extrema actividad física, enclaustrado en su santuario de entrenamiento. En dos ocasiones había sentido la presencia de su hija alejarse y regresar a la casa; tal vez no había sido capaz de esperar por su madre para ir de compras. Vegeta no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado —no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre de horas—; sólo sabía que ya había pasado bastante tiempo porque la luz fuera de su recinto se había vuelto tenue y artificial. Percibió el ki de su hijo volver de la oficina, otra señal clara de que el tiempo había volado mientras él estaba en su Cámara. Sabía que pronto tendría que parar pues la cena estaba cerca, y él ya se había saltado una comida. Por más que quisiera exigirse, como cualquier organismo vivo, necesitaba recargar sus energías.</p><p>Y entonces, el momento que tan secretamente había deseado, pasó: la llegada de Bulma, su regreso a él. No salió inmediatamente a recibirla; nunca desesperado, nunca necesitado. Sabía que ella no se lo tomaría a mal; lo conocía demasiado bien como para tomárselo a mal. Sus hijos, en cambio, salieron a su encuentro, y para irritación del príncipe, permanecieron con ella un largo rato, seguramente poniéndola al tanto del nuevo par de zapatos, o de la última firma de socios. Sintiéndose un poco molesto, resolvió esperar unos instantes más, comprendiendo que los muchachos tenían derecho de estar con su madre. Al igual que él, ellos también la habían echado de menos, quizá no en la misma medida, pero a final de cuentas, era su madre.</p><p>Pero pasados unos minutos más, la paciencia del saiyajin dio por concluida; así que, abandonando su preciosa Cámara, tomó rumbo fijo a la cocina, donde percibía la presencia de su mujer. Trunks sentiría el ki de su padre acercarse, y si era tan inteligente como se suponía que era, se iría de allí lo más pronto posible, llevándose a su hermana consigo.</p><p>El sonido de sus pasos retumbaba en los solitarios pasillos, y él no se esforzaba por acallarlos; eso también lo ayudaría a anunciar su presencia. Y justo estaba a una habitación de distancia de la cocina, cuando sintió a sus hijos alejarse de allí, hacia cualquier parte de la casa; no le importaba adónde, lo importante era que ella ya no estaba acompañada. Y atravesando el marco de la puerta, la vio: estaba sentada a la mesa, con una humeante taza de té en las manos. Había sido sólo una semana de no verse; y sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera sido más tiempo que meros siete días.</p><p>—¿Me sentiste llegar? —inquirió la mujer de cabello azul, ante el profundo silencio de su esposo.</p><p>—Es hora de la cena —contestó con simplicidad, pero mirándola fijamente.</p><p>Se veía sumamente cansada. Vegeta se sintió turbado. ¿Qué sentido tenía ir a un centro de relajación, si regresaba más fatigada de lo que había estado al irse? Ese asunto podía agregarse a la lista de cosas que no entendía, junto con la manía por las compras. Caminó hasta la mesa —mientras los robots comenzaban con su épica tarea de preparar una descomunal cena— y tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre. Ese día no tendría una contienda de agudeza mental, aunque quizá más entrada la noche, tendría una contienda de otro tipo… Nunca se sabía…</p><p>—Así que estuviste entrenando desde muy temprano en mi ausencia —comentó Bulma luego de dar un sorbo a su té.</p><p>—Tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo —explicó, impregnando cada palabra con obviedad, como si aquello fuera lo más lógico de hacer—. Contigo aquí no puedo levantarme de la cama a primera hora del día.</p><p>Ese último comentario se le había escapado; después de tantos años, aún le resultaba difícil admitir que prefería quedarse en la cama con ella, antes que cualquier actividad física que incrementara su poder.</p><p>—Yo no te impido entrenar —sentenció la mujer, posando en él sus ojos azules llenos de extrañeza.</p><p>—Lo creas o no, a veces me cansan tus reclamos —dijo el príncipe, dibujando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—¡Mis reclamos! —exclamó la científica, montando en cólera—. ¡¿Qué reclamos?!</p><p>—Los que haces cada vez que me voy temprano de la cama —contestó el saiyajin con sencillez.</p><p>—¡Hace años que no te reclamo por eso! —se defendió Bulma, elevando el tono de su voz.</p><p>—Porque hace años que prefiero quedarme en la cama y no escuchar tus quejas. —Vegeta se sentía satisfecho, había dado justamente con el botón que quería presionar sólo para tener un poco de diversión verbal.</p><p>—Entonces, Vegeta, si tanto te molesto, creo que puedes dormir en tu Cámara de gravedad esta noche.</p><p>Los robots comenzaron a servir la tremenda cantidad de platillos que la familia se dispondría a cenar en la mesa a la que Bulma y Vegeta ya estaban sentados. El hombre miró confundido a su mujer. El juego se había salido de control y ella sí se había molestado. Y el hecho era que él no quería, ni podía, pasar otra noche sin ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo que remediara la situación, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su hija.</p><p>—¡Vaya! Ya era hora, me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo con un suspiro de alivio, entrando a la cocina lista para cenar. Era natural que estuviera hambrienta, después de todo, era mitad saiyajin, y su apetito, si no tan voraz como el de un saiyajin puro, era por lo menos el doble que el de un terrícola común.</p><p>Trunks siguió los pasos de su hermana y también se adentró en el recinto culinario, sentándose a la mesa. Se había quitado su traje de oficina y se había vestido con ropas más cómodas e informales. Vegeta observó a sus hijos conteniendo su furia asesina; en peor momento no podrían haber llegado, ahora no podría reparar su error. Respiró profundo para tratar de relajarse, aclarando sus ideas con esa acción; pero también dándose cuenta de que su estómago le exigía comida. Y sin más, comenzó a engullir todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Ya tendría oportunidad de corregir su metida de pata en otro momento… y en otra habitación de la casa. O tal vez en la misma cocina, él no discriminaba ninguna parte de su hogar.</p><p>Después de siete días de no verse, era natural que una amena conversación se desarrollara entre los muchachos y su madre; sobre todo, porque el tiempo que habían hablado con ella antes de que se acercara su padre realmente no había sido mucho, y qué mejor que compartir una charla en la cena. Así que en minutos los tres se encontraron hablando y riendo; mientras Vegeta continuaba devorándolo todo en silencio.</p><p>Luego de poco más de media hora, cuando sintió que su demandante estómago se hubo saciado, el príncipe se dedicó a observar atentamente a las tres personas que, junto con él, estaban sentados a la mesa. Algunas noches, como aquella, el saiyajin se quedaba en la cocina aun cuando ya hubiera terminado de comer para compartir un &lt;&lt;tiempo de calidad&gt;&gt; con los suyos. Ellos conversaban animadamente; él simplemente los contemplaba sin decir palabra. Su familia estaba tan hecha a su manera, que sabían muy bien que no era necesario incluirlo en las charlas sostenidas en alguna de las tres comidas; si él quería hablar lo haría y ellos escucharían; si no, no tenía caso forzarlo y arruinar un momento familiar.</p><p>—¿Y cómo va la firma del contrato del que nos hablaste hace unos días, Trunks? —inquirió Bulma dirigiéndose a su primogénito.</p><p>—Va muy bien, mamá —respondió el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—. La verdad es que están muy interesados en hacer negocios con la compañía.</p><p>—¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno porque…</p><p>Pero el porqué era bueno aquello Vegeta no lo escuchó. Centró la mirada en su hijo, dejando de prestar atención a su charla sin sentido. El hecho de haber heredado las neuronas de su madre lo había colocado en el puesto de Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula en tan poco tiempo, que parecía mentira que sólo fuera un muchacho de 25 años. Y el príncipe no podía estar más a disgusto. El trabajo de su hijo le dejaba poco tiempo para entrenar, y estaba comenzando a perder destreza; tal y como le había pasado a Gohan después de tantos años de paz luego de la batalla con Cell.</p><p>De acuerdo, entendía —hasta cierto punto— que al ser Trunks el primer hijo de Bulma, era el más indicado a sucederla una vez que ella hubiera terminado con su ciclo dentro de la Corporación, pero la verdad era que el chico había mostrado tal aptitud para manejarse con esos cacharros, que Bulma no había dudado en delegar todas sus responsabilidades a su hijo en la primera oportunidad. Lo dicho, eso lo entendía; pero lo que nadie parecía entender —más que él— era que Trunks, siendo el primogénito del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, también tenía obligaciones para con su padre, sus antepasados, y sobre todo, su linaje. No… no podía permitir que el muchacho continuara haraganeando con la excusa de ser &lt;&lt;el Presidente de la Corporación&gt;&gt;.</p><p>La batalla sostenida con los dragones malignos salidos de las Esferas del Dragón comenzó a materializarse en su mente. Hacía ya un año de eso; y sin embargo, tantas veces había pensado en esa pelea, que ya la repetía de memoria. Trunks había luchado, era cierto, pero su nivel había estado muy por debajo de lo que a Vegeta le habría gustado. Su hijo no era débil, simplemente era holgazán; y no podía consentir semejante descaro, no siendo él quien era. El chico tenía que retomar su entrenamiento, y si no tenía ganas de hacerlo, entonces él haría que le dieran ganas.</p><p>—¡Trunks! —habló con rudeza, con esa manera tan típica de dirigirse a su hijo, haciéndolo sentir que ese día lo había hecho enfadar con el simple hecho de haber abierto los ojos en la mañana.</p><p>—¿Sí, papá? —inquirió el joven con cautela, sobresaltado por la abrupta interrupción.</p><p>—Este fin de semana vas a entrenar conmigo —declaró, y no era una pregunta.</p><p>—¿El fin de semana? —repitió su hijo con desgana—, pero si los fines de semana son los únicos días que estoy libre de la Corporación.</p><p>—Precisamente. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Sabía muy bien que ésos eran los días de relajación de su hijo. Pues ya no más—. Tienes que aprender a sobrellevar las dos responsabilidades. No permitiré que mi hijo se convierta en un débil, como los hijos de Kakarotto.</p><p>—Pero papá…</p><p>—¡Sin peros! ¡Harás lo que ordeno, y punto!</p><p>Y justo en esos momentos de comandos incuestionables, el timbre del teléfono rompió la atmósfera. Trunks había estado a punto de refutar la orden de su padre, pero al oír al aparato sonar, se había puesto en pie de un salto, claramente esperanzado a que, quien fuera el que llamara, lo sacara de aquella situación. Sin embargo, y para su disgusto, Bra se había levantado igual que él, y con una amplia sonrisa, exclamó:</p><p>—¡Es para mí! ¡Yo contesto!</p><p>Y sin perder tiempo salió de la cocina. Parecía que había estado esperando todo el día por esa llamada. El muchacho de ojos azules volvió a sentarse muy lentamente, absorto. Ahora no tendría excusa. Recuperando el control de su mente, giró su rostro al de su madre, clamando con la mirada por su ayuda. Bulma cerró los ojos un instante, y con un levísimo asentimiento, le dio a entender a su hijo que ella se encargaría de convencer al padre.</p><p>Vegeta, que no había perdido detalle de ese intercambio de gestos, plantó aún más firmemente en su cabeza la idea de entrenar el fin de semana con su hijo. Nada lo iba a persuadir, ni siquiera <em>ella</em>.</p><p>La voz animada de Bra a lo lejos, apagada por la distancia, llegó hasta sus oídos; y con ella se coló hacia la ventana el último instante de ese &lt;&lt;tiempo de calidad&gt;&gt;. La cena había terminado.</p><p>—Bueno —dijo Bulma, levantándose de su lugar—, estoy muy cansada, es mejor que me vaya a dormir.</p><p>—Sí, yo también —concordó Trunks, saltando de su asiento—. Mañana será un día bastante ocupado en la oficina.</p><p>Vegeta simplemente se levantó sin decir más; el no necesitaba justificaciones para irse si así lo quería. Dándose las buenas noches, se encaminaron a sus respectivos aposentos. La hija menor estaría sin duda un buen rato en el teléfono —sin importar que ya fuera entrada la noche—, así que no era buena idea esperar a que ella también se dignara a irse a dormir.</p><p>Bulma precedía al saiyajin, y al llegar a la habitación de ambos, no le cerró la puerta en las narices. Era una buena señal. En su lugar, fue el mismo príncipe quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta, para luego recargarse en ella y observar a su compañera en su ritual nocturno de desprenderse de maquillaje, ropa y joyas. Si planeaba convencerlo de dejar a Trunks en paz, tenía que estar planeando una estratagema excepcional.</p><p>La mujer de ojos claros se sentó frente a su tocador para verse en el espejo, y lo vio a él reflejado.</p><p>—Si quieres empezar tu entrenamiento mañana temprano —le dijo, apartando la vista del frente y comenzando a hurgar entre las cosas que estaban desperdigadas sobre el mueble— es mejor que te duermas ya; así que toma tus cosas y vete.</p><p>Si ésa era su estrategia para persuadirlo, estaba procediendo muy mal. No debía echarlo del cuarto.</p><p>—Así que eso era en serio —replicó Vegeta, entrecerrando la mirada con molestia—. De acuerdo.</p><p>Si eso era lo que quería, eso sería lo que tendría. No iba a rogarle ni mucho menos; nunca desesperado, nunca necesitado. Además, si ya había logrado pasar una semana sin ella, bien podría pasar una noche más, así tuviera que noquearse para conciliar el sueño. Abandonando su posición relajada, se dirigió a tomar un poco de ropa limpia; se asearía en la Cámara de gravedad.</p><p>—Aunque… —La voz de Bulma lo hizo detenerse, expectante— si quieres quedarte, supongo que podemos llegar a un arreglo.</p><p>¡Bingo!; ahí estaba la estratagema: planeaba chantajearlo para conseguir lo que quería.</p><p>—Olvídalo —repuso Vegeta, reanudando su recaudación de ropa—. Sabes muy bien que yo no llego a arreglos.</p><p>—Así que tienes miedo de quedarte, ¿verdad? —acusó Bulma, volviéndose para verlo de frente—. ¿Acaso temes que logre persuadirte?</p><p>Ahora no sólo lo retaba, sino que lo estaba llamando cobarde.</p><p>—¿Persuadirme? —repitió el hombre con un indudable tono de burla. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios—. No podrías.</p><p>—¿Quieres ver? —preguntó, devolviéndole la sonrisa y avanzando hacia él.</p><p>Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, prendiéndose de su cuello. Acercó su cuerpo al de él más allá de lo posible, hasta que no hubo ningún vacío entre ellos. El príncipe no devolvió el agarre —más por orgullo que por falta de deseo—, pero comenzó a sentir calor.</p><p>Bulma conocía el juego; lo habían jugado ya por muchos años; sabía que era sólo cuestión de ser más… &lt;&lt;complaciente&gt;&gt;, para conseguir lo que quería. Dirigiéndole una mirada incitante, se apoderó de sus labios con lujuria contenida. Vegeta fue consciente de que sus defensas habían comenzado a caer frente a esa maniobra, pero no le importó demasiado; hacía días que no probaba ese aliento. Haciendo a un lado su posición de ofendido, tomó por la cintura a su mujer y profundizó el beso. Ya ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué estaba tomando ropa para irse a su Cámara de gravedad, si podía estar ahí, con ella.</p><p>Y justo en ese momento, la mujer terminó con el beso, rompiendo bruscamente el contacto y desconcertándolo por ello. Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en el rostro femenino; mientras que una mirada intrigada se posó en los ojos masculinos. Haciendo presión en su nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí; y colocando sus labios cerca de su oreja, le susurró sensualmente:</p><p>—¿Aún crees que no puedo persuadirte?</p><p>En respuesta, una risa divertida se produjo en su garganta, pero no se exteriorizó tornándose en carcajadas. Ella realmente sabía jugar, pero eso no significaba que ya había ganado. A falta de palabras, Bulma insistió:</p><p>—¿Qué dices ahora?</p><p>—Digo —comenzó Vegeta sin mirarla de frente; sino susurrando a su oreja, justo como ella había hecho— que Trunks entrenará conmigo el fin de semana y eso es todo.</p><p>Con un gemido de indignación, la científica soltó su agarre y lo empujó un poco para que él también la soltara. Podría haber seguido sosteniéndola, pero prefirió dejarla ir para ver qué hacía.</p><p>—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó irritada, dirigiéndose a su tocador. Señal de alarma—. ¡Eso nunca había fallado!</p><p>—Tal vez estás perdiendo habilidad —sugirió Vegeta como si tal cosa.</p><p>Y vino el primer lanzamiento: tomando sin pensar el primer frasco que estuvo al alcance de su mano, la mujer lo arrojó contra el saiyajin. Él lo atrapó al vuelo y sin dudarlo, pues anteriores ocasiones le habían enseñado que el esquivar la botella provocaba que Bulma se enojara por partida doble: primero, por haber fallado el tiro; segundo, por el hecho de que el príncipe no tuviera la suficiente delicadeza de atrapar el frasco y evitar que se rompiera, pues era su perfume favorito.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —reclamó, indignada—. Eres un… un… —Pero forzándose a respirar hondo varias veces (pues debía permanecer lúcida y relajada) la mujer no terminó esa frase. En su lugar, retomó el tema de su hijo—: ¿No entiendes que Trunks sólo quiere tener unos días para descansar?</p><p>—El muchacho hará lo que yo le ordene —declaró Vegeta, depositando el frasco sobre la cómoda y encarándola con el semblante serio, impenetrable.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?!</p><p>—¿Por qué Trunks puede hacer lo que tú digas y no lo que yo diga?</p><p>Ése fue un buen punto que ella no pudo refutar; si el joven era ya Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, era porque la científica así lo había dispuesto. Sentándose en la cama, sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos.</p><p>—Eres increíble —murmuró con reproche.</p><p>—Eso ya me lo has dicho —le respondió, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro—. Aunque estabas de mejor humor.</p><p>Bulma lo observó entre irritada y derrotada, y después habló:</p><p>—Simplemente no puedo decir que estás en un error. —Un prolongado suspiro brotó de sus labios, luego del cual, agregó—: Oh, bueno… lo intenté.</p><p>—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto —la contradijo el hombre de ojos negros—; te rendiste demasiado rápido.</p><p>—¿Crees que sería posible que le dijeras a Trunks que te di pelea por un poco más de tiempo? —pidió Bulma, y en sus ojos había un leve brillo de lo que parecía súplica.</p><p>Vegeta estaba consciente de que no podía —ni quería— negarse, pero tampoco iba a darle un &lt;&lt;sí&gt;&gt; puro, con los pocos sonidos que se necesitaban para pronunciarlo; así que en su lugar, le dio como respuesta un:</p><p>—Supongo que podemos llegar a un arreglo.</p><p>Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar sus propias palabras ahora pronunciadas por su esposo. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios; al parecer, el saiyajin no pensaba que todo en aquella noche estuviera perdido. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, ella no tenía ningún problema en admitir que la semana que había estado fuera de casa, había extrañado el sentirlo cerca, con ella. ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La llegada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente en medio de aquella oscuridad; que no era absoluta solamente por la presencia de las titilantes estrellas en el cielo aterciopelado; las mismas estrellas que habían sido su hogar y resguardo por muchos años. Parpadeó en desconcierto; no era normal que se despertara cuando aún era de noche, no más; y menos cuando estaba con ella, con su mujer.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo siquiera, buscó por la presencia de sus hijos en la casa. El muchacho estaba en su habitación, donde tenía que estar; su hija, por el contrario, no estaba en su alcoba. Hizo su búsqueda más meticulosamente, y finalmente la percibió en la sala. Seguramente se había quedado hablando por teléfono hasta tarde y al final, la había vencido el sueño ahí mismo.</p>
<p>Con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Bulma, se deslizó por entre su agarre y salió de la cama, preguntándose si su subconsciente lo habría despertado porque había sentido que su hija no estaba donde debería. Poniéndose el pantalón del pijama abandonó la recámara, no creyendo necesario vestirse más; pasando por alto el hecho de que a veces, su hija armaba mucho escándalo si lo veía con poca ropa. Sin embargo, esta vez se arriesgaría; confiaba en que no despertaría.</p>
<p>A pesar de las penumbras, caminó con soltura por la casa; con la soltura de quien ha recorrido el mismo camino por años, sin ningún tropiezo. En la sala, sólo una lámpara de mesa estaba encendida, iluminando un extremo del sofá. Se acercó con sigilo y la vio: tendida en toda su longitud, con sus piernas entrelazadas en los tobillos; un brazo sobre su abdomen y el otro sobre su cabeza, con el dorso de la mano apoyada en su frente, en ese gesto teatral que acostumbraba hacer cuando quería chantajearlo.</p>
<p>Sonrió en su interior ante la imagen. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que dormía tan tranquilamente fuera tan temperamental y escandalosa? Era igual que la madre. Dando un rodeo al mueble, e inclinándose en silencio, tomó a su hija en brazos y se encaminó a su habitación. Aquello no era algo que pasara a menudo, pues Bra normalmente usaba el teléfono en su recámara, pero Vegeta no se quejaba si la ocasión de cargar a una hija que se avergonzaba de él se presentaba. Irónico que ella se alejara, cuando era él quien solía apartarse. Se adentró en la habitación de su hija, con cuidado de no chocar contra algo; aquella alcoba no estaba dentro de sus dominios, no estaba seguro de lo que podría encontrar ahí. Pero no tropezó con nada, y cuando hubo alcanzado la cama, depositó en ella a Bra, con una delicadeza que sólo su familia conocía. Luego de arroparla, la miró en silencio.</p>
<p>Con ella había sido diferente, nunca le había sido posible obligarla a entrenar y que desarrollara su lado saiyajin, y no entendía por qué. No era su condición femenina la que le había impedido tal entrenamiento, las mujeres saiyajin peleaban igual que los hombres (prueba de ello era Pan, que a pesar de tener en menor medida herencia saiyajin, tenía cierto grado de fuerza), ni había sido falta de aptitud. Aunque Vegeta no lo admitiera, con ella le había faltado la voluntad para cumplir con su responsabilidad. Quizá si no hubiera sido tan semejante a Bulma; si en lugar de parecerse sólo a uno hubiera sido una mezcla de ambos —como Trunks—, todo habría sido diferente. Pero en lugar de eso, tenía como hija una copia exacta de su mujer; y era sólo cuestión de que ella batiera delicadamente sus pestañas y le dedicara una melosa sonrisa para que él quedara desarmado y no pudiera obligarla a nada.</p>
<p>Y lo consideraba un desperdicio, puesto que intuía que ella podría haber llegado a ser muy fuerte. Después de todo, era hija del mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajin, no de cualquier terrícola idiota. Además, en Bra estaban mezclados tanto el carácter de Bulma como el de él; de haberlo encauzado correctamente, hubiera incluso llegado a ser más fuerte que Trunks. Pero aquella causa había estado perdida desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Vegeta había mirado a su hija y se había sentido menos fuerte ante ella.</p>
<p>Suspiró sin poder evitarlo y abandonó aquella habitación sigilosamente, aunque bien sabía que ni el más estruendoso ruido lograría despertarla de su profundo sueño. Sí, sin duda alguna era un gran desperdicio de poder. Pero los hijos de sus hijos no caerían en los mismos errores, él mismo los entrenaría a todos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando muy a futuro. Primero deberían encontrar quienes fueran dignos de ellos, de la nobleza que corría por sus venas; y eso tomaría un buen tiempo.</p>
<p>Con la misma cautela con la que había salido de la recámara de su hija, se adentró en la propia, aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez ahí, contempló la posibilidad de desperezarse del pantalón que traía puesto, pues le era mucho más relajante dormir completamente desnudo, pero sabía por experiencia que si así lo hacía, y Bulma llegaba a despertar cuando él se metiera a la cama, la acción de &lt;&lt;dormir&gt;&gt; pasaría a último término por segunda vez esa noche, pues su esposa no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de esa índole. Descartó la idea; tenía que descansar.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Bueno, si yo la encontrara así tampoco dejaría pasar la oportunidad —se dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Aunque pensándolo bien, la ropa nunca ha sido un impedimento.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Avanzó hasta su cama y se metió en ella tratando de que Bulma no lo notara, pero en el mismo instante en que la mujer lo sintió nuevamente ahí, se aferró a él, como siempre hacía cuando lo sentía con ella en la cama. Había sido un mero acto reflejo, pues continuaba dormida; pero a Vegeta no le importó si aquello había sido a propósito o no. Rodeándola con sus brazos, correspondió al agarre repentino, dejándola dormir sobre su pecho desnudo. Como sabía que tardaría un buen rato en volver a dormirse, se dedicó a observar detenidamente a la mujer que tenía en los brazos.</p>
<p>Cuán importante era esa mujer para él tal vez ni siquiera ella misma lo sospechaba; dado que él nunca había tenido el detalle de decírselo, pues confiaba en que, a pesar de su falta de elocuencia en cuanto al tema, ella podía sentir que la quería. Y era más que simplemente quererla; ella había resultado ser la paz y la felicidad que tanto habían hecho falta en una vida intranquila y desgraciada; había sido el amor cuando nadie se había preocupado por él jamás; había pasado a tomar el lugar de las estrellas, pues se había vuelto su refugio y su hogar. Y si él no le decía palabras de esa índole, no era porque no sintiera; sino porque, hasta ahora, no había encontrado palabras suficientemente importantes para expresar lo que ella era para él; y a falta de frases, prefería demostrarlo con acciones.</p>
<p>Deslizó sus dedos por los cabellos azules, en una caricia calmada y sin prisa. Nunca había sido parte de su plan el tener una familia; de hecho, si en el momento en que la decisión de ir a la Tierra había sido tomada —cuando aún era un mercenario— alguien le hubiera advertido que su visita lo conduciría irremediablemente a ese desenlace, probablemente habría salido disparado con su nave en dirección opuesta al planeta, y nunca más habría pensado en él o en lo que allí había. Habría rehuido su destino cobardemente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con dos hijos y una compañera; siendo incapaz de entender cómo jamás había contemplado seriamente aquella posibilidad.</p>
<p>Sus manos recorrieron libremente la espalda desnuda de Bulma, maravillándolo con cada sensación, como si fuera la primera vez que la tocara en su vida. A pesar de tantos años juntos, esa mujer todavía lo seducía con su esencia, lo embriagaba con su simple aroma, y lo doblegaba con una sola mirada. Era mucho el poder que tenía sobre él y quizá ni siquiera lo sabía; o tal vez lo sabía y hacía uso de él con toda intención, pues en pocas palabras, lo dominaba y lo poseía; y a él no le molestaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría.</p>
<p>Podría haber continuado con sus reflexiones y su exploración del cuerpo femenino hasta que su científica despertase súbitamente y se le uniera al juego luego de una reprimenda insignificante; cuando repentinamente, un tremendo ruido en el exterior lo sobresaltó. La mujer en sus brazos se sacudió violentamente —debido al susto— y despertó de inmediato.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desconcertada.</p>
<p>Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pues el príncipe ya se había puesto en pie, conducido por su instinto de guerrero. Conocía ese sonido demasiado bien; lo había escuchado durante muchos años en su antigua vida; tantos, que sabía que ese estruendo nunca lo abandonaría.</p>
<p>—Quédate aquí —le indicó a su mujer en un ronco murmullo. No sentía peligro, pero era mejor no arriesgarla.</p>
<p>Salió por el balcón antes de que Bulma pudiera refutarle nada, e inmediatamente lo vio: un enorme cráter se había formado debido al impacto; y en el fondo, justamente en el centro de la enorme circunferencia, se hallaba una esfera.</p>
<p>—Papá, ¿qué… —Trunks también había salido al encuentro, y se había interrumpido al ver el gran agujero en el jardín—. ¿Es eso… es una nave?</p>
<p>Ante la falta de replica, el joven de ojos azules descendió hacia el cráter.</p>
<p>—¡Trunks, no te acerques! —ordenó Vegeta con brusquedad.</p>
<p>No había una presencia maligna desprendiéndose de la nave, pero aún así, tenía un mal presentimiento; una incómoda sensación en su interior que lo hacía dudar. Nunca le había pasado.</p>
<p>—No se siente nada malo, papá —dijo el muchacho sin detener su avance—; no creo que esté mal que veamos qué es.</p>
<p>—¡Trunks!</p>
<p>Y para su irritación, ya no sólo era necesario detener a su hijo, sino también a Bra y a Bulma, que haciendo caso omiso de sus indicaciones, habían salido de la casa y se encontraban de pie en el borde del agujero, una al lado de la otra.</p>
<p>Frustrado por la falta de disciplina de su familia, bajó hasta el fondo del cráter, donde Trunks ya se había plantado frente a la nave, y la observaba con detenimiento. Imitando al primero, Vegeta también posó los ojos en aquel transporte, en busca de un símbolo o una marca que pudiera darle pistas para identificar al invasor; pero no encontró nada. Era una nave esférica genérica, común y corriente; como las que él solía usar hacía ya muchos años.</p>
<p>Madre e hija se les unieron en torno al transporte, contemplándolo intrigadas. El joven de cabellos lavandas ya había rodeado la nave una vez, seguramente buscando algún tipo de interruptor para abrirla, pero no dio con nada. ¿Por qué el ocupante en su interior no abría la puerta?</p>
<p>—Tienes que golpearla en la parte superior —informó el príncipe, quien se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba inexpresivo.</p>
<p>Hizo como le indicaron, y al instante, la puerta se abrió, produciendo un ruido de descompresión, como si la nave hubiera sido abierta al vacío. Dentro, yacía una muchacha inconsciente, herida, y bañada en sangre. No era una imagen prometedora.</p>
<p>—¿Y? —preguntó Bra, apremiante, que no veía nada porque estaba unos pasos detrás de su hermano—. ¿Hay alguien?</p>
<p>—Es una joven —informó Trunks, y no pudo evitar un tinte de preocupación en la voz; aquella chica no tenía buen semblante en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>Pese a que Trunks no había variado su volumen de voz al responder, los ojos de la mujer en la nave se abrieron bruscamente —como despertada por un grito— y miraron desconcertados. En un movimiento casi salvaje, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, y se aferró a sus brazos con un agarre más bien débil, aunque desesperado.</p>
<p>—¡Necesito ayuda! —dijo con urgencia—. ¡Están tras de mí!</p>
<p>—Cálmate —aconsejó el joven tratando de sonar tranquilizador—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.</p>
<p>—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó la desconocida, con una infinita angustia dibujada en sus ojos verdes—. ¡No descansarán hasta encontrarme! ¡Lo sé! ¡Debo curarme… —se interrumpió a sí misma, adoptando un gesto pensativo. Después, inesperadamente, soltó su agarre del semisaiyajin y se arrojó de vuelta al respaldo de su asiento— debo curarme e irme! ¡Los he puesto en peligro!</p>
<p>—No hay peligro —informó Trunks con sinceridad—; estás a salvo.</p>
<p>—No, —discrepó la mujer, volviendo a tomarlo por los brazos en un intento de hacerle entender—, no, yo…</p>
<p>Pero no fue capaz de completar su frase; se había inclinado mucho hacia delante y parecía haber presionado de más una herida reciente en su costado izquierdo; el aire le faltó, la consciencia la abandonó, y finalmente colapsó en los brazos del joven de ojos azules.</p>
<p>—¿No pensarás ayudarla? —inquirió su padre detrás de él.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no? —Fue la inmediata respuesta del hijo.</p>
<p>—Ni siquiera sabes quién es —declaró el saiyajin con rotundidad.</p>
<p>—Eso no importa, Vegeta —intervino Bulma, muy seria—. Esta muchacha necesita ayuda, ¿por qué no habríamos de dársela?</p>
<p>El hombre fijó la vista en su mujer, contemplando la posibilidad de contestarle, y decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, su familia haría lo que quisiera; y si ya habían decidido ayudar a esa invasora, nada los haría cambiar de parecer. Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, demostrando así su desacuerdo y a la vez, su falta de interés en el tema.</p>
<p>—Entonces es unánime —sentenció la hija, sarcástica.</p>
<p>—Llevémosla adentro, Trunks —indicó la madre, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.</p>
<p>El muchacho sacó por completo de la nave a aquella joven mal herida, y acomodándola mejor en sus brazos, voló hacia la casa, en donde la instalaría en alguna de las muchas habitaciones.</p>
<p>El padre de familia se encargó de sacar del cráter a su esposa y a su hija; para luego, emprender el vuelo, sin dar explicaciones y sin un destino fijo. No sabía exactamente qué haría fuera de su hogar, y realmente no le importaba; lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de aquella nave, y de los terribles recuerdos que lo habían comenzado a aquejar.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —cuestionó Bra, indignada por la actitud de su padre.</p>
<p>—Ya lo conoces, hija —dijo Bulma, tratando de sonar conciliadora; aunque en el fondo se preguntaba por qué su esposo se había marchado ante la sola presencia de aquel transporte. Pero entendiendo que eso podía averiguarlo después, decidió que era más importante ayudar en lo posible a la desconocida, así que agregó—: Vamos con tu hermano.</p>
<p>Y sin tiempo que perder, volvieron a la casa; encaminándose a la habitación de huéspedes. Para cuando abrieron la puerta indicada, Trunks ya había depositado a la joven en la cama; y se encontraba buscando algo que pudiera servirle para curar sus heridas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el baño. Finalmente salió con el botiquín completo.</p>
<p>—Está muy grave —informó, en cuanto vio a su madre y a su hermana en la habitación—. No perdí mucho tiempo revisando, pero tiene heridas muy profundas y unas costillas fracturadas; además de moretones y algunos cortes superficiales.</p>
<p>La madre se aproximó al lecho, mientras su hijo comenzaba a tenderle las cosas que con seguridad utilizaría para curar las lesiones de la muchacha. Efectivamente, se veía muy grave: un agujero de quizá dos centímetros de diámetro le perforaba el hombro derecho; una herida que, pese al tamaño, sin duda había sangrado profusamente. Cuando dirigió sus dedos al hombro de la joven para comprobar que aquella perforación le atravesaba por el frente y salía por la espalda, una herida más grande captó su atención: se trataba de una que estaba en su costado izquierdo (la que aparentemente había apretado de más y le había provocado el súbito desmayo que ahora la tenía sumida en la inconsciencia). Con ojos extrañados, Bulma observó con mayor detenimiento el costado lastimado; era curioso, aquella laceración parecía hecha con energía. No en balde había pasado prácticamente toda su vida viendo ese tipo de lesiones: primero en Goku; después en sus amigos; luego en Vegeta; y por último en Trunks.</p>
<p>—Ésa parece haber sido causada con energía, ¿no crees? —comentó el muchacho de cabellos lavandas, mirando con atención lo que la científica escudriñaba.</p>
<p>La mujer no pronunció palabra, simplemente asintió. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿A qué clase de enemigo se había enfrentado esa joven? Detuvo su debate mental tan rápido como había comenzado. Enemigo. Por alguna razón, Bulma ya había dado por sentado que aquella chica era la víctima, y que apenas había escapado de un adversario terrible; pero… ¿y si fuera ella el enemigo? ¿Qué si era ella la que había sido acorralada por una fuerza del bien, hasta que finalmente había sido obligada a huir? ¿Era por eso que Vegeta se había mostrado tan aprensivo? ¿Acaso había sentido el mal emanar de esa nave? Imposible, no los habría abandonado de haber sido así.</p>
<p>—Mamá —llamó su hijo, ante su sorpresivo congelamiento—, todavía está sangrando, tenemos que hacer que pare.</p>
<p>La madre lo miró, sobresaltada por la repentina interrupción a sus pensamientos, luego volvió la vista a la muchacha en la cama. Bueno, ya se habían metido en eso, no podían ahora dejarla morir.</p>
<p>—Sí, claro —contestó, saliendo finalmente de su mutismo—. Bien, creo que… creo que tenemos que quitarle la ropa para poder curarla.</p>
<p>—Traeré uno de mis pijamas —anunció Bra y salió de la habitación.</p>
<p>Bulma procedió a quitarle las prendas negras manchadas de sangre a la muchacha, y Trunks, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por la situación, le ayudó un poco. Esos momentos no estaban como para avergonzarse por un cuerpo desnudo; la joven continuaba perdiendo sangre, y si para curar esas heridas ella tenía que estar sin ropa alguna, él tenía que mostrar madurez. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar liberar un suspiro de alivio cuando hubieron quitado toda la ropa, pues la chica no estaba completamente desnuda, tenía puesta ropa interior.</p>
<p>Usando los instrumentos que su hijo ya le había dado, la madre comenzó a trabajar sobre la herida, aún meditando los pros y los contras de ayudar a aquella joven. Trunks también podía definir si las presencias eran benignas o malignas, y había tomado la decisión de ayudar a esa mujer convaleciente aun contradiciendo a su padre; eso significaba que no había sentido nada malo brotar de la invasora. Reconfortada por ese pensamiento, se enfocó aún más en su curación.</p>
<p>El hijo, por su parte, trataba de concentrarse en auxiliar a su madre, pero no podía dejar de sentir angustia y preocupación por la invasora. El intenso rojo de la sangre derramada contrastaba sobremanera con la blanca piel de la joven. ¿Quién podría haberle causado tanto daño y por qué?</p>
<p>—Aquí está la ropa —indicó Bra, volviendo a entrar a la habitación—. ¿Cómo está?</p>
<p>—Mal —respondió la madre, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración—, no he podido impedir que continúe desangrándose…</p>
<p>Quince minutos fueron los que tardaron en hacer que la sangre detuviera su cauce, y una vez que ese problema estuvo controlado, se dedicaron a atender las otras lesiones que presentaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. La perforación en el hombro parecía no haber atravesado la osamenta sino sólo piel, aunque de eso no podrían estar seguros hasta que la joven despertara e intentara mover su brazo; de cualquier forma, desinfectaron la herida y terminaron por coserla; no debían permitir que un objeto extraño se introdujera en ella.</p>
<p>Después de concordar en que los moretones desaparecerían solos, dieron por terminada su tarea. Con cuidado de no producir más daños, la enfundaron en el pijama que Bra había llevado, cuando de pronto, la hija exclamó:</p>
<p>—¡Mamá! ¿Qué es eso que tiene en su muñeca izquierda?</p>
<p>De inmediato los improvisados enfermeros dirigieron la vista al punto que la menor había indicado, y sólo escudriñando la canilla de la convaleciente fue como lo vieron: una pequeña pieza negra de lo que podría ser algún tipo de metal, había hecho un fino corte en el interior de su muñeca, quedando expuesta una parte del objeto, mientras que la otra se mantenía enterrada debajo de su piel.</p>
<p>Tomando unas pinzas delgadas, Bulma extrajo lentamente la pieza  —que resultó ser circular— y la colocó a la altura de sus ojos para verla de cerca.</p>
<p>—Parece un chip. —Tanto la madre como el hijo habían hablado al mismo tiempo, coincidiendo en su conclusión.</p>
<p>—Probablemente se le incrustó cuando su nave se estrelló en el jardín —aventuró Trunks, aún mirando con detenimiento el objeto.</p>
<p>La científica, por su parte, no estaba muy convencida de eso. Por la manera en que la diminuta pieza se había mantenido ahí, pese a que habían movido en repetidas ocasiones el cuerpo de la joven, parecía que en realidad había estado dentro de su canilla izquierda todo el tiempo, y que por algún corte producido seguramente al impactarse su transporte contra suelo firme, había aflorado a la superficie, quedando parcialmente expuesto. Si su pensamiento era correcto, la pregunta era: ¿por qué había colocado un chip dentro de su cuerpo?</p>
<p>—Lo llevaré al laboratorio para analizarlo —declaró aún reflexiva—; quizá pueda darnos algún tipo de pista sobre nuestra nueva huésped.</p>
<p>—No creo que tenga ese tipo de información —comentó el muchacho, sombrío.</p>
<p>—¿Y si eso le servía a quien la atacó para poder encontrarla? —inquirió Bra, sacando rápidas deducciones.</p>
<p>La madre contempló aquella posibilidad. Era probable; de hecho, más que probable, era lógico; pero no era una razón de suficiente peso como para que ella —la mente más brillante de su generación— se amedrentara; no teniendo tecnología avanzada al alcance de su mano; porque de algo estaba segura: chips como esos no había visto nunca en la Tierra, y si había pequeñas diferencias que saltaban a la vista, la estructura interna debería ser aún más fascinante.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no creo que ése sea un problema —resolvió Bulma, guardando el objeto circular para sus próximas investigaciones—; si algún sujeto llega buscando a nuestra invitada y amenaza con destruir la Tierra, hay quién la defienda. —Miró significativamente a su hijo al hacer esa declaración, luego añadió con una sonrisa—: Además, a su padre le encantará tener un poco más de acción.</p>
<p>Guardaron silencio después de esa última frase, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Aún faltaba tiempo para que el Sol se asomara en el lejano horizonte, pero lo que les restaba de noche ya no era suficiente para tener un descanso pleno; habían estado despiertos demasiado tiempo como para volver a dormir. Sin embargo, todavía era temprano; así que vendaron la mano magullada, y luego de asegurarse de que una máquina se encargara de monitorear el estado de la joven convaleciente, abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron a diferentes partes de la casa: Trunks iría a su alcoba y trataría de relajarse antes de comenzar con la tensión del día; Bra se encaminaría a su recámara y trataría de conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hiciera dormiría hasta tarde, consciente de que, dadas las circunstancias, su plan de ir de compras con su madre tendría que posponerse.</p>
<p>En cuanto a Bulma… ella iría a su laboratorio para comenzar con su exploración del objeto que con tanta ilusión había guardado; no había tiempo que perder. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios. Hacía una semana que había terminado con un proyecto que le había tomado años, y justo cuando pensaba que no habría nada nuevo que retara su capacidad e inteligencia, esta pieza circular de tecnología avanzada le caía del cielo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Abriendo los ojos en un mundo ajeno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Y aún no ha despertado? —El muchacho de cabello negro y gafas estaba sentado en el borde del sofá luego de haber escuchado el relato de Bulma; mientras que su esposa permanecía recargada en el respaldo del mueble, con un semblante preocupado en el rostro.</p><p>—Todavía no —contestó la científica luego de dar un sorbo a su café—; supongo que aún está muy débil como para despertar.</p><p>—¿Y estás segura de que ciertas heridas pudieron ser causadas por energía? —preguntó incrédulo.</p><p>—Gohan, he visto lesiones de ese tipo prácticamente toda mi vida —respondió con franqueza—; además, Trunks coincidió con mi conclusión.</p><p>—Pan dijo que encontraron sujetos muy poderosos en el espacio —intervino Videl con calma—; lo más probable es que esta joven se haya topado con uno de ellos.</p><p>—Sí, claro —concordó Gohan, con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se perfilaba a través del ventanal situado detrás de Bulma—. ¿Qué será lo que querían de ella? ¿Por qué la perseguían?</p><p>—Bueno, tengo mis sospechas —declaró la mujer de cabellos azules, sacando el pequeño objeto circular que había obtenido de la canilla de la invasora, y poniéndolo sobre la mesa; para que sus invitados lo vieran—. Creo que era esto lo que estaban buscando, y también es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras.</p><p>El joven tomó el objeto con sus dedos pulgar e índice, y sosteniéndolo frente a sus ojos, lo contempló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.</p><p>—Es un chip —concluyó, luego de un rato de observación.</p><p>—Eso mismo pensamos Trunks y yo —confesó la científica de inmediato—, pero aunque eso es lo que parece a simple vista, no lo es. Aún no he descubierto qué sea, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que no es un chip.</p><p>—¿Y ni siquiera tienes una leve idea de lo que pueda ser? —cuestionó Videl, sentándose en el borde del sofá para ver el objeto más de cerca.</p><p>—No —contestó Bulma encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo otro sorbo de café.</p><p>—¿Dónde lo tenía guardado tu huésped? —preguntó Gohan con genuino interés.</p><p>—En su muñeca izquierda —respondió con simpleza la dueña de la casa.</p><p>—Querrás decir que lo sostenía en su mano izquierda —corrigió, con el fin de evitar cualquier tipo de confusión.</p><p>—No, quiero decir que ese objeto estaba debajo de la piel de su canilla izquierda, en la parte interna del antebrazo.</p><p>—¿Estaba debajo de su piel? —repitió la joven mujer de cabello negro, abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa.</p><p>—Pero Bulma, entonces lo más seguro es que esto sea un rastreador para poder dar con ella —dijo el muchacho, con un tono que denotaba incredulidad por el hecho de que aquella idea no hubiera pasado por su cabeza.</p><p>—Lo sé, Gohan —informó Bulma con presteza—; pero, ¿y qué si no? ¿Qué si esta pequeña pieza circular es el mayor invento que ha pasado por mis manos? No iba a perder esa oportunidad.</p><p>El semisaiyajin la miró pensativo, al mismo tiempo que una chispa de curiosidad comenzaba a destellar en sus ojos, entendiendo perfectamente las palabras de la científica.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por contener la emoción.</p><p>La mujer sonrió ante aquella pregunta.</p><p>—Creí que nunca lo dirías. —Fue su respuesta, y se sintió satisfecha de haber podido contagiarlo de su entusiasmo.</p><p>—Bueno, pues parece que ustedes dos van a estar ocupados un buen rato —terció Videl, y uniendo sus palmas en un signo de resolución, agregó—: y no es que no lo encuentre interesante, pero voy a aprovechar este tiempo para visitar a mi papá.</p><p>—No es necesario que te vayas, Videl —se apresuró a decir la mujer de cabellos azules, creyendo que quizá la más joven se había enfadado.</p><p>—De hecho, sí es necesario —insistió la muchacha, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Mi padre siempre se queja de que nunca voy a visitarlo. Además, ir a verlo era parte de los planes, ¿verdad, Gohan?</p><p>El aludido asintió, y después habló:</p><p>—Espero que no le moleste que no te acompañe.</p><p>—Claro que no. Y cuando Pan me dé el alcance, se pondrá más que feliz de tener a su hija y a su nieta todo el día. —Hizo un ademán vago con la mano, dando a entender que le parecía graciosa la idea de que su padre se comportara como un viejo nostálgico; ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que realmente había envejecido, y los recuerdos seguramente bailaban en su cabeza constantemente. Con la incredulidad todavía dibujada en su rostro, se puso en pie, y dijo—: Sé que estarán ansiosos por comenzar, así que me voy. Que se diviertan.</p><p>Y despidiéndose de sus compañeros de charla, abandonó la estancia y la casa, alejándose sin prisa pero con paso constante.</p><p>Gohan aún sostenía el objeto circular con sus dedos, y había comenzado a girarlo parsimoniosamente, viéndolo atentamente. Bulma lo observó en silencio, esperando que dijera algo, pero como de su boca no salió palabra alguna, se vio forzada a romper su mutismo:</p><p>—Bien, Gohan, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?</p><p>El muchacho fijó sus ojos en su interlocutora, y luego de unos segundos, sonrió.</p><p>—Me gustaría empezar por ver a la joven misteriosa —declaró sin mutar el gesto—; quiero examinar la herida de donde extrajiste esto para convencerme de que era debajo de su piel donde lo tenía escondido.</p><p>—De acuerdo —consintió la científica, poniéndose en pie al instante—, vamos.</p><p>Y sin tiempo que perder, se encaminaron a la habitación en la que la desconocida había sido instalada para su recuperación. El recinto se encontraba en penumbras, pues se habían corrido las cortinas para que la luz matinal no molestara a la invitada, ni la forzara a salir de su letargo.</p><p>Ella permanecía bocarriba, en la misma posición en la que la habían dejado. Su estado no había empeorado, pero tampoco había mostrado mejoría alguna; simplemente se había limitado a yacer ahí, inerte. Gohan la miró entornando los ojos.</p><p>—Creo que tienes razón —le concedió a Bulma en un susurro—, este objeto debe ser el mayor invento que ha pasado por nuestras manos, si es que la lastimaron tanto tratando de conseguirlo.</p><p>—Eso mismo pensé yo —respondió la mujer, también con un volumen de voz bajo.</p><p>—¿En qué mano dijiste que lo tenía?</p><p>—En la izquierda.</p><p>Dando un rodeo a la cama, el joven hombre se plantó en el lado indicado. Con movimientos lentos sacó la mano de la muchacha de entre las sábanas, desprendió la venda que cubría su muñeca, y dejó al descubierto el discreto corte que la atravesaba. Se dedicó a observarlo con atención por unos instantes.</p><p>—Realmente parece como si el corte hubiera sido hecho desde dentro por la pieza circular —resolvió al fin, sin levantar la mirada de la herida—; pero me sigue pareciendo increíble que ella misma lo haya hecho.</p><p>—No necesariamente fue ella quien lo puso ahí —aseveró la científica—; lo más probable es que lo haya hecho alguien más por ella; pero eso no es lo importante, la pregunta aquí es: ¿por qué ella lo consintió?</p><p>Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Gohan presionó con su dedo medio el corte en la canilla de la muchacha, provocando que sus dedos se contrajeran espasmódicamente ante el tacto repentino.</p><p>—¿Viste eso? —cuestionó Bulma de inmediato.</p><p>—Parece que su inconsciencia ya no es tan profunda. Podría despertar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Guardaron unos instantes de silencio, sólo por si acaso la mujer herida abría los ojos para observarlos; pero fuera de aquella sacudida involuntaria, no hubo más movimiento.</p><p>—Bulma —llamó Gohan, cuando se cercioró de que la joven aún no despertaría—, ¿crees que sería posible que pudiera ver su nave?</p><p>—Claro, Gohan —contestó, sabiendo que probablemente quería verla para comprobar que el objeto circular no fuera un circuito de la misma—. Vamos.</p><p>Vendando nuevamente la muñeca lacerada, y conservando el sigilo que habían mantenido en su breve estancia en la habitación de la convaleciente, se alejaron de ella a paso constante, con toda la intención de analizar a fondo la nave y el pequeño objeto circular.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>¿Por qué la presencia de aquella nave lo incomodaba tanto? ¿Por qué lo había obligado a irse en primera instancia? El Príncipe de los Saiyajin se cuestionaba las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, mientras se mantenía estoicamente en pie, escudriñando el transporte espacial.</p><p>Sólo un par de horas después de haberse ido, Vegeta había regresado, sin decirle una palabra a nadie; evitando todo contacto con su familia. No era un cobarde; y sabía que su mujer y sus hijos no lo consideraban uno; pero, ¿cómo explicarles por qué se había ido? Ni él mismo lo entendía.</p><p>Esa nave… exactamente igual a las que había usado en el pasado… imágenes sin fin que cruzaban por su mente de todas las cosas que había hecho… recuerdos. Eran los recuerdos innumerables de una vida que le parecía muy lejana; pero que de vez en cuando saltaban a su mente y se quedaban ahí, danzando por un rato; y la súbita llegada de esa invasora y su nave los hacía más inquietantes y abrumadores. Gruñó por lo bajo, molesto. No le gustaba sentir inseguridad, ni que las cosas no estaban bajo su control. ¡Estaba en su casa, con un demonio! ¡Era él quien imponía el orden!</p><p>Cruzando los brazos ceñidamente sobre su pecho, comenzó a pasearse frente al transporte, con la mirada entornada totalmente fija. ¿Quién sería la mujer que había irrumpido en su propiedad? No estaba uniformada, así que no pertenecía a ninguna especie de armada… a menos que su uniforme fuera diferente a los que él conocía.</p><p>—Te lo digo, Gohan; esta pieza no es parte de la nave.</p><p>La voz de su compañera llegó hasta sus sensibles oídos. Se dirigía hacia ahí.</p><p>—Sólo quiero cerciorarme, Bulma.</p><p>Y no estaba sola; el hijo de Kakarotto la acompañaba. Hacía bastante tiempo que había superado su aversión de ver a los hijos de su gran rival; pero en ese momento, no sintiéndose él mismo en plenitud, decidió que era mejor irse. No tenía por qué ver a nadie que no quisiera. Iría a su Cámara de gravedad y se quedaría ahí por un buen rato; eso siempre calmaba su interior. Con el mayor sigilo del que era posible un ser corpóreo, se encaminó a su santuario.</p><p>A decir verdad, el asunto de esa joven herida no era tan importante; cuando despertara daría unas cuantas explicaciones, agradecería por todas las atenciones, y luego abandonaría la Tierra para siempre; yéndose en esa nave que tan malos recuerdos le había traído. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Después de todo, no era un problema tan acuciante como para distraerlo de lo que más le gustaba: entrenar.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>—Jefe… ¡Jefe!</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Después de una mañana un tanto ajetreada, Trunks finalmente se sentaba en su oficina sólo para esperar que la hora de su siguiente junta llegara —quizá podría relajarse un poco antes de eso—; pero ahora, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, su asistente lo miraba aprensiva.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó inocentemente.</p><p>—Me lo suponía —dijo la joven con voz cansina—. No escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?</p><p>Por supuesto que era verdad; no había escuchado ni una sola palabra. Su cuerpo podría estar ahí, pero su mente se paseaba por los pasillos de su casa, visitando indistintamente tanto a su huésped convaleciente como a la nave que le pertenecía. ¿Habría despertado ya? ¿Cómo estaría?</p><p>—Perdón —se excusó finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su trabajo—. ¿Qué decía?</p><p>—Le decía que la siguiente reunión que tenía programada para esta mañana acaba de cancelarse —informó la mujer, leyendo lo escrito en sus apuntes.</p><p>—¿En serio? —inquirió incrédulo.</p><p>—Sí, y fue reprogramada para hoy en la tarde.</p><p>—En la tarde —repitió, y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara decepcionada. Había pensado que tal vez podría pasar la tarde en su casa, por si acaso algo llegase a ofrecerse con la muchacha misteriosa. Se sonrojó un poco ante el pensamiento, y para disimularlo ordenó frente a sus ojos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Fue entonces cuando algo se le ocurrió—: Si cancelaron la reunión ahora, entonces estoy libre.</p><p>—Bueno, técnicamente sí, jefe —confirmó la asistente con una sonrisa cortés—; pero podría emplear el tiempo en revisar los contratos que le di cuando llegó a la oficina.</p><p>—Ah… los contratos —dijo, pensando a toda velocidad en una excusa—. De hecho… de hecho creo que almorzaré antes de ocuparme de eso… Sí, iré a almorzar; y usted debería hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Y sin esperar por una respuesta o un comentario en contra, salió de la oficina velozmente. Tal vez no podría disponer de tiempo libre en la tarde, pero podría ir un momento a su casa para ver cómo estaba todo.</p><p>—Señor, ¿piensa salir? —preguntó un hombre enfundado en un uniforme de chofer.</p><p>—Sí, pero no necesitaré el auto, me iré solo —determinó; y acto seguido, echó a correr hasta perderse de vista del hombre.</p><p>Sería más rápido si llegaba volando, y dado que tiempo era precisamente de lo que carecía, no tardó en emprender el vuelo. Quizá para ese entonces la joven invasora ya habría despertado y estaría lista para contar lo que le había sucedido.</p><p>—¡Trunks! —exclamó Bulma cuando vio a su hijo descender en el jardín.</p><p>—Hola, mamá —saludó alegremente—. Gohan, ¿así que mi madre te arrastró a averiguar qué es el objeto circular?</p><p>El aludido sonrió apresuradamente, pues iba de salida.</p><p>—No me arrastró precisamente —aclaró, sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero de cualquier modo tengo que irme ya.</p><p>—¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó el muchacho de ojos azules, posando una mirada dubitativa en su madre.</p><p>—Lo llamaron de la facultad —explicó la mujer al sentirse observada—, y parece ser muy importante.</p><p>—Es una pena —aportó Gohan con un poco de decepción en la voz—; justo cuando descubrimos qué es ese objeto, me tengo que ir. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. En fin, nos veremos después.</p><p>—Hasta luego, Gohan.</p><p>Y sin más, el hombre de cabello oscuro se fue, mientras madre e hijo lo observaban irse.</p><p>—Creí que tenías una junta a esta hora, Trunks —dijo la científica, regresando sus pasos hacia la casa.</p><p>—Se reprogramó para la tarde —informó el joven, siguiéndola con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Y se me ocurrió que podría almorzar con mi familia.</p><p>—¡Qué atento! —declaró la madre con una imperceptible nota de sarcasmo. Había algo ahí que no cuadraba; su hijo era amable y educado, pero era pésimo mintiéndole. El almuerzo no era lo que le había conducido hasta ahí—. Y estoy segura que nuestra huésped, su nave y su objeto circular no tienen nada que ver, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Así que ya saben qué es el objeto circular, ¿eh? —dijo el muchacho de cabellos lavandas, en un desesperado intento de enfocar la conversación en un tema que distrajera a su mamá.</p><p>—¡Ah, sí! —Y el intento funcionó. Al instante, los ojos de la mujer brillaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Resulta que es un comunicador.</p><p>—¿Un comunicador? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que recordaba el rostro de su padre—. No lo parecía.</p><p>—Supongo que ésa era la idea —aventuró Bulma, pensativa—. Vamos, te lo mostraré.</p><p>Y sin mayores preámbulos, madre e hijo se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde la pequeña pieza metálica —más específicamente, las partes que la conformaban—, se encontraba sobre una mesa atiborrada de herramientas que se habían usado para desarmarla. Había también muchas anotaciones y unos cuantos diagramas desperdigados por aquí y por allá.</p><p>—Lo apuntamos todo —dijo la científica, tomando las hojas que contenían las descripciones y tendiéndoselas a su hijo— para volver a armarlo sin problemas.</p><p>Trunks leyó en silencio, y de cuando en cuando, dirigía la vista al objeto desmantelado, cotejando la información.</p><p>—Es increíble —concluyó, devolviéndole a su madre los apuntes—; jamás hubiera cruzado por mi mente que esto fuera un comunicador.</p><p>—El único detalle —admitió la mujer, con un dejo de vergüenza— es que aún no hemos descubierto cómo activarlo; y espero poder averiguarlo antes de que ella despierte.</p><p>El muchacho la miró extrañado.</p><p>—Ella podría decirte cómo funciona —comentó con sutileza.</p><p>—¿Pero dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —inquirió Bulma, enarcando una ceja.</p><p>El joven sonrió, antes de preguntar:</p><p>—¿Ha habido algún cambio en su estado?</p><p>—Ninguno —negó la madre al instante—. Aunque cuando Gohan y yo estuvimos ahí; los dedos de su mano izquierda reaccionaron ante un leve toque. Después de eso, nada.</p><p>—Iré a verla —determinó Trunks, luego de unos segundos de mutismo.</p><p>—Claro. Y después podremos tener el almuerzo que te trajo hasta aquí —agregó la científica con sorna.</p><p>El muchacho prefirió no contestar, pues era mucho el riesgo de que metiera la pata. Dando media vuelta, se encaminó a la habitación de huéspedes con un paso apresurado que en esa situación salía sobrando. Podría haber caminado con normalidad, pero algo en su interior lo instaba a la rapidez. Algo extraño le sucedía.</p><p>Una vez que hubo cruzado la puerta correspondiente, corroboró que el estado de la mujer mal herida no había cambiado. Suspiró, decepcionado.</p><p>—Creí que tal vez habrías despertado sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta —le dijo, no teniendo muy en claro por qué le hablaba si no estaba seguro de que pudiera oírlo.</p><p>Lentamente se acercó a la cama; arrastró la silla que junto a ella se encontraba, y se sentó en silencio. Observó a la muchacha con escrutinio. Había tenido la esperanza de que el reposo le diera un poco más de color a su nívea piel, pero continuaba tan pálida como cuando la había sacado de la nave. No era una buena señal.</p><p>—Me preocupa que aún no hayas recobrado la consciencia —comentó, tomando la mano derecha de la joven entre las suyas. Estaba fría—. Tal vez ya habías perdido mucha sangre para cuando llegaste aquí y… —No terminó la oración, pues sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. ¿Por qué no despiertas?</p><p>Mantuvo un momento esa posición, apretando ligeramente la mano que sostenía entre las suyas en un acto inconsciente que pretendía infundirle ánimos para abrir los ojos. Debido a la premura con que la habían vestido —y el hecho de que él había procurado no verla demasiado—, no se había percatado del pijama que Bra había traído para prestarle a la desconocida. Se trataba de uno de los pocos pijamas sueltos que tenía; ésos que a veces se ponía cuando estaba enferma y que la hacían lucir de la edad que en realidad tenía y no más grande, como a ella le gustaba aparentar. Sonrió ante la visión. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Pegando un salto involuntario y volviéndose rápidamente, sus ojos no creyeron lo que vieron. Había estado tan absorto en su mente, que no había notado que su padre se acercaba a esa recámara en particular.</p><p>—¡Papá! —exclamó, siendo incapaz de moderar el volumen de su voz ante semejante sorpresa—. ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>Vegeta posó su aguda mirada en su primogénito, sintiendo un poco de irritación. Había contado con que no habría nadie en la habitación; y la verdad era que había estado tan concentrado en lo suyo, que no se había molestado en comprobar que realmente no hubiera nadie más ahí.</p><p>—¿Qué ha de pasar? —gruñó, iracundo por el brillo apremiante en los ojos del muchacho.</p><p>—Quise decir, ¿qué… —se interrumpió a sí mismo, pensando en la mejor manera de plantear su pregunta— qué te trae por aquí?</p><p>De acuerdo, no había sido un muy buen intento; pero era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin con quien estaba hablando; ningún intento habría sido el correcto.</p><p>—Niño insolente —dijo con rabia—. Ésta es mi casa, puedo estar donde yo quiera.</p><p>Y aunque esa declaración era verdad, lo cierto era que él no había acudido a esa habitación por coincidencia. El entrenamiento no le había resultado tan calmante como hubiera deseado, pues las preguntas que había estado tratando de evadir habían tornado en ser tan recurrentes, que no habían salido de su mente. Así que, creyendo que observar a fondo a la relativamente recién llegada le ayudaría de alguna manera, había tomado la resolución de hacerle una visita que nadie notaría. Bueno, no había resultado ser un buen plan después de todo.</p><p>—Y de todas las habitaciones en la casa, ¿escogiste precisamente ésta? —inquirió Trunks no pudiendo evitarlo.</p><p>—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —gritó el padre, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas.</p><p>El súbito cambio de volumen provocó una violenta sacudida en la mano que Trunks todavía sostenía entre las suyas, llamando la atención del muchacho aun cuando su progenitor lo miraba enojado. Un breve gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que sus párpados se contraían con fuerza. Al fin estaba despertando.</p><p>—Tranquila —murmuró el joven posando una de sus manos en la frente de la desconocida—. Estás a salvo.</p><p>Bruscamente, ante el contacto, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos, y revelaron una mirada esmeralda, que se movía desesperadamente tratando de encontrar algo familiar en aquella habitación. Su vista cayó sobre el hombre de cabello negro que se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta; después se fijó en el muchacho de ojos azules que sostenía su mano con fuerza.</p><p>—¿Qué…</p><p>—Cálmate —pidió Trunks con dulzura—. Todo está bien.</p><p>Sin embargo, aparentemente ni esa declaración ni el tono en la voz del semisaiyajin fueron suficientes para que la invasora se relajara. De un tirón, liberó su mano del agarre del muchacho; y con un movimiento abrupto, se sentó en la cama y se arrastró al otro extremo de la misma, en un intento de alejarse de los desconocidos que la escudriñaban.</p><p>—¡¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes?! —demandó saber al tiempo que oprimía su costado izquierdo con la mano derecha.</p><p>—¡Estás herida! —informó el joven, poniéndose en pie para intentar acostarla de nuevo—. ¡Algunas de tus costillas están rotas! ¡No te muevas tanto o lo empeorarás!</p><p>—¡No te acerques! —Ya en el extremo de la cama, la mujer atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho y las abrazó a ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las prendas que estaba usando no le pertenecían—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?</p><p>Trunks se quedó en blanco. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaba su ropa.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! —repitió, fuera de sí.</p><p>—No… no lo sé —contestó el muchacho con sinceridad.</p><p>—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —Bulma había irrumpido en la habitación; seguida de cerca por Bra, quien tenía una mirada alarmada en el rostro—. ¡Ah! Al fin despertaste.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo en que la científica formulaba aquellas oraciones, la invasora se había recargado en la cabecera de la cama, y usándola como apoyo, se había puesto de pie sobre el lecho. No brotó palabra alguna de sus labios ante tales comentarios; y sus ojos verdes se dedicaron a fijarse en todos los rostros nuevos y saltar de unos a otros.</p><p>—Y veo que puedes ponerte en pie —continuó la mujer de cabellos azules—. Qué bien; aunque no te sugiero que lo hagas en la cama, es una superficie inestable.</p><p>Y las palmas de las manos de la muchacha, firmemente pegadas a la pared, no hacían más que confirmar aquella aseveración. O al menos eso aparentaba, pero para los ojos negros de mirar agudo, aquello no era necesariamente lo correcto. No, ella no se sostenía para mantener el equilibrio; se estaba preparando para correr; pero, ¿por dónde pretendía salir?</p><p>—¿Por qué no te sientas? —cuestionó Bra amablemente, acercándose por un costado de la cama—. Yo soy Bra —continuó con una amplia sonrisa, y procedió a presentar a los miembros de su familia, indicando quiénes eran conforme los nombraba—: él es mi hermano Trunks, mi mamá, y mi papá.</p><p>La joven miró fijamente a la adolescente, mientras descendía hasta ponerse en cuclillas sobre la cama. No había vuelto la vista a las personas que acababan de serle presentadas, pero parecía que finalmente la habían convencido de que no tenía nada que temer. Sin embargo, no tardaron en entender que se habían equivocado, y Vegeta lo previó antes de que pasara: aprovechando el impulso natural que aquella posición otorgaba, la invasora saltó hacia la izquierda del mueble (la parte de la recámara que no se encontraba bloqueada por más personas), y se precipitó a las enormes ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas.</p><p>—¡Espera! —Trunks habló antes de reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo, la mujer ya había alcanzado las ventanas y las había abierto de par en par.</p><p>Al instante, los rayos cegadores del Sol en lo alto del cielo se abrieron paso en la antes oscura recámara; iluminando de golpe el rostro de la chica, y provocando que cayera dolorosamente sobre su espalda.</p><p>—¿Lo ves? —inquirió Bulma, tratando que su reclamo no sonara muy duro—. Por eso era que te pedíamos que te sentaras; todavía no estás lo suficientemente recuperada como para que te esfuerces tanto.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse.</p><p>—La luz. —Fue la respuesta de la invasora, que tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo azul—. Es de día.</p><p>—Claro que es de día —confirmó Bra con un cierto tono de obviedad en la voz—. ¿Qué esperabas?</p><p>La mujer fijó la vista en los cuatro miembros que conformaban aquella familia. De pronto, una chispa de comprensión destelló en sus ojos: finalmente había reconocido sus rostros como las personas que habían acudido a ella cuando su nave se había estrellado. Eran sus salvadores.</p><p>—Ustedes me mantuvieron aquí hasta que salió el Sol… —dijo severamente y sin una pizca de gratitud, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, ignorando por completo el brazo que Trunks amablemente había extendido para ayudarla—. ¿Acaso están locos? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió semejante cosa?</p><p>—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó la adolescente, airada—. ¡Nosotros te ayudamos!</p><p>—¿Ayudarme? —repitió con sorna—. Sí, seguro; me ayudaron pero también detuvieron mi escape. ¡Por si no lo recuerdan me están persiguiendo!</p><p>—No creas que tu estancia aquí fue bien recibida del todo —intervino Vegeta, irritado—. Sin embargo, deberías estar agradecida porque se atendieron tus heridas a tiempo.</p><p>Ante aquel comentario, la joven posó sus ojos en el dueño de esa voz agresiva por naturaleza, y lo observó atentamente por unos instantes.</p><p>&lt;&lt;¿Qué pretende? —pensó la científica al ver cómo la desconocida no dejaba de mirar a su esposo. Parecía que intentaba descifrar los pensamientos que se encontraban detrás de ese semblante inescrutable. Rió internamente y continuó con sus cavilaciones—: Buena suerte con eso.&gt;&gt;</p><p>—Tiene razón —habló por fin la mujer, bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza—. He sido grosera y malagradecida. De no ser por ustedes dudo que en estos momentos siguiera con vida. Disculpen mi agresividad.</p><p>Un tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente luego de esa sentencia. ¿Tan acostumbrados estaban a que nadie en esa casa se disculpara o diera razones de su proceder? Y todavía rodeada de aquella falta de sonido, la chica avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó lentamente en ella.</p><p>—No fue el esfuerzo lo que provocó que me cayera —aclaró, dando respuesta a la cuestión planteada unos minutos atrás—; fue el Sol. Eran muchos años ya los que no veía esa luz. Los he puesto en peligro al alargar tanto mi estancia en su planeta.</p><p>—Sigues hablando de ese &lt;&lt;peligro&gt;&gt; que te persigue —comentó Bulma, saliendo de su mutismo—; y aún no nos has dicho quién o quiénes son y qué quieren de ti. ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre!</p><p>La aludida sonrió ante aquella aseveración, y fue un poco extraño el ver un gesto sincero dibujado en sus bellas facciones, luego de todo el alboroto que había armado.</p><p>—Me llamo Kendra —se presentó, haciendo gala de modales marciales—. Capitana Kendra… aunque creo que ese título ya no funciona, dado que ya no tengo una nave qué capitanear. Vengo del planeta Ephah, un mundo sin Sol muy lejano al de ustedes.</p><p>—¿Sin Sol? —repitió Bra, interrumpiendo el relato.</p><p>—No siempre fue así —explicó la joven, con calma—. A nuestro Sol lo destruyeron en un intento de hacernos padecer una dolorosa agonía y una muerte lenta, pero el plan no funcionó del todo.</p><p>—Y si tu planeta está tan lejos, ¿qué hacías en esta parte de la galaxia? —preguntó Bulma, tratando de reenfocar la dirección de la plática.</p><p>—Estaba liderando una misión —continuó al instante—. Verán, mi gente se distingue por ser muy inteligente; o al menos es un rasgo que distingue a la gran mayoría. La creación de artefactos y la materialización de inventos siempre han estado a la orden del día; y por un tiempo eso estuvo bien para &lt;&lt;el tirano&gt;&gt;.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Pero el día llegó en que mi raza ya no le resultó más de utilidad. Fue entonces cuando él desapareció nuestro Sol. Sin embargo, y para su disgusto, no aniquiló a mi especie, y lo sabía. Recuerdo que muchas veces lo vi regresar a nuestra zona del espacio con deseos de matar, pero nunca le dimos la oportunidad; camuflamos nuestro planeta, haciéndolo indetectable a los ojos y a los radares.</p><p>—¿Escondieron todo un planeta? —cuestionó Trunks intrigado.</p><p>—Luego del fallido intento de exterminarnos —dijo la muchacha, mirando fijamente al semisaiyajin para darle a entender que le estaba respondiendo—, nos dedicamos a estorbar en los planes del tirano: perseguíamos sus transportes; saboteábamos sus naves; desaparecíamos a sus informantes… así que si queríamos enfrentarnos a Freezer y su dictadura, lo más importante era ocultar nuestra base de operaciones. Y créanme, enfrentarlos no ha sido fácil; ellos pueden manejar energía para atacar y…</p><p>—¿Freezer? —Vegeta no se pudo contener de hacer eco al nombre escuchado—. ¿Freezer es el tirano que tanto mencionas?</p><p>Kendra lo miró seriamente antes de indagar:</p><p>—¿Lo conocen?</p><p>El ceño del príncipe se profundizó ante la pregunta, y una mirada asesina brilló en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Por qué estaban evocando a un enemigo tan antiguo?</p><p>—Está muerto —declaró con tosquedad.</p><p>—Lo sabemos —informó la muchacha—; y hubo una gran celebración cuando nos enteramos. Pero no tardamos en descubrir que no era él la mente maestra detrás de ese gran imperio.</p><p>—Explícate —demandó el saiyajin puro.</p><p>—Freezer y su familia sólo seguían órdenes —esclareció sin rodeos—, y aunque su lambisconería los condujo a puestos importantes, no eran más que una partida de peones bien pagados. Pero una vez que ellos hubieron desaparecido, el verdadero mal nos mostró su rostro, y se dedicó a conquistar y destruir. Todos la conocemos como Angrboða.</p><p>—¿La? —repitió Vegeta, un poco desconcertado—. ¿Es una mujer?</p><p>—Es una bestia sedienta de sangre y poder —contestó la joven, apretando los puños y entornando sus ojos—; un monstruo sin escrúpulos que no descansará hasta poseerlo todo, o destruirlo para que no sea de nadie. Y sí, es una mujer.</p><p>—¿Y ella es el peligro que te persigue? —cuestionó Trunks, cuyo semblante había tornado en una expresión seria y concentrada, idéntica a la de su padre.</p><p>La chica asintió en silencio, y después prosiguió:</p><p>—Luchar contra Angrboða ha resultado ser más difícil que hacerlo contra Freezer; sus estrategias son más elaboradas, y por ende, más peligrosas.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Debido a eso, mi gente dejó de contemplar la desaparición de informantes enemigos como la única manera de sabotaje. Se debe arrancar el mal de raíz, y para ello necesitábamos agentes infiltrados en el núcleo del imperio. Naturalmente, proveemos a nuestros voluntarios con los accesorios necesarios para el éxito; pero cuando un artefacto nuevo es diseñado, éste tiene que ser probado; y para ello, todos los tripulantes y capitanes de naves hemos sido cobayas en aras de nuestro pueblo.</p><p>La mente de Bulma automáticamente fue transportada a la mesa en su laboratorio, sobre la cual había dejado las partes del comunicador que había estado tratando de hacer trabajar.</p><p>—Han sido <em>conejillos de indias</em> —declaró la científica al instante—. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Cualquier sacrificio es poco para lograr justicia —aseveró la mujer de cabellos negros—; nosotros no podemos ser agentes encubiertos, nuestros rostros son muy conocidos por el enemigo; pero si en algo podemos ayudar a los que sí pueden entrar al sistema, no dudamos en hacerlo.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Esta vez, la misión de cobaya fue asignada a mi tripulación y a mí; así que transportamos a un grupo de nuestras mejores mentes al planeta elegido para los experimentos y nos prestamos a los mismos. Sin embargo, algo salió mal… no sé cómo, pero ella se enteró de que estábamos fuera de nuestro planeta, y cambió el rumbo de su flota para ir tras nosotros. Lo más importante era proteger a nuestros genios, así que avisé a otra nave de nuestra situación y de lo que planeábamos hacer: dejaríamos a nuestros inventores en ese planeta para que luego ellos los rescataran, mientras que nosotros nos dirigiríamos a la línea enemiga para colisionar y servir de distracción.</p><p>—<em>Carne de cañón</em> —dijo Vegeta, pensando con detenimiento esa estrategia.</p><p>—¡Qué horrible! —exclamó Bra, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.</p><p>—Como dije antes: cualquier sacrificio es poco para lograr justicia —recalcó Kendra con convicción—. Con un poco de suerte, Angrboða no se enteraría de cuál planeta estábamos saliendo exactamente, y nuestros inventores estarían a salvo. Además, ella ya llevaba tiempo persiguiendo a nuestras naves, y si entregándonos lográbamos la salvación de nuestros genios… bueno, creo que nuestra única opción era bastante clara.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Así que nos atraparon, y fui llevada ante ella. Pocos son los que la han visto, y yo no me encontraba en esa lista, hasta ese momento. Ahí, en su nave, en sus habitaciones, en sus dominios; la vi por primera vez, y fue… —se interrumpió a sí misma, y sus facciones se contrajeron debido al miedo que le provocaba recordar ese instante. Cerró los ojos y luego de una profunda respiración, continuó—: Creo que nunca me libraré de la visión del rostro del mal.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Me interrogó, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que nuestro plan había resultado: ella no sabía de cuál planeta habíamos salido. No obtuvo ni una sola respuesta de mí, por lo que ordenó que me regresaran a la celda donde estaba el resto de mi tripulación. Sabía que nos matarían, así que teníamos que salir de ahí de inmediato. Ya habíamos escapado antes de situaciones similares, incluso habíamos salido en nuestra propia nave; era fácil en teoría, pero en este caso resultó ser más difícil en la práctica. Luego de recuperar nuestras pertenencias, nos vimos obligados a separarnos y a tener nula comunicación entre nosotros. Al final de mi camino me topé con un soldado de mayor categoría y del que, como ustedes ya vieron, apenas pude escapar. Pero lo logré, y en mi pequeña nave marqué las coordenadas del planeta más cercano a mi ubicación, con la tecnología suficiente para curar mis heridas. No sé si mis compañeros lograron escapar.</p><p>Después de pronunciar esas palabras, la mujer quedó sumida en el silencio. Parecía que había terminado su relato. Contempló sin expresión alguna su muñeca izquierda, cubierta por la venda que ocultaba el diminuto corte que tenía.</p><p>—¿El comunicador salió de mi canilla? —cuestionó sin levantar la mirada.</p><p>—Sólo la mitad de él quedó expuesta —respondió Bulma, ocultando magistralmente un ligero tono de culpa por haber tomado lo que no era suyo, y haberlo desmantelado—; pero lo sacamos porque creímos que era una parte de la nave que se había incrustado en tu muñeca.</p><p>—Lo necesito para poder irme.</p><p>—¿Irte? —repitió el primogénito de la familia—. No puedes irte, todavía no han cerrado tus heridas.</p><p>—¿Acaso no escucharon ni una palabra de lo que dije? —interrogó Kendra, irritándose por la falta de entendimiento—. ¡Angrboða es increíblemente poderosa y está persiguiéndome! ¡No debo arriesgar este planeta por estadía excesiva!</p><p>—Te preocupas demasiado —declaró la adolescente de ojos azules—. Mi papá y mi hermano son muy fuertes, pueden enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que amenace a la Tierra.</p><p>La mujer de mirada esmeralda observó a la chica con mucho detenimiento.</p><p>—No creo que entiendan la magnitud del poder del que les estoy hablando —conjeturó, tratando de conservar la calma—; el poder de Freezer ni siquiera era comparable al de ella.</p><p>—Freezer fue eliminado en este planeta —informó Vegeta con desgana—; y hemos enfrentado a más adversarios &lt;&lt;poderosos&gt;&gt; que han terminado siendo basura. Si esta tal <em>Angrboða</em> viene hasta aquí, enfrentará el gran poder del Príncipe de los Saiyajin.</p><p>—¿Sa-saiyajin? —La joven parecía haberse quedado sin habla.</p><p>—Mira… Kendra. —Bulma se lanzó a la desesperada. Todavía no había terminado sus investigaciones con el comunicador alienígena, y todo lo que necesitaba era más tiempo. Le diría la verdad—. Lo cierto es que tu comunicador está desmantelado. Lo separé hasta su mínima parte para estudiarlo a profundidad… y como bien dijiste, lo necesitas para poder irte.</p><p>—Sí —corroboró la capitana, más por inercia que por consciencia, pues aún continuaba observando absorta a Vegeta—. Bien, me quedaré hasta que terminen los estudios —concluyó de pronto, despegando los ojos del príncipe y posándolos sobre la científica.</p><p>¿Qué había provocado aquel cambio? Un minuto antes todo en lo que la joven pensaba era en irse, y ahora, súbitamente, decidía quedarse. ¿Por qué? Trunks no entendía muy bien a qué se debía esa resolución, y mucho menos entendía por qué, al escuchar que la muchacha se quedaba, una sensación extraña se había apoderado de su estómago, y se había manifestado ruborizando su rostro e irradiando calor de sus orejas.</p><p>—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo —dijo Bulma, siendo incapaz de no sonreír ante el hecho de que no tendría que truncar su investigación—; y mientras estés aquí, siéntete como en tu casa. No dudes en pedirnos lo que te haga falta.</p><p>—Gracias —repuso la mujer educadamente, aunque se le percibía agotada. Parecía que el haberse puesto en pie y su infructuosa carrera a la ventana la habían cansado mucho.</p><p>—¿Por qué no te recuestas y te relajas un poco? —sugirió la científica, ya en su papel de anfitriona—. Enseguida te traerán algo de comer y luego podrás dormir cuanto quieras.</p><p>La mujer asintió sin mucho ímpetu, y todos tomaron ese movimiento como su señal para abandonar la habitación.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Bueno, hay tiempo&gt;&gt;, pensó Trunks mientras se alejaba de aquella recámara. Quería averiguar qué había de diferente en Kendra que lo hacía sentir tan extraño. En un principio, había pensado que era simple incomodidad ante la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de la mujer; pero incluso después de haberla visto despierta, con ropa, y gritando a todo pulmón; la sensación no desaparecía. Definitivamente había algo diferente, y comenzaba a experimentar ansiedad por descubrir qué era. Y con esa última cavilación, se apresuró a la cocina a tomar el almuerzo que, tanto había argumentado, lo había conducido a su casa, para después volver sin demora al trabajo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Del hijo y la madre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se había esfumado. La determinación que el día anterior había inundado a Trunks por conocer a fondo a Kendra se había esfumado; y en esos momentos caminaba con paso inseguro por los pasillos de su casa, aún decidiendo si debía o no debía ir a donde tenía pensado. De repente se decía que no tenía por qué molestarla y al instante se daba media vuelta y se alejaba, pero luego se arrepentía —o se envalentonaba— y volvía a girar redireccionando su curso. Finalmente decidió que iría a verla. Después de todo, tal vez Kendra tuviera hambre y no había visto a nadie acercarse a la habitación que le habían asignado para ofrecerle algo.</p>
<p>Amparado bajo esa excusa, caminó más decidido, apresurando el paso hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la alcoba de huéspedes. Llamó quedamente, no quería despertarla si es que todavía estaba dormida.</p>
<p>—Adelante —contestó la voz de la joven desde el interior. No parecía que hubiera sido despertada de ningún sueño.</p>
<p>—Hola —dijo Trunks con una tímida sonrisa, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo que menos quería era que su hermana lo viera ahí y comenzara a burlarse de él en frente de Kendra.</p>
<p>Contrario a lo que había pensado, la muchacha de cabellos negros no estaba descansando en la cama, sino que había abierto las ventanas que daban al balcón y justo en esos momentos estaba apoyada en la barandilla del mismo, contemplando absorta el horizonte. Se había desprendido de la chaqueta del pijama y se había quedado únicamente con la camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón del mismo.</p>
<p>—No deberías exponerte tanto al Sol —le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella—, como en tu planeta no hay rayos solares que lo iluminen podría causarte quemaduras.</p>
<p>—Hacía años que no lo veía —replicó Kendra con mucha calma—. En nuestras misiones siempre entramos a los planetas cuando es de noche, y nunca nos quedamos lo suficiente como para ver el día. Había olvidado cuán hermosa era su luz.</p>
<p>Luego de eso, no dijo nada más. Para cuando Trunks llegó a su altura vio que, efectivamente, la blanca piel de la chica había comenzado a adquirir un tono rojizo debido a la intensidad de los rayos del astro. Pensando que tal vez ella se molestaría si insistía con lo mismo, continuó en silencio y se dedicó —inconscientemente— a observarla.</p>
<p>Era considerablemente más baja que él —ya lo había percibido cuando la había sacado de su transporte— y de apariencia sumamente delicada. Era fuerte, claro, era visible en su cuerpo y su postura; pero la fragilidad que emanaba discordaba sobremanera con el rango de mando que decía ostentar. No era que lo pusiera en duda —ya la había visto en acción al intentar huir— simplemente era contrastante. Sus armoniosas facciones, su piel extremadamente blanca, sus manos de dedos finos… El Sol arrancaba hipnotizantes destellos azules de su cabello negro, y el semisaiyajin sintió un vuelco en el estómago que no pudo explicar.</p>
<p>Y fue justo en ese momento, y tal vez sintiéndose bajo el intenso escrutinio, que la muchacha giró su cabeza y miró en silencio directamente a los ojos de Trunks. El joven se sobresaltó ante esa acción repentina y al instante dirigió su vista al piso, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Él había estado observándola sin el mayor empacho, y después de todo, ella era extraterrestre. Para lo mucho que sabían, tal vez Kendra era capaz de leer la mente o de oír los pensamientos.</p>
<p>Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin que el abochornado hombre levantara la mirada, hasta que la joven rompió el silencio:</p>
<p>—Estuve recordando —dijo, con la voz muy tranquila—; y quiero agradecerte… Trunks, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—Sí —confirmó el chico—, ¿por qué quieres agradecerme?</p>
<p>—Por todo —le respondió sencillamente—. Me ayudaron en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, curaron mis heridas y me ofrecieron un techo en dónde alojarme hasta recuperarme por completo. Eso nunca podré pagárselos con nada. —Guardó un instante de silencio, con sus ojos aún fijos en el muchacho. Luego de un rato, continuó—: También pienso agradecerle a tu familia; de hecho quisiera hablar con ellos individualmente para expresarles mi gratitud, pero… pero me pareció que lo más correcto era primero hablar contigo. Después de todo, tú fuiste lo primero que vi cuando se abrió la nave, tú me sacaste de allí.</p>
<p>—No fue nada —dijo Trunks con una sonrisa nerviosa—, lo hubiéramos hecho por cualquiera.</p>
<p>Al instante en que aquello brotó de sus labios deseó no haberlo pensado siquiera. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuán sensible podría ser Kendra, y quizá aquel comentario la haría sentirse genérica… como una más del montón. De inmediato quiso reparar su error:</p>
<p>—No quise decir…</p>
<p>—Son confiados, entonces —le interrumpió la capitana volviendo la vista nuevamente al horizonte. Una pequeña sonrisa había curvado sus labios.</p>
<p>Al ya no ser objeto de la mirada de la chica, pudo pensar con mayor claridad.</p>
<p>—Tal vez fui muy general —indicó, contemplando también al horizonte—. No ayudamos a cualquiera, sólo a los que realmente lo necesitan… y que no son una amenaza.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo sabes que yo no soy una amenaza? —preguntó Kendra sonriendo más ampliamente.</p>
<p>—Bueno… —El semisaiyajin la observó por unos segundos y después explicó—: cuando logramos abrir tu nave, no sentimos maldad brotar de ahí. Nosotros podemos distinguir ese tipo de cosas.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —dijo la muchacha, pensativa—. Espero que mi equipo haya tenido una suerte similar a la mía.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p>
<p>—Bueno, llegué a un planeta desconocido, me estrellé en el jardín de una familia inocente, y a pesar del escándalo, recibí ayuda y asilo… —Miró a Trunks intensamente y luego reiteró—: Ojalá que los míos hayan corrido con la misma suerte… Si es que lograron escapar —añadió en un tono sombrío.</p>
<p>Lentamente se giró para apoyar su espalda en el pretil, mirando al interior de la habitación. Al notar que el joven de ojos azules la seguía observando, le dijo con una amarga sonrisa:</p>
<p>—No me gusta ser pesimista, y creo que si yo pude lograrlo entonces ellos también, pero… el hecho de no estar del todo segura es lo que me tiene angustiada.</p>
<p>—¿Pero tienes alguna razón para dudar que ellos hayan logrado escapar? —inquirió con calma el chico de cabellos lavandas.</p>
<p>—No —contestó la mujer al instante—. Todos estábamos entrenados de la misma forma, y nuestra unión era tal que, cuando el momento de la separación llegó, no fue necesario que dijéramos nada, simplemente tomamos caminos diferentes, porque sabíamos que si nos quedábamos juntos jamás lograríamos salir. —Hizo una pausa al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y una mirada triste se dibujaba en sus ojos—. Estoy segura de que si ellos tuvieron la misma suerte que yo para llegar a alguno de los hangares, entonces lograron salir, pero… bueno, creo que todo se reduce a la suerte que pudieron o no haber tenido en su camino hacia la libertad.</p>
<p>—Hablas mucho de la suerte —apuntó el muchacho sin poder contenerse.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre esbozó una sonrisa y luego dijo:</p>
<p>—Si ustedes son tan fuertes como dicen, seguramente nunca han dejado las cosas al azar. Simplemente se entrenan lo suficiente para lograr vencer los obstáculos. Pero los demás tenemos que adaptarnos a las situaciones conforme se nos van presentando, en especial los que estamos en contra del &lt;&lt;sistema&gt;&gt;, por llamarlo de alguna manera. —Posó suavemente su mano en el brazo del chico y continuó (sin notar el ligero rubor que había enmarcado las mejillas de Trunks al contacto con su mano)—:  Créeme, en mi trabajo, el salir con vida depende el diez por ciento de nuestra habilidad y el noventa por ciento de la suerte con la que corramos en cada misión.</p>
<p>La mano de Kendra abandonó el contacto con el brazo del joven, pues acababa de adentrarse al interior de la habitación, tomando rumbo hacia la cama. El semisaiyajin la miró sin pronunciar palabra. La alienígena alcanzó la chaqueta del pijama y comenzó a ponérselo con lentitud para no forzar su costado lastimado. El muchacho no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en sus labios, pensando que Bra odiaba ese conjunto de pijama a morir, pues le quedaba muy grande. Por eso sólo lo usaba cuando se sentía enferma. A su invitada, sin embargo, siendo ligeramente más alta que su hermana, las prendas le habían quedado bien, y aunque un poco holgadas, dejaban entrever la bien proporcionada silueta de la capitana.</p>
<p>Trunks había visto mujeres con curvas mucho más pronunciadas que las del cuerpo de la extraterrestre, puesto que en la Tierra la mejora de la apariencia siempre había sido un importante campo para la investigación aplicada. Siempre había mujeres que querían más aquí o allá, y a la mayoría de los hombres eso los complacía. Y el chico tenía que aceptar que, viéndolas de lejos, claro que llamaban la atención, pero una vez cerca se evidenciaba la falsedad de la que eran portadoras, y para él eso representaba un desencanto. No. Trunks las prefería naturales, como Kendra, cuya proporción estaba acorde a su estatura.</p>
<p>Sin ser consciente de sus actos, el joven cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y continuó observando con atención a la muchacha. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de aquel insistente escrutinio, o tal vez le gustaba que la miraran. Sea como fuere, él no cesó en su tarea.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó la mujer de pronto.</p>
<p>—Se lo pregunté a mi madre —respondió el chico—; estaba muy sucia así que la mandó a lavar. Ésa que traes es de mi hermana.</p>
<p>—¿Y no se molesta porque yo la estoy usando? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.</p>
<p>—Para nada, ella misma lo sugirió.</p>
<p>—Ya veo. —Kendra terminó de abotonarse la chaqueta y se sentó en la cama; recargó su espalda en la cabecera de la misma y su cabeza en la pared, estirando sus piernas al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos—. De cualquier forma quisiera tener mi ropa de vuelta; no es que no encuentre cómoda ésta, pero la otra es como mi armadura… no sé si me entiendas.</p>
<p>—Claro que sí —contestó Trunks, acompañando su afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza—. No te preocupes, cuando estén limpias y secas yo mismo te las traeré. —No supo por qué había dicho eso, era algo que simplemente había brotado de sus labios.</p>
<p>—Gracias. —Fue todo lo que dijo y continuó en su posición, con los ojos cerrados.</p>
<p>El silencio los envolvió, y ninguno de los dos se movió un ápice. Ella parecía estar descansando, y él simplemente disfrutaba de la visión. Era atractiva y agradable a la vista, sin duda, pero de haber estado sumida entre la multitud, aquella mujer no habría llamado la atención de todos los hombres; sólo de unos pocos que disfrutaran de lo natural y no pretencioso, y Trunks se incluía entre ellos.</p>
<p>Siempre había sabido que formaba parte de ese pequeño grupo de hombres, y justo en ese momento, contemplando absorto como unos pocos mechones de oscuro cabello se vertían sobre el relajado rostro de la joven, reafirmó sus conclusiones. Simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de esa imagen. Sí, definitivamente le era agradable a la vista.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —La voz de Kendra lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, provocándole un abrupto sobresalto.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho queriendo sonar inocente, pero sintiendo que su rostro y sus orejas hervían hasta la ebullición.</p>
<p>—No creas que no sé que me estás viendo. —La extraterrestre no había abierto los ojos pero una diminuta sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios—. ¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>El calor que Trunks sentía se intensificó —si eso era posible— y no atinó a responder con lógica. En su lugar, se dedicó a balbucear su respuesta:</p>
<p>—No… yo… es que… no…</p>
<p>La alienígena abrió sus ojos verdes y una expresión de diversión se dibujó en sus facciones.</p>
<p>—Si te pones tan nervioso con una simple pregunta, no quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás en una salida casual.</p>
<p>¿Qué era eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Una cita? ¿Lo estaba invitando a salir? Trunks no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, así que prefirió salir de ahí, antes que seguir haciendo el ridículo.</p>
<p>—Me tengo que ir —dijo precipitadamente—, yo… tengo que trabajar.</p>
<p>Y sin esperar siquiera a que Kendra se despidiera, el muchacho abandonó la habitación como una exhalación, cerrando apresuradamente la puerta tras de sí; sin notar la sonrisa ladeada en los labios de la mujer.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Al menos no era el enemigo —pensó Bulma mientras acomodaba un balanceado desayuno en una bandeja—; y me dejará continuar mi investigación con su comunicador.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>La insistencia de la muchacha en irse de inmediato había supuesto un obstáculo en sus investigación, pero dado que al final había aceptado quedarse, lo mejor era mantenerla cómoda y bien servida, que no tuviera ninguna queja. Así que, contribuyendo a esa resolución, y como una atención extra a su hospedaje, había decidido que ese día le llevaría personalmente el desayuno a su habitación, y además la invitaría a compartir el resto de las comidas con ellos, para que no se sintiera sola.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Hay que hacerla sentir como en casa&gt;&gt;, se dijo, tomando la bandeja y encaminándose a la alcoba de huéspedes.</p>
<p>Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, se topó con un apurado Trunks, que parecía ansioso por alejarse de ahí, pues caminaba en la dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía.</p>
<p>—Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? —le cuestionó, preocupada por su semblante consternado.</p>
<p>—Eh… sí, mamá —respondió tratando de sonar seguro pese a su previo titubeo—. Es sólo que ya es un poco tarde y… es mejor que me vaya.</p>
<p>—Vienes de la habitación de huéspedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó rápidamente la científica antes de que su hijo se escabullera—. ¿Hablaste con Kendra? ¿Qué te dijo?</p>
<p>—Eh… —Duda de nuevo—. Me… me preguntó por su ropa otra vez; le dije que la habías mandado a lavar. ¡Ah! Y también me dio las gracias.</p>
<p>Al recordar ese momento, el muchacho se ruborizó ligeramente, y bajó la mirada con la esperanza de que su madre no lo notara.</p>
<p>—¿Gracias? —repitió la mujer—. ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Por todo, creo —contestó el joven, aliviado porque su sonrojo no fuera objeto de cuestionamiento, y pensando que era mejor aprovechar su buena suerte, decidió despedirse y marcharse cuanto antes—. Nos vemos luego, mamá.</p>
<p>Bulma vio a su hijo alejarse y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;¿Por qué se ruborizó? —se preguntó, reanudando su marcha—. ¿Acaso será que…&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Se detuvo súbitamente ante la formulación mental de aquella posibilidad, y su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, dando paso a un gesto serio y aprensivo.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;No puede ser —caviló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Pero en qué está pensando Trunks? ¡Son completamente diferentes! ¡Ella debe de tener mucha más experiencia que él! En cambio, Trunks…&gt;&gt;, interrumpió sus ideas al instante.</p>
<p>El pensar siquiera que su hijo pudiera ser corrompido por una mujer la había hecho sonar inquietantemente igual a Milk, y ella no era así. No, ella era una mujer de mente abierta; nada podía tomarla por sorpresa, pero… era su hijo de quien se trataba parcialmente ese asunto… su único hijo varón.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;No —se dijo con firmeza, volviendo a caminar a su meta—; primero debo tratarla, antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Y fue con esa convicción en mente que finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. En un impulso quizá un poco infantil, se adentró en la alcoba sin tocar a la puerta. Después de todo, era su casa.</p>
<p>—¡Buenos días, Kendra! —saludó con una alegría de la que francamente ya no se sentía tan partícipe.</p>
<p>La joven —que se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la misma y los ojos cerrados— posó la mirada en su anfitriona, luego de un visible sobresalto.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, señora —le devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación y una sonrisa educada.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;¡Señora! —repitió en su interior—. ¡Aduladora e hipócrita!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Acercándose a la cama, depositó la bandeja llena de alimentos al lado de la muchacha.</p>
<p>—Te traje el desayuno —le comentó, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza—; pero por favor, no me digas señora; llámame por mi nombre: Bulma.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —respondió la chica con docilidad—; pero no era necesario que se molestara trayéndome el desayuno; yo pude haber salido por él… puedo salir de esta habitación, ¿o no? —preguntó dubitativa.</p>
<p>—¡Claro que sí! De hecho una de las razones por las que yo misma te traje esta bandeja es precisamente invitarte a compartir las comidas con nosotros. Queremos que tu estancia aquí sea agradable.</p>
<p>—¿Eso quieren? —inquirió Kendra con suspicacia—. Según recuerdo, su esposo dijo que mi estancia aquí no era bien recibida del todo.</p>
<p>—Ah, no le hagas caso —le recomendó la científica—. Vegeta siempre es así de malhumorado.</p>
<p>Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, y luego de una brevísima sonrisa y un asentimiento de comprensión, la joven tomó un poco de fruta del tazón en la bandeja.</p>
<p>—Gracias —dijo, y comenzó a comer.</p>
<p>Hubo un instante de silencio mientras la capitana se alimentaba y Bulma la observaba sin disimulo, escudriñándola de arriba abajo. Era una bella joven que sin problemas sería del agrado de Trunks; pero sin duda era mayor que él, y eso no acababa de convencerla.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en ella, Trunks? —se preguntó en su interior—. En la Tierra hay muchas mujeres lindas que podrían mostrar su valía; en cambio, ¡a ella no la conocemos!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>La madre no lo entendía, pero tal vez era simplemente cuestión de genética; el muchacho inconscientemente repetía lo que sus padres habían hecho: no sintiéndose satisfechos con lo que su especie ofrecía o porque no tenían opción, habían buscado la respuesta en otras razas.</p>
<p>—Mi hijo me dijo que volviste a preguntar por tu ropa —comentó con naturalidad—, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?</p>
<p>—Bueno —comenzó la alienígena, tras tragar un bocado—, para empezar quisiera asearme; y ésa es la única ropa que tengo. Y aunque les agradezco que me hayan facilitado este conjunto, no puedo andar usando algo que no es mío como si tal cosa.</p>
<p>—Si es por eso, no te preocupes —le indicó Bulma con calma—, a mi hija no le molesta prestártela. Pero me parece que tienes razón. Mañana iremos a comprarte tu propia ropa.</p>
<p>—¡No! —exclamó en el acto, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No hice el comentario con la intención de que gastaran más en mí. Sólo quiero mi vieja vestimenta, eso es todo.</p>
<p>—Tonterías —repuso la mujer de cabellos azules, sin cejar en su idea; de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la joven se paseara por ahí usando esa ropa tan ajustada—. Vas a estar con nosotros muchos días, es mejor que tengas más cosas qué ponerte.</p>
<p>—Pero señora… —Su anfitriona le dedicó una mirada fulminante—. Lo siento… Bulma; no quiero abusar de su amabilidad; yo no…</p>
<p>—Ya no pongas más objeciones —la interrumpió tratando de ser lo más educada posible—; irás de compras con nosotras mañana y te divertirás, te lo aseguro.</p>
<p>Kendra abrió la boca para rebatir esa aseveración, pero la cerró de inmediato, decidiendo que no tenía sentido alguno seguir argumentando en contra. Sin embargo, sí hizo una aportación más a la conversación:</p>
<p>—Puedo ver que es usted una mujer de carácter muy fuerte.</p>
<p>—¿Eso crees? —inquirió Bulma frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo dices?</p>
<p>—Se percibe en la manera en que se maneja con los demás —respondió la muchacha reanudando su desayuno—. Y supongo que es comprensible, habiéndose convertido en madre tan joven.</p>
<p>De acuerdo, definitivamente no había escuchado bien la última parte, así que preguntó:</p>
<p>—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?</p>
<p>—Bueno, es muy obvio en realidad: para que una mujer tan joven como usted tenga un hijo como Trunks, la única explicación posible es un embarazo a temprana edad. Además, entre su hija y usted no hay mucha diferencia.</p>
<p>Y aunque sabía muy bien que todo lo que decía Kendra no era verdad; pues, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba muy consciente de su edad; no pudo evitar sentirse bien al escuchar aquellas conclusiones erróneas.</p>
<p>—Eres muy amable diciendo eso —la calificó con una amplia sonrisa.</p>
<p>—No es amabilidad —repuso la chica—; es sólo lo que veo.</p>
<p>Y volviendo la vista a su plato, continuó comiendo. Una risita estridente brotó de los labios de la científica, quien trató de acallarla cubriendo su boca con una mano. Súbitamente se sentía revitalizada y sumamente alegre.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Ya lo sabía —pensó, sin desdibujar su sonrisa—. Trunks es muy inteligente; no tendría por qué ser diferente con su elección de mujeres.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>—Así que, Kendra —le habló con una calidez notoria que no había usado minutos atrás. Si se iba a convertir en parte de la familia, ¿por qué no comenzar a romper el hielo? Y fue por eso que, alentada por esa idea, preguntó—: ¿Tienes alguna noción de cómo es el funcionamiento interno de tu comunicador?</p>
<p>La capitana levantó la mirada sorprendida, y la sostuvo por un momento, mientras masticaba con calma otro bocado.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tan interno? —inquirió en respuesta.</p>
<p>—Bueno, como qué tipo de componentes tiene y cómo se complementan para hacerlo funcionar —respondió al instante.</p>
<p>La capitana meditó unos segundos antes de contestar:</p>
<p>—No realmente, no; a mi tripulación y a mí sólo nos dieron las instrucciones para manejarlo, y después lo insertaron en nuestras canillas.</p>
<p>—Entonces, creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente —declaró, con un tono bastante particular, que dejaba en claro que no le estaba pidiendo ayuda, sino que se la demandaba con la seguridad absoluta de que se la daría—. Verás, yo puedo explicarte cómo es que funciona tu ingenioso juguete…</p>
<p>—¿Y eso para qué me sería útil? —la interrumpió, observándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.</p>
<p>—Pues para el simple hecho de que, si se llegara a descomponer, tú misma podrías repararlo; sin necesidad de esperar horas o tal vez días para que alguien lo hiciera por ti.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre sopesó la posibilidad, aunque Bulma estaba segura de que aceptaría, puesto que era algo muy atractivo lo que le ofrecía.</p>
<p>—Dos miembros de mi tripulación —dijo de pronto, con semblante serio— se encargan de arreglar todos los desperfectos que se presenten en la nave, así como en nuestros &lt;&lt;juguetes&gt;&gt;, como usted los llamó, y nunca me han fallado. Sinceramente no le encuentro sentido a su propuesta.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;Sin embargo, creo que debe saber que, si es mi ayuda lo que quiere para saber cómo manipular el aparato, no necesita darme nada a cambio; suficiente me han dado ya, y lo menos que puedo hacer es aclarar sus dudas en cuanto a mi comunicador se refiere.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;No cabe duda —se dijo la anfitriona conmovida—, es una muchacha educada y agradecida, ideal para Trunks.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>—Entonces no hay nada más qué decir —concluyó Bulma con los ojos brillantes—; no haré que salgas de la cama, tienes que descansar; además, primero quiero intentar manipularlo por mí misma, pero en caso de que no lo logre, te llevaré al laboratorio para que tengamos esa sesión explicativa.</p>
<p>Y sin más, se puso en pie y se aproximó a la puerta, con una sonrisa aún dibujada en los labios.</p>
<p>—Voy a traerte tu ropa —le informó cuando ya había abierto la puerta—. Así podrás asearte y cambiarte. Pero no te esfuerces mucho, ni hagas movimientos bruscos; recuerda que estás herida.</p>
<p>—Créame que lo tengo muy presente —expresó Kendra mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.</p>
<p>—Y no me hables de usted, por favor —pidió la mujer de cabellos azules, trasponiendo de espaldas el umbral de la puerta—, ya hay confianza; háblame de tú y por mi nombre, que no se te olvide.</p>
<p>—Está bien, Bulma —accedió la muchacha con gesto divertido.</p>
<p>La científica giró sobre sus pies, pero la voz de la alienígena la detuvo:</p>
<p>—¿Bulma?</p>
<p>—¿Sí? —inquirió volviendo a encararla.</p>
<p>—Gracias. Por todo.</p>
<p>—No tienes nada que agradecer —dijo, impregnando inconscientemente de cariño su voz—. Termina de desayunar, en un momento regresaré por la bandeja, y te traeré tu ropa.</p>
<p>La muchacha asintió y su anfitriona finalmente cerró la puerta y se alejó de la habitación. La joven se levantó de la cama y se estiró cuanto se lo permitieron sus extremidades, desterrando la pereza de cada parte de su cuerpo; después tomó otra pieza de fruta y se dirigió nuevamente al balcón de la alcoba, con mucha parsimonia en sus andares. Por segunda vez en esa mañana, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. De la hija y el padre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Es que no entiendo por qué tenemos que posponer las compras para mañana! ¿Por qué no podemos ir hoy?</p>
<p>La muchacha de ojos azules se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio de su madre, con su progenitora mirándola expectante. Se había forzado a suspender su trabajo en el comunicador para atender a los acuciantes reclamos de su hija, quien parecía no comprender por qué sus actividades debían ser reagendadas nuevamente.</p>
<p>—Hija, ya te lo dije —respondió Bulma pausadamente—, quiero comprarle ropa a Kendra y ella aún está muy débil para salir hoy.</p>
<p>—¿Débil? —repitió Bra incrédula—. Tal vez ayer no viste lo mismo que yo, mamá, pero yo recuerdo muy claramente que ésa armó todo un escándalo cuando despertó, con gritos y todo.</p>
<p>—Eso fue por la adrenalina del momento —explicó la científica con simplicidad—; ella se descontroló al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar desconocido.</p>
<p>—¡Ay, por favor, mamá! ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijo? En lugar de agradecernos, ¡nos reclamó por haberla mantenido aquí!</p>
<p>—No deberías juzgarla tan duramente, Bra —pidió la madre, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hija—, primero deberías tratarla.</p>
<p>—¿Tengo qué? —preguntó con un tono suplicante.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no quisiera que lo vieras como una obligación; pero piensa que probablemente seremos el único contacto que Kendra tenga con terrícolas. ¿Realmente quieres que se lleve una mala impresión cuando se vaya?</p>
<p>Y la respuesta era que eso no le importaba, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a su madre. Después de todo, una vez que la extraterrestre se fuera no iban a volver a verla, ¿qué más daba lo que pudiera pensar de ellos? Aunque la idea de alguien hablando expresamente mal de ella en alguna parte remota del universo le incomodó un poco.</p>
<p>—Mira, Bra, yo también tenía mis dudas —confesó Bulma como último recurso—, así que fui a hablar con ella, y me di cuenta de que la primera impresión que pudimos haber tenido, estaba muy equivocada. Kendra es una joven agradable y muy observadora; seguramente tú y ella encontrarán muchos temas de conversación.</p>
<p>La muchacha pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa que la liberara de aquella situación, y al no hallarla, no tuvo más remedio que acceder, luego de un prolongado suspiro:</p>
<p>—Está bien, mamá. Pero sólo lo hago porque me lo estás pidiendo con mucha insistencia.</p>
<p>—Ésa es mi hija —dijo Bulma sonriendo ampliamente, y hurgando en sus ropas, sacó una cápsula que le tendió a la adolescente—. Toma, dale esto a Kendra de mi parte, por favor.</p>
<p>Bra asió la cápsula y la contempló con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es?</p>
<p>—Es un equipo de entrenamiento —contestó, regresando a su lugar ante la atiborrada mesa blanca—. En la mañana cuando le llevé su ropa, me dijo que necesitaba ejercitarse para no perder su condición (parece ser que hasta en otros planetas la gente de la milicia es muy estricta en cuanto a ese tema se refiere). Traté de persuadirla de que no lo hiciera, pero se empeñó en ello, asegurándome que no se exigiría más de lo que su actual estado le permitiera; y como mandarla a la Cámara de gravedad de tu padre sería una locura, prefiero darle este equipo para que se ejercite cuanto quiera o resista.</p>
<p>—La consientes demasiado, mamá —sentenció la muchacha, viendo acusadoramente a su progenitora—, ¿lo sabías?</p>
<p>—Tengo mis razones —se defendió la mujer, con una mirada cómplice que su hija no entendió—. Ahora, llévale esa cápsula, por favor.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres que vaya ahora? —cuestionó escandalizada—, ¿no puede ser en otro momento?</p>
<p>—Mañana vamos a ir de compras las tres —repuso la científica con sencillez—, ¿no crees que es mejor que para entonces ustedes dos ya hayan roto el hielo?</p>
<p>Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que sería incómodo pasar todo el día juntas si aún se trataban como desconocidas.</p>
<p>—No hay otra opción, ¿verdad? —inquirió derrotada, y luego de que su madre se lo confirmara con un gesto, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está?</p>
<p>—Hum… no lo sé. ¿Por qué no empiezas a buscarla en su habitación? Y si no está ahí, entonces en alguna otra parte de la casa o en el jardín.</p>
<p>—Bien. —Y dando media vuelta se alejó del laboratorio, dejando sola a su madre para que retomara su investigación.</p>
<p>A paso constante pero sin prisa, la muchacha de ojos azules tomó rumbo a la recámara de huéspedes, con los labios apretados y el ceño todavía fruncido.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Más te vale estar en tu habitación —advirtió en su mente comenzando a sentirse malhumorada— porque no tengo ganas de ir a buscarte.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, y cuando hubo alcanzado la puerta deseada, se detuvo delante de ella y golpeó sin sutileza.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —llamó con un agudo chillido—. ¿Estás ahí?</p>
<p>No hubo respuesta. Como no quería perder más tiempo del que fuera estrictamente necesario, se adentró en la alcoba de inmediato. La capitana no estaba en la cama. De hecho, no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la recámara.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Tal vez en el baño&gt;&gt;, pensó Bra al instante, pero se equivocó nuevamente: el baño estaba vacío.</p>
<p>Caminó al balcón abierto de par en par y se asomó al jardín correspondiente a esa parte de la casa. Nada.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó, comenzando a sentir inconscientemente un poco de preocupación—. No pudo simplemente dejar la casa.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Y olvidando su resolución de no buscar a la alienígena en caso de no encontrarla, abandonó rápidamente la alcoba y comenzó a abrir todas las puertas con las que se topó, con la esperanza de que la huésped se hubiera metido en una habitación que no le correspondía.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —clamaba su nombre, creyendo que en cualquier momento abriría una puerta y la encontraría desmayada a causa del agotamiento y la debilidad—. ¿Kendra?</p>
<p>Pero la joven no daba muestras de vida por ninguna parte.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;No se pudo haber ido —se dijo Bra intentando hallar un poco de lógica—; nosotros tenemos su nave y su comunicador, ¡no pudo irse dejando eso atrás!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —Absorta, corría por los pasillos angustiada, y finalmente su carrera desembocó en el jardín que estaba dentro de la casa, y que emulaba un hábitat para criaturas de diferente especie y tamaño—. ¡Kendra!</p>
<p>—¿Sí?</p>
<p>La voz de la aludida sobresaltó a la muchacha de ojos azules, quien dio un pequeño salto involuntario y se volvió violentamente. Cerca del angosto río con peces de colores estaba la extraterrestre de pie, mirándola expectante. Portaba nuevamente sus ropas negras, y había recogido su cabello en una coleta.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? —insistió ante la falta de respuesta.</p>
<p>—Conque estabas aquí —murmuró Bra, volviendo a sentirse malhumorada.</p>
<p>—Sí —respondió la capitana, pese a que no había sido una pregunta lo que la muchacha había mascullado—. Tu madre me dijo que podía salir de la habitación, e insistió mucho en que quieren que mi estancia aquí sea agradable, así que pensé en averiguar dónde están los lugares importantes de la casa y…</p>
<p>—¿Así que andabas deambulando por la casa tú sola? —cuestionó la semisaiyajin demandante, con una perceptible nota de molestia en la voz.</p>
<p>—Eh… sí —contestó dubitativa ante la súbita agresividad—; ¿por qué?</p>
<p>—No me parece buena idea que estés por ahí tú sola —explicó la chica adoptando un gesto de desdén mientras avanzaba hacia el pequeño río—; es una casa grande y si de pronto te sintieras mal no sabrías adónde acudir; es mejor que te acompañemos. Además, podrías encontrarte con mi papá y a él no le gustaría nada verte &lt;&lt;explorando&gt;&gt; su casa sin su consentimiento.</p>
<p>Kendra endureció la mirada al escuchar aquel comentario, y sus ojos verdes se posaron firmemente en su interlocutora.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? —inquirió de golpe, con voz seria.</p>
<p>—Me llamo Bra —respondió la adolescente cruzándose de brazos y entornando sus ojos en un gesto muy similar al que solía adoptar su padre—. ¿Quieres que te lo escriba? —agregó con una petulancia digna de su linaje.</p>
<p>La capitana sonrió brevemente ante aquel cuestionamiento, pero después volvió a su semblante imperturbable y continuó:</p>
<p>—Tengo una pregunta para ti, Bra: ¿es tu padre el que se molestaría por verme vagando por la casa, o eres tú la que se molesta?</p>
<p>—¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme yo?</p>
<p>—Pues francamente no lo sé, pero en estos momentos te ves bastante enojada conmigo.</p>
<p>—¡No estoy enojada! —exclamó la muchacha tratando de contener su ira y fallando estrepitosamente en su intento—. ¡¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo?! No tengo razón alguna, si desde que estás aquí has sido amable y agradecida, ¿no?</p>
<p>La mirada de la alienígena se suavizó luego de esa iracunda explosión, pues comprendió el motivo por el que aquella chica estaba tan resentida con ella.</p>
<p>—Esto es por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? —indagó, segura de la respuesta—. Ya me disculpé por eso.</p>
<p>—¡Ah, claro! Y una disculpa remedia el daño —dijo la joven, no estando dispuesta a callarse lo que sentía con respecto a la extraterrestre.</p>
<p>—Mira —pidió Kendra haciendo uso de toda su paciencia—, yo sé que ayer dije algunas cosas que no debía de haber dicho, especialmente siendo que ustedes me salvaron la vida, y es por eso que lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que comprueben que de verdad lo siento?</p>
<p>Bra no contestó aquella interrogación, pues más allá de gritar a todo pulmón su enojo e inconformidad ante la huésped, no había contemplado las reacciones que la mujer pudiera llegar a tener, así como lo que pudiera decir ante sus reclamos. Como la extraterrestre continuaba viéndola escrutadoramente, la adolescente se aclaró la garganta y habló:</p>
<p>—No tienes que hacer nada; no es necesario.</p>
<p>Kendra continuó observándola por un momento más, pero luego de un rato asintió con conformidad y volvió su atención a los peces de colores que chapoteaban en el río.</p>
<p>—Eh… mi… mi mamá me pidió que te diera esto —informó después de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, tendiéndole la cápsula que contenía el equipo de entrenamiento.</p>
<p>—Gracias —repuso cortésmente la capitana tomando el objeto—. ¿Qué es?</p>
<p>—Un equipo de entrenamiento —respondió prontamente, tratando de enmendar su previo comportamiento con una espontánea amabilidad—. Mi mamá dijo que le mencionaste algo sobre querer ejercitarte, y como no pudo convencerte de lo contrario, pues se decidió a darte eso.</p>
<p>La mujer escudriñó la cápsula con mayor interés, pero ante su falta de preguntas para averiguar su funcionamiento, la más joven continuó:</p>
<p>—Tienes que presionar el detonador de arriba y luego arrojarla a un lugar vacío para que se expanda.</p>
<p>Así lo hizo y en pocos segundos un armario más alto que ella apareció detrás de una cortina de humo, produciéndose sobre el lugar en que había caído la cápsula. Acercándose, contempló la variedad de instrumentos que le servirían para ejercitarse a su antojo, así como las armas con las que podría entrenar.</p>
<p>—Cuando quieras que se encapsule otra vez —prosiguió Bra con soltura— sólo tienes que oprimir aquí —presionó un pulsador en el medio del lateral derecho— y listo —dijo, después de que la cortina de humo se hubo esfumado—. Ahí lo tienes.</p>
<p>Kendra se inclinó para tomar del suelo el objeto vuelto nuevamente a su mínima expresión, y lo apretó con ambas manos como si de algo muy valioso se tratase.</p>
<p>—Gracias —repitió su agradecimiento y lo acompañó de una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Así que… mañana vamos a ir juntas de compras —comentó la adolescente como si nada, en un intento de entablar una conversación más larga y más compleja que simples respuestas monosílabas.</p>
<p>—Traté de convencer a tu madre de lo contrario —confesó la mujer sentándose en el césped luego de un prolongado suspiro—; no quiero que gasten en mí más de lo que ya lo han hecho. Además, no estoy segura de encajar en esa actividad.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bra sin comprender, mientras imitaba a su interlocutora sentándose también en el césped—; has comprado ropa antes, ¿o no?</p>
<p>—Bueno… no exactamente. A los capitanes de nave y a las tripulaciones se les dan uniformes, así que…</p>
<p>—¿Me estás diciendo —interrumpió la muchacha con una expresión incrédula— que nunca en tu vida has comprado algo?</p>
<p>—No exactamente —repitió Kendra con presteza—, te estoy diciendo que he comprado otras cosas que necesito; pero no ropa.</p>
<p>—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —exclamó la joven abriendo mucho sus ojos azules, completamente escandalizada.</p>
<p>—Estos uniformes están diseñados para darnos toda la libertad que podamos necesitar en nuestras misiones —explicó la capitana haciendo un amplio movimiento de presentación con ambas manos, señalando sus vestimentas oscuras—. Para nosotros, usar otro tipo de ropa no sólo sería absurdo, sino hasta peligroso.</p>
<p>—¡Ah, pero qué tontería! —calificó Bra sin poder contenerse—. Aquí no estás en una misión ni en nada de esas cosas, así que, mientras seas una invitada en esta casa, tendrás mucha ropa a tu disposición.</p>
<p>—En realidad, Bra; no creo que…</p>
<p>—¿Has pensado acaso en lo que te pondrías si decidiéramos hacer una fiesta? —inquirió la chica súbitamente.</p>
<p>En el rostro de la alienígena se dibujó una expresión de desconcierto ante tal cuestionamiento; pero después de unos segundos, respondió:</p>
<p>—Pues… no, pero…</p>
<p>—¿O si decidimos salir? —preguntó sin descanso—; ¿qué si queremos llevarte a algún lugar para que te diviertas? No puedes ir vestida así.</p>
<p>—Escucha —pidió la extraterrestre, tratando que la más joven comprendiera su punto de vista—, tú y tu familia son muy amables, pero no me quedé en este planeta para tomarme unas vacaciones, sólo estoy esperando a que terminen los estudios que se están llevando a cabo y luego me iré.</p>
<p>—Sí, sí —dijo la adolescente, más para acallar las refutaciones de la capitana que porque realmente hubiera entendido lo que le explicaba con tanta paciencia—; pero mientras estés aquí vas a aprovechar para hacer todo lo que no haces cuando estás en tus misiones. ¿Qué no ves que para mi mamá y para mí, tú eres… eres… un lienzo en blanco? Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que enseñarte antes de que te vayas; ¡y tenemos tan poco tiempo!</p>
<p>Kendra miró a la muchacha con cierto aire frustrado por no ser capaz de convencerla de que lo que ella y su madre pretendían no tenía sentido en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>—Créeme, te vas a divertir mucho —aseguró la chica con una amplia sonrisa, y un inconfundible brillo demencial en los ojos—, ya lo verás.</p>
<p>La alienígena prefirió no seguir contradiciendo a su joven anfitriona, pues aquello era una batalla perdida; y no creyó conveniente enemistarse con ella siendo que parecía que pasarían mucho tiempo juntas. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar para poder salir airosa de todo ese asunto lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>Freezer. La simple mención del nombre aún provocaba que la sangre hirviera en sus venas. Primero, había tenido que aguantar que aquella nave tan familiar para él estuviera alojada en su casa… en su territorio; y ahora, la historia de la <em>invitada</em> indeseable lo había hecho recordar más de su pasado, más de aquella carga que parecía renuente a dejarlo en paz. Su aguda mirada fija en el techo de la Cámara de gravedad se angostó ante tales cavilaciones.</p>
<p>Vegeta se encontraba tendido en el suelo de su recinto, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas ligeramente separadas. A veces, luego de un extenuante entrenamiento, se recostaba en el suelo y reflexionaba sobre lo que se albergaba en su mente y se rehusaba a hacerse a un lado y dejarlo concentrarse por completo en su entrenamiento. No es que comúnmente no pensara mientras le daba una tremenda paliza al aire, pero había ocasiones en las que sus reflexiones resultaban tan persistentes que lo obligaban a detenerse. Ésta era una de ellas.</p>
<p>En esos momentos más que nunca, maldijo la hora en la que esa mujer se había cruzado en la órbita de la Tierra. La llegada de aquella invasora no le había provocado más que dolores de cabeza; primero con la nave, y luego con ese relato fantástico sobre lo que era ser parte de la resistencia, con su autoproclamada inteligencia y valor incuestionable. No era más que basura. Además, él sabía muy bien que esas sublevaciones eran rápidamente reprimidas, y si la de la intrusa había durado tanto era porque habían tenido suerte y —tuvo que admitirlo— se habían sabido esconder.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Pero no durará —se dijo con convicción—. Por supuesto que no durará.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Con un movimiento lento —puesto que aún estaba sumido en su profunda reflexión— se sentó y apoyó su brazo derecho sobre la rodilla correspondiente, que había flexionado precisamente para adoptar esa posición. No debía pensar así; aquel asunto no era de su incumbencia; él ya no era un sirviente cuya única misión en la vida era eliminar todo obstáculo que se presentase en el camino de su &lt;&lt;amo&gt;&gt;. No, él era diferente.</p>
<p>Con esa última resolución en su cabeza, se levantó, y salió de la Cámara de gravedad, con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios. Después de todo, al gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin lo mismo le daba lo que pasara o dejase de pasar con aquella mujer y los suyos; él estaba muy por encima de todos ellos, como lo estaba para tantos otros. Sí, claro; Vegeta era diferente; pero habían cosas, o en este caso, creencias que nunca cambiaban.</p>
<p>El delicioso aroma de la cena se abrió paso por los largos pasillos de la enorme residencia, hasta que se adentró en el campo olfativo del hombre de mirar agudo, invitándolo cual suave caricia a la cocina. No podía negarse a semejante invitación.</p>
<p>Caminó con paso resuelto por el corredor iluminado por luz artificial, terminando de desechar todo pensamiento relacionado con la mujer que había decidido comenzar a ignorar; cuando repentinamente, unos sonidos amortiguados por las paredes llegaron hasta sus oídos. Se detuvo con parsimonia, como decidiendo si debía o no debía prestar más atención a lo que oía, y finalmente concluyó que todo lo que pasaba dentro de los límites de su casa le concernía, así que escuchó con mayor atención.</p>
<p>Se trataba de una mezcla de ruidos ahogados —como esos que se producen cuando se hace alguna clase de esfuerzo y no son exteriorizados, sino que se pierden en la garganta— y exclamaciones de combate. Era como si alguien entrenara, pero, ¿quién? El saiyajin tenía una idea bastante plausible sobre eso, pero primero decidió cerciorarse, buscando la presencia de su hijo. Nada. Aparentemente Trunks aún no había vuelto de trabajar. En cuanto a Bra… ella nunca se había interesado por esa herencia de la familia. Por eliminación, aquello sólo llevaba a una persona (su primera opción): la invasora. Siendo parte de un grupo regido por leyes marciales y costumbres militares, el entrenamiento seguramente era parte de su sistema —tal y como sucedía con él—; lo más probable era que no le resultara sencillo renunciar a su acostumbrada actividad física, aun a pesar de sus heridas.</p>
<p>Una maliciosa sensación de curiosidad se apoderó poco a poco de su interior; quería saber qué hacía la intrusa para mantenerse en lo que ella conocía como &lt;&lt;forma&gt;&gt;, y lo que él no tendría ningún reparo en denominar &lt;&lt;decadencia&gt;&gt;, pues —en su infinita arrogancia— estaba seguro de que nadie en el universo entrenaría tan duro como lo hacía él.</p>
<p>Su necesidad por la cena le exigía que se dirigiera a la cocina sin demora; pero una repentina necesidad aún más intensa, profunda y perversa, le indicaba que fuera al lugar de donde aquellos sonidos ahogados provenían y se mofara de todo lo que le fuera posible, siendo sus principales objetivos poder, velocidad y técnica. Fue ésta última la que ganó; no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de divertirse un poco a costa de otra persona; hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Además, alguien tenía que avisarle a la <em>invitada</em> que la cena ya estaba lista.</p>
<p>Con una socarrona media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, cambió su rumbo, redireccionando hacia el exterior, guiándose por los leves gruñidos y el diminuto poder. La mujer se encontraba en el jardín que estaba justo frente al balcón de la habitación que le habían asignado, con un báculo entre las manos, y dando saltos de aquí allá usando el objeto como un arma. Vegeta frunció más el ceño, desconcertado; ¿de dónde había sacado eso? Analizó con su aguda vista los alrededores y a una considerable distancia de donde ella se encontraba, dio con la respuesta: un armario con herramientas y armas que seguramente le servirían para su acondicionamiento físico. Así que Bulma le estaba ayudando. ¿Por qué? Tal vez era por mero agradecimiento por haberle dejado hurgar en su aparatejo. Gruñó por lo bajo en señal de desaprobación hacia aquella clase de comportamiento.</p>
<p>Con ese sigilo tan característico en su persona, y amparado por la oscuridad dominante de la noche, se acercó a la escena lentamente, observando a la mujer, absorto en el silencio. Su poder no era en lo más mínimo extraordinario; de hecho, estaba seguro de que no sería más grande que el de un terrícola promedio. Sin embargo, era notorio que quien le había enseñado a combatir le había dedicado mucho tiempo y empeño, pues sus movimientos eran fluidos pero sutiles. Su técnica era refinada, fuerte, pero grácil.</p>
<p>—A su hijo también le gusta mirar —dijo la capitana de repente, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.</p>
<p>Así que no sólo tenía buena técnica, también estaba alerta ante cualquier ruido extraño que pudiera significar amenaza. Recordó los tiempos cuando su sueño era tan ligero, que fácilmente podía despertarse por el crujir de una rama.</p>
<p>La joven se había vuelto hacia él y lo observaba con detenimiento, en respuesta a su escrutinio persistente. Una media sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos, emulando la que minutos antes se había dibujado en las facciones masculinas, al pensar en lo cómico que resultaría burlarse de alguien más débil. Le sonreía con cinismo y arrogancia.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que tanto le interesa de mí? —le preguntó, tornando su gesto ladeado en uno más amplio y radiante, y un destello de complicidad iluminó sus ojos verdes.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir con que a mi hijo también le gusta mirar? —Fue la contestación de Vegeta, quien no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el objeto de burla.</p>
<p>—Él y yo estuvimos hablando un poco en la mañana —explicó la muchacha, y pareció no molestarle el que su cuestionamiento inicial hubiera sido respondido con otra interrogación—, y en diversos momentos de la conversación, cuando yo no le veía, podía sentir que me estaba observando. Cuando finalmente lo confronté diciendo que sabía lo que hacía, él se sonrojó y se fue al instante. Está bastante claro para mí.</p>
<p>El príncipe la escudriñó de arriba abajo sin disimulo y con desprecio; y una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de sus facciones. Era natural que Trunks se sintiera atraído por la invasora; hacía mucho que su hijo había dejado de ser un niño, y ella no era precisamente un espécimen deplorable. Exteriormente su silueta resultaba atrayente, aunque su poder fuera ridículamente pequeño. Era posible incluso que la naturaleza militar de la capitana despertara en el joven esa misteriosa atracción. Después de todo, era un saiyajin, y el saiyajin promedio buscaba —si es que se decidía por buscar pareja— una compañera de espíritu aguerrido, que lo igualara en determinación. No era una generalidad ni mucho menos una regla, pero sí una marcada tendencia a la que se inclinaban tanto los saiyajin puros como los híbridos; y había pruebas de ello. Bufó en desaprobación. No había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que él le permitiera ese desliz al muchacho.</p>
<p>—No te hagas ilusiones —indicó de golpe, ostentando una mirada de infinita superioridad—. Eres demasiado débil como para tener algo que ver con mi hijo.</p>
<p>Kendra rió por lo bajo antes de aventurar:</p>
<p>—Sí, claro. Supongo que así debe de ser ante sus ojos porque es un saiyajin; pero debe saber que en mi planeta los capitanes de nave somos guerreros élite que…</p>
<p>—No estás en tu planeta —la atajó bruscamente—, y tu fuerza no difiere gran cosa de la de cualquier terrícola. Estás pretendiendo muy alto si decides posar tus ojos en el muchacho.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —dijo la joven luego de un instante de silencio—; no me considera digna de Trunks. Pero le informo que no tiene de que preocuparse, no haré nada; creo que soy algo mayor para él. —Y reanudando sus ejercicios con el báculo, continuó—: Aunque debo decirle que considero interesante el que no me crea a la altura de su hijo siendo que usted tiene por compañera a una mujer cuyo punto fuerte no es precisamente su poder físico, sino su facilidad de pensamiento.</p>
<p>—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó Vegeta, iracundo—. ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!</p>
<p>—Puede que no —concedió la chica sin perder la calma—, pero me pareció importante recordárselo, dado que pretende juzgarme con creencias que ni usted mismo aplicó en su momento.</p>
<p>El hombre apretó los puños con furia, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas. ¡Ella no era nadie para tratarlo de esa manera!</p>
<p>—Si mal no recuerdo —continuó la muchacha, al ver que no había contestación a lo que había dicho— usted dijo ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y no se supone que la elección de pareja para un príncipe debe ser más selectiva? ¿Cómo, entonces, terminó con Bulma?</p>
<p>Eso era demasiado; no iba a permitir que se pusiera en cuestionamiento una decisión que había tomado tantos años atrás y de la que, hasta la fecha, no se arrepentía; y sobre todo, no iba a permitir que se subestimara el valor de su mujer basándose en su nulo poder físico.</p>
<p>—¿O acaso estoy equivocada y ella es muy fuerte? —La joven no cejó en su incitación, tal vez porque no sentía el inminente peligro que se avecinaba si no cerraba la boca; si lo hubiera sentido se habría callado muchas preguntas atrás.</p>
<p>Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? La parte racional en la mente de Vegeta trataba de descifrar por qué aquella desconocida intentaba molestarlo con tanto empeño, pero no encontraba la respuesta. Por otro lado, la mitad instintiva iba creciendo en ira y fuerza.</p>
<p>—Se lo pregunto —continuó sin descanso— porque… bueno, las apariencias engañan a veces, ¿sabe?</p>
<p>No hubo más qué decir, el instinto fue el vencedor y Kendra no habría podido reaccionar aunque así lo hubiera querido; simplemente todo había pasado en un fugaz parpadeo: el hombre se había abalanzado sobre la joven insolente cual predador se lanza sobre su presa; y aprisionando su cuello con ambas manos, la levantó y la estampó contra el muro de la casa, sosteniéndola unos palmos por arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que sus pies colgaran inertes. El báculo que había estado entre sus manos había volado por los aires ante el súbito ataque; mas a pesar de lo repentino de la acción, en su rostro no había una expresión de sorpresa o de dolor. Era un gesto serio y tranquilo el que estaba dibujado en su faz.</p>
<p>—¡Suficiente! —gritó el saiyajin perdiendo toda compostura; como solía pasarle cuando sentía que alguien agredía o quería agredir a su familia—. ¡Has hablado demasiado!</p>
<p>—Lo sé —repuso la muchacha con una voz ahogada por el constreñimiento. No había sido una pregunta y sin embargo ella había respondido, quizá ahora entendía la magnitud del problema en el que se había metido.</p>
<p>Vegeta, sintiéndose retado por esa intervención, oprimió con un poco más de fuerza el cuello de la capitana, no para matarla, sólo para hacerle ver que su miserable vida dependía de él; de lo que se decidiera a hacer. Ante la mayor presión impuesta en su tráquea, la muchacha aferró ambas manos a los antebrazos del hombre, aunque no tiró para librarse de ese sometimiento, simplemente uso ese agarre como soporte.</p>
<p>—No creo que lo sepas —dijo Vegeta, ya sin elevar el volumen de su voz. Pasado su arranque de furia inicial, ahora se regodeaba en el placer de tener una vida pendiendo de su voluntad—. Podría matarte en este momento, ¿sabes? Y no tendría que esforzarme en lo absoluto, bastaría con presionar un poco más y…</p>
<p>Suspendió la frase al tiempo que imprimía más fuerza sobre el cuello de la invasora. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un infructuoso intento por respirar con mayor libertad.</p>
<p>—No puede —contradijo la mujer casi en un susurro—, no puede matarme.</p>
<p>—¿Estás desafiándome? —cuestionó el príncipe, altivo.</p>
<p>Más compresión a la tráquea.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! —No pudo evitar el jadeo de dolor que brotó de sus labios, y a pesar de que lo había acallado de inmediato, el breve sonido fue suficiente para provocar que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en el rostro del saiyajin. Sacando fuerzas, Kendra habló—: ¿Qué… qué le diría a su familia? ¿Qué le diría a Trunks?</p>
<p>—Te estás arriesgando mucho y tratas de resguardarte en algo que no existe —aseveró el hombre con presteza—. A mi hijo sólo le gustas, le atraes; y es natural, pero no hay nada más.</p>
<p>Ante esa sentencia, la mujer emitió una burlona risa gutural. Vegeta se sorprendió bastante, aunque no lo exteriorizó. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera producir ese sonido con semejante opresión en su garganta? Eso, sin mencionar la imagen amenazadora que el hombre de la casa estaba proyectando para ella.</p>
<p>—Oh, por favor, señor —dijo, e imbuyó cada palabra de sarcasmo—. Usted y yo sabemos muy bien que si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho. Ha tenido mucho tiempo, ¿no le parece?</p>
<p>Era verdad; ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Porque le era irritante, pero en realidad no quería matarla; no tenía una razón válida para hacerlo. Quizá en otro tiempo aquella conversación ni siquiera habría tomado lugar, con un simple movimiento la habría borrado del planeta; pero hacían ya muchos años que no andaba por ahí eliminando a cuanta criatura le resultaba desagradable. Eso era parte de los recuerdos del pasado.</p>
<p>—¡Papá! —La voz de Trunks llegó apagada por la distancia, pero bastante clara como para saber que era él.</p>
<p>Al instante, el príncipe liberó a la invasora de su agarre, haciéndola caer pesadamente, pues sus piernas no habían tenido la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerla en pie. Llevó su mano derecha a su cuello, respirando agitadamente, pues le faltaba el aire.</p>
<p>—¡Si dices algo de esto te juro que…</p>
<p>—No se preocupe —dijo la muchacha, frotando su cuello magullado, en un intento de mitigar el dolor que seguramente sentía—, no le diré nada a nadie.</p>
<p>Vegeta la miró en silencio por unos instantes. No estaba seguro de haber conseguido amedrentar a la joven; al principio así lo había parecido, pero después todo había resultado… extraño. De cualquier manera, decidió que el miedo que hubiera logrado infundirle —por pequeño que éste fuera— era suficiente para confiar en que le impediría acusarlo con algún miembro de su familia.</p>
<p>—La cena ya está lista —dijo súbitamente, con voz inexpresiva—, pero tú no tienes hambre.</p>
<p>Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa a paso normal, sin apresurar su partida, pero sin alargarla demasiado.</p>
<p>Cuando el hombre se hubo alejado, Kendra comenzó a toser descontroladamente, y le fue necesario apoyar con firmeza su otra mano en el suelo, para darse alguna clase de soporte. Las profundas bocanadas de aire que inhalaba no sólo no le servían para llenar sus pulmones, sino que le provocaban más ataques de tos espasmódica. Si aquel hombre era tan listo como daba a entender —y de eso no le cabía la más mínima duda—, entretendría a Trunks de cualquier forma sólo para que no fuera al lugar donde ella se encontraba.</p>
<p>Mejor, no quería que la viera así y que ello provocara una disputa familiar o cualquier clase de tensión que envenenara el ambiente. Al día siguiente se excusaría por no haber ido a cenar. Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, se sentó sobre sus piernas, apoyando los dorsos de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Por supuesto que no diría nada, pero no porque él la hubiera amenazado, sino porque no era conveniente para ella… aún.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. De compras y consejos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No es necesario, de verdad.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? ¿No es necesario? —Bulma la observaba con ojo crítico—. Entonces dime, ¿qué pensabas ponerte?</p>
<p>Kendra la miró confundida.</p>
<p>—Bueno… —habló titubeante— pensaba ponerme…</p>
<p>—¿Tu uniforme otra vez? —aventuró la científica, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.</p>
<p>—Pues… pues sí.</p>
<p>—De ninguna manera —negó rotundamente, y en su voz se apreciaba una inconfundible nota autoritaria—. Esa ropa la usaste ayer para entrenar; está sucia; y, ¿qué clase de anfitriona sería yo si te permitiera volver a ponerte ese conjunto sin lavarlo antes? No. Tal vez la ropa de Bra no te quede (el pijama fue una excepción porque era más grande) pero yo puedo prestarte algo que te quede bien —aseguró, mostrando, cual soldado muestra orgulloso su estandarte, la ropa que ya había dispuesto para ella (con llamativos colores anaranjados y azules de por medio).</p>
<p>—Pero…</p>
<p>—Ni lo intentes, porque no aceptaré ningún &lt;&lt;pero&gt;&gt; de tu parte —advirtió la mujer de ojos azules, cortando de tajo cualquier excusa que la extraterrestre hubiera podido decir después—. Anda, arréglate para salir —animó, dándole la ropa—, te estamos esperando.</p>
<p>Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Kendra petrificada en medio de la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos y la colorida ropa colgando de sus brazos ligeramente extendidos al frente.</p>
<p>Luego de unos segundos, la estupefacción se disipó, y la mujer recobró la movilidad. Resuelta a dejarse llevar por la corriente, se adentró al baño para asearse rápidamente, más por costumbre que por necesidad, pues se había duchado la noche anterior, luego de su fatídico encuentro con el hombre de la casa. No es que estuviera propiamente sucia, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que un constante y poderoso hedor se desprendía de sus poros; y no quería impregnar esas ropas prestadas con semejante peste. Tal olor no existía, por supuesto, y una parte de su cabeza se lo repetía con bastante insistencia; pero la otra le decía a gritos que ese aroma tan fuerte terminaría por enloquecerlos a todos.</p>
<p>Desprendiéndose con presteza del pijama que usaba desde su llegada a ese planeta, Kendra se duchó lo más rápido que su manía y su dolorido cuerpo le permitieron. Cuando hubo terminado, se plantó frente al espejo con semblante relajado y mirada analítica. La razón primordial para tomar ese baño no era sólo su peste imaginaria, sino comprobar que las magulladuras en su cuello hubieran desaparecido por la noche como ella esperaba.</p>
<p>Con sumo detenimiento contempló el progreso del daño. Para su molestia, las marcas no solamente no habían desaparecido sino que habían aumentado en color y, por ende, en notoriedad. No habían tornado en ese morado negruzco común en los seres de sangre roja; más que eso parecía una irritación, una especie de salpullido; pero a pesar de eso, claramente se podía distinguir el contorno de cada dedo dibujado en su blanco cuello, como si de una marca hecha con fuego se tratase.</p>
<p>Un suspiro de impotencia brotó de sus labios. A toda prisa, abandonó el cuarto de baño para vestirse en su recámara sin tiempo que perder. Una vez oculta su desnudez con aquellas prendas, se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, creyendo que su reflejo habría cambiado lo suficiente como para disimular la marca. Se equivocó, y su ceño se frunció en un intento por pensar qué hacer con aquello. El cuello de la chaqueta del pijama que había estado usando había cubierto el enrojecimiento perfectamente, pero la ropa que le habían prestado no podría ayudarla; y ella no quería que aquel asunto adquiriera más importancia de la que en realidad le correspondía. Cepillando su largo cabello negro, lo acomodó sobre sus hombros, de tal manera que cubriera las magulladuras.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;No es un truco infalible —pensó con calma, evaluando el resultado— pero creo que funcionará. Además, siempre puedo hacerlo pasar como una irritación por el Sol.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Eso era cierto, se había expuesto por mucho a los abrasadores rayos del astro, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su piel comenzara a presentar quemaduras de algún tipo. Sí, eso se lo creerían, no había razón alguna para que dudaran de ella. Un poco más animada por esa conclusión, la joven salió de la alcoba, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontrarían esperándola.</p>
<p>—¡Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido! —exclamó Bra en cuanto la extraterrestre irrumpió en su campo visual.</p>
<p>—¡Ah, sabía que te quedaría bien esa ropa! —dijo Bulma con regocijo—. Aunque la que te compremos hoy se te verá todavía mejor, porque escogeremos los tonos adecuados acorde a tu color de piel y de ojos, y…</p>
<p>—Por favor, escúchenme —pidió Kendra con un dejo de súplica en la voz—; no es necesario que me compren ropa, de verdad; sobre todo porque mi estadía en su planeta no será muy larga.</p>
<p>—Tonterías —declaró la científica con rotundidad—; eres nuestra invitada, y en tu estancia serás bien atendida, ¿entendido?</p>
<p>La muchacha abrió la boca una vez más para argumentar en contra, pero su intento fue detenido por la voz de Trunks, quien un segundo después irrumpió en la estancia y las observó con detenimiento.</p>
<p>—¿Todas de pie? —inquirió con una disimulada sonrisa de sorpresa, después sus ojos azules cayeron en el bolso de su madre y su expresión tornó en una de intriga—. ¿Van a salir? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>—Sí —respondió Bulma con aire casual—; vamos de compras.</p>
<p>—¿A sí? —Ante tal sentencia sus ojos se posaron automáticamente sobre la capitana—. ¿Y Kendra va a acompañarlas?</p>
<p>—Kendra también va a comprar cosas —contestó Bra de inmediato.</p>
<p>La aludida le sostuvo la mirada a Trunks por unos brevísimos instantes que bastaron para que él detectara un inconfundible brillo que clamaba por ayuda, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir para auxiliarla.</p>
<p>—Bueno, hijo, nos vamos —indicó la madre con resolución en el semblante—. Como sé que tu padre no prestó atención, si pregunta por nosotras, ¿podrías decirle adónde fuimos?</p>
<p>—Claro, mamá.</p>
<p>—Gracias. —Y dicho eso, abandonó la estancia.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos, hermanito —se despidió Bra sin demora, tomando a Kendra del antebrazo para llevarla (o mejor dicho, tirar de ella) al exterior.</p>
<p>—Adiós, Trunks —dijo la joven, sin oponer resistencia al arrastre, pero en su rostro se distinguía una sombra de angustia ante lo desconocido.</p>
<p>—Adiós —contestó el muchacho, bastante acongojado por no haber podido ayudarla.</p>
<p>Cuando el silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la casa, el semisaiyajin liberó un suspiro largo y profundo. ¿De dónde provenía aquello? Sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por descartar cualquier idea que pudiera causarle sonrojo, se encaminó con cierto grado de pereza a la Cámara de gravedad, donde había estado enclaustrado junto con su padre desde que había despuntado el alba.</p>
<p>—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —cuestionó Vegeta, irritado por la tardanza de su primogénito.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —dijo el joven de inmediato, y con una naturalidad apabullante. Tan acostumbrado estaba a disculparse frente a su padre que aquello resultaba ser lo más normal—. No me di cuenta del tiempo.</p>
<p>—¿Y dónde está ese &lt;&lt;algo&gt;&gt; que necesitabas? —cuestionó el saiyajin puro, angostando la mirada.</p>
<p>Trunks abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentirse descubierto en su mentira. Para abandonar el recinto de entrenamiento, había dado la excusa de que tenía que ir a su habitación por &lt;&lt;algo que necesitaba&gt;&gt;; cuando en realidad había estado ansiando salir para averiguar si su madre y su hermana pretendían llevarse a Kendra de compras con ellas, puesto que la noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle dado que no se había presentado a cenar. La espeluznante verdad todavía le provocaba escalofríos espasmódicos.</p>
<p>—Eh… sí —comenzó a justificarse dubitativo—. Sí, lo que sucede es que… eh… me… me di cuenta de que era mejor entrenar así, para no distraerme.</p>
<p>Un brillo de intensa suspicacia destelló en los ojos negros del progenitor, dando a su rostro un gesto aún más torvo —si es que eso era posible—. Sin pronunciar palabra, sopesó la aparente inocencia en su hijo y la veracidad en su mentira.</p>
<p>—Concéntrate, Trunks —indicó tan ásperamente, que más que una indicación, aquello fue una orden inapelable— o te irá muy mal en este entrenamiento.</p>
<p>El muchacho asintió más por inercia que por convicción. No quería hacer enfadar a su padre, pero la verdad era que no tenía mucho interés en el asunto; ¿cómo podría tenerlo si se le estaba obligando a ello? Además, pensar en Kendra rodeada de vendedoras sedientas de sangre nueva no le facilitaba las cosas. Iba a ser un largo día, ¿lograría ser capaz de concentrarse?</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>—Bien, Kendra, ve a probarte todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Bulma estaba en su elemento, regalando radiantes sonrisas mientras seleccionaba prendas de aquí y de allá.</p>
<p>—Eh… claro —respondió la capitana, cargando tanta ropa que su rostro había sido bloqueado de la vista de las demás compradoras.</p>
<p>—Por aquí, linda —indicó una vendedora de expresión insulsa y artificiosos rizos rojos.</p>
<p>La alienígena dócilmente se dejó guiar por aquella extraña mujer, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de pánico controlado que destellaba cada vez más. Había tomado la decisión de dejarse llevar por la corriente y no contradecir a sus anfitrionas; sin embargo, la corriente estaba resultando ser demasiado fuerte para ella. Estaba ansiando salir de ahí.</p>
<p>—Tárdate cuanto quieras, Kendra —dijo la científica con genuino regocijo—; mientras tanto, nosotras nos encargaremos de buscarte zapatos.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —contestó la muchacha de ojos verdes antes de alejarse por el fondo del pasillo.</p>
<p>En cuanto la capitana hubo desaparecido, Bra se giró hacia su madre con un gesto inquisitivo y apremiante.</p>
<p>—Ahora que estamos solas, mamá —comenzó con un tono que daba a entender que no descansaría hasta obtener respuestas—, quiero que me expliques por qué tienes tantas atenciones hacia Kendra. ¿Es porque te deja hurgar en su comunicador?</p>
<p>Sonriendo enigmáticamente, la madre continuó escogiendo las últimas prendas antes de dirigirse al área de calzado de dama, al tiempo que su hija atónita, la observaba demandante.</p>
<p>—No —negó la muchacha con voz distante, entornando la mirada en un gesto pensativo característico de su familia—, no es por eso. Hay algo más.</p>
<p>Bulma se encaminó hacia la vendedora que había estado atendiéndolas (la que se había llevado a Kendra) y le entregó la última carga de ropa para su invitada.</p>
<p>—¿Podría darle esto también, por favor? —pidió amablemente.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que sí, señora —accedió sin titubear, y en un claro intento de adular a su clienta (sin mirar la ropa siquiera), agregó—: tiene usted un excelente gusto, esta selección es exquisita.</p>
<p>—¿Mamá? —la apremió la adolescente.</p>
<p>—Regresamos en seguida —aseguró la científica antes de alejarse, con su hija pisándole los talones.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que tenías tus razones, ¿verdad? —volvió a arremeter la joven, cuando ya se encontraban evaluando zapatos—; pues quiero saber cuáles son.</p>
<p>—Trunks —contestó la madre como si nada.</p>
<p>—¿Trunks? —repitió Bra sin comprender—. ¿Qué hay con mi hermano?</p>
<p>—Kendra me gusta para Trunks —explicó sin más, mientras tomaba un par de sandalias de tacón puntiagudo para mirarlas con ojo crítico.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Creo que hacen una bonita pareja —aseveró sin cejar en su idea, devolviendo las sandalias a su lugar al haber sido desechadas como una opción, y tomando otras.</p>
<p>—Así que es eso —dijo la adolescente con un suspiro de entendimiento—. Mamá, ¿no crees que, antes que otra cosa, primero deben gustarse?</p>
<p>—Oh, a tu hermano le gusta ella —aseguró de inmediato—, y no veo por qué a ella no habría de gustarle tu hermano.</p>
<p>—Ella es más grande —recordó Bra con cautela—, ¿y si ya está en una relación?</p>
<p>—No lo está —dijo Bulma con mucha seguridad— y el asunto de la edad no importa —agregó, restando valía al planteamiento con un ademán de su mano—. ¡Son perfectos el uno para el otro! —exclamó emocionada—. Kendra también es una guerrera, y estoy convencida de que se enfrentaría a cualquiera con tal de defender su amor; incluso encararía a tu padre si fuera necesario; y estoy bastante segura de que lo será; la relación que ellos puedan llegar a tener no será bien recibida por él y…</p>
<p>—Mamá, ¿de qué relación estás hablando? —cuestionó la muchacha, incrédula—. ¡Apenas se conocen!</p>
<p>—Precisamente —concedió la madre con vehemencia—, tienes razón. Por eso debemos ayudarlos a que se conozcan más.</p>
<p>—¿Y le compras ropa para que pueda salir con mi hermano? —conjeturó aprisa—. Nunca la invitará.</p>
<p>—Es ahí donde tienes que ayudarme —indicó la científica a su hija con la misma mirada cómplice que le había dirigido el día anterior—. Le dirás a Kendra que te ofreces para ser su guía el día de mañana para llevarla a conocer más de nuestra ciudad; pero mañana te sentirás un poco… enferma, y no podrás acompañarla; así que le pediremos a Trunks que vaya con ella.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo haremos para convencerlo? —preguntó la joven intrigada, ya envuelta por aquel plan.</p>
<p>—Argumentaremos que no podemos permitir que nuestra visita se marche sin conocer más de nuestro mundo y cultura —contestó sin ningún titubeo en la voz—. No se negará a eso.</p>
<p>Eligió un par de botas altas sin dudarlo y continuó su evaluación.</p>
<p>—Lo tienes muy pensado, mamá —aportó la adolescente luego de un silencio en el que también escogió unos cuantos pares de zapatos—. ¿Tanto te simpatiza?</p>
<p>—Algún día lo entenderás, Bra —aseguró la científica con una cálida sonrisa—. Cuando seas madre querrás sólo lo mejor para tus hijos, y creo realmente que Kendra es una buena opción para tu hermano; por lo menos, vale la pena que hagan el intento, ¿no te parece?</p>
<p>—Supongo que sí —concedió finalmente.</p>
<p>Y ya con el apoyo y aceptación de la muchacha, ambas regresaron a los probadores, cargadas con poco aunque bien seleccionado calzado. Hallaron a la capitana de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, enfundada en un corto vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello, al igual que gran parte de sus piernas blancas. Sus pies se encontraban descalzos por la ausencia de sandalias adecuadas para semejante atuendo.</p>
<p>—¡Te ves hermosa! —aseguró la vendedora con un embelesamiento que bien habría podido ser real—. Y es que con un cuerpo tan bonito, cualquier cosa se te ve bien.</p>
<p>—Gracias —dijo la extraterrestre completamente inexpresiva, sin mirar con detenimiento la imagen completa que el espejo le devolvía; su escrutinio estaba centrado en sus hombros desnudos. Cualquier movimiento súbito, y las marcas en su cuello estarían a la vista de todos.</p>
<p>—Trajimos justo las sandalias indicadas para un vestido así —dijo Bulma, tendiéndoselas a la joven para que se las probara.</p>
<p>—No me siento cómoda con estas ropas —le confesó Kendra en un suave murmullo para que la vendedora no escuchara.</p>
<p>—¡Pero si te ves bellísima! —argumentó la científica con una amplia sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Pero no puedo hacer nada con estas prendas —se explicó con un poco de angustia en su voz—. Ni siquiera puedo correr.</p>
<p>—El vestido es para que lo luzcas —terció Bra impregnando cada palabra de obviedad, como si aquello fuera lo más evidente—, no para que te ejercites con él puesto.</p>
<p>—La moda se trata de hacerte lucir bien —aseveró la madre, recitando aquello como si de un mantra aprendido desde la infancia se tratase—, no de hacerte sentir cómoda. Con el tiempo lo entenderás.</p>
<p>La mujer pensó que no estaría en la Tierra lo suficiente como para entender aquella regla, pero decidió que era mejor ahorrarse su comentario y no contravenir a sus anfitrionas. Si cooperaba, todo terminaría más rápido.</p>
<p>—Definitivamente vamos a llevar ése —indicó Bulma a la vendedora luego de analizar el modelo—: Vamos, Kendra, prueba con más ropa de la que te escogimos, no podemos sólo comprar un diseño.</p>
<p>—Claro —contestó dócilmente la muchacha, aliviada de poderse desprender de ese vestido que dejaba sus magulladuras a la vista.</p>
<p>—Y será mejor que te apresures —agregó la científica instándola a la premura, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento—, ¡porque todavía tenemos muchas tiendas que ver y ropa que comprar!</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —respondió la extraterrestre de inmediato, tratando de que aquello sonara entusiasta y ansioso. Tal vez eso haría las cosas más fáciles y aquel día terminaría antes de lo que esperaba. Tenía que aferrarse a esa creencia si quería conservar su cordura.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>—¡No te estás concentrando! —rugió furioso Vegeta, luego de mandar a su hijo al suelo con un solo golpe—. ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!</p>
<p>—¡Estoy concentrado! —mintió con ímpetu, intentando sonar convincente—. Es sólo que…</p>
<p>—¡No mientas! —ordenó el padre, quien había descendido hasta donde se encontraba tumbado el muchacho y lo había tomado por el cuello de las ropas para levantarlo—. ¿Por qué no te estás esforzando?</p>
<p>—No… no puedo —confesó finalmente, bajando la mirada—. Lo siento, papá, yo…</p>
<p>—Vete —indicó el saiyajin puro soltándolo repentinamente, provocando que volviera a caer dolorosamente sobre su espalda—. Esto no sirve de nada si tu mente no está aquí.</p>
<p>Trunks permaneció en silencio ante aquella orden, no estando muy seguro de si realmente debía irse o no. Luego de unos instantes de hesitación, decidió que era mejor tratar de redimir el poco interés que había mostrado en el entrenamiento, así que habló:</p>
<p>—Papá, escucha: yo…</p>
<p>—¡Largo!</p>
<p>Y ante esa cordial invitación no hubo más que decir. Rodando sobre su espalda, se puso en pie pesadamente y se apresuró a la puerta sin mediar ni una palabra. En momentos como ése era mejor no contradecir a su padre, eso sólo lo irritaría más.</p>
<p>Una vez fuera de la opresión física y moral que lo acorralaba, pudo pensar con más claridad. Sí, su progenitor estaría molesto con él por un rato, pero ya se le pasaría —con un poco de suerte—, y viendo el lado bueno de la situación, ahora tenía la tarde libre para poder relajarse y hacer lo que quisiera. Desafortunadamente no tenía mucho qué hacer; cualquier plan que hubiera podido tener se había visto forzosamente cancelado para cumplir con el entrenamiento todo el fin de semana.</p>
<p>Aunque aquello no tenía por qué ser un problema, podía simplemente quedarse en su casa a descansar, tal vez ver alguna buena película… podía incluso ir al centro comercial para tratar de salvar a Kendra de su madre y su hermana… No, eso no le sonaba muy convincente. Después de todo, ¿cómo haría para apartarla de ellas? Y una vez superado ese obstáculo, ¿qué se supondría que harían?</p>
<p>Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo al pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. No podía continuar ignorando esas reacciones involuntarias que lo tomaban por sorpresa al tener a Kendra cerca, o siquiera al pensar en ella; se sentía atraído por la capitana y ya no tenía caso seguir negándoselo. Un molesto vacío se produjo en su estómago. El tema de las mujeres siempre había resultado algo escabroso para él; y no era que nunca antes hubiera salido con alguna, pero se habían tratado de citas intrascendentes, ordinarias. Kendra era de otro mundo —literalmente—, ¿cómo se invita a una extraterrestre a salir? Y más importante aún, ¿a qué lugares &lt;&lt;interesantes&gt;&gt; se le puede llevar? Se sentía perdido y solo. ¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda? Su papá no era una opción y nunca lo sería; y por otra parte, él no era precisamente el tipo de persona con muchos amigos cercanos. Bueno, había uno, pero no estaba muy seguro de que pedirle consejo fuera una buena idea. Finalmente, un sentimiento intenso que interpretó como desesperación lo orilló a realizar la llamada, pese a que su racionalidad le indicaba que aquello era un gran error.</p>
<p>Luego de acordar el lugar, subió a su habitación a asearse. No quería perder tiempo pues temía que si lo hacía, desaparecería el poco valor que había acumulado para pedir ayuda, ahora tenía que llevar esa decisión hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Una vez listo, se marchó sin avisar a su padre, no le pareció que él fuera a agradecerle el quitarle más tiempo del que ya le había quitado.</p>
<p>Voló en completa libertad, disfrutando el golpe del viento contra su rostro. De presentarse la oportunidad, ¿a Kendra le gustaría aquello? Descendió a unos cuantos pasos del lugar donde se encontrarían —una cafetería en donde seguramente tendría que correr con todos los gastos—, y para su gran sorpresa, él ya estaba ahí.</p>
<p>—¡Goten! —saludó, sorprendido por la poco usual puntualidad de su amigo—; no pensé que llegarías antes que yo.</p>
<p>—Tienes suerte —dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro, dándose importancia—, ya estaba por aquí cuando llamaste.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? —inquirió Trunks mientras ambos entraban al lugar y se sentaban ante una mesa—, ¿y qué hacías por acá?</p>
<p>—Todavía nada —respondió Goten con aire inocente—, pero en media hora tengo una cita con una chica que hasta a ti te quitaría el aliento, ¡lo tiene todo!</p>
<p>—¿A sí? ¿Todo?</p>
<p>—Bueno, no todo —se corrigió ante la suspicacia del joven de ojos azules—; digamos que su conversación no es precisamente interesante. Aunque tampoco es muy importante la charla, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>Trunks no respondió a ese cuestionamiento, pues él opinaba diferente, pero no quiso expresarlo para no verse envuelto en un interminable debate que lo alejaría del motivo principal por el que había acudido a él: necesitaba urgentemente un consejo.</p>
<p>—Oye, amigo —llamó el semisaiyajin de mirar oscuro—, tú vas a pagar todo lo que comamos, ¿verdad? Ya te dije que tengo una cita, y como comprenderás, no puedo gastar mucho dinero del que traigo y…</p>
<p>—Sí, sí —confirmó el muchacho de inmediato—, yo pago por todo.</p>
<p>—¡Bien, entonces vamos a ordenar! —dijo alegremente.</p>
<p>—Goten, te pedí que vinieras porque necesito tu ayuda —comenzó Trunks dispuesto a terminar con eso lo más pronto posible, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo:</p>
<p>—Espera, si quieres que te ayude como se debe, primero necesito comer.</p>
<p>—¡Comerás en tu cita! —replicó el muchacho de cabellos lavandas.</p>
<p>—¿Estás loco? —inquirió, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No puedo comer frente a ella como lo hago normalmente. ¡Se asustaría! Por eso tengo que hacerlo ahora que puedo.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, ¡entonces pide tu comida!</p>
<p>Así lo hizo, y el tema que los había reunido ahí no fue tratado hasta que el chico hambriento tuvo su alimento a entera disposición.</p>
<p>—¿No piensas comer? —preguntó inquisitivo.</p>
<p>—No tengo apetito —respondió, mirando las palmas de sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>—Vaya, debe ser muy grave lo que vas a decirme —aseveró con la boca llena—, ¿qué te pasa? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?</p>
<p>—Se trata de… —Un momento de duda antes de confesar; no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar estúpido. Al final, decidió que era mejor no dar rodeos al asunto—. Se trata de una mujer.</p>
<p>—¡Ajá! —exclamó Goten en tono triunfal—. ¡Amigo, ya era hora!</p>
<p>—¿Quieres hacer menos escándalo? —pidió Trunks apretando los dientes.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo es? —preguntó el joven de cabello negro lleno de curiosidad—. ¡No! No me lo digas; tengo que conocerla.</p>
<p>—No la vas a conocer porque no te la voy a presentar —repuso el joven de ojos azules, irritado.</p>
<p>—¡Uy, qué mal genio! —El chico parecía estársela pasando en grande, mientras que su amigo comenzaba a cuestionarse si, después de todo, había sido una buena idea hablar de eso precisamente con él—. ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡No pienso quitártela!</p>
<p>—No sé cómo es que se me ocurrió tratar este tema contigo —expresó, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto pesimista.</p>
<p>—¿A quién más podrías pedirle consejo? —inquirió al instante—. ¿A Gohan? Él se casó con su primera y única novia. ¿O a tu papá? ¡Oh, sí! Ya puedo imaginar la escena: te diriges a la Cámara de gravedad, tocas a la puerta, y cuando abre, le dices: &lt;&lt;padre, tenemos que hablar sobre mujeres&gt;&gt;, y al instante él apaga el sistema y los dos tienen una charla muy amena.</p>
<p>El muchacho estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Trunks se sentía cada vez más arrepentido de haber sacado el tema a la luz ante él; y quizá su incomodidad fue percibida por el otro semisaiyajin, pues lo siguiente que pronunció lo dijo con mucha seriedad:</p>
<p>—Escucha, lo siento; estás pidiéndome que te ayude y no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cuál es el problema con esta chica?</p>
<p>El joven de mirar claro lo observó con recelo, considerando si debía o no confiar, y finalmente, comprendiendo que no tenía muchas opciones por las cuales decidirse, relató a su amigo cómo fue que Kendra había entrado en sus vidas, y el impacto tan particular que había tenido sobre él. Para cuando hubo terminado, Goten ya iba por el postre. Con aire pensativo detuvo su bocado ante su rostro para recapitular con voz propia lo que se le acababa de exponer:</p>
<p>—Entonces, ella se estrella en su casa, ustedes la ayudan, y después les reclama por haberla retenido aquí.</p>
<p>—Sí —corroboró Trunks—, pero después se disculpó por eso.</p>
<p>—Sí. Y justo ahora está de compras con tu mamá y tu hermana.</p>
<p>—Así es.</p>
<p>—Y… y, ¿cuál es el problema?</p>
<p>—¿No estuviste escuchándome? —cuestionó el muchacho de ojos azules perdiendo la calma.</p>
<p>—Sí, lo hice; pero no entiendo cuál es tu gran problema.</p>
<p>—¡Que no sé qué hacer! ¡No sé cómo actuar! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo debo hablarle!</p>
<p>—Pues simplemente te paras frente a ella —le explicó moviendo las manos—, la miras a los ojos, y le hablas.</p>
<p>—¡Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil! —dijo el joven de cabellos lavandas.</p>
<p>—¡Porque lo es! —se defendió el otro semisaiyajin.</p>
<p>—¡No, no lo es! —refutó Trunks perdiendo la compostura—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esto no tiene nada de fácil! ¡No es como en la escuela! Es diferente… ¡Kendra es diferente!</p>
<p>—¿Diferente? —repitió con aire absorto—. ¿Cómo diferente? ¡Un momento! Ella es de otro planeta, ¿verdad? ¡No me digas que es un monstruo! ¡¿Te enamoraste de un monstruo?!</p>
<p>—¡No estoy enamorado! —negó el chico rotundamente, exaltándose aún más—; y no es así de diferente. En apariencia es como nosotros, sólo que de otro planeta.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ella y las muchachas de la escuela?</p>
<p>—No… no sé —admitió desconsolado—. Es diferente, es… es más madura…</p>
<p>—¿Qué tú?</p>
<p>—Creo que sí.</p>
<p>—¿Es más grande? Ya sabes, ¿mayor?</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿de qué te preocupas? Ella tomará el control y tú sólo te dejarás llevar por la corriente —resolvió el joven de ojos negros juntando sus manos en un estruendoso aplauso.</p>
<p>—Goten, tienes que entender que no soy como tú —pidió Trunks desesperado—. El tema de las mujeres es algo delicado para mí; y con Kendra… cuando estoy con ella mi mente se pone en blanco y comienzo a tartamudear y a hacer el ridículo. ¿Qué pasa si la invito a salir y me dice que no?</p>
<p>—¿Por qué habría de decirte que no? —se extrañó el chico de cabello oscuro—. Según algunas, eres un &lt;&lt;buen partido&gt;&gt;, como te denominan ellas.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? —inquirió perspicaz—. ¿Quién dice eso?</p>
<p>—Compañeras que siempre quisieron salir contigo —contestó con simpleza—, pero eso no es lo importante. Amigo, necesitas tener más confianza en ti; si ella te interesa, tienes que decidirte a actuar.</p>
<p>—¿Y bajo qué excusa le voy a pedir que salga conmigo? —cuestionó curioso.</p>
<p>—No necesitas ninguna excusa —repuso el experto—, aunque si crees que es muy necesario para ayudarte a actuar, entonces puedes ofrecerte para ser su guía en este planeta. Ya sabes, llevarla a conocer lugares, algo de la comida local…</p>
<p>—¿Y eso funcionará?</p>
<p>—¡Claro! A las mujeres les gusta conocer cosas nuevas, y tu ventaja es aún más grande porque ella no sabe nada de nuestras costumbres. Debes usar todo eso a tu favor.</p>
<p>Trunks no respondió nada, pues meditaba en ese último consejo. Era una buena idea.</p>
<p>—Bien, amigo, me voy —se despidió Goten poniéndose en pie.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —el joven de ojos azules lo miró desconcertado—. ¿Te vas?</p>
<p>—Es casi la hora de mi cita. Tengo que ser puntual.</p>
<p>—Pero… pero no me has dicho lo que debo decirle a Kendra.</p>
<p>—Eres inteligente —concluyó el chico comenzando a alejarse—, ya se te ocurrirá algo. ¡Nos vemos!</p>
<p>Y luego de eso, se fue, dejando a Trunks sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. No había sido una tarde perdida, aunque tampoco había sido productiva <em>per se</em>. Había conseguido un consejo y la mitad de su ejecución, lo demás dependía de él. Permaneció en su silla sin mediar palabra, maquinando un plan, y aparentemente la concepción de su estrategia tomó más de lo que él había supuesto en primera instancia, pues para cuando pagó la cuenta y volvió a su casa, ya había caído la noche, y las féminas del hogar habían retornado extenuadas.</p>
<p>A quien encontró primero fue a su madre, quien bebía té en la cocina. Se le percibía cansada pero feliz, como siempre se notaba luego de un fructífero día de compras.</p>
<p>—Hola, mamá —saludó alegre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p>—Hola, hijo —devolvió el saludo al instante—, ¿dónde estabas?</p>
<p>—Papá me echó de su Cámara de gravedad —explicó sirviéndose un vaso con agua—, y pensé que era mejor no estar aquí por un rato. Ya sabes, hasta que se tranquilizara.</p>
<p>—Claro.</p>
<p>—Y… ¿cómo les fue en su día? —preguntó con cautela medida, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido cristalino.</p>
<p>—¡De maravilla! —respondió su madre con una amplia sonrisa—. Compramos muchas cosas; y fue tan relajante… nos hacía falta salir a divertirnos un poco.</p>
<p>—Ya lo creo —concordó Trunks de modo automático, pues quería saltarse todo eso y llegar a una parte en particular de la conversación—: ¿Y Kendra?</p>
<p>—¿Por tu hermana no preguntas? —inquirió la científica con un particular brillo en los ojos y una diminuta sonrisa muy bien disimulada.</p>
<p>—Pensé que estaban juntas —se justificó, rogando porque su progenitora se creyera aquello.</p>
<p>—Cada quien está en su respectiva recámara, ordenando todo lo que compramos —informó al fin, bajando la vista a su té, pero luego de un rato volvió a encarar a su hijo, y sonriendo ampliamente, dijo—: ¡Le compramos ropa tan bonita a Kendra! No puedo esperar a que la use… ¡se verá tan linda!</p>
<p>—Eh… sí… bueno, voy a saludarlas.</p>
<p>La mujer asintió aún con una mirada de ensoñación, mientras que su hijo la dejaba sumida en sus pensamientos. El uso del plural no sólo había sido necesario, sino que había sido vital para mantener sus intenciones en el anonimato. Había decidido actuar, sí; pero eso no significaba que estaba listo para confrontar un incansable interrogatorio de su madre, ni los comentarios burlones de su hermana; primero debía estar seguro de que enfrentar esos tormentos valdría la pena.</p>
<p>Al llegar a la habitación deseada, inspiró profundamente, y llamó a la puerta.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra?</p>
<p>No hubo respuesta. Intentó nuevamente, con más insistencia.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra?</p>
<p>Nada. No trató una tercera vez; armándose de valor, irrumpió en la alcoba al instante, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba vacía, y las grandes ventanas al fondo se encontraban abiertas de par en par.</p>
<p>—No lo haría… —murmuró por lo bajo, observando con los ojos como platos aquel balcón—. No se iría…</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo siquiera, buscó el diminuto ki de la muchacha, con la sangre golpeando velozmente en su interior, producto del nerviosismo que sentía por tener que buscarla por medio de su poder. Nunca lo había hecho con ella, ¿podría encontrarla, o estaría demasiado lejos como para percibir su presencia?</p>
<p>Sin embargo, todo pensamiento fatídico quedó desechado al sentir inmediatamente el ki deseado. Kendra no se había ido, simplemente se encontraba en otra parte de la casa. De unas cuantas zancadas, llegó al balcón de la habitación, y elevándose en el aire, se plantó sobre el tejado de su hogar, algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo. Ahí estaba la capitana sentada, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, observando con expresión de incertidumbre el oscuro firmamento que lo envolvía todo.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —la llamó quedamente, acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué haces?</p>
<p>—Quería verlas un momento —explicó llanamente, sin voltear el rostro para mirarlo—. Creo que las extraño. He pasado tanto tiempo entre ellas que me siento fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí? —cuestionó, sentándose a su lado.</p>
<p>—Trepé por mi ventana —contestó de inmediato—. No fue tan difícil.</p>
<p>—Pudiste haber usado las escaleras —comentó, intentando no sonar muy obvio.</p>
<p>—Sí, supongo que sí —concordó dócilmente.</p>
<p>Mantuvieron el silencio un rato, contemplando la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, hasta que la extraterrestre dijo en voz alta lo que llevaba un tiempo aquejándola:</p>
<p>—No lo entiendo, Trunks; ¿dónde están las estrellas?</p>
<p>—Están ahí —respondió el muchacho con presteza—; sólo que no pueden verse porque hay mucha luz.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo pueden vivir así? —inquirió sorprendida y un poco asombrada—. ¿Cómo pueden vivir cada día sin mirar las estrellas y saber que ellas también los están mirando? —Se detuvo para verlo significativamente, y después continuó—: En mi planeta siempre contemplamos a los astros en busca de esperanza; porque hay tanto allá arriba tratando de doblegar a los libres; y sin embargo, hay tanto más luchando por su libertad… Además, el observar las estrellas sabiendo que en casa hay quien también las mira, nos alienta y da fuerzas para volver en cada misión.</p>
<p>El joven meditó aquella declaración por un momento, considerando qué responder; y al final, pensó que era mejor decirle lo que él sinceramente creía:</p>
<p>—Quizá para nosotros no ha sido tan importante el mantener un vínculo tan estrecho con las estrellas.</p>
<p>—Irónico, ¿no es cierto? —aseveró la capitana con una sonrisa ladeada—; siendo que tu origen en particular está allá arriba.</p>
<p>Tenía razón, claro que la tenía; pero el hecho era que su padre siempre había sido tan reservado con respecto a ese tema, que no era algo que trataran en la charla del diario, si es que ésta se llegaba a presentar.</p>
<p>—Simplemente somos diferentes —dedujo Trunks, encogiéndose de hombros—, no puedes esperar que reaccionemos igual a ustedes cuando los problemas se nos presentan.</p>
<p>—Tal vez tengas razón —concedió la alienígena, luego de reflexionar aquello por un rato.</p>
<p>Cuando el silencio que precedió ese último comentario comenzó a percibirse incómodo, el joven decidió hablar de lo que fuera; era preciso mantener la conversación a flote para invitar espontáneamente a Kendra a salir:</p>
<p>—Y… ¿cómo te fue en tu día de compras con mi mamá y mi hermana?</p>
<p>La muchacha lo miró sin mediar palabra antes de responder con un semblante serio:</p>
<p>—Las mujeres de tu raza son extrañas. Mis preocupaciones siempre han sido ser una buena capitana para mi tripulación, cumplir exitosamente con las misiones y ser útil a mi gente. ¿Sabías que el mayor de los problemas para las féminas de tu especie es que por error su bolso no combine con sus zapatos?</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin rió ante aquello.</p>
<p>—Sí, lo sabía —contestó, aún sonriendo.</p>
<p>—Pues no lo entiendo —declaró la joven rotundamente.</p>
<p>—Yo tampoco —concordó el muchacho de ojos azules—. Pero no todas son así; ahí tienes a mi madre, que es un genio y aún tiene cabeza para preocuparse por cosas como ésas.</p>
<p>—Tu mamá es una mujer bastante peculiar —opinó Kendra con mucha seriedad—; es muy inteligente, y sin embargo, le gusta perder su tiempo en cosas superfluas.</p>
<p>—Aunque no lo creas, sabe organizarse para que sus diversiones no interfieran con sus investigaciones —la defendió Trunks sonriendo ligeramente.</p>
<p>—Ése es el punto, ¿sabes? —consideró la muchacha, y parecía que ya lo había reflexionado mucho—: la organización. El hecho de vivir en un lugar pacífico permite que la mente pueda ocuparse de asuntos divergentes no precisamente relacionados con el desarrollo de las aptitudes que se tengan. En mi planeta, cada quien tiene una tarea bastante específica, y tal vez es por eso que estoy juzgando tan duramente a las mujeres de este planeta: porque yo no conozco otra forma de vivir más que llevando a cabo aquello para lo que soy buena, para lo que se me educó. La estructura de nuestro sistema no permitiría semejantes distracciones.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad? Pero entonces, ¿cómo están organizados en tu planeta? —inquirió el joven, intrigado.</p>
<p>—Bueno, primero está nuestro líder, el más inteligente de todos nosotros —ilustró la capitana con voz llana, con el tono de quien se dispone a hacer una recapitulación ordenada; incluso tenía la vista fija en la nada—. Después está el Consejo de Genios (tu madre nos vendría muy bien en uno de esos puestos). Luego, la gente que compone a nuestro pueblo. Y por supuesto, también estamos los brutos.</p>
<p>El muchacho creyó haber escuchado mal, así que preguntó:</p>
<p>—¿Los qué?</p>
<p>—Los brutos. No todos podemos ser genios, ¿sabes? Para algunos, la fuerza física es para lo que somos buenos.</p>
<p>—¿Y se llaman a ustedes mismos <em>brutos</em>? —cuestionó Trunks con el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro.</p>
<p>—Bueno, usamos la fuerza física como nuestra arma principal, y viviendo en un planeta dominado por la inteligencia, eso es una especie de retroceso, ¿no crees? —dedujo la extraterrestre con simpleza.</p>
<p>—No necesariamente —contradijo, desdibujando su gesto para dar a notar que hablaba en serio—; la capacidad intelectual no tiene por qué estar peleada con la fuerza; pueden tenerse ambas cualidades en perfecto equilibrio y…</p>
<p>—¿Y hablas por experiencia propia? —inquirió Kendra mirándolo suspicazmente con una media sonrisa en los labios.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —El joven de cabellos lavandas se desconcertó ante aquel comentario—. No, yo… no me estaba refiriendo a mí, sólo… sólo quería hacer notar que se puede ser inteligente y fuerte.</p>
<p>—Claro, como tú, ¿no?</p>
<p>El muchacho sintió que el mismo calor que lo había embargado la mañana cuando la capitana le había dicho que sabía que la observaba, lo había invadido una vez más. Era tal la temperatura, que volvió el rostro al frente y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, deseando que el bochorno pasara y que Kendra no lo hubiera notado.</p>
<p>—Yo no… —dijo finalmente, cuando hubo ordenado sus ideas— no me consideraría tan fuerte o tan inteligente.</p>
<p>—No seas modesto —pidió la alienígena sin mutar el gesto—. Eres el presidente de la corporación de tu familia, ¿no es verdad? Y en cuanto a la fuerza… bueno, eso salta a la vista.</p>
<p>Trunks se sintió extrañamente complacido ante lo que escuchaba —pese a que la vergüenza aún no había pasado—, y de pronto se creyó con el valor suficiente para invitar a esa mujer a salir. Las posibilidades de que se negara eran mínimas, puesto que, por lo que había escuchado, ella lo percibía con por lo menos dos cualidades a su favor.</p>
<p>La joven debió de haber notado el escarlata que enmarcaba el rostro apenado de su interlocutor, porque lo liberó del peso de sus ojos verdes, dirigiéndolos nuevamente al firmamento sin estrellas que se cernía sobre ellos, tan oscuro como la cavidad más recóndita o el abismo más profundo. El semisaiyajin la observó decidido; se lo pediría, se lo preguntaría en ese mismo momento, cuando estaba tan alentado por las palabras que habían brotado de sus labios. Abrió la boca sin ningún pensamiento de duda que obnubilara su determinación, cuando un color extraño en el cuello de la muchacha llamó poderosamente su atención.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?! —exclamó tan repentinamente, que la capitana pegó un salto involuntario de sorpresa, y al instante se cubrió con ambas manos.</p>
<p>—Nada —respondió, no sonando convincente en absoluto, y con una mueca de culpabilidad bastante definida en el rostro.</p>
<p>—Déjame ver —pidió el chico, y retirando las manos de la extraterrestre, se acercó para tener una mejor vista (tan sorprendido estaba por ese cardenal, que ni siquiera se puso nervioso ante el agarre que él mismo llevaba a cabo)—. Parece… parece como si te hubieras ahorcado… o algo así.</p>
<p>—Supongo que es consecuencia del impacto de mi nave —dedujo la capitana con naturalidad, como intentando restarle importancia al asunto—; debió pasar cuando estaba inconsciente.</p>
<p>—¿Y hasta ahora se deja ver el moretón? —cuestionó incrédulo.</p>
<p>—No olvides que yo no soy de este planeta —le recordó con mucha calma—; no puedes esperar que mi cuerpo reaccione igual al tuyo.</p>
<p>Y dicho eso volvió a intentar cubrirse con ambas manos, pero dado que Trunks aún no había retirado la suya, el contacto fue inminente: por un brevísimo instante, los delgados dedos de la muchacha se posaron sobre el dorso y los nudillos del joven, lanzando una serie de descargas eléctricas que corrieron libremente por su columna, desde la base del cráneo hasta los cimientos de la pelvis. De inmediato, el semisaiyajin apartó su extremidad extendida, y una vez más se sintió presa de una vergüenza que iba más allá de lo que podía controlar.</p>
<p>—¿Son todos como tú? —inquirió Kendra con verdadero interés en la voz.</p>
<p>—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el chico, tratando de conservar el mismo tono vocal para tener un ancla que le evitara caer en la histeria.</p>
<p>—¿Todos los terrícolas se sonrojan de repente? —reformuló la alienígena para ser más específica.</p>
<p>El muchacho no contestó, no podía hacerlo; así como ya no podía invitarla a salir, el valor lo había abandonado.</p>
<p>—Sabes —continuó la joven de ojos verdes ante su falta de respuesta—, los encuentro francamente fascinantes.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿A quiénes?</p>
<p>—A ustedes, a los terrícolas; todo en ustedes es tan… espontáneo. Tú, por ejemplo: no puedes evitar que el color invada tu rostro, ¿cierto? Y seguramente como tú hay muchos casos más.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin la observó fijamente. El bochorno ya había pasado, y el silencio expectante se había apoderado de él mientras escuchaba lo que su invitada decía. Tal vez aquello no estaba perdido del todo.</p>
<p>—Hoy traté de observar tanto como pude de tu especie —confesó bajando la mirada, como si se sintiera apenada—; intenté almacenar todas sus reacciones en mi cabeza para después rememorarlas una y otra vez para entender el porqué; aunque claro, unas cuantas horas entre terrícolas no bastan para comprenderlos enteramente, sin importar cuántos sean.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad te gustaría conocer más de nosotros? —preguntó el joven gratamente sorprendido.</p>
<p>—¡Claro que sí! —contestó entusiasta—. Ya te lo dije, en mi planeta todo es muy distinto, y ya sé que no estoy aquí como en un viaje de placer, pero no puedo irme hasta que los estudios finalicen, así que hasta que tu mamá termine con mi comunicador yo…</p>
<p>—Sal conmigo —soltó Trunks súbitamente.</p>
<p>La interrupción había sido tan abrupta, que Kendra había girado su rostro de golpe, mirándolo intensamente. Momentáneamente la mente del muchacho se quedó en blanco, al sentirse un poco intimidado ante aquel escrutinio tan repentino, lo que lo obligó a bajar los ojos, sin posibilidad de levantarlos nunca más en su vida; sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya lo había dicho y no podía retractarse; por lo menos, no sin arriesgarse a lucir como un perfecto idiota que además era cobarde.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>Aquel cuestionamiento ya había sido contemplado por el chico mucho antes de que fuera planteado por la capitana; pero el hecho era que el muchacho de cabellos lavandas no podía repetir lo que había dicho, simplemente no podía volver a pronunciar esas palabras, así que la extraterrestre se vería obligada a responder según lo que había entendido, si es que algo había entendido.</p>
<p>Cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse insoportable, y al ver que Trunks no volvería a hablar, Kendra respondió:</p>
<p>—Me encantaría.</p>
<p>El muchacho levantó su mirada celeste y la contempló dubitativo, como si no le hubiera sido posible comprender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.</p>
<p>—¿De… de verdad? —balbuceó torpemente.</p>
<p>—Sí, de verdad —corroboró la joven con una diminuta sonrisa de halago—, sólo que hay un pequeño problema.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál?</p>
<p>—Tu hermana me había dicho que me llevaría a conocer la ciudad —explicó con presteza—, y yo había aceptado; incluso se lo agradecí por adelantado.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! Ya veo —dijo, y un notorio cambio de ánimo fue claramente distinguible en su voz.</p>
<p>—Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo…</p>
<p>—No, no te preocupes —la cortó bruscamente—, no hay problema. Otro día, tal vez.</p>
<p>Y sin más, se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Kendra no había seguido sus movimientos con la vista, sino que la había bajado, posando la mirada en el tejado sobre el que continuaba sentada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, ausentes; probablemente cavilaba. Parecía desconcertada, aunque era difícil asegurarlo; no era precisamente expresiva.</p>
<p>—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, entonces —se despidió el chico cordialmente, aunque tal vez más lacónico de lo que hubiera sido necesario—, que descanses.</p>
<p>No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio. Trunks había comenzado a pensar que la mujer de cabellos negros disfrutaba con cubrir sus movimientos con un halo de misterio y quizá fuera eso lo que lo mantenía tan fascinado con ella; tal vez era eso lo que lo había incitado a aparentar que estaba molesto, siendo que en realidad pretendía hablar con su hermana para convencerla de que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría muy enferma; tanto, que no podría llevar a su invitada a pasear.</p>
<p>Caminó hacia el borde del techo para dejarse caer al jardín, al tiempo que una sonrisa calculadora se dibujaba en sus labios al repasar su plan. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Después de todo, ¡le había dicho que sí!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. De retos y comida chatarra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Quieres que yo qué?</p>
<p>—Que le digas que te sientes mal y que no puedes acompañarla como habían acordado.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Por qué. Magnífica pregunta. ¿Tenía respuesta? Claro que la tenía, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarla. No se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en ella por temor a que su hermana consiguiera sacarle la verdad con más y más cuestionamientos. El problema era que Trunks ya tenía más de quince minutos tratando de convencer a Bra para que fingiera estar enferma y no había conseguido nada, pues continuaban dando vueltas sobre la pregunta fundamental: por qué.</p>
<p>—¿No puedes simplemente hacerlo y ya? —inquirió, comenzando a sentirse desesperado.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —accedió finalmente—, y ¿qué obtengo yo a cambio?</p>
<p>—¿Mi eterna gratitud? —respondió el joven esperanzado, pero ante la mirada hastiada de la muchacha, preguntó—: ¿Qué quieres?</p>
<p>—Ropa —contestó con simpleza.</p>
<p>—¡Pero si ayer compraste ropa! —exclamó el chico incrédulo.</p>
<p>—Sí —corroboró sonriendo—, pero si quieres que me sienta muy enferma, vas a comprarme más.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¿cuánta ropa necesitas? —cuestionó sorprendido.</p>
<p>—¿Es broma? Nunca es suficiente.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —acordó al fin, exhibiendo sus palmas vacías a la altura del pecho, en un ademán que indicaba que no quería discutir más—; está bien, yo le enseñaré a Kendra la ciudad y tú irás de compras con mi dinero.</p>
<p>—Es un trato —concluyó la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa—. Aunque sabes una cosa, hermano, te hubiera dejado salir con Kendra aun si no me hubieras dado nada a cambio.</p>
<p>—Sí, claro —dijo el chico no creyendo nada y alejándose de ahí para que el espectáculo comenzara.</p>
<p>Poco sabía él que aquello último que su hermana había agregado era absolutamente verdad, pues esa estrategia ya había estado acordada entre ella y su madre, sólo que no habían contemplado que a Trunks se le ocurriría lo mismo. A decir verdad, era bastante extraño que el joven tomara la iniciativa —él no era precisamente de carácter extrovertido—; parecía que realmente estaba interesado en la alienígena. Bueno, las cosas eran así, y Bra acababa de obtener más ropa por hacer algo que ya había planeado con su mamá. Sí, definitivamente iba a ser un buen día.</p>
<p>Pero tenía que ser cuidadosa con su arreglo, muy cuidadosa. Usar el pijama que se ponía siempre que estaba enferma no era una opción pues su invitada lo estaba usando, pero algo podría hacer. Tal vez un poco de maquillaje… sí, eso serviría; además era sólo por un momento, hasta que Kendra lo creyera. Sin tiempo que perder comenzó a moverse de aquí allá en su habitación, buscando todo lo que pudiera ayudarla para sostener su farsa, para mantener la mentira; deseosa de terminar lo más pronto posible para poder dedicarse enteramente a ella todo el día.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>—¡Vaya! ¿Siempre estás lista tan rápido? —cuestionó Bulma, dirigiendo una mirada incrédula a su invitada.</p>
<p>La joven acababa de entrar a la cocina completamente lista para salir. Se había enfundado en uno de los pocos pantalones que le habían comprado (un modelo verde con muchos bolsillos y motivos de camuflaje en todas partes que había conseguido meter entre toda la ropa fascinante que habían adquirido), y usaba una camiseta verde oscuro sin mangas y escote redondo que hacía juego con el pantalón; además de todo, calzaba sus mismas botas negras, nada de zapato nuevo; y había recogido su cabello en una coleta. Nada revelador; todo se mantenía dentro de su zona de confort: militar, siempre militar. La anfitriona no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por un instante breve, ella hubiera preferido que usara el entallado vestido azul que le habían comprado, pero no se le había ocurrido una razón que justificara esa sugerencia. Ya pensaría en algo.</p>
<p>—Eh… pues sí —contestó la muchacha, quien se había congelado ante la súbita pregunta—. ¿Es… es malo?</p>
<p>—¡Claro que sí! —respondió la científica sin dudar—. Siempre debes tardar en tu arreglo personal. ¡Es una regla básica!</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? —inquirió Kendra desconcertada.</p>
<p>—¡¿Por qué?! —repitió Bulma incrédula—. ¡Porque debes hacer que los hombres ansíen tu salida triunfal! Debes dejarlos deseando más de ti, ¿entiendes?</p>
<p>—Bueno, Bulma —habló la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y reemprendiendo su marcha hacia la mesa de la cocina—, te recuerdo que no voy a salir con un hombre; tu hija se ofreció a ser mi guía por la ciudad. Y en cuanto a tardarme más… no creo poder cambiar eso, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a hacerlo así.</p>
<p>—Pues Bra conoce la regla cardinal desde hace mucho —informó la mujer de ojos azules luego de un suspiro—; así que será mejor que te sientes a esperarla. ¿Quieres desayunar?</p>
<p>—Hum… yo…</p>
<p>—Aunque supongo que comerán afuera. ¿Algo de tomar, entonces? ¿Jugo, café?</p>
<p>—Eh…</p>
<p>—Te serviré un poco de jugo.</p>
<p>La capitana estaba comenzando a habituarse a ese tipo de interacciones: ella pensando su respuesta en voz alta; su anfitriona al final disponiéndolo todo por ella. Le resultaba realmente extraño dejar que alguien más tomara sus decisiones, pero había concluido que era mejor aceptarlo como parte de la experiencia de sus &lt;&lt;vacaciones obligadas&gt;&gt;.</p>
<p>Recibió el vaso cuando la científica se lo tendió, y le dio un gran sorbo sin pensarlo siquiera; era mejor hacerlo así antes de que comenzara a sentir repulsión por el color y la consistencia del dichoso jugo. Contra toda probabilidad, estaba bueno.</p>
<p>—¿Y? —urgió Bulma, observando todas y cada una de las reacciones de la alienígena.</p>
<p>—Gracias. —Fue su simple respuesta—. Está… está bien.</p>
<p>—Buenos días —dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Ambas mujeres volvieron la vista hacia ahí, y se encontraron con un Trunks cómodamente vestido para salir. Se le veía alegre y muy sonriente.</p>
<p>—Hola, hijo. —La madre devolvió el saludo, disfrutando en su interior y por adelantado las consecuencias que su plan tendría.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Trunks —contestó la joven con voz llana, sin ninguna emoción perceptible.</p>
<p>—Así que… ¿mi hermana aún no baja?</p>
<p>La mujer de cabellos azules negó en silencio, y le sirvió también un vaso de jugo.</p>
<p>—Sabes que Bra siempre tarda en estar lista —recordó la científica dándole el recipiente.</p>
<p>—¿Y mi padre?</p>
<p>—Él se fue muy temprano —informó de inmediato—; dijo que tenía ganas de entrenar al aire libre.</p>
<p>Un sonido ahogado se produjo en la estancia, llamando la atención de la madre y el hijo, quienes al instante buscaron la fuente de aquel ruido. Con los ojos muy abiertos, descubrieron que se había tratado de Kendra; aparentemente había estado bebiendo de su jugo cuando el comentario había sido pronunciado, y ya fuera por incredulidad o porque hubiera querido reírse de la ocurrencia, se había atragantado con su sorbo.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —dijo al fin cuando su garganta se hubo librado de su obstrucción.</p>
<p>No se había sonrojado ni había bajado la mirada avergonzada. ¿Acaso no sentía esa mujer? El muchacho estuvo a punto de opinar al respecto cuando una cuarta figura se unió a su reunión.</p>
<p>—Hola —saludó Bra con desgana mientras frotaba uno de sus irritados ojos con su mano. Aún traía puesto el pijama y realmente se veía deplorable; con unas tremendas ojeras que adornaban sus párpados inferiores, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche.</p>
<p>—¡Bra! —exclamó Bulma en un cuidado acto de sorpresa—. ¿Qué tienes?</p>
<p>—Me siento un poco mal —respondió, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si ahí radicara el problema—. Creo que me voy a enfermar.</p>
<p>—No puedes salir así —sentenció Trunks muy serio.</p>
<p>—Claro que sí —contradijo la adolescente con una vaga sonrisa—; sólo es un ligero malestar. Además, ya había quedado con Kendra para salir.</p>
<p>—Kendra entenderá, estoy segura —aseveró la madre con angustia bien calculada.</p>
<p>Hablaban de la alienígena como si no estuviera presente, y ella había preferido permanecer callada hasta ver adónde se dirigía esa farsa. Porque sabía que todo era una farsa.</p>
<p>—Pero…</p>
<p>—No hay excusa, señorita —sentenció la científica, endureciendo un poco la voz—; ahora mismo te regresas a la cama a descansar. Trunks puede salir con Kendra, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—Sí, claro —contestó el aludido sin asomo de duda.</p>
<p>¡Bingo! Ahí estaba el meollo de todo el asunto: que el hijo mayor fuera quien paseara con ella.</p>
<p>—No tienes inconveniente, ¿verdad, Kendra? —inquirió Bulma con un imperceptible tono que sugería que si decía que no quería salir con Trunks, la asesinaría.</p>
<p>La capitana podría haber dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio, que no le interesaba, que prefería quedarse en casa a entrenar un poco o simplemente a descansar después del ajetreado día anterior; pero el hecho era que sí estaba interesada, y si le estaban presentando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, ¿por qué no aceptarla?</p>
<p>—No hay inconveniente alguno —respondió, esperando que el tiempo que se había tomado en decir aquello no hubiera sido mucho.</p>
<p>—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la madre juntando ambas manos en un sonoro aplauso—. Entonces todo está arreglado. Y en cuanto a ti, jovencita; vamos de regreso a tu habitación.</p>
<p>Luego de ese último comentario, ambas mujeres abandonaron la cocina, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio.</p>
<p>—Bueno, eh… —comenzó Trunks, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo—. Nos… ¿nos vamos?</p>
<p>—Sí. —Y apurando las últimas gotas de su vaso de jugo, Kendra se puso en pie para marcharse.</p>
<p>El muchacho la siguió en el acto. Aquello no estaba saliendo tan mal; por lo menos no había dicho que no. Una vez en el jardín delantero de la casa, activó una de las cápsulas que contenía el modelo más reciente de sus automóviles. Si la corporación era de su familia, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? La extraterrestre, sin embargo, no parecía impresionada en lo absoluto; aunque cuando el joven mantuvo la portezuela del transporte abierta para ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir, la alienígena la aceptó sin oponer resistencia; incluso le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa e hizo de su agarre uno más firme del necesario, como si no quisiera soltar la mano del chico.</p>
<p>Claro que eso último bien pudo haber sido producto de la imaginación del semisaiyajin, pues para cuando se pusieron en marcha la mujer se había inclinado un poco hacia la puerta para poder contemplarlo todo a través de la ventana, y parecía no estar dispuesta a volver a pronunciar palabra. Abandonando toda prudencia, Trunks contemplaba el camino y de hito en hito volvía la vista para observar a su acompañante. Sonrió imaginando la expresión de sorpresa y decepción de su madre al haber visto a Kendra vestida de aquella manera. Esa mañana, la encontraba especialmente atrayente, tal vez era porque había anticipado esa cita con mucha ansiedad; quizá admiraba el nervio de la capitana al haber escondido el atuendo que portaba entre su guardarropa nuevo, y más aún, estarlo usando el día que iba a explorar al planeta anfitrión, ignorando el montón de prendas &lt;&lt;maravillosas&gt;&gt; que ahora poseía; o simplemente todo podía atribuirse a que había comenzado a idealizarla de alguna manera.</p>
<p>En un movimiento que se antojaba pensativo, la muchacha recargó su codo en el resquicio de la ventanilla y apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano, tocando sus labios con las yemas de los dedos en un desplazamiento lento y casi imperceptible. Fue gracias a esta acción que los ojos del joven se posaron en el blanco cuello de la mujer, y se percataron asombrados de que el enrojecimiento había desaparecido, volviendo la piel a su color normal. En un impulso incontrolable, el chico extendió su mano para tocar el cuello de la capitana, pues quería comprobar que no había quedado marca alguna; pero casi al instante, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, se detuvo, y rápidamente volvió a asir el volante con ambas manos. No creyó que la extraterrestre hubiera notado aquel amago de caricia —estaba demasiado absorta con el panorama—; sin embargo…</p>
<p>—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Trunks? —No había vuelto el rostro para preguntar de frente, pero había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que el muchacho tuviera la certeza de que no había imaginado la pregunta.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin tragó con dificultad. ¿Por qué había hecho qué? ¿No tocarla? ¿Evitar el contacto de sus ásperos dedos con su cremosa y tersa piel? Apenas habían pasado pocos minutos en el auto completamente solos, y él ya comenzaba a sentir ese calor tan característico que provocaba la vergüenza. Decidiendo que era mejor jugar al inocente, contestó con otro cuestionamiento:</p>
<p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p>
<p>—¿Por qué armaste toda esa farsa sólo para pasar conmigo este día de paseo? —especificó con calma, pero haciendo un énfasis especial que dejaba en claro que quería respuestas concretas. Además, había girado su rostro para posar sus ojos verdes en los azules de su interlocutor.</p>
<p>—¿Farsa? —repitió, y no pudo evitar sonar un poco aliviado—. ¿De qué hablas? No hubo ninguna farsa.</p>
<p>—¿Esperas que crea que la <em>brillante</em> actuación de tu hermana fue real? —inquirió ligeramente indignada.</p>
<p>—Bra se sentía mal y…</p>
<p>—¡Oh, por favor! He visto actuaciones más convincentes en rehenes novatos. ¿Es costumbre de tu raza hacer ese tipo de engaños antes de algún compromiso?</p>
<p>—¡No fue un engaño! —reiteró Trunks con vehemencia.</p>
<p>—Veo que no piensas aceptarlo —declaró la muchacha, desviando la vista nuevamente al paisaje del otro lado de la ventanilla—. De acuerdo, no te preocupes. De cualquier forma, creo que tengo que agradecerte el haber <em>aceptado</em> ser mi guía el día de hoy. Tu hermana probablemente me habría llevado a comprar más ropa.</p>
<p>Ambos rieron un poco ante aquella ocurrencia, y después fueron envueltos una vez más por el silencio; sin embargo, éste era completamente diferente; no se sentía incómodo ni insoportable, sino relajado e incluso necesario.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmado al oír a Kendra admitir que había quedado conforme con el cambio de compañía, y una repentina sensación de seguridad comenzó a manar del interior de su pecho, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta salir por sus extremidades. Podía con aquello, claro que podía.</p>
<p>—Así que —habló la capitana de manera casual—, ¿adónde vamos a ir?</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Conocer lugares&gt;&gt;, la voz de Goten sonó en su cabeza. El joven sonrió enigmáticamente y contestó:</p>
<p>—No puedo decírtelo, arruinaría la sorpresa.</p>
<p>—Bueno, aunque me lo dijeras continuaría sin saber adónde vamos —declaró la muchacha devolviendo la sonrisa—, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>—Supongo —concedió el chico con un asentimiento—, pero prefiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos, y ya estamos por llegar.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —cedió la alienígena con docilidad.</p>
<p>Y para que la mujer viera aquel lugar por sí misma no pasó mucho tiempo; cinco minutos después de haber preguntado, el automóvil disminuyó su marcha hasta detenerse por completo. Trunks bajó del transporte y se apresuró a la otra puerta para ayudar a Kendra, pero la joven ya estaba descendiendo por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Desconcertado, el muchacho guardó el vehículo de vuelta en su forma de cápsula, cuestionándose por qué la capitana no había esperado a que la ayudara a apearse del auto; mas dándose cuenta de que la respuesta era muy obvia —ella no sabía que tenía que aguardar por él— se tranquilizó. Entonces fue capaz de retomar su papel de anfitrión y presentó el misterioso lugar:</p>
<p>—Bienvenida al parque de diversiones.</p>
<p>La chica escrutó en silencio el sitio indicado, mirando con agudeza todo lo que lo componía. Finalmente repitió despacio:</p>
<p>—¿Parque de diversiones? ¿Mercan con la diversión?</p>
<p>—Algo así —admitió el semisaiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Entramos?</p>
<p>—Sí, sí. Claro.</p>
<p>Y luego de que el hombre pagara por las entradas, se adentraron con pasos firmes en el desorden y el caos que era aquel lugar. Ante el estruendo que imperaba, la joven quedó estática por unos segundos, mirando alarmada a su alrededor.</p>
<p>—Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no venía aquí —dijo Trunks, inclinándose un poco hacia ella para que lo escuchara por sobre el barullo. La capitana pegó un salto involuntario al oír su voz tan cerca de su oído.</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué me trajiste? —cuestionó, aún con la vista perdida en los alrededores.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que querías conocer más de nosotros —recordó el muchacho—; pues éste es el mejor lugar para aprender; aquí puedes encontrar de todo.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? —inquirió incrédula.</p>
<p>—Ya lo verás —aseguró el chico haciendo más amplio su gesto—. Vamos.</p>
<p>Y tras esa indicación, avanzó por entre la gente que se arremolinaba aquí y allá, hasta que se percató de que la capitana no le seguía. La alienígena permanecía en pie en el mismo lugar en que el joven la había dejado, y parecía perdida y confundida.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —la llamó volviendo a posicionarse frente a ella. Al no haber respuesta, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para mezclarse con la gente que tanto se divertía—. Vamos.</p>
<p>La muchacha se dejó guiar por ese agarre sin oponer resistencia. El semisaiyajin, por su parte, se sentía tan inundado de dicha ante ese tacto, que pensó que estallaría y salpicaría los alrededores de felicidad. Una familia compuesta por unos apurados padres tras sus tres hiperactivos hijos pasó velozmente al lado de ellos, y Kendra —seguramente en un acto reflejo—, apretó la mano de Trunks con más fuerza, y se acercó un poco más a él. Era como si se encontrara temerosa del lugar en el que se hallaba; sin embargo, cuando el joven giró el rostro para verla, no encontró miedo en su expresión; solamente una atenta mirada que escrutaba todo con detenimiento.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —cuestionó la capitana con sincera curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Vienen para pasar un buen rato —contestó con simpleza—; muchas cosas se pueden hacer aquí.</p>
<p>—¿Como cuáles?</p>
<p>—Como subir a los juegos mecánicos —comenzó a enumerar, señalando los enormes armatostes que los rodeaban—; o disfrutar de los espectáculos programados para entretenimiento; tal vez participar en unos cuantos juegos de destreza. También se puede comer lo que sea, ¿sabes? Cualquier tipo de comida chatarra.</p>
<p>—¿<em>Comida chatarra</em>? —repitió la extraterrestre sin comprender.</p>
<p>—Sí —corroboró, guardando su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón; la otra continuaba firmemente sujeta a la de la mujer de ojos verdes—. Lo que me recuerda que no hemos desayunado.</p>
<p>—Tomamos jugo —recordó la joven al instante.</p>
<p>—Sabes bien que ése no es un desayuno —aclaró Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario—, así que, antes que otra cosa, te llevaré a que pruebes la comida que la Tierra tiene para ofrecerte.</p>
<p>Y arrastrándola hacia la zona de alimentos, compró un poco de todo y lo dispusieron en una de las tantas mesas que había fuera de los establecimientos, de tal forma que Kendra pudiera continuar observando a los paseantes. La ingesta de la cocina local había sido un tema muy pensado por el semisaiyajin, pues no quería asustar a la alienígena con su consumo habitual —tal y como había sugerido Goten que pasaría—, pero al final había llegado a la conclusión de que podría pedir una gran cantidad de comida amparándose bajo la excusa de que ordenaba de todo para que Kendra pudiera degustar lo que el parque de diversiones le podía brindar. Después de todo, ella no conocía nada de las costumbres de la Tierra —como también había apuntado Goten—, y eso era algo que definitivamente tenía que usar a su favor.</p>
<p>—Algo de la comida local —dijo por lo bajo, repitiendo lo que su amigo le había sugerido.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —inquirió la alienígena al no haber entendido la frase.</p>
<p>El hombre de cabellos lavandas la observó detenidamente, y sonriendo ampliamente, empezó a explicar:</p>
<p>—Todo esto —indicó, refiriéndose a los platillos que había comenzado a degustar— es comida chatarra.</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué la llaman así? —preguntó la joven, oliendo uno de los manjares que tenía más próximos como si fuera absolutamente sospechoso.</p>
<p>—Porque no tiene ninguna aportación nutricional —respondió el muchacho comiendo sin ningún reparo—, y solamente te llena de energía pasajera que te abandonará en cuanto empieces con alguna actividad.</p>
<p>—Y entonces, ¿por qué lo consumen? —interrogó la chica con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si intentara asimilar semejante comportamiento extraño.</p>
<p>—En primer lugar, porque es la comida típica de cualquier parque de diversiones —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más educado que era posible teniendo la boca medio llena—; y en segundo, porque es deliciosa.</p>
<p>La alienígena lo miró a los ojos con incredulidad dibujada en los propios, no dando crédito a que aquello que tenía enfrente fuera delicioso.</p>
<p>—Si lo pruebas —indicó el semisaiyajin, señalando el plato de comida que la extraterrestre había estado olfateando—, lo descubrirás por ti misma.</p>
<p>—Trunks, ¿has considerado el hecho de que nunca he comido algo como esto? —preguntó la mujer con gesto serio—. ¿Qué si mi organismo no puede procesarlo?</p>
<p>—¿Procesarlo? —repitió el joven con el asomo de una risa divertida—. No eres una máquina, eres un ser vivo, y no va a pasarte nada, te lo aseguro.</p>
<p>Kendra lo observó implorante y apretó los labios hasta que se tornaron en una fina línea en su rostro.</p>
<p>—Escucha —pidió el chico luego de tragar el bocado que había estado masticando detrás de su disimulada media sonrisa—, yo me hago responsable de la reacción que puedas llegar a tener, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>—¿Hay posibilidad de reacciones adversas? —inquirió con un leve tono de alarma en la voz.</p>
<p>—No —negó el muchacho rotundamente—, pero te prometo que si por alguna razón llegaras a enfermar, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que mejores.</p>
<p>—¿Y se supone que tu promesa es lo suficientemente buena como para prevenir cualquier enfermedad? —preguntó la capitana suspicaz.</p>
<p>—Probablemente no, pero es lo suficientemente buena como para liberarte del miedo —declaró Trunks ufano.</p>
<p>—¿Crees que tengo miedo? —cuestionó la extraterrestre, y esta vez fueron sus labios los que se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida. Mirándolo retadoramente, finalmente asió con firmeza el platillo que tenía enfrente y agregó—: Pues permítame decirle, <em>Se</em><em>ñor </em><em>T</em><em>errícola</em>, que nunca en su vida ha estado tan equivocado.</p>
<p>Y sin ningún asomo de duda comenzó a comer tan deprisa, que parecía no haber probado bocado por un largo, largo tiempo. El joven hombre sonrió ante aquel comportamiento, y después de unos segundos de contemplación —comprendiendo que efectivamente era un reto—, la imitó en voracidad, defendiendo férreamente su lugar en esa vertiginosa competencia.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin podía oír con toda claridad expresiones de escandalizado asombro provenientes de la gente que se acercaba a la zona de comida y que no podía evitar ver cómo engullían la tremenda cantidad de alimentos que habían dispuesto en su mesa. La alienígena parecía no escuchar los murmullos, o tal vez los oía y simplemente no le importaba —eso era más probable—; fuera como fuere, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y continuó con el ritmo hasta que todos los manjares hubieron sido devorados.</p>
<p>Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios —y aún con los últimos trozos en sus bocas— en movimientos automáticos exactamente iguales, alcanzaron sus respectivos vasos y apuraron el trago de sus bebidas refrescantes hasta el fondo, pues era lo único que les restaba para determinar quién había sido el ganador. Sin embargo, al verse reflejados en los actos del otro, un repentino ataque de risa los tomó por sorpresa, impidiéndoles deglutir lo que aún danzaba entre sus cavidades bucales. Kendra, en un intento por no escupir el líquido, se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras que Trunks había optado por sujetarse a los bordes de la mesa e inclinar la cabeza hacia delante, de tal forma que se rompiera el contacto visual con su cita y —una vez fuera de su mente esa hilarante imagen— pudiera recomponerse para poder tragar. Y ya fuera que la mano presionando los labios para que no se abrieran hubiera dado resultado; o que el no verse de frente hubiera funcionado; el hecho es que ambos jóvenes pudieron ingerir lo que parecía que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a pasar de la garganta; y luego de ese acto de heroicas proporciones, pudieron respirar con libertad.</p>
<p>—¡Yo gané! —exclamó el chico en cuanto hubo recuperado el aliento, y en un impulso de júbilo, mostró su cavidad bucal libre de todo alimento a su acompañante, extendiendo su lengua hacia abajo para permitirle una mejor visión.</p>
<p>La capitana lo observó atónita por unos breves instantes —mismos que el muchacho usó para arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer—, pero después de un rato exclamó sonriendo:</p>
<p>—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo terminé antes!</p>
<p>E imitando la acción que el semisaiyajin presentaba ante ella, abrió la boca y le enseñó su propia lengua limpia de cualquier alimento que se hubiese alojado ahí. El muchacho rió abiertamente al presenciar aquello, y después, intentando sonar serio, habló:</p>
<p>—Sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Yo ya había acabado con mi parte, y si no me hubieras hecho reír, te habría ganado por mucho.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, <em>S</em><em>eñor </em><em>T</em><em>errícola</em>, veo que no piensas admitir la derrota —determinó la alienígena, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzando sus brazos en un movimiento lento y parsimonioso. Fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules de su interlocutor, angostó la mirada y continuó—: Está bien, no lo admitas, pero debes saber que me has retado, y no es costumbre mía rechazar un reto, así que esto es lo que haremos: tú me enseñarás qué más se puede hacer en tu &lt;&lt;parque de diversiones&gt;&gt;, y yo participaré en todo, y no tengas la menor duda de que lo haré.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —concordó el chico luego de unos segundos de consideración, acto seguido se puso en pie, y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aportó—: entonces vamos, hay mucho que ver.</p>
<p>Por un brevísimo instante, Trunks temió que Kendra ignorara su mano extendida y se levantara por su cuenta (y deseó fervientemente que no lo hiciera), dado que ahora se consideraba desafiada por el muchacho de cabellos lavandas; pero el pensamiento de rechazo quedó descartado en el acto, pues la alienígena se aferró una vez más al agarre ofrecido, y no lo soltó ni cuando estuvo completamente de pie. El joven volvió a ser envuelto por un frenesí de éxtasis al tener aquella mano de dedos finos y tersa blancura entre la suya más grande y rugosa.</p>
<p>Satisfecho el instinto más básico —alimentarse—, su mente se dedicó a pensamientos más complejos e infinitamente más placenteros, pues esta vez su cerebro procesó el contacto amistoso de una manera completamente diferente a la primera ocasión, siendo ésta mucho más intensa y primitiva, haciéndole imposible el evitar que su cabeza se llenara de imágenes en las que hubiera preferido meditar cuando se encontrara solo —pues lo hacían sonrojar—; sin embargo, el inocente toque entre las dos manos no hacía más que acrecentar el tono de las escenas prefabricadas por su psique: imaginó que esos delicados dedos recorrían su anatomía centímetro a centímetro, delimitando hasta el más recóndito recoveco de su cuerpo; fantaseó que sus propias manos se perdían en la figura femenina, deleitando su tacto con todos los surcos, hondonadas y montículos que tenía para ofrecerle; y por último, prácticamente fue capaz de sentir cómo su virilidad erecta era tomada por ella, primero con sus suaves manos en un agarre firme y constante que lo conduciría al delirio, para después ser aprisionada profundamente en su interior, brindándole sensaciones desconocidas que lo llevarían a la muerte, o lo despojarían de toda cordura. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero una vaga sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios al concebir su mente semejantes pensamientos, o dicho sea correctamente, fantasías.</p>
<p>Y tal vez si el semisaiyajin no hubiera estado tan absorto en sus reflexiones, habría notado sin lugar a dudas el temblor espasmódico en la mano de la joven de cabellos negros; el estremecimiento constante que asaltaba su agarre, la insistencia con la que su rostro giraba a un lado y a otro, buscando con ojos ávidos el reto que se le impondría. Más tarde, cuando Trunks mirara en retrospectiva los acontecimientos de ese día, se daría cuenta de que aquella anormal conducta en Kendra había sido inducida por el consumo de comida chatarra; por haber corrompido un cuerpo perfectamente sano con la ingesta de alimentos saturados de grasas y endulzantes artificiales. Sin embargo, y en ese preciso momento, lo único que el chico podía percibir era el placer que le producía el tener a la alienígena tomada por la mano. De hecho, el joven sólo recordó que la capitana estaba con él por completo —y no solamente su mano— cuando ella habló en un murmullo ansioso que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad:</p>
<p>—¿Adónde vamos primero?</p>
<p>Desconcertado, el muchacho no supo qué responder en el acto, y únicamente pronunció palabras inconexas:</p>
<p>—Eh… bueno, yo… primero… eh… vamos…</p>
<p>—Vamos a ése —indicó la extraterrestre demandante, señalando la gran rueda de la fortuna—, quiero saber qué más hace.</p>
<p>E invirtiendo los papeles, fue ella quien tiró de él para conducirlo al armatoste escogido. El semisaiyajin, intrigado, se dejó dirigir dócilmente. ¿Por qué había elegido esa estructura en particular? ¿Qué había llamado su atención: el tamaño, o la lentitud con la que la rueda giraba sobre sí misma?</p>
<p>—¡Ah! Tienen suerte, todavía queda un compartimento vacío —dijo el encargado del juego observando a la pareja con gesto divertido, pues había presenciado la manera en que el hombre de cabellos lavandas era arrastrado con premura por la mujer de larga melena oscura hasta plantarlo frente a la inmensa rueda—. Parece que su novia está muy ansiosa por subir —agregó, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad al chico.</p>
<p>Y apoyando esa aseveración, Kendra soltó la mano de Trunks y subió a la cabina sin prestar atención a nadie más.</p>
<p>—¡Vamos, Trunks! —lo llamó desde el interior con impaciencia.</p>
<p>—Creo que sí —repuso el joven volviéndose al encargado, contestando al comentario que previamente había hecho, y una vez que hubo pagado, subió también al habitáculo y se sentó en el lado opuesto al de la muchacha, para poder verla de frente.</p>
<p>La alienígena había pegado ambas manos al cristal del compartimento y con el rostro a milímetros del vidrio, contemplaba el lento cambio del paisaje producido por el sereno movimiento del armatoste. Estuvo en esa posición por un rato, hasta que su cabina alcanzó la cúspide de su recorrido. En ese punto, en sus ojos podía percibirse un claro brillo de avidez contenida, y su cuerpo entero emanaba expectación; sin embargo, cuando el habitáculo comenzó a descender luego de haber llegado a la cima, toda expresión de ansiosa perspectiva desapareció de su rostro, dejando en su lugar una de profunda desilusión. Separando sus manos del cristal, apoyó su mentón en una de ellas, y miró con ojos vacíos a través del cristal.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin la observaba en silencio, y tuvo que reprimir una risa estridente cuando el cambio en el gesto de la alienígena se llevó a cabo. Realmente, ¿qué había imaginado que haría aquella estructura, aparte de girar sobre sí misma a una velocidad desesperante?</p>
<p>—Esto es aburrido —declaró la muchacha luego de un pequeño suspiro de desgana.</p>
<p>—Sí —concedió el joven sin separar los ojos de su interlocutora—, estoy de acuerdo.</p>
<p>Y tras escuchar aquella concordancia, la chica abrió la ventanilla por la que había estado contemplando el exterior, y poniéndose en pie ágilmente, se encaramó en el marco de la misma.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —exclamó Trunks incorporándose de golpe ante aquello—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!</p>
<p>—Nos vemos abajo, Trunks —dijo la alienígena con una sonrisa incitante.</p>
<p>Y antes de que el muchacho pudiera detenerla saltó por el resquicio, dejándolo solo en el compartimento, mirando atónito cómo se precipitaba en caída libre hacia el vacío para luego aterrizar sutilmente de pie y echar a correr por entre la multitud, provocando que algunos rostros se volvieran para verla pasar, extrañados.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —la llamó a voz en cuello, pero la capitana no volvió sobre sus pasos.</p>
<p>No sabiendo si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, se aferró a la jamba de la ventana para apoyarse en ella, adoptando la misma posición crispada que la joven había tomado para el impulso, y concluyendo que era mejor no pensar, se arrojó al exterior tal y como lo había hecho ella. Cayó, de igual manera, en pie, y una vez abajo, se apresuró entre el gentío para alcanzar a su cita.</p>
<p>Encontrarla no fue difícil, identificaba tan fácilmente su ki —a pesar de que no era precisamente fuerte— que podría haberla encontrado incluso si ella hubiera estado del otro lado del mundo.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —le habló, inclinándose hacia su oído cuando dio con su espalda.</p>
<p>La muchacha pegó un salto involuntario ante el sonido de la voz masculina tan cerca de su oreja, y de inmediato se giró para encararlo.</p>
<p>—¡Mira, Trunks! —indicó con alegría exultante en cada sílaba. Entre sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser un arma láser, sólo que ésta, en lugar de disparar rayos incandescentes, funcionaba a base de agua. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro preguntó—: ¿Habías visto algo como esto?</p>
<p>—Es una pistola de agua —respondió el hombre con simpleza.</p>
<p>—¡Lo sé! ¿No es ingenioso? —cuestionó con emoción contenida.</p>
<p>—¿Ingenioso? —repitió con incredulidad. Hacía mucho que había dejado de considerar aquella &lt;&lt;tecnología&gt;&gt; como ingeniosa.</p>
<p>—¡Sí! ¿Y ves esas figuras de ahí? —inquirió la extraterrestre, señalando unos patos con aire de inocencia que danzaban en fila al fondo del puesto—. Debes dispararles a tantos como puedas, ¡y te dan un premio si lo haces!</p>
<p>—¿Y cuál es el premio que te gustaría? —preguntó curioso, mirando detenidamente las diferentes preseas, pensando qué debería escoger si ganaba el juego para ella.</p>
<p>—Eso no importa. ¡Lo que importa es que puedo derribar más figuras que tú! —declaró emocionada.</p>
<p>Trunks la contempló en silencio por unos instantes. Kendra quería competir, pero él no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. ¿Acaso no habían reglas no explícitas para aquel tipo de casos? Estaba seguro de que debía de existir una especie de protocolo que le indicara cómo actuar en esas circunstancias. El hecho era que simplemente no daba con la solución adecuada; si, por un lado, aceptaba el reto de la alienígena y la derrotaba, sería una humillación para ella; si por el contrario, rechazaba el desafío, se presentaría como un cobarde, temeroso de ser vencido en un juego de feria, y entonces él sería el humillado.</p>
<p>—¡Ven, Trunks! —pidió la mujer ante su falta de respuesta, y tomándolo de la mano, lo acercó al borde del establecimiento (la distancia reglamentaria para realizar los tiros), y le ofreció otro de los juguetes que ahí había—. Vamos, Trunks, ¿qué dices?</p>
<p>—¿Va a jugar sólo la señorita? —preguntó el dependiente del puesto, viendo alternativamente al semisaiyajin y a la capitana.</p>
<p>—No —contestó el chico luego de unos segundos de cavilación—, jugamos los dos.</p>
<p>Y pagando por la diversión ofrecida, tomó el arma que la muchacha le tendía y se volvió al frente para apuntar.</p>
<p>—¿Lista? —inquirió con calma el joven de ojos azules.</p>
<p>—Lista —informó la extraterrestre, ya con la vista fija en los objetivos.</p>
<p>—A la cuenta de tres —indicó Trunks, concentrándose también—: Uno… dos…</p>
<p>—¡TRES! —exclamó Kendra con euforia.</p>
<p>Y sin mayores aspavientos, comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, abatiendo patos por doquier. En un principio, el muchacho había creído que, dado el estado alterado que la mujer de ojos verdes estaba presentando (tanto entusiasmo era realmente extraño en su persona), su puntería no sería muy buena, y por ende, ganar aquella competencia no representaría ningún problema. Pero se había equivocado: la alienígena no fallaba en disparar al objetivo —pese a que éste estaba en movimiento—, y sus tiros eran tan veloces, que no tardó en tomar la delantera, dejando al joven de cabellos lavandas atrás. Su naturaleza militar tomó el control como seguramente lo hacía en las situaciones críticas, cuando tenía que cumplir con lo que le correspondía sin importar la presión que sintiera o cuan perturbada se encontrara.</p>
<p>La ventaja pronto se convirtió en una diferencia abismal, y en pocos instantes, la muchacha terminó con sus blancos y comenzó a disparar sobre los del chico, sin importarle que no le correspondieran.</p>
<p>—¡Esos son míos! —exclamó Trunks indignado.</p>
<p>—Eres muy lento —declaró la mujer sin siquiera parpadear.</p>
<p>Y antes de que el semisaiyajin pudiera evitarlo, su cita derribó todos los patos y comenzó a disparar chorros de agua a los premios que pendían oscilantes del techo del lugar, provocándoles daños visibles a causa de la presión.</p>
<p>—¡No, señorita! —vociferó el encargado, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y moviendo las manos torpemente—. ¡No haga eso!</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —habló el joven elevando la voz—. ¡Detente!</p>
<p>Y soltando el juguete que sostenía en las manos, forcejeó con la capitana para quitarle el arma. La extraterrestre lo miró extrañada por unos instantes, pero después le sonrió con malicia, y dirigiendo el cañón de la pistola a su rostro, le disparó un breve chorro de agua.</p>
<p>—¡Atrápala, Trunks! —indicó, arrojándole el juguete luego de haberlo mojado; acto seguido, echó a correr por entre las personas que por ahí pasaban, y se perdió en la distancia.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —la llamó a viva voz. Había atrapado al vuelo el juguete lanzado, y tras devolverlo a su lugar, se dispuso a perseguir a la fugitiva, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el dependiente, quien cuestionó iracundo:</p>
<p>—¿Pretende irse? ¿Y quién se supone que va a pagar por los desperfectos que hizo su novia?</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico completamente desconcertado.</p>
<p>—¡Mis premios! —aclaró el hombre señalando por arriba de su cabeza—. ¡Vea cómo quedaron!</p>
<p>El muchacho observó como le indicaron y estuvo obligado a darle la razón al empleado: los objetos se encontraban empapados, por supuesto; sin embargo, tenían también golpes causados por el agua que los hacía menos atractivos para el público.</p>
<p>—¡Todos están arruinados! —aseveró con exageradas gesticulaciones—. ¿Qué se supone que le daré a los ganadores?</p>
<p>—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dijo el muchacho, levantando las palmas de las manos en un gesto que indicaba rendición en la batalla—. No se preocupe —y sacando su billetera, tomó unos cuantos billetes de denominación grande y se los dio con presteza—; tenga, yo pago por los daños.</p>
<p>Calculaba que la cantidad brindada era más que suficiente para cubrir los destrozos y todavía un poco más. El dependiente también se dio cuenta del exceso de remuneración, pues sus ojos se abrieron con deslumbrada avaricia, pero en lugar de rechazar el dinero, lo tomó y aconsejó en un susurro:</p>
<p>—Si no puede controlar a su novia, entonces no debería sacarla, mi amigo.</p>
<p>Trunks no quiso prolongar aquello continuando con esa discusión sin sentido, así que no replicó al comentario; lo único que quería era encontrar a Kendra. Y sin tiempo que perder, fue tras su rastro; y al igual que luego del salto de la rueda de la fortuna, dio con ella casi de inmediato: se encontraba de pie con la mirada completamente perdida posada sobre una gran estructura compuesta por angostos rieles por los que transitaban coches conectados entre sí, viajando a una velocidad de desenfreno sobre el circuito vertiginoso, repleto de rizos y giros.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —la llamó con cautela.</p>
<p>La expresión en el rostro femenino lo había dejado sin habla: la mujer observaba aquella atracción con completa reverencia; con infinito asombro dibujado en sus ojos verdes; con sublime concentración entregada al espectáculo. Tan absorta se encontraba, que seguramente no se había percatado de que sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos a causa de la maravilla que contemplaba.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —repitió el chico, preocupado—. Kendra, ¿por qué hiciste eso allá atrás? ¿Por qué estropeaste los premios de ese juego?</p>
<p>—Eso era aburrido —contestó la joven con voz llana, ausente. Después, dando un paso al frente, cuestionó con ensoñación—: ¿Qué es eso?</p>
<p>—Una montaña rusa —respondió Trunks avanzando junto con ella.</p>
<p>—Montaña rusa. —La alienígena hizo eco al nombre, aún con creciente interés en la mirada—. ¿Y qué hace? ¿Por qué gritan?</p>
<p>—Bueno… la adrenalina, creo —indagó no muy seguro—; el paseo es tan súbito que lo único que pueden hacer es gritar. Cuando bajan, es cuando puedes ver las reacciones reales que el juego provoca.</p>
<p>—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó la capitana llena de curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Como crisis nerviosas —ejemplificó el semisaiyajin con sencillez—; alegría histérica; náuseas, e incluso vómitos.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad? —inquirió incrédula, volviendo el rostro hacia él para escrutar sus facciones en busca de engaño—. Entonces, ¿por qué las personas continúan subiéndose?</p>
<p>—Supongo que lo hacen por la sensación de poder desafiar a la gravedad —especuló girando su faz para sostenerle la mirada.</p>
<p>—Oh. —Fue lo único que brotó de los labios de la extraterrestre, al tiempo que su expresión tornaba en una de profunda decepción.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Trunks con el asomo de una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—No querrás subir, ¿no es cierto? —aclaró Kendra desilusionada.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué lo dices?</p>
<p>—Porque tú realmente puedes desafiar a la gravedad —explicó con pesadumbre—; ¿qué sentido tendría para ti el subir a uno de estos juegos?</p>
<p>El joven la contempló en silencio por unos instantes, y aunque su parte racional había comenzado a gritarle ensordecedoramente que aquello no era una buena idea; su parte emocional —la que estaba deslumbrada por la mujer de cabellos negros— le susurraba sugerentemente que subiera con ella a la montaña rusa, pues era una buena oportunidad de brindarle consuelo si se asustaba.</p>
<p>—Si quieres subir, podemos hacerlo —dijo con naturalidad.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? —La alegría volvió a su rostro al instante.</p>
<p>—¡Claro! —aseguró el chico ampliando su sonrisa—. Vamos.</p>
<p>No fue necesario repetir aquella indicación: la capitana, muy contenta, se apresuró a la taquilla del recorrido y, a diferencia de la rueda de la fortuna, esperó pacientemente a que el hombre de ojos azules pagara para subir. Cuando el tren se detuvo lentamente y los antiguos pasajeros salieron por el otro lado del establecimiento, fue el turno de ellos de subir; así que se sentaron en el primero de los coches y esperaron a que el resto se llenara. Kendra se revolvía impaciente en su asiento, ansiosa porque el recorrido comenzara; sin embargo, cuando las protecciones de los compartimentos descendieron sobre todos los ocupantes, se quedó muy quieta.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin entender.</p>
<p>—Es para protección de los pasajeros —aclaró Trunks mientras el encargado constataba que todo estuviera bien asegurado.</p>
<p>—¿Protección? ¿Usas esto durante todo el recorrido? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—¡¿Pero qué sentido tiene, entonces?! —exclamó con frustración—. ¡No están desafiando a la gravedad si permiten que esto los mantenga pegados a su lugar!</p>
<p>—Kendra, no pensaste realmente que la gente pasaba por este recorrido sólo sentándose aquí, sin nada que garantizara su seguridad, ¿o sí? —cuestionó el muchacho tratando de no sonar divertido por el hecho de que su cita fuera tan ingenua en ese aspecto.</p>
<p>—Esto es un fraude —concluyó la joven con aspecto molesto, al tiempo que el tren se ponía en marcha, dando inicio al paseo.</p>
<p>Mientras los gritos de eufórica adrenalina se hacían oír, el chico de cabellos lavandas prefirió no refutar aquel comentario con el fin de evitar cualquier discusión que pudiera darse entre ellos. Si la capitana encontraba esa atracción tan ofensiva, pues simplemente no volverían a subir y listo. Tan ocupado estaba creando nuevas determinaciones, que no percibió cómo la alienígena se removía en su asiento, buscando algo entre sus ropas; y solamente le prestó atención cuando un súbito destello cegó sus ojos.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!</p>
<p>La mujer no contestó y continuó aferrando con fuerza el cuchillo que sostenía con ambas manos. Recargándose por completo en el asiento, se inclinó hacia su lado izquierdo y, con la afilada punta de su arma, hizo todo lo posible por desestabilizar la soldadura que unía a la protección con la parte superior del coche.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra, dame eso! —indicó el muchacho imperativamente, lanzando ambos brazos hacia la extraterrestre para arrebatarle el arma.</p>
<p>—¡No! —gritó la chica cuando los dos comenzaron a forcejear—. ¡Déjame, Trunks!</p>
<p>—¡Suéltalo!</p>
<p>—¡No!</p>
<p>Presa de la desesperación, el semisaiyajin afianzó firmemente una de sus manos a la contención de la alienígena, de tal manera que ese agarre le permitiera invadir un poco más el espacio personal de su cita. En respuesta, la mujer se revolvió en su lugar con violencia, intentando por todos los medios zafarse de los dedos que se esforzaban por aprisionarla. La gente detrás de ellos parecía no darse cuenta de la escena que se desarrollaba en el mismo tren que estaban abordando; por ende, los eufóricos alaridos que el frenético paseo arrancaba de sus gargantas no cesaban, ahogando los bramidos que la pareja profería.</p>
<p>De pronto, y tomando por sorpresa a los jóvenes —quienes no estaban prestando atención al recorrido—, el transporte serpenteante descendió a toda velocidad por una pronunciada pendiente, impulsando hacia delante a todos los pasajeros. Trunks, que continuaba sujeto a la protección de Kendra, no tuvo tiempo de medir su fuerza, y debido a la violencia del descenso, la desprendió de un solo tirón, dejando libre a la muchacha.</p>
<p>—¡Ja! ¡Gracias, Trunks! —dijo la chica sin ocultar la alegría que sentía.</p>
<p>Y guardando la afilada daga en su bota, se sostuvo del frente del coche y se levantó sobre el asiento para luego plantar firmemente sus pies en los extremos del vagón.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —preguntó histérico uno de los viajeros cuando vio a la mujer tomar el recorrido como si de atrapar enormes olas se tratase.</p>
<p>—¡Esto sí es desafiar a la gravedad! —bramó la alienígena extendiendo los brazos para sentir el aire pasar rápidamente a su alrededor.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra, baja de ahí! —ordenó el joven de cabellos lavandas, intentando sujetarla para obligarla al sosiego.</p>
<p>Pero la extraterrestre, previendo lo que su acompañante pretendía, saltó con un giro hacia atrás para caer justo entre los dos ocupantes del coche que estaba en segundo lugar.</p>
<p>—¡Intenta matarnos! —aseguró uno de ellos recorriéndose todo lo que le fue posible para que la muchacha no lo tocara.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —La única razón por la que el chico no había ido tras ella era porque no quería causar más destrozos, pero se estaba sintiendo muy obligado a hacerlo—. ¡Regresa!</p>
<p>Pero ignorando el mandato, la mujer saltó al siguiente coche, y después al que lo secundaba, causando implacables gritos de horror entre los pasajeros, quienes en su infinita paranoia, creían que abordaba sus vagones de esa manera para hacerles algún tipo de daño. Sin embargo, cuando el tren comenzó a ascender con pesada lentitud, la chica de ojos verdes regresó sus pasos con premura para posicionarse nuevamente al frente, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.</p>
<p>—¡¿Lo ves, Trunks?! —cuestionó, eufórica—. ¡Así debería ser este juego!</p>
<p>Pero cuando la serpiente metálica llegó a la cúspide y continuó con el consecuente declive vertiginoso, quedó asentado el porqué era de vital importancia tener algo que los mantuviera inmóviles sobre sus asientos: luego de aquella abrupta pendiente, y tomando ventaja del impulso con el que el tren viajaba, los rieles se moldeaban para formar un perfecto círculo por cuyo perímetro pasarían los coches conectados entre sí, suspendiendo de cabeza a los pasajeros por una cantidad considerable de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que la alienígena perdiera su soporte y su centro de equilibrio, y se precipitara en caída libre al vacío.</p>
<p>—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Trunks cuando logró asirla del antebrazo para evitar el repentino desplome.</p>
<p>Kendra lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras pendía sostenida sólo por ese agarre, y con el rostro completamente sereno, dijo por lo bajo:</p>
<p>—Suéltame, Trunks. Déjame ir.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —cuestionó el semisaiyajin sin comprender.</p>
<p>Pero la capitana no estaba de humor como para darle vueltas a aquella petición una y otra vez; así que, con la mano que aún tenía libre, alcanzó la bota en donde había guardado su cuchillo y lo desenvainó nuevamente, colocando el filo directamente sobre la parte interna del antebrazo que la sujetaba.</p>
<p>—Suéltame, Trunks. Ahora.</p>
<p>El muchacho la observó con incertidumbre asomando a sus ojos, y su ceño se frunció en confusión.</p>
<p>—No —se rehusó sin dudarlo.</p>
<p>—Como quieras —dijo la extraterrestre, y con un movimiento rápido, deslizó su daga sobre la piel del joven de ojos azules, causándole un corte horizontal del que manó sangre al instante.</p>
<p>En un acto reflejo y al sentir sus tendones aquella agresión, su mano se abrió de inmediato, perdiendo el agarre con el que sujetaba a la chica de cabellos negros, quien se precipitó velozmente al vacío con los brazos extendidos.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra!</p>
<p>Y esta vez ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el daño que estaban produciendo a aquel juego; de un fuerte zarandeo arrancó la prisión acolchada que lo contenía, e ignorando los bramidos histéricos que los demás pasajeros emitían al ver a una segunda figura caer del juego —seguramente creyendo que el tren se desmoronaba en pedazos—, se lanzó hacia el abismo, decidido a encontrar a la joven lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p>Kendra estaba resultando ser bastante destructiva —y solamente había probado un poco de comida chatarra—, y aún así, Trunks había considerado que todo había estado bajo control; sin embargo, si de por medio había un arma (una verdadera, no como la pistola de agua) la situación cambiaba. Su cita ya no sólo era destructiva, sino también peligrosa; tenía que detenerla y sacarla del parque antes de que se lastimara o lastimara a alguien más; tenía que protegerla de cualquier daño que pudiera causar sin pensar. Después de todo, él era responsable de la alienígena, debía cuidarla a toda costa, aun si eso significaba cuidarla de sí misma. Incluso si ella se oponía y lo atacaba nuevamente, él no podía abandonarla. De hecho, no quería abandonarla, pues tenía que admitirlo, estaba comenzando a serle necesaria su presencia, su imagen, la suavidad de su piel atrapada por su mano más áspera; la sonrisa incitante que le había regalado antes de arrojarse de la rueda de la fortuna y esa actitud desafiante con la que lo retaba sin ningún reparo. Ese brillo que había comenzado a destellar en sus ojos verdes cuando se encontraban con los azules (y el chico rogaba fervientemente porque eso último no fuera producto de su imaginación).</p>
<p>Era extraño que ya hubiera alcanzado el punto en que la necesitara tan profundamente, pero así era, y tal vez eso se debía a que ya había tocado una parte de ella y el contacto lo había conducido al delirio; sea como fuere, ansiaba todo de ella; quería tenerla por completo y no dejarla ir jamás. Había llegado a ese momento determinante en el que ya no podía echarse para atrás; deseaba cada parte de aquella mujer con dolorosa intensidad, pero la pregunta era: ¿ella lo deseaba de igual manera, o todas esas señales eran sólo el resultado de una fuerte indigestión? Para conocer la respuesta tendría que encontrarla, y mientras más pronto, mejor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. De desilusiones y confrontaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Nada era verdad, todo era un malentendido; Kendra no se encontraba interesada en él, y no le necesitaba como él a ella, y Trunks así lo entendía mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Entonces, ¿por qué iba? ¿Por qué continuar con esa insistencia absurda si la muchacha no le quería? Porque tenía que verla antes de marcharse al trabajo; era imperativo contemplarla detenidamente para guardar su imagen en su mente, y así poder pensar en ella lo suficiente hasta convertirla en un recuerdo. Evocarla en su memoria no le haría daño a nadie; al menos, a nadie que no fuera particularmente él.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta indicada, llamó con mucha determinación en ese acto. Atrás habían quedado las dudas y los titubeos; si no era lo suficientemente interesante como para hacer que lo notara, no había razón para impresionarla o para ponerse nervioso ante su presencia; para sonrojarse cada vez que lo tocaba. Como no hubo respuesta a su llamado, alcanzó el picaporte con presteza, lo giró, y se adentró en la oscura alcoba sin percibir siquiera lo que hacía; de hecho, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado sin permiso hasta que estuvo de pie en el centro de la recámara, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sintió pánico en un principio, al haberse atrevido a avanzar sin consentimiento de nadie, y estuvo completamente seguro de que encontraría a su invitada mirándolo iracunda por haber irrumpido tan rudamente en su privacidad; pero en lugar de eso, se topó con que la alienígena todavía dormía profundamente, tal vez como consecuencia de haber malgastado tanta energía el día anterior. Un largo suspiro de alivio brotó de sus labios al descubrir aquella escena; después se sintió un poco estúpido por no haberlo notado antes cuando se internó en la lóbrega habitación y se encontró con las cortinas corridas. La capitana siempre las descorría si se encontraba despierta, para dejarse envolver por los cálidos rayos del Sol, que por tantos años le habían sido negados.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">El semisaiyajin pensó fugazmente en abrir las ventanas, pero descartó la idea de inmediato; la luz despertaría a la extraterrestre, ¿y para qué despertarla si estando dormida podía observarla sin molestarla? Así que, sin más, se quedó ahí, de pie en medio de la alcoba, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra impenetrable. Cuando las formas comenzaron a aparecer más definidas ante su mirada, fue también cuando la vio: en medio de un revoltijo de sábanas y cobertores, yacía perezosamente bocarriba, con el brazo izquierdo sobre la almohada y el derecho sobre su estómago. Su rostro relajado se encontraba ligeramente vuelto hacia la ventana, y había doblado una de sus piernas sobre el colchón, formando un pequeño triángulo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se acercó por un costado de la cama y ahí se plantó estoicamente, escrutándola en silencio. Llevaba puesto un pijama distinto al que Bra le había prestado; seguramente le habían comprado el que ahora portaba junto con el resto de la exquisita ropa que aún no había usado. Este nuevo conjunto constaba de un pantalón color crema con estampados de animales azules, que iban a juego con la camiseta azul sin mangas que cubría su parte superior. Uno de los delgadísimos tirantes se había corrido por su hombro, dejando al descubierto la curvatura que se formaba entre éste y su cuello; además, el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre su estómago levantaba unos centímetros de su camiseta, mostrando un poco de piel de esa zona.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Trunks sintió una oleada de calor surcar rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que un deseo irrefrenable de hundir su rostro en el cuello de la joven y aspirar su aroma se apoderaba de él. Conteniendo el aliento, extendió una mano con dedos temblorosos para alcanzar la piel que asomaba por debajo de la corta camiseta azul; estaba convencido de que si por lo menos la rozaba con las yemas sudorosas de sus dedos, aquella irracional necesidad de tocarla se acabaría, y él podría estar tranquilo y continuar viviendo su vida sin problemas. Y entonces, se detuvo. ¿Y qué haría si aquel contacto no calmaba su ansiedad, sino por el contrario, la acrecentaba? ¿Qué si la calidez de su piel lo enloquecía haciéndolo perder todo control sobre su persona, obligándolo a llevar a cabo cosas que normalmente no haría si estuviera completamente consciente?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">No quería correr riesgos; sin embargo, debía tocarla, así que, luego de una pausa, continuó con el avance pero en lugar de palpar el abdomen de la chica, sus dedos se posaron sobre la parte exterior de su antebrazo, recorriéndolo en una leve caricia que le produjo un repentino escalofrío. Kendra, por su parte, pareció no percibir nada, aunque al muchacho le dio la impresión de que había emitido un súbito suspiro ante el contacto. Se arrepintió al instante del toque que acababa de producir, debía de haber obedecido su primer instinto y evitar el impulso, pues a pesar de que había cambiado el objetivo, su deseo por ella no había menguado, y su imaginación sobreestimulada había comenzado a hacerle jugarretas, mostrándole lo que quería ver (el suspiro) tal y como le había pasado el día anterior en el parque de diversiones.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Tenía que irse antes de cometer una locura, ¿pero qué locura podría cometer? ¿Tomarla contra su voluntad? Jamás lo haría, aunque en ese estado alterado no estaba muy seguro. Debía admitir que de decidirse por la fuerza, poseerla sería muy sencillo. De hecho, podría tomarla en ese mismo momento y no habría nadie que pudiera impedírselo; su madre ya estaba trabajando en su laboratorio; su hermana había salido misteriosamente temprano de la casa; y su padre… su padre no había vuelto de su entrenamiento en el exterior. Sí, podría tenerla en ese preciso instante, incluso si ella se oponía; además, no es como si fuera a tratarla mal, sería gentil para que ella también lo disfrutara. Pero sin importar la gentileza, estaba consciente de que aquel acto no dejaría de estar impregnado de violencia, pues la alienígena no le deseaba, no fantaseaba con él como él lo hacía con ella.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Y a pesar de todos los contras que aquel acto impulsivo conllevaría, el joven consideró largo rato aquella posibilidad con mucha seriedad. A punto estuvo de abalanzarse sobre la mujer que ya se encontraba tendida para obligarla a recibirle, amparado bajo la excusa de que ella le había atacado anteriormente (en la montaña rusa con su cuchillo), y él tenía que hacerse justicia de alguna manera. Aún meditabundo, se arrodilló ante el lecho para contemplar de frente el bello rostro de la extraterrestre, y al instante se arrepintió de sus pensamientos; se sintió tremendamente culpable de haber siquiera concebido semejantes ideas. No era un animal, era un ser racional que podía distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, y procuraba siempre hacer lo bueno.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Recargando con sumo cuidado ambos brazos en la orilla del colchón, apoyó su cabeza ladeada sobre ellos y observó a la chica con embeleso. Era increíble que un ser que dormía tan apaciblemente hubiera sido capaz de causar tantos destrozos. Sonrió por el recuerdo y ante la visión no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería abrir los ojos y que lo primero que éstos vieran fuera esa faz; el perderse en esas esmeraldas que le devolverían una mirada llena de ternura, haciéndole olvidar que existía un mundo allá afuera; el ser sus labios lo primero que probara para comenzar el día. Sus labios. Centrándose en ellos imaginó lo que sería besarlos; tenerlos a su entera disposición y sólo para él. Con su dedo índice, se atrevió a delimitarlos con sinuosa lentitud, deseando probarlos. Tal vez eso sí podría hacerlo, no presentía ningún peligro en esa acción, o quizá no quería ver ninguna consecuencia negativa que viniera de esa acción. Sea como fuere, posicionó ambas manos sobre la cama para levantarse un poco e inclinarse con mayor facilidad sobre la mujer de cabellos negros. Para besarla, tendría que girar su rostro hacia el techo, de tal manera que quedara frente al de él. Sin darse tiempo de arrepentirse, la tomó por el mentón y la volvió hacia él con sutileza, manteniendo la respiración suspendida. Pero por muy leve que fue el movimiento, Kendra lo percibió, pues de inmediato un breve quejido de molestia se ahogó en su garganta y volviéndose sobre su costado, le dio la espalda a Trunks.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Aquella fue la señal definitiva que el semisaiyajin necesitaba para entender que era hora de marcharse, pues sin poder evitarlo, una oleada de ira comenzó a obnubilar su razón, resultado del rechazo que la muchacha, inconscientemente, había llevado a cabo. Decidido, se levantó con premura para irse; debía alejarse lo más pronto posible, ya que si el resentimiento lo dominaba, haría cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Con grandes zancadas cruzó la habitación de huéspedes y salió sin demora, cerrando con presteza la puerta tras de sí para luego recargarse en ella con pesar. Descorazonado, cerró sus ojos y liberó finalmente el aire que había estado apresando fuertemente en sus pulmones en forma de un suspiro sibilante lleno de desesperanza y desconsuelo. Después de ese desahogo, el chico se encaminó hacia la cocina, deseando poder comer algo rápido para salir rumbo al trabajo con la misma velocidad, y no continuar compartiendo el espacio con la alienígena.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sin embargo, el abandonar su hogar en el menor tiempo posible no estaba dentro de los planes de su madre; oh no, de ninguna manera lo iba a dejar ir sin que le contara cómo se la habían pasado él y su invitada el día anterior en su cita. Suficiente tiempo había resistido ya el impulso de cuestionar a su hijo, obligándole a que le contara todo con lujo de detalle; y si había esperado pacientemente hasta esa mañana, era porque en un principio le había desconcertado el hecho de que, al llegar luego del paseo, tanto Trunks como Kendra se habían dirigido a sus respectivas recámaras y no habían salido en toda la tarde. Sólo había dos posibles explicaciones para aquel comportamiento: o habían peleado, o habían dado un gran salto en su relación y ahora no podían verse de frente. Bulma quería inclinarse a creer lo segundo, pero ya había tenido suficiente de vagas especulaciones que sólo la hacían divagar; quería confirmar o desmentir los hechos, y si Kendra aún no estaba levantada, era entonces Trunks quien tendría que aclarar el asunto. De cualquier manera, cuales fueran los hechos; todo apuntaba a que era hora de poner en marcha el plan B.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Mamá —dijo el joven tratando de que la sorpresa que le produjo el ver a su progenitora en la cocina no se trasluciera en su voz—. Pensé que estabas trabajando en tu laboratorio.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Estaba —confirmó la científica, y luego, mutando el gesto en uno de total complicidad, continuó—: pero quise venir a darte los buenos días antes de que te fueras a trabajar.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡Ah! —exclamó el muchacho desconcertado—. Pues… buenos días, entonces.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Ahora, hijo, quiero que me cuentes cómo les fue ayer —indicó sin rodeos, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. ¿Adónde fueron? ¿Qué hicieron?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Fuimos al parque de diversiones —contestó sin ponerse difícil, pues sabía perfectamente que esa actitud no le serviría con su madre; era mejor responder a todo rápidamente para salir airoso de ese asunto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera al continuar hablando—: Pero no todo salió como yo hubiera querido.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la científica frunciendo el ceño, no encontrándole explicación al comentario, y entre sus manos aferró con mayor fuerza el plan B—. ¿A Kendra no le gustó? ¿No se divirtió?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Bueno… —Comenzó a hablar, buscando la manera de expresar con mayor precisión lo que había sucedido—; de hecho, creo que se divirtió en demasía.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La madre lo observó con franco desconcierto, por lo que tuvo que agregar:</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Digamos que Kendra se encargó de encontrar formas bastante peculiares de disfrutar el paseo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Destruyó cosas? —inquirió finalmente la mujer de cabellos azules, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que el muchacho trataba de decirle.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Sí —admitió el chico con genuino asombro, abriendo los ojos en completa incredulidad—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Comió algo del parque? —interrogó con absoluta seriedad; determinar aquel detalle era vital para representar la historia—. ¿Comida chatarra, tal vez?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Cómo lo supiste? —repitió, comenzando a sentirse fascinado por el hecho de que su progenitora lo dedujera todo tan rápidamente.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Trunks, no debes darle comida chatarra para que ingiera como si fuera algo que valga la pena —le dijo en respuesta a su pregunta, y un cierto tono de ternura se hizo presente en su voz al notar a qué grado llegaba la ingenuidad de su hijo—; puede probarla, claro; pero nunca como algo real. Lo mismo ocurrió con tu padre cuando comenzó a consumir ese tipo específico de alimentos: se ponía extraño, se… se alteraba mucho; alguna vez incluso llegó a confesarme que esa comida lo llenaba tanto de energía, que pensaba que nunca podría consumirla toda. Sus cuerpos están tan acostumbrados a otro tipo de dieta, que esa clase de cocina los sobreestimula, si es que me entiendes.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Los droga? —preguntó el joven totalmente anonadado por esa información—. ¿Eso es para ellos: una droga?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Es lo mas aproximado, supongo —repuso con sinceridad—. Sí, creo que sí.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Y después no recuerdan lo que hicieron? —inquirió, curioso.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Claro que lo recuerdan; de hecho, todo permanece en su memoria con mayor nitidez que como se conserva regularmente; pero el que estén conscientes no quiere decir que puedan controlar los impulsos y arrebatos que los invaden súbitamente. Digamos que no son enteramente dueños de lo que hacen.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Interesante —calificó Trunks con voz pausada.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Sin embargo, la buena noticia —continuó la madre relajando su semblante— es que, con el tiempo, se adaptan a ese tipo de alimentos y disminuyen en gran medida los efectos secundarios. Es más, es justo decir que casi desaparecen por completo. Todavía recuerdo cómo era cuando tú consumías comida chatarra, eras simplemente incontrolable; pero después…</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Espera —la interrumpió abruptamente ante aquella declaración—, ¿yo solía ponerme así también?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Por supuesto —aseguró sin asomo de duda—; eras muy niño, y aun entonces tu herencia saiyajin reclamaba su parte en ti, y cuando comías todo lo que tus abuelos te daban eras… sencillamente insufrible. Pero como ya te lo dije: al pasar el tiempo te acostumbraste a esos alimentos y las consecuencias destructoras se terminaron.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Aunque ese cambio pudo haber sido causado por mi herencia terrícola, ¿no crees? —aportó pensativo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Eso también lo consideré como una posible explicación —admitió la científica en el acto—; sin embargo, debemos tener en cuenta las reacciones de los otros sujetos en cuestión.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Sujetos? —repitió desconcertado.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Tu padre —aclaró de inmediato—, Goku, Gohan, Goten… incluso tu hermana debe ser tomada en cuenta; todos ellos organismos diferentes que terminaron por adaptarse a lo que se les ofrecía en este mundo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Al cavilar todo aquello con sumo detenimiento, una sombra de apesadumbrada meditación se posó en el rostro de Trunks, y al notarlo, Bulma agregó conciliadora:</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Escucha, Trunks, no deberías juzgar a Kendra basándote solamente en lo que hizo ayer; su razonamiento estaba bastante confundido, y lo que tuviste oportunidad de ver, no era realmente ella. Tal vez no fue una buena idea llevarla a un parque de diversiones como primera cita; para conocerla, necesitas un paseo más tranquilo, en el que puedan hablar.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">El joven la oía en completo silencio, y ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar que su salida con la capitana no había sido una cita; él había tenido que acompañarla porque Bra se había sentido indispuesta. Sólo que su hermana no había estado realmente enferma, y él sí había considerado ese paseo desastroso como una primera cita. Detalles, nada más que detalles.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Ya es tarde —declaró al fin, tratando de no sonar muy abatido y apesadumbrado—; me tengo que ir.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡Pero no has desayunado todavía! —exclamó la madre alarmada.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—No tengo hambre ahora —informó monocorde—. Tal vez coma algo en el trabajo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Oh, ya lo creo que lo harás —aseveró la científica con mucha seguridad, y tomando su mano, la giró para tener a la vista su palma y ahí depositó el plan B.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Ya tengo suficientes cápsulas, mamá —indicó Trunks, tratando de devolvérsela a su progenitora—; no necesito otra.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—No la necesitas aún —concordó Bulma, sin tomar el objeto de vuelta—, pero lo harás. Sólo no lo abras todavía, ¿de acuerdo? No es el momento.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Qué hay adentro? —cuestionó curioso.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Ya lo sabrás —respondió misteriosa— cuando la abras.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Pero, ¿cómo sabré que es el momento de hacerlo si no sé lo que hay dentro?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Lo sabrás —aseguró sin dejar lugar a dudas—; créeme que lo sabrás. Ahora, si dices que ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas. —Y tomándolo por los hombros, lo condujo hasta la puerta que daba al jardín—. Y no te preocupes si llegas un poco tarde esta noche; entenderemos si no estás aquí para cenar.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó sin comprender mientras era prácticamente empujado fuera de su casa.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Consérvate tranquilo, hijo —aconsejó la madre, evadiendo la pregunta—, y suerte.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Mamá, ¿qué…</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Pero antes de que pudiera terminar cualquier cuestionamiento que hubiese saltado a su mente, se encontró a sí mismo plantado en el jardín de su casa, con la puerta cerrada tras de él y la expectativa de un aburrido día de trabajo por venir; y a pesar de que tenía mucho en qué pensar, no estaba seguro de que su oficina fuera el mejor lugar para sus elucubraciones.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">De cualquier manera, comenzó a avanzar resignado hacia el transporte que ya lo esperaba. Después de todo, ¿qué opción tenía? En casa no podía estar pues <em> ella </em> estaba ahí, y él aún se sentía ofendido. Por lo menos en su trabajo tendría suficiente espacio para sí mismo; además, su asistente se encargaba de reprocharle constantemente que no le prestaba atención; no habría mucha diferencia con respecto a otros días, entonces.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Lejos estaba Trunks de saber que esa mañana, tiempo para cavilar sería de lo que más carecería, y es que se encontraría tan ocupado resolviendo problemas ajenos, que no habría un momento de paz en el que pudiera reflexionar sobre la mujer de ojos verdes y su extraño comportamiento. Pero así era como lo había prometido, y tendría que cumplir; sin importar cuán agotador y extenuante resultara aquello, tendría que cumplir.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong> . . . </strong>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Era tarde; la luz ya había estado filtrándose a través de las cortinas por largo tiempo, lo que indicaba que el Sol se encontraba bastante alto y al centro en el inmenso cielo azul. Sí, era tarde, y lo sabía; pero Kendra simplemente no sentía necesidad de levantarse. Se había vuelto a tender perezosamente sobre su espalda, flexionando nuevamente una de sus piernas para poder recargar la otra encima; y había llevado ambos brazos hacia su cabeza, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca. Miraba el techo, reflexiva; pensando en lo que había pasado y lo que aún estaba por pasar.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La experiencia de la comida chatarra había sido interesante, aunque un poco estrambótica para su gusto; y aunque una pequeña parte de su cabeza había considerado todo aquello como un buen entretenimiento, estaba bastante segura de que para Trunks había sido exactamente lo opuesto. Tenía que manejarse con cuidado o todo podría venirse abajo en un solo parpadeo; debía apegarse a su plan y mantenerse fascinante para el semisaiyajin o nada tendría sentido y su estadía en la Tierra resultaría en vano.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Pero, ¿cómo conservarse &lt;&lt;fascinante&gt;&gt;? ¿Cómo continuar resultándole atrayente después de su comportamiento destructivo? Tenía que resarcirse, tenía que enmendar sus errores si quería evitar el fracaso; y por supuesto, la pregunta obligada era: ¿cómo? Sumida aún en su profunda meditación, comenzó a mover acompasadamente el pie que colgaba inerte, como si ese compás fuera capaz de hacer a su cerebro dar con la respuesta que buscaba.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Súbitamente, un tremendo estrépito proveniente del pasillo se hizo audible; parecía como si un vendaval fortísimo se estuviera abriendo camino por un corredor muy estrecho. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la extraterrestre, mientras se preparaba para el pandemonio. Y es que su brillante plan constaba de dos partes, y la segunda estaba a punto de comenzar desatando una cólera tan intempestiva, que era necesario mentalizarse antes de que sucediera.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Un segundo después, la puerta de la habitación voló hecha pedazos por toda la recámara, obligándola a incorporarse de golpe, pues debía aparentar sorpresa y desconcierto.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Qué… —Alcanzó a articular cuando distinguió una figura irrumpir velozmente en su alcoba, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida cuando ésta se abalanzó sobre ella y de un solo tirón la acorraló contra la pared, apoyando un fuerte antebrazo contra su recién curado cuello, inmovilizándola. El hombre de la casa había regresado.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —inquirió Vegeta airado, con los ojos inyectados en odio e ira—. ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿De… de q-qué me… m-me está hablando? —cuestionó de vuelta la mujer de ojos verdes; entrecortando sus palabras y, esta vez, tirando como podía del brazo del saiyajin, pues la opresión la asfixiaba a tal punto que había comenzado a marearse.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Cámara de gravedad?! —precisó furioso el hombre de la casa.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—No he… no he hecho nada —aseveró la joven al tiempo que su esclerótica enrojecía a tal grado, que las venas se habían saltado y amenazaban con reventarse, derramando su sangre en lo que alguna vez había sido tan blanco como la luz de las estrellas.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡Mientes! —declaró el príncipe con un bramido ensordecedor—. ¡La saboteaste!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Yo no he hecho nada —replicó la muchacha con un tono suplicante que hubiera podido conmover a cualquiera, menos al hombre que la aprisionaba.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡MIENTES! —repitió Vegeta furioso, completamente fuera de sí.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡Vegeta! —La voz alarmada de Bulma resonó en toda la habitación, y probablemente en toda la casa—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La intensidad de los decibelios la había conducido hasta la recámara de huéspedes, y al contemplar aquella escena, el horror había brotado de su garganta en un alarido ensordecedor.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —insistió en un agudo grito escandalizado—. ¡Suéltala!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Esta… <em> intrusa </em> saboteó mi Cámara de gravedad —argumentó el príncipe sin disminuir la fuerza con la que mantenía a la alienígena contra la pared.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules totalmente sorprendida—. Kendra no hizo nada; ¡ayer pasó todo el día con Trunks!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Aquello era parcialmente cierto, pero tendría que pretender que la joven había estado fuera todo el día si es que quería ayudarla. Después de todo, su marido no había estado ahí para comprobarlo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Qué? —inquirió el saiyajin puro sin comprender—. ¿Con Trunks?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">De inmediato Vegeta soltó a la capitana, quien se desplomó al instante, cayendo sobre sus rodillas estrepitosamente. Un sibilante estertor bastante audible se hizo presente cuando la chica comenzó a pugnar por llenar sus pulmones de aire, mientras el hombre se erguía para encarar a su compañera.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Estuvo con Trunks? —reformuló escrutándola con su mirada insoldable—. ¿Estás permitiendo esa relación, mujer?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Vegeta, ¿qué tiene de malo? Son…</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Tiene todo de malo —la interrumpió de tajo—, y yo no pienso permitirlo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—No seas absurdo —lo enfrentó Bulma con ese nervio que siempre había mostrado ante él—; no puedes prohibirle nada a tu hijo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Podría matarla y terminar con esto —replicó, colocando su palma abierta justo frente al rostro de Kendra.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Basta, Vegeta —dijo la mujer de ojos claros, avanzando hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde ellos se encontraban—. Suficiente.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">El hombre se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a su esposa, quien se agachó sin pensarlo para poder estar a la altura de la muchacha, que aún estaba dolorosamente arrodillada.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Bulma —habló la alienígena aferrándose desesperada a la anfitriona—; yo no hice nada; yo…</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Lo sé, lo sé —reconfortó la científica colocando su mano consoladoramente sobre el hombro de la chica—. No te preocupes.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Kendra asintió lentamente, dejando que ese consuelo la tranquilizara. La mujer de cabellos azules volvió a ponerse en pie para enfrentar a su marido con un gesto tan firme y lleno de determinación, que la tensión que se produjo en el ambiente fácilmente podía ser comparada con la gravedad.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Esto ya fue demasiado lejos, Vegeta —sentenció con severidad—. ¡Kendra es nuestra invitada! Y tú…</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—A mí no me importa —aclaró el príncipe, interrumpiéndola bruscamente—; yo no estuve de acuerdo en que se quedara; y si ustedes quieren mantenerla aquí, es mejor que le hagan entender que no debe cruzarse en mi camino, o se arrepentirá.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Y tras esa amenaza, el saiyajin fijó sus ojos negros en el rostro de la intrusa, y descubrió con furia que ella le sonreía con burla, probablemente encontrando gracioso que no hubiera podido hacerle nada. La sangre hirvió en sus venas, despertando la cólera irrefrenable del guerrero en tregua, exigiéndole a gritos que destrozara a la extraterrestre, y le borrara esa cínica sonrisa de la cara.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Esto no termina aquí —declaró iracundo, pues era consciente de que no había algo que pudiera hacer mientras su mujer se encontrara ahí—. Tú y yo no hemos terminado.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Y con pesadas zancadas abandonó la habitación, con la frustración comenzando a obnubilar todo pensamiento racional. Aquello no solía pasarle, pero con esa <em> indeseable </em> rondado por su casa le estaba ocurriendo muy a menudo. Había sido ella, no le cabía la menor duda, y aunque no había podido hacerse justicia por mano propia, ya tendría su momento; siempre lo tenía.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">En cuanto el saiyajin puro salió de la alcoba cual ráfaga intempestiva, la tensión en el ambiente pareció evaporarse, y ambas mujeres respiraron más tranquilas. La alienígena, sin embargo, no atinó a ponerse en pie, y su rostro continuaba lívido por el sorpresivo ataque. Respiraba acompasadamente, y fueron precisamente esos lentos estertores los que detonaron la alarma en la mente de la científica.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Kendra, ¿estás bien? —inquirió preocupada.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Sí, yo… sí —respondió la aludida con muy poca convicción en la voz.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Ven, vuelve a la cama —la instó, asiéndola de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La alienígena se dejó sostener, y un segundo después, las dos féminas se encontraron sentadas en la cama. El silencio imperaba, y parecía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a terminar con él. Bulma quería preguntarle por qué Vegeta la había acusado de sabotear su Cámara de gravedad, pero se contuvo pues ése no era el cuestionamiento indicado; la pregunta correcta era: ¿lo había hecho?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sin embargo, no se atrevió a exteriorizar aquello, pues ella ya había metido las manos al fuego por su invitada; no podía ahora simplemente dudar y retractarse, pues se quemaría. De cualquier manera, aquel hecho era de fácil comprobación: lo único que debía hacer era revisar las grabaciones del recinto de entrenamiento y así cerciorarse de lo que en realidad había sucedido; y si con eso se comprobaba que efectivamente la extraterrestre había tenido algo que ver, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sea como fuere y por el momento, lo mejor era mantener a la muchacha de ojos verdes lejos del hombre de la casa; sólo mientras los ánimos se enfriaban. Además, la mujer de cabellos azules había estado buscando una excusa que pudiera poner en marcha el plan B. Pues bien, ahí estaba su excusa.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Kendra, creo que debes salir de la casa —dijo, terminando finalmente con el silencio opresor.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Qué? —inquirió la aludida sin comprender.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Sólo será por un momento, mientras Vegeta se tranquiliza —explicó de inmediato, al notar el tono extrañado de la alienígena—. Repararé lo que sea que se haya descompuesto de la Cámara de gravedad, y en cuanto vuelva a entrenar, se calmará, ya lo verás.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">La joven meditó esa sugerencia durante unos cuantos segundo, y finalmente habló:</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—De acuerdo, me iré.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Puedes ir con Trunks —agregó rápidamente la anfitriona al darse cuenta de que su invitada pretendía salir sin rumbo fijo, pues no había preguntado adónde iría.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—¿Con Trunks? —repitió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y su interlocutora pudo ver que una sombra de consternación se posaba sobre su rostro por el lapso de un parpadeo al considerar aquella posibilidad.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Sí —continuó, al ver que Kendra no iba a decir nada más—. Verás, en la mañana salió tan deprisa que olvidó un contrato muy importante, y yo pensaba llevárselo; pero dadas las circunstancias, es mejor que lo lleves tú, ¿no crees?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Está bien —accedió la capitana luego de cavilar en ello por un rato.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Perfecto —calificó Bulma con una amplia sonrisa—. Afuera hay un auto y un chofer esperando por ti. No tardes.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Y luego de eso último, la mujer de mirar claro se puso en pie y salió de la recámara, dejándola sola para que se alistara. No sugirió ningún atuendo, no indicó ninguna regla cardinal; simplemente se fue.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">&lt;&lt;No tardes&gt;&gt;, repitió la alienígena en su mente, apresurándose por toda la alcoba para arreglarse lo más rápido posible (que en su caso era bastante rápido). No lograba comprenderlo, el día anterior la científica le había dicho que siempre debía tardar en su arreglo, y ahora le pedía que &lt;&lt;no tardara&gt;&gt;. No lo entendía y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero aquella era la oportunidad que necesitaba para resarcirse; no iba a desaprovecharla.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">En menos tiempo de lo que creyó posible se aseó y se vistió, enfundándose nuevamente en sus pantalones de camuflaje, pero usando una camiseta negra de manga corta en lugar de la verde sin mangas que había portado el día anterior. Sus siempre fieles botas negras no pudieron faltar, y una vez que se las hubo calzado, abandonó su habitación casi a trote, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la casa.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Bien, ya estás lista. —Bulma la esperaba en el vestíbulo con un portafolio en las manos—. Ya avisé que vas rumbo a la Corporación; alguien te estará esperando cuando llegues.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Correcto —replicó Kendra tomando con ambas manos el objeto que la científica le tendía—. ¿Regresaré con Trunks o tendré que ocultarme por un poco más?</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Una diminuta sonrisa de diversión se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer de cabellos azules.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Vegeta ya estará más calmado para entonces —aseguró con presteza—; o más indiferente.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—De acuerdo. Entonces supongo que nos veremos más tarde.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">—Claro.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Y tras esa última palabra, la muchacha se encaminó hacia el automóvil que aguardaba por ella. Un rictus de malicia calculadora apareció en los labios de Bulma al ver cómo el transporte se alejaba de su hogar. Había avisado, efectivamente, pero no precisamente a su hijo. La llegada de la alienígena sería toda una sorpresa para él, y con un poco de suerte, sería una sorpresa que tendría un grato final.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Por el parque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Lo sé! —dijo por cuarta vez un Trunks bastante exacerbado—. No hay problema, pagaré por todo, ¡ya se lo dije!</p>
<p>Pero la voz al otro lado del teléfono aparentemente no comprendía lo que se le explicaba, puesto que tenía ya más de quince minutos dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, y parecía que simplemente no asimilaba lo que con tanta paciencia el muchacho le aseguraba.</p>
<p>—Sí, entiendo —indicó el chico echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras presionaba el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar—. Entiendo, y como ya le dije, pagaré por todo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Absolutamente por todo!</p>
<p>La voz sin rostro argumentó por un rato más, hasta que se convenció de que lo que el joven decía tenía que ser verdad. Más tranquilo, el hombre al otro lado de la línea accedió a poner fin a su rabieta, y con una despedida cordial que distaba mucho de la manera en que había iniciado y mantenido el tono de la llamada, terminó con la conversación.</p>
<p>Trunks colgó al instante, y deseó fervientemente que el aparato permaneciera en silencio, pues no creía ser capaz de atender a otra llamada iracunda; no con tan poco tiempo para reagruparse y prepararse mentalmente. Y es que en todo lo que iba del día, no había tenido un solo respiro; se había encontrado tan solicitado al teléfono, que estaba ansiando volver a casa para finalmente descansar un poco.</p>
<p>Aunque… volver a casa conllevaba enfrentar otro tipo de problemas. Bueno, de hecho sólo uno que respondía a un nombre de mujer y era capaz de dejarle la mente en blanco con solamente dedicarle una de sus miradas esmeraldas. Sí, ver a Kendra le representaba una situación incómoda, y a decir verdad, se lo había representado todo el día, puesto que todos los llamados que había recibido habían sido por su causa; los desperfectos causados por la extraterrestre no habían tardado en ocasionar reclamos incesantes encaminados a los presuntos responsables de las acciones de la mujer: la Corporación Cápsula; y tan ansiosos habían estado los implicados por hacer alboroto, que el joven de cabellos lavandas no había tenido un solo minuto de paz.</p>
<p>Cuando el aparato no interrumpió su silencio, un prolongado suspiro de alivio brotó de sus pulmones. Quizá ya había terminado todo y finalmente podría pensar… en Kendra. Cerró los ojos con furia mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla. ¿Por qué sólo pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué no podía sacar su imagen de su mente? ¿Qué obsesión tan poderosa se había apoderado de él al punto de no permitirle meditar en otra cosa?</p>
<p>Tal vez eran las palabras de su madre haciendo eco en su cabeza, pidiéndole no juzgar a la mujer de ojos verdes por su previo comportamiento inconsciente, aseverando que lo que había visto no era realmente ella. Pero, ¿si aquello no era verdad? ¿Qué si lo que había atestiguado en el parque era el verdadero rostro de la muchacha? Le habían dado mucha confianza y mucha credibilidad a lo que la alienígena les había dicho, ¿y quién podía asegurarles que todo eso era cierto? Quizá la desconfianza de su padre no sólo era justificada, sino necesaria, y probablemente él debería de manejarse con la misma cautela. Era lo más razonable.</p>
<p>—¿Jefe?</p>
<p>La voz dubitativa de su asistente lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volviéndolo a la realidad de golpe.</p>
<p>—¿Sí?</p>
<p>—Una persona lo busca —informó con tiento—, dice que le trae algo de su casa.</p>
<p>—¿De casa? —repitió frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, después no pronunció nada más.</p>
<p>Ante la falta de indicaciones, la mujer frente a él inquirió:</p>
<p>—¿La hago pasar?</p>
<p>El hombre de mirar claro la observó breve pero atentamente, como si se acabara de percatar de que existía. Luego de unos momentos parpadeó velozmente y contestó:</p>
<p>—Sí, sí. Claro.</p>
<p>Su asistente abandonó la oficina y al instante dio paso al mensajero.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —exclamó Trunks con franca sorpresa en cada sílaba, poniéndose en pie al instante.</p>
<p>—Hola, Trunks —saludó la joven con expresión serena y tranquila. Sostenía con ambas manos un portafolio que el muchacho reconoció como suyo—. Me envió tu madre a traerte esto —indicó, colocando el objeto sobre el escritorio—; dijo que lo necesitabas, y espero que no te moleste que haya accedido a su petición y haya venido hasta aquí.</p>
<p>—No, yo… —balbuceó torpemente, mientras abría el artículo y analizaba lo que ahí había, al tiempo que volvía a sentarse con lentitud.</p>
<p>Nada que necesitara, aunque encontró una nota de su madre justo encima de todo, muy a la vista como para que él lo pasara por alto. Ésta decía:</p>
<p>
  <em>Trunks:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No hay nada en el portafolio que necesites, sólo fue una excusa para sacar a Kendra de la casa; tu padre peleó con ella y no creo que sea buena idea que ella esté por aquí. Éste es un buen momento para que</em>
  <em> pongas en marcha</em>
  <em> el plan B. </em>
  <em>L</em>
  <em>leva a Kendra a un parque normal y usa la cápsula que te di.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suerte.</em>
</p>
<p>¿Que llevara a la extraterrestre a un parque? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál sería el resultado? Aún con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho cerró el objeto con la falta de entendimiento bailando en su cabeza. Fue hasta entonces cuando notó que la capitana no se había movido de lugar, permanecía estoicamente de pie frente al escritorio, con ambas manos sujetas por detrás de su espalda; escrutándolo intensamente. Esperaba que terminara su respuesta desastrosamente farfullada.</p>
<p>—Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí, Kendra —dijo con calma—; no tenías por qué hacerlo.</p>
<p>La aludida no contestó inmediatamente, sino que lo analizó con su mirada esmeralda un poco más, hasta que finalmente habló:</p>
<p>—Me agradeces, pero estás molesto porque vine.</p>
<p>—¿Molesto? —repitió, tratando de fingir incredulidad ante lo dicho—. No estoy molesto.</p>
<p>¡Claro que lo estaba! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que después de todo lo que había hecho la recibiera con completa amabilidad y cordialidad como si nada hubiera pasado? No era precisamente que la herida en su brazo doliera, pero aún así…</p>
<p>—Lo estás —aseguró entornando sus ojos con detenimiento.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué dices eso?</p>
<p>—Porque no has sonreído ni una sola vez desde que entré —respondió con simpleza, relajando su mirada.</p>
<p>Trunks enmudeció momentáneamente ante la aguda observación; era verdad, y no es que hubiera sido grosero en su trato, pero su rostro había permanecido tan serio e inexpresivo, que era lógico que la alienígena pensara que se encontraba ofuscado. Para no ser juzgado por poco cortés, decidió mentir:</p>
<p>—No estoy molesto, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo —explicó, tomando el portafolio y colocándolo en el suelo para despejar un poco de espacio—. Gracias por traerme esto, de verdad lo necesitaba. —Y poniéndose en pie, caminó alrededor del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta—. Y ahora, si me disculpas…</p>
<p>La joven lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, probablemente no creyendo que su tan amable anfitrión estuviese echándola de su oficina; pero luego de un rato asintió con presteza, y con una educada sonrisa contestó:</p>
<p>—Sí, sí, claro. No te quito más tu tiempo.</p>
<p>Y abandonó la oficina sin mediar una palabra más. Trunks regresó a su escritorio con pesadas zancadas llenas de furia, pues se sentía indignado por la intervención de su madre. ¿Por qué había enviado a Kendra? ¿Habría peleado realmente con su padre? Había posibilidades de ello… y también de que todo no fuera más que una artimaña.</p>
<p>Pero, ¿qué si era verdad? No podía tolerar la idea de dejar vagando a la alienígena si era verdad que no era conveniente que regresara a la casa. Frunció el ceño en consternación. Su padre era de naturaleza violenta, eso lo sabían de sobra; y desde un principio había mostrado una indiscutible oposición a que la desconocida se quedara. El semisaiyajin había pensado que aquel disgusto de su progenitor concluiría en miradas de indiferencia y repugnancia para con la extraterrestre, pero parecía que se había equivocado.</p>
<p>Determinado, se levantó de su asiento y cruzó la estancia a grandes pasos. Molesto o no, no era capaz de abandonar a la mujer de ojos verdes a su suerte; pues, de cierta manera se sentía responsable por lo que su padre hiciera en su contra.</p>
<p>—Cancele todos mis compromisos, por favor —pidió a su asistente quien lo observó sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera replicar, el joven ya había vuelto a su oficina y se disponía a salir por una ventana.</p>
<p>—Pero, señor… —atinó a decir la mujer antes de que su jefe saliera de su campo visual.</p>
<p>Durante la caída libre, buscó el ki de la capitana y lo encontró a un par de cuadras de distancia. Dirigiéndose de inmediato al punto, aterrizó justo detrás de ella. La muchacha caminaba con parsimonia, sosteniendo por detrás de su espalda su brazo derecho —a la altura del codo— con la mano izquierda.</p>
<p>—¿Adónde pretendías ir? —preguntó súbitamente, provocando un abrupto sobresalto en la alienígena, quien se volvió al instante.</p>
<p>—No tenía un rumbo fijo —respondió con simpleza—. Tu madre me indicó que me mantuviera lejos un momento, así que…</p>
<p>—Así que pensabas rondar por ahí tú sola —la interrumpió sin poder contenerse.</p>
<p>—Trunks, no quiero importunarte —le dijo la joven con semblante sereno. Acto seguido, se volvió nuevamente y siguió avanzando—. Pensé en ausentarme un poco y después volver caminando.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes dónde está la casa? —inquirió el muchacho sagazmente.</p>
<p>—No estoy ciega, ¿sabes? —contestó Kendra con cierta rudeza—. Vi el recorrido en el transporte que me trajo. Está hacia allá —añadió, señalando el lugar exacto en el que el chico sabía que estaba su casa.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —declaró a manera de disculpa—. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?</p>
<p>La mujer volvió el rostro hacia él y lo miró detenidamente, como evaluándolo antes de emitir una respuesta. Finalmente dijo:</p>
<p>—Un poco de compañía no me vendría mal.</p>
<p>Y en completo silencio, reanudaron la caminata. La capitana parecía reacia a querer hablar; su faz se encontraba demasiado tensa, como si estuviera incómoda. Y no era para menos; aquel día el semisaiyajin se había empecinado en tratarla con la menor familiaridad que le fuera posible, rayando incluso en la indiferencia; pues, a decir verdad, aún se sentía molesto por su comportamiento del día anterior, y más aún, se sentía dolido por lo que había pasado unas horas antes. ¿Lo habría visto entre sueños queriendo besarla? ¿Existiría esa imagen en su cabeza?</p>
<p>El silencio iba haciéndose más opresivo, más ensordecedor, al punto de que el muchacho de ojos azules sintió repentinamente el impulso de correr, de huir, pero se contuvo.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto —pensó desesperado, y asiendo la cápsula que llevaba en el bolsillo de los pantalones, tomó una decisión—. Que sea lo que deba ser.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>—¡Tengo una idea, Kendra! —exclamó de pronto, volviendo a sonreírle como lo había hecho el día anterior. La alienígena lo miró sorprendida—. Ven, vamos.</p>
<p>Y tomando su mano, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos. Su madre tenía razón, no podía simplemente juzgar a la extraterrestre sin brindarle el beneficio de la duda. La mujer de mirar esmeralda se dejó guiar, sin oponer resistencia al agarre.</p>
<p>—El día de ayer fue un poco ajetreado, ¿sabes? —dijo el chico con renovado optimismo—. No fue buena idea llevarte al parque de diversiones; no sabía que podría… resultar contraproducente.</p>
<p>—Me volví loca, ¿no es cierto? —aseveró la joven con un semblante más relajado, y sujetando con más firmeza la mano de su interlocutor.</p>
<p>Trunks sonrió disimuladamente, y añadió:</p>
<p>—Yo no lo diría de esa manera pero… pues la verdad es que sí, enloqueciste un poco.</p>
<p>Ante aquella sincera respuesta, Kendra no pudo más que también sonreír.</p>
<p>—Espero no haberte causado demasiados problemas —aventuró la capitana, y al chico le pareció escuchar un dejo de esperanza en su voz.</p>
<p>—No muchos —contestó de inmediato.</p>
<p>Después de aquello, el trayecto resultó no sólo sencillo, sino hasta agradable, y para cuando el parque al que se dirigían finalmente apareció en su campo de visión, el semisaiyajin ya se encontraba de muy buen humor. Al instante encontró un lugar en el que podrían sentarse a disfrutar de aquel relajante lugar, y confiaba que el plan B de su madre les ayudara a pasarla aún mejor.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —quiso saber la alienígena cuando se detuvieron en medio del césped.</p>
<p>El muchacho de mirar claro no respondió; en su lugar sacó la cápsula que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y la activó para que se expandiera. De la nada, una manta y una cesta aparecieron. Verificando el contenido de la canasta, se dio cuenta de que sólo había comida saludable; alimentos sanos y naturales que no alterarían a la mujer de ojos verdes.</p>
<p>—Un día de campo —respondió finalmente con una amplia sonrisa, sentándose sobre la manta.</p>
<p>Kendra lo imitó, pero parecía que aún no comprendía lo que el joven había dicho.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué es un día de campo? —preguntó con cierta cautela.</p>
<p>—Es un día en que los terrícolas visitamos un parque como éste, con una cesta repleta de comida, y pasamos unos momentos entre la naturaleza, para relajarnos o para hablar sin prisas —explicó mientras hurgaba en busca de alimento—. ¿Pudiste comer algo antes de venir a verme? —inquirió, observándola.</p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>—Pues adelante —la instó, señalando el contenedor de manjares, mientras él mismo ponía el ejemplo.</p>
<p>Kendra lo imitó sin recelo, pues todo aquello ya lo había probado en la casa de su anfitrión. Comieron en silencio un tiempo, hasta que la mujer detuvo su ingesta, contemplando con los ojos perdidos todo el lugar.</p>
<p>—Tienen un planeta hermoso —dijo de pronto.</p>
<p>—¿Lo crees? —cuestionó el joven con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.</p>
<p>—Lo sé —aseguró sin dejar lugar a dudas—. Son muy afortunados. Espero que mi estancia aquí no sea perjudicial para ustedes.</p>
<p>—Ya te lo habíamos dicho, Kendra —recordó el chico de mirada celeste—: no tienes de qué preocuparte; si algo pasa, nosotros defenderemos nuestro hogar.</p>
<p>La muchacha asintió en señal de entendimiento, y continuó comiendo.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo es que son tan fuertes? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.</p>
<p>Trunks meditó aquel cuestionamiento por unos instantes, y finalmente respondió:</p>
<p>—Está en nuestra naturaleza ser fuertes. Es lo que somos como saiyajin.</p>
<p>—Pero tú sólo eres mitad saiyajin —declaró la capitana—, al igual que tu hermana.</p>
<p>—La combinación con la raza terrícola no resultó desastrosa —contestó con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho, parece que en cada generación que desciende nos hacemos más fuertes.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre posó sus ojos verdes sobre el mirar claro del semisaiyajin y lo observó con profunda tristeza.</p>
<p>—Si nosotros hubiéramos sido más fuertes, hubiéramos podido defender nuestro Sol —declaró, dolida, volviendo la vista al frente—. Nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes. No hubiéramos terminado en esto.</p>
<p>El chico la escudriñó con una angustia creciente. Podía entenderla hasta cierto punto, el punto exacto cuando se había sentido casi derrotado en todas las batallas que había tenido en su vida, pero de alguna manera, siempre lograban vencer. Frunciendo el ceño en un gesto idéntico al de su padre, decidió cambiar de tema:</p>
<p>—Pues yo creo que lo que tú haces es muy noble y muy valiente. ¿No crees que es motivo de orgullo ser la capitana de una nave?</p>
<p>La joven rió guturalmente ante aquella pregunta.</p>
<p>—Soy lo que quisieron que fuera —explicó con calma—, no pude ser otra cosa. Mi lugar era con los brutos. Aunque supongo que sí, estoy orgullosa de poder servir a los míos con lo mejor que tengo.</p>
<p>Sonrió complacida, y su faz se armonizó en un dulce gesto, luego continuó:</p>
<p>—El <em>Gegenteil</em>. Ése es el nombre de mi nave. De las mejores en su clase, con la tecnología más avanzada. Es lo que cualquier capitán que se precie de ser un buen capitán podría desear. Es muy rápida. Bueno, tal vez no tan rápida como para alcanzar a una nave como la que me trajo hasta aquí; pero cuando nos hemos visto perseguidos, el <em>Gegenteil</em> siempre nos ha llevado a puerto seguro. Es una lástima que nos hayamos visto obligados a dejarla, pero intentar recuperarla habría significado nuestra muerte.</p>
<p>—Tal vez puedas recuperarla en un futuro —aventuró el muchacho tratando de brindarle un poco de esperanza.</p>
<p>La mujer de cabello negro le sonrió en agradecimiento por su apoyo, aunque no parecía que realmente lo creyera así.</p>
<p>—Tal vez —concordó sin más.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué hay de tu tripulación? —preguntó a la desesperada, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su acompañante se desmoralizara—. ¿No dijiste que eran muy unidos?</p>
<p>—Así es —confirmó, y repentinamente su semblante se vació de toda emoción. Parecía no estar realmente ahí con él.</p>
<p>Trunks la observó intrigado. No quería interrumpir la cadena de pensamientos que seguramente estaba forjando dentro de su mente; pero luego de unos minutos, se vio obligado a traerla de vuelta a la realidad.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra?</p>
<p>La alienígena se sobresaltó por segunda vez en el día y lo miró intensamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos brillantes.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —se disculpó, bajando la mirada apenada.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo son? —se apresuró a preguntar antes de que el ánimo de la mujer decayera—. ¿Cómo son los miembros de tu equipo?</p>
<p>La joven pareció sorprendida por el cuestionamiento y después de meditarlo, respondió:</p>
<p>—Mi nave es de las pocas compuestas no sólo por originarios de mi planeta, sino por refugiados y rebeldes. Puedo decirte que todos son valientes por estar conmigo. Soy muy exigente con ellos y nunca me han decepcionado. Son muy leales, lo que resulta muy importante en momentos como este en el que no estamos juntos. Jamás traicionarían a sus compañeros. No importa amenaza o recompensa. Jamás.</p>
<p>—Suena como un gran equipo —aportó Trunks mientras le sonreía ampliamente.</p>
<p>—Lo son —corroboró Kendra devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Primero están Agana y Odol. Son hermanos, y son los más jóvenes de la tripulación. Son mis ingenieros de maquinaria. No hay nada que esos dos no puedan arreglar, incluso cuanto estamos en medio de una batalla; son rápidos y acertados. <em>El mal que carcome los planetas</em> los dejó sin hogar y sin familia. Vinieron a mí casi en agonía, rogándome que los aceptara en mi nave, que les permitiera luchar contra lo que les había quitado todo cuanto amaban. Los recibí con gusto, y nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión.</p>
<p>Su hermoso rostro mostraba la ensoñación usual que suaviza todas las expresiones, propia de cuando se habla sobre personas amadas e importantes.</p>
<p>—Después, están Sauda, Marduk y Moric. Tres combatientes con el mismo rango, pero especializados en diferentes formas de pelear. Sauda es experta en armas láser y de largo alcance. Era una cazadora de especies, hasta que su planeta fue destruido y no tuvo otro lugar adónde ir. Le gusta disparar, eso hizo de su reclutamiento algo mucho más sencillo.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;Marduk se especializa en armas punzo cortantes: espadas, cuchillos, dagas… Básicamente todo lo que sea afilado. Es mortal en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en ataque silencioso; como cuando nos abrimos camino entre el enemigo para emboscar una nave contraria. Él es de mi planeta; el entrenamiento y la disciplina corren por sus venas tanto como por las mías.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;En cuanto a Moric, él pelea a mano limpia, lo he visto aplastar cráneos solamente con sus manos. Una habilidad extraordinaria ante mis ojos, pero no ante los de él; pertenece a una raza de hombres mitad animal, aunque a veces me viene a la mente la certeza de que es más animal que hombre. De cualquier manera, su salvajismo nos ayuda, y no le veo problema a eso.</p>
<p>Bebió un poco de jugo directamente del recipiente que había en la cesta, y pareció no importarle el hecho de que previamente Trunks había bebido de él también.</p>
<p>—Por último —continuó, tomando una fruta del contenedor de comida— está Kaleb. A él lo conozco de toda la vida. Es mi segundo al mando, y tiene la potestad de tomar las decisiones cuando no estoy yo ahí para tomarlas. Tiene, también, las mismas habilidades que yo. Él pudo haber sido capitán de su propia nave, pero en lugar de eso, decidió seguirme a mí. —Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro—. Pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo.</p>
<p>Y tras decir eso, guardó silencio, comiendo su fruta parsimoniosamente.</p>
<p>—Me gustaría conocerlos —dijo el semisaiyajin, y era muy sincero al respecto.</p>
<p>—Tal vez lo hagas —indagó la muchacha—, si yo no puedo reunirme con ellos, serán ellos los que tendrán que venir a mí.</p>
<p>—Serán bienvenidos, entonces —aseguró el joven sin siquiera dudarlo.</p>
<p>La capitana lo miró y le sonrió ladeadamente.</p>
<p>—Gracias —dijo sin mutar el gesto.</p>
<p>—Gracias a ti por hablarme sobre tu tripulación —respondió el chico—. Me gusta pensar que ahora confías un poco en mí.</p>
<p>—Confío plenamente en ti, Trunks —aseguró la alienígena seriamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.</p>
<p>El muchacho de mirar celeste sintió que se ruborizaba hasta las raíces del cabello. Los víveres habían desaparecido hacía ya un tiempo, así que, levantándose, guardó todo y lo devolvió a su forma original.</p>
<p>—¿Crees que ya sea tiempo de regresar? —cuestionó la muchacha cautelosamente.</p>
<p>—Ya pasó gran parte del día —contestó el joven, y encogiéndose de hombros, agregó—: no creo que haya ningún problema. Y si es así, podemos escondernos.</p>
<p>Ambos rieron ante aquel último comentario.</p>
<p>—Me gusta este lugar —comentó la mujer de cabello negro, mirando a su alrededor—. Creo que debimos venir aquí desde un principio.</p>
<p>—Estoy de acuerdo —aseguró el chico.</p>
<p>De regreso al hogar, el semisaiyajin se animó a más, y esta vez, en lugar de sólo tomar la mano de la joven, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, rió por lo bajo sin compartir con Kendra lo que le causaba tanta gracia. Su madre había tenido razón, tendría que hacérselo saber en el instante mismo en que cruzaran por la puerta principal; a ella le encantaba cuando los demás admitían que había tenido la razón. Sin embargo, confesar aquello le llevaría a una sesión de preguntas incómodas en las que su progenitora se dedicaría a indagar sobre lo que sentía por la alienígena, y más importante aún, lo que ella sentía por él.</p>
<p>Para esa parte aún no se sentía preparado; y aunque la capitana no se había opuesto a su agarre, sino que se lo había devuelto asiéndolo con más fuerza, no podía dejarse llevar por esa acción y comenzar a especular sobre lo que su huésped podría o no sentir por él. Ya lo había hecho, y el resultado sólo lo había puesto de mal humor, volviéndolo hosco y taciturno. En lugar de eso, prefirió dejarse envolver por la sensación de estar caminando entre nubes, guiándola sin prisa hacia su casa, disfrutando enormemente del trayecto.</p>
<p>Era verdad cuando había dicho que le gustaría conocer al equipo de la mujer de cabello negro, pues sólo entonces la podría observar siendo absolutamente ella, en control de todo y al mando de los suyos. Completamente en su elemento.</p>
<p>Pero lo cierto era que en ese momento él ya no necesitaba de más para reconocer lo que le había sucedido. Las pequeñas señales que podrían indicar un mero capricho pasajero estaban ahora claras; y conocer más de ella sólo reafirmaría lo que sentía, como había pasado en el transcurso de ese día. Se había enamorado de la extraterrestre, lo sabía, y nada que pasara después, o nada que dijera su padre podrían cambiar ese simple hecho. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Que fuera lo que estaba destinado a ser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La fiesta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Te lo dije! —repitió Bulma por enésima vez, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.</p><p>—Mamá, has estado diciendo eso desde ayer cuando regresamos a casa —replicó Trunks cansinamente, mientras se servía una humeante taza de café.</p><p>—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó la mujer, dolida—. Mientras Kendra estuvo en la estancia, no toqué el tema.</p><p>Era cierto, pero el constante asedio del que lo había hecho presa su madre, simplemente estaba resultando agotador. Presionando con sus dedos pulgar e índice el tabique de su nariz, inspiró hondamente y exhaló lentamente, intentando no exasperarse.</p><p>—Tú tenías razón, ya lo admití —concedió volviéndose para verla de frente, sosteniendo su bebida con ambas manos—. Pero eso no explica por qué quieres hacer una fiesta para Kendra.</p><p>¿Por qué? Era una pregunta tan sencilla, y la respuesta era bastante obvia: su huésped temporal tenía que conocer a todas sus amistades; debía familiarizarse con todos y cada uno de ellos; si iba a formar parte de su familia, ése era el plan a seguir.</p><p>Pero su hijo no iba a entender semejante lógica; no aún, cuando todavía no hacía frente a lo que sentía por la extraterrestre. Así que mintió:</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, Trunks, no es una fiesta; solamente invité a Gohan para que pudiera hablar con Kendra; y por suerte, eso coincidió con que ya venían a la ciudad.</p><p>El muchacho cerró los ojos reuniendo toda su paciencia, pues su razón le gritaba que para que dos personas hablaran, no era necesario un fastuoso banquete; ni colocar tantas mesas y sillas en el jardín. Su progenitora lo estaba sacando todo de proporción, justo como temía que hiciese, pero no tenía el valor necesario para detenerla, así que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por la corriente.</p><p>—Bien —convino al fin—. De cualquier manera, intentaré ponerme al día en el trabajo lo más rápido posible, para poder regresar temprano.</p><p>—Tienes que darte prisa —concordó la científica con una diminuta sonrisa enigmática—; si demoras demasiado no habrá comida para cuando llegues.</p><p>El joven la miró atentamente y en silencio, decidiendo que eso era lo más acertado que habían discutido esa mañana: la premura con la que desaparecería la comida.</p><p>—¿Mi papá irá? —preguntó repentinamente.</p><p>—Sabe lo que estoy haciendo —contestó la madre con calma—; pero ya lo conoces; probablemente se quedará entrenando todo el día. Es mejor así, aún está malhumorado por lo de ayer.</p><p>—¿Por la discusión con Kendra? —aventuró el chico—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?</p><p>—Tu padre argumentó que Kendra había hecho algo para sabotear su Cámara de gravedad —explicó la mujer de cabellos azules—. Yo le aseguré que eso era imposible, porque ella había pasado todo el día contigo; y eso lo molestó aún más.</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? —Aquello no era noticia, perfectamente sabía que su padre se opondría a todo lo relacionado con la invitada.</p><p>—Trunks, destruyó su puerta —continuó su progenitora—, tuve que reemplazarla. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan enojado; y el hecho es que…</p><p>—¿Qué? —El chico la instó a seguir.</p><p>—Que no sé si en verdad no le hizo nada a la Cámara de tu padre.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —inquirió Trunks creyendo que había escuchado mal y sin poder evitar enojarse—. ¿Piensas que ella hizo algo?</p><p>—No lo sé. Las grabaciones de seguridad de la Cámara de gravedad no muestran nada…</p><p>—Entonces no lo hizo —concluyó el semisaiyajin quizá demasiado tajante; no solía hablarle así a su madre.</p><p>—Puede ser, Trunks —concedió la científica.</p><p>Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la estancia; ya fuera por la duda que Bulma sentía, o por la creciente molestia que se estaba apoderando de su hijo. El ambiente se tensaba más y más, hasta que finalmente, uno se vio obligado a hablar:</p><p>—Le preguntaré a Kendra —aseguró el muchacho, intentando sonar más calmado—. No tendría por qué mentirme.</p><p>—De acuerdo —concordó la madre, sintiendo que aquello realmente la tranquilizaba. Su huésped no engañaría a su hijo, tal como él pensaba, y así el asunto se esclarecería.</p><p>—Me voy —anunció, una vez terminada su taza de café—. Calculo que estaré de vuelta para la hora de la comida.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Y después de despedirlo en la entrada de la casa, la científica regresó dispuesta a poner manos a la obra. Todo en esa reunión tenía que ser perfecto, principalmente Kendra, pues ésa era su presentación casi oficial como parte de la familia. La impresión que causara en sus amigos tenía que ser la mejor. Sin percatarse de ello, regresó a la cocina, donde una presencia familiar esperaba su vuelta.</p><p>—No tienes que hacerle una fiesta —dijo con voz áspera—. La intrusa tiene que irse.</p><p>—Vegeta, ya hemos discutido esto —respondió la mujer cansinamente—; Kendra no es una intrusa, es nuestra invitada.</p><p>—Es una invasora que sólo llegó para alterar todas nuestras vidas —persistió sumido en su terquedad.</p><p>—Tu vida difícilmente se ha visto alterada —aseveró con socarronería—; ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de conocerla.</p><p>—¡No necesito conocerla, necesito que se vaya! —exclamó iracundo.</p><p>—Pues eso no será —declaró Bulma rotundamente—; yo no le encuentro nada malo, y Trunks…</p><p>—Trunks no podrá defenderse —aseguró el príncipe contundente—. Y yo no voy a permitir que esa mujer amenace a mi familia.</p><p>—¿A qué amenaza te refieres? —cuestionó la científica, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como Kendra?</p><p>Vegeta sabía que, por mucho que lo intentara, no había manera de hacer entender a su familia el peligro al que se habían expuesto al acoger a una completa desconocida, especialmente a la invasora que en ese preciso momento descansaba en la alcoba de huéspedes. Era inteligente, de eso no le cabía duda; se había encargado de mostrar únicamente su lado encantador; los había hipnotizado con sonrisas y palabras lisonjeras; pero él veía a través de su farsa; con él, ella se había presentado como realmente era, sin saber que eso sería su perdición.</p><p>—Pues si ustedes no hacen nada, lo haré yo —advirtió, angostando los ojos.</p><p>—No harás nada, Vegeta —prohibió la mujer de cabellos azules firmemente, pero comenzó a sentirse alarmada—. Si no quieres tener ningún trato con ella, está bien, pero déjala tranquila; Kendra no hace nada para molestarte.</p><p>—Todo en ella me molesta —aclaró, irritado—. Devuélvele lo que es suyo y que se vaya inmediatamente.</p><p>Bulma se sentía a punto de estallar. La obstinación de su marido ya la había sacado de quicio antes, pero esta vez había mucho más en juego y no lo iba a tirar todo por la borda sólo porque él se encontrara momentáneamente reacio a aceptar a la alienígena en su vida.</p><p>—Si no quieres venir a nuestra reunión, supongo que nadie lo notará, Vegeta —apuntó, procurando que su voz sonara lo más estable y calmada posible—. No es que no lo hayas hecho antes y tus ausencias jamás han sido malinterpretadas.</p><p>El hombre de la casa sintió que la ira se apoderaba aún más de él —si es que eso era posible—, pues estaba siendo desplazado como si tal cosa, en aras de beneficiar a la invasora. Enfurecido y frustrado, giró en redondo y se dirigió con sonoros pasos hacia la habitación de huéspedes.</p><p>—¡Vegeta! —llamó Bulma saliendo tras él apresuradamente—. ¡Vegeta, detente! —clamó mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo.</p><p>—¡Suéltame, mujer! —ordenó el saiyajin, y con fuerza calculada, tiró para soltarse, sólo lo suficiente para perder su agarre mas no para lastimarla.</p><p>Como una exhalación, ambos llegaron a la puerta indicada, y luego de irrumpir frenéticamente en la alcoba, el disgusto de Vegeta no hizo más que aumentar. El recinto estaba vacío.</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —preguntó airado.</p><p>—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —inquirió Bulma aparentemente tan sorprendida como él—. ¡Yo estaba contigo en la cocina!</p><p>Mientras su mujer hacía esa aseveración, el príncipe buscó la presencia de la capitana por todos los rincones de la casa, pero no dio con ella en ningún lado.</p><p>—¡Que la escondas no cambiará nada! —advirtió amenazadoramente, aunque sabía que de eso no debía culparla; aquello simplemente estaba fuera del control de su esposa.</p><p>No, la intrusa lo hacía de alguna forma. Parecía imposible que supiera ocultar su presencia; era tan débil que dominar esa habilidad no tenía sentido; sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Dile que se asegure de no encontrarse a solas conmigo —ordenó fríamente—, porque le va a pesar.</p><p>Y sin dar oportunidad a que su mujer contestara, salió volando por el balcón de la habitación. Bulma respiró medianamente tranquila; y aunque se preguntaba dónde estaría Kendra, la verdad era que se había sentido aliviada al descubrir que la extraterrestre no se encontraba ahí. Echando una última mirada a la alcoba vacía y a las ventanas abiertas de par en par, decidió volver sobre sus pasos. Con la suerte de su lado, Vegeta no regresaría en todo el día, y si la capitana se hallaba oculta no tenía caso molestarla aún. Primero se dedicaría a arreglar todo cuanto hiciera falta, después la arreglaría a ella.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>Con el viento golpeando violentamente en su rostro, Vegeta volaba sin rumbo fijo, deseando destruir… deseando matar. ¿Por qué sentía tanto odio hacia la invasora? Había algo en ella que le hacía despreciarla profundamente; algo extrañamente familiar. Pero, ¿qué era? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, casi podía descubrir de qué se trataba, pero al final su subconsciente se negaba a confesarle la particular razón que lo hacía detestar tan intensamente a la intrusa. Tal vez simplemente se trataba de los recuerdos vueltos a su mente; memorias de una vida de servidumbre y humillación.</p><p>La imagen de su padre tomó forma dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo apretar furiosamente los puños. Él jamás había merecido ser rey; era negligente e idiota; un completo imbécil que sólo había tenido suerte en su Ritual de Ascensión, nada más. Pero al menos —y esa era la gran diferencia entre padre e hijo— él sí había tenido un Ritual de Ascensión. Para Vegeta aquella oportunidad había sido destrozada con tanta facilidad como lo había sido su planeta, su raza y su progenitor.</p><p>Después de eso había tenido que interpretar el papel del esclavo agradecido con su amo por estar vivo; había tenido que fingir que no escuchaba lo que oía, y que no miraba lo que le hacían ver. Había tenido que tragarse su orgullo en innumerables ocasiones siendo consciente de que no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a su <em>benefactor</em>. No pudiendo contener su ira por más tiempo, destruyó una montaña en medio de una explosión de poder, gritando su frustración con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>Pero aquello no fue suficiente, puesto que <em>ella</em> no había sido avasallada por esa destrucción. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que esa sed de muerte no lo dominaba, y ahora se encontraba tan latente, tan a flor de piel. La capitana no era Freezer, pero si no se marchaba, el príncipe la mataría, ya no le cabía la menor duda; descargaría en ella toda la impotencia acumulada en los años de soldado leal, sin importarle siquiera que en el proceso se viera inmiscuido su hijo. Lo superaría, estaba seguro —la alienígena nunca se había encontrado a su nivel—; y una vez removida la molestia, todo volvería a la normalidad; sus vidas se encontrarían nuevamente en el curso elegido tiempo atrás. No más sorpresas desagradables ni recuerdos indeseables.</p><p>Sin embargo, si aquello estaba destinado a ser, sería por su propia mano; el hecho de que su familia tratara de esconder a la invasora no importaba; ellos podían intentar todo lo que quisieran, al final, él la encontraría, y entonces todo terminaría. Sonrió maliciosamente, como hacía siempre que tramaba; de una manera u otra, forzaría ese encuentro, y nada podría salvarla. Nada ni nadie.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>—Kendra, por favor, ¿puedes hacerme caso? —pidió Bulma por tercera vez. Rogar no era algo que hacía muy a menudo, y la negativa de la capitana estaba comenzando a desesperarla.</p><p>La había encontrado observando los peces de colores del estanque de uno de los jardines internos. Por qué su marido no había volado hacia ahí persiguiendo su presencia era algo que aún no entendía, pero se sentía agradecida por ello.</p><p>—Bulma, no es que yo quiera estar en tu contra —aclaró la mujer con calma—, pero no entiendo por qué es tan necesario que use esta ropa —agregó, sosteniendo con ambas manos la prenda que previamente había sido elegida por la científica—. ¿Qué hay de malo con mi uniforme?</p><p>—Kendra, no compramos esa pila gigante de ropa para que se desperdicie en el armario —aseveró cansinamente—, es para que tú la uses. Además, te verás muy bien en ese vestido. Es perfecto.</p><p>—Es incómodo —aportó la alienígena.</p><p>—Kendra, créeme, no tendrás que correr, ni pelear, ni nada de esas cosas, así que no habrá razón para que te sientas incómoda. Todo lo que harás será conocer mucha gente y verte magnífica.</p><p>La mujer de ojos verdes la observó con el ceño fruncido y la anfitriona finalmente perdió la paciencia.</p><p>—Por favor, sólo haz como te digo. Confía en mí —pidió con quizá más rudeza de la necesaria.</p><p>La invitada la miró como si analizara cada partícula de ella, y finalmente, emitiendo un prolongado suspiro, cedió:</p><p>—De acuerdo. Tú eres la experta.</p><p>Bulma le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y la dejó sola para que se arreglara.</p><p>Kendra se levantó prontamente y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Una vez terminado su exhaustivo ritual de limpieza para deshacerse de su peste imaginaria, se enfundó en la prenda que había sido la causa de la extenuante discusión, y sólo corroboró lo que ya había supuesto: aquel vestido era de lo más incómodo. El color azul resaltaba enormemente sobre su tez blanca; además, dejaba gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto, lo mismo que su cuello y sus hombros, y el escote en su espalda mostraba sin disimulo la curvatura de su columna, lo que sin duda había sido ideado para atraer la mirada de todos los presentes. Distaba absolutamente de su atuendo normal —con tanta piel expuesta—, pero una cosa era cierta, y es que Bulma sí era la experta en esos asuntos, y si aquella prenda la ayudaba para continuar con su plan, la usaría con gracia y soltura, permitiendo que la científica la exhibiera como si de algo extraordinario se tratase.</p><p>Había comenzado a escuchar voces en el exterior; voces alegres que saludaban entusiasmadas a la mujer de ojos azules. Parecía que todo estaba a punto de empezar, y si jugaba bien sus cartas, ese evento podría ser el definitivo para su investigación. Parsimoniosamente, se cepilló el cabello para dejarlo caer libremente sobre sus hombros y su semidesnuda espalda, intentando que toda su imagen fuera bella y enigmática. Tal y como lo había dicho la señora de la casa: magnífica.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>—¡Trunks! ¿Terminaste tan pronto con el trabajo? —inquirió una sorprendida Bulma al verlo descender en el amplio jardín.</p><p>—Sólo vengo un momento —explicó el muchacho tratando de sonar despreocupado.</p><p>Obviamente había fallado estrepitosamente en su intento, y lo sabía por la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó instantáneamente en los labios de su madre.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Kendra? —preguntó evadiendo la mirada de complicidad de su progenitora.</p><p>—En su recámara —respondió, ampliando aún más su gesto—. ¿Por qué no vas por ella? Ya tendría que estar lista.</p><p>El joven de cabellos lavandas asintió, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa. Sabía que tanta premura no era necesaria, pero no le interesaba seguir siendo el objeto de burla de su madre.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la habitación que últimamente visitaba con tanta frecuencia —parecía que incluso con más frecuencia que la propia—, llamó a la puerta y pronunció el nombre de la extraterrestre, y sin esperar por una respuesta, entró precipitadamente.</p><p>—Claro, puedes pasar —indicó la alienígena con sorna.</p><p>—Lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente—; yo…</p><p>Pero entonces cualquier pensamiento racional o intento de explicación quedó abruptamente interrumpido y borrado, pues al fin había posado sus ojos en ella —en toda ella— y se había quedado simplemente sin palabras.</p><p>La mujer guardó silencio unos segundos, dándole oportunidad a que concluyera su excusa, pero al notar que el chico no pronunciaría nada más, le cuestionó:</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?</p><p>—Ah… sí… yo…</p><p>Y después de aquella elocuente respuesta, el semisaiyajin se sintió enrojecer. Para su alivio, la joven también se había sonrojado.</p><p>—Tu mamá lo eligió para mí —explicó, como si la situación requiriera de que ella se justificase, al tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia el suelo.</p><p>—Ah… pues… pues te queda bien —logró articular finalmente, sobreponiéndose a la impresión, aunque admirándola disimuladamente.</p><p>La alienígena levanto la mirada y volvió a posarla en él, mientras le sonreía agradecida.</p><p>—Si he de ser sincera, no me siento muy cómoda que digamos —confesó, mientras avanzaba hacia la cama y se sentaba—; como si no fuera yo. Y para complementar el atuendo e incrementar la diversión de todo el que me vea, se supone que tengo que ponerme éstos.</p><p>Y con una mano sostuvo en alto el par de sandalias que debía ponerse, compuestas mayormente por finas tiras azules que se enroscarían en torno a sus pies, y unos tacones bastante altos, que probablemente la harían trastabillar, pues no estaba acostumbrada a semejante calzado. Pese a eso, el muchacho no pensaba que la imagen de la joven fuera motivo de risa o diversión. A su parecer se veía muy bella.</p><p>—No será tan malo —reconfortó al instante—. He visto a mi mamá usar zapatos como ésos en muchas ocasiones; no puede ser tan difícil.</p><p>—Supongo —concordó sin más—. Bueno, ¿te parece si lo intentamos?</p><p>Y con movimientos más bien torpes, trató de calzarse las sandalias. Al notar dificultad, Trunks se aproximó e hincó una rodilla frente a ella, antes de pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo. Kendra lo observó expectante, con expresión desconcertada.</p><p>—¿Puedo? —preguntó el semisaiyajin, entendiendo que ya no podía simplemente echarse para atrás, y menos aun estando como estaba frente a la alienígena. Además, ésa había sido su intención después de todo.</p><p>La capitana asintió lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra y con confusión todavía dibujada en sus ojos. El chico tomó uno de sus pies con calma y lo deslizó suavemente en una de las sandalias, procediendo después a abrocharla con una lentitud tal vez innecesaria. Por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba encontrando tremendamente estimulante lo que estaba llevando a cabo. Sintió un calor inusual nacer en su pelvis. Repitió el acto con el otro pie, y para cuando hubo calzado ambos, ese calor había encontrado su camino por su tórax y hasta su cabeza: estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba ruborizado. No se atrevía a mirar a la mujer.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Kendra tímidamente, casi en un susurro.</p><p>El tono de voz tan sutil que había empleado hizo que el muchacho levantara el rostro para observarla. Ella también se había sonrojado.</p><p>—Veamos cómo te sientes —indicó Trunks, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole sus manos para que lo usara como apoyo para levantarse.</p><p>Y así lo hizo: tomó el agarre ofrecido y se puso en pie. Cautelosamente, buscó su nuevo centro de equilibrio, dejando ir las manos de su anfitrión</p><p>—Creo que no está tan mal —informó con audible alivio en la voz.</p><p>—¿Lo ves?</p><p>Apartándose del semisaiyajin, dio unos cortos pasos por la recámara.</p><p>—Definitivamente será un desafío —declaró reflexiva—, pero creo que lo superaré. No podré caminar mucho ni muy rápido, pero no haré quedar en ridículo a tu mamá.</p><p>El joven, que había estado observándola con una expresión de profunda ensoñación mientras se desplazaba por la habitación con un sutil contoneo con el que usualmente no caminaba —consecuencia del recién estrenado calzado—, no pudo impedir que, ante semejante ocurrencia, una carcajada cristalina brotara de sus labios, aligerando la tensión que había sentido momentos antes a los pies de la mujer.</p><p>—Tú nunca podrías hacerla quedar en ridículo, Kendra —aseveró, pugnando por contener su risa.</p><p>—Y es por eso que tú estás tan divertido, ¿o no? —inquirió suspicaz.</p><p>—No me río de ti —aclaró prontamente, y acercándose a ella, le ofreció su brazo para que se sostuviera—. Ven, vamos con mi madre, verás que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo y te dirá que te ves bien.</p><p>La capitana le sonrió con una mezcla de gratitud y lo que podría ser timidez, y sosteniéndose con firmeza del agarre ofrecido, ambos bajaron con cautela dirigiéndose al jardín, donde la científica había recibido ya a muchos invitados.</p><p>—¡Kendra! —exclamó la anfitriona visiblemente complacida—. Estás hermosa.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo la alienígena, y de nuevo bajó la vista, tal como había hecho en su habitación.</p><p>Ese gesto era nuevo en aquel bello rostro, y a Trunks lo fascinaba y lo intrigaba. Y la verdad sea dicha, también le preocupaba, puesto que significaba que la capitana no se sentía segura, no era su ambiente, y él no podría estar todo el tiempo con ella para ayudarla. De hecho, ya se acercaba la hora de volver a la oficina.</p><p>Sumido en esas elucubraciones fue cuando escuchó una voz que hubiera preferido no escuchar tan cerca de la extraterrestre; pero pensándolo bien, era la conclusión lógica que él estuviera ahí, su madre lo había invitado.</p><p>—¡Trunks! —saludó esa voz entusiasmada.</p><p>El semisaiyajin se volvió para ver de frente a su mejor amigo, y por ahora, su mayor amenaza.</p><p>—Hola, Goten —saludó más inexpresivo de lo que le hubiera gustado.</p><p>—¡Goten! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! —exclamó la científica alegremente.</p><p>—No me lo habría perdido por nada —dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro bastante divertido. Después, girándose hacia la desconocida para verla de frente, agregó enigmáticamente—: Me parece que no nos han presentado aún.</p><p>—¡Ah, es cierto! —concordó Bulma, entusiasta—. Ella es Kendra, nuestra invitada.</p><p>—Es un placer conocerte —dijo la alienígena educadamente.</p><p>—El placer es todo mío —aseguró el joven con una media sonrisa que probablemente cualquier mujer habría encontrado seductora.</p><p>—Ven, Kendra, aún tienes que conocer a mucha gente —aseveró la anfitriona con un ligero brillo de demencial arrebato en los ojos.</p><p>—Claro. —Atinó a responder antes de ser irremediablemente arrastrada por la dueña de la casa, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de angustia a Trunks antes de alejarse.</p><p>—Vaya. —Goten había observado muy atento ese último intercambio de miradas entre su amigo y la extraterrestre, y parecía sumamente complacido—. Vaya.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules abruptamente.</p><p>—¿Entre ustedes… ya hay algo más? —inquirió cautelosamente.</p><p>—¿Algo como qué? —cuestionó Trunks por toda respuesta.</p><p>—¿Ya salieron juntos?</p><p>—Sí —respondió secamente, ligeramente irritado por el hecho de que su amigo aún pusiera en duda si había tomado su consejo o no.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿entre ustedes ya hay algo más? —repitió su pregunta—. ¿Ya llegaron… digamos… a segunda base?</p><p>El joven de mirar celeste enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¿Así de bueno fue?</p><p>—No ha pasado nada entre Kendra y yo —declaró rotundamente, sin medir las consecuencias que su comentario podría conllevar.</p><p>Goten lo miró con un semblante serio.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes contenerte ante una mujer así? —inquirió, incrédulo.</p><p>—Ya te había hablado de mi problema —le recordó, molesto.</p><p>—Y yo te dije que no había problema —remembró su amigo—. ¿Quieres una demostración?</p><p>Trunks sintió la sangre hervir.</p><p>—No te atrevas, Goten —advirtió, y sonaba bastante amenazante.</p><p>—Hermano, ¡la estás idealizando! —exclamó, y una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó en sus labios—. Es necesario que entiendas que tu alienígena es como todas las mujeres, y todas caen con los mismos trucos.</p><p>—Kendra es diferente. Ella…</p><p>Pero lo que la volvía diferente Trunks no llegó a explicarlo, pues justo en ese momento recibió una llamada de su oficina. Debía volver al trabajo.</p><p>—No interfieras, Goten —pidió con firmeza antes de irse—. Kendra y yo estamos llegando a un entendimiento mutuo que tú no comprenderías. Déjala tranquila.</p><p>Y sin más, se fue volando rumbo a su oficina.</p><p>El semisaiyajin de mirar oscuro lo observó irse, y meneó la cabeza lentamente, en señal de desaprobación.</p><p>—Eres tú quien no entiende, Trunks —dijo por lo bajo luego de un prolongado suspiro que lo liberó de la tensión—, y te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Lo que se hace por los amigos!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. De chocolate caliente y tormenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Trunks intentando disimular la furia. No lo consiguió.</p><p>—Ni yo misma supe cómo pasó —respondió su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula ante lo que había sucedido en su tan planeada fiesta.</p><p>La científica se encontraba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té entre las manos, y el desconcierto dibujado en sus facciones. Trunks caminaba de un lado al otro, con el ceño fruncido en señal de frustración, emulando el gesto de su padre. Bra se les había unido y estaba apoyada en uno de los muros, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio. Miraba alternativamente a su madre y a su hermano.</p><p>—Se lo dije —expresó el muchacho, más para sí mismo que para su familia—. ¡Yo se lo dije!</p><p>—¿Sabías que algo así podía pasar? —inquirió la chica suspicaz.</p><p>—Él habló de demostrar algo —explicó, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos lavandas—; él creía que sus conjeturas eran correctas y quería probarlo. Parece que tenía razón —agregó con desgana.</p><p>Bra observó a su hermano mayor con detenimiento. Cuánta razón había tenido su madre: estaba completamente enamorado de Kendra, y le dolía verlo sufrir de ese modo. Pero estaba muy consciente de que Trunks no era un experto en el tema de mujeres. En ese aspecto ella siempre lo había percibido retraído. A diferencia de Goten, quien había visto su oportunidad y simplemente la había tomado.</p><p>—Dime otra vez cómo pasó —pidió el joven de ojos azules, sentándose frente a su madre con una expresión desesperada en el rostro.</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, hijo —replicó la científica con un dejo de cansancio en su voz—. Todo era de lo más normal; le presenté a Kendra a todos, ella no fue particularmente desenvuelta pero no dejó de sonreír; logró entablar conversación con Gohan y Goten así que la dejé por su cuenta, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Gohan se había marchado, ¡y Kendra y Goten hablaban animadamente!</p><p>—Parecía que lo que él le contaba era muy divertido —intervino Bra, para relatar lo que ella había presenciado— porque ella no paraba de reír. Cuando me uní a su conversación resultó que Goten había estado hablando sobre una anécdota en la que ustedes dos suplantaron a un peleador de las artes marciales para poder luchar con los adultos —continuó con un ademán que indicaba que todo aquello le sonaba a una locura —. ¿Eso hicieron?</p><p>—No importa —determinó el muchacho, con toda la atención centrada en su hermana—. ¿Qué pasó después?</p><p>—Goten le preguntó si no le gustaría continuar esa conversación en un lugar más tranquilo.</p><p>No necesitó indagar cuál había sido la respuesta de la extraterrestre. Kendra aún no había vuelto. En silencio, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa.</p><p>—Trunks, ¿por qué no llamas a Goten para saber en dónde están? —sugirió la madre, observándolo angustiada.</p><p>—Sí —accedió sin ánimos, como si toda la adrenalina que lo había movido minutos atrás finalmente se hubiera desvanecido—; sí, eso haré.</p><p>Y sin más, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina sin mediar palabra.</p><p>—Está muy mal —apuntó Bra cuando los pasos de su hermano se hubieron alejado.</p><p>Su madre asintió. Aquello no había salido para nada como lo había planeado.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>No bien había cruzado el umbral de su recámara cuando rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó en ella. Dejó vagar sus ojos por toda la habitación, sin ver nada en específico. Una sensación de vacío punzaba en su pecho. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Cuando había ido por Kendra a su alcoba y la había ayudado con el calzado le había parecido que algo más había pasado entre los dos. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? Lentamente se sentó en el piso, con la mirada todavía perdida. Su primer instinto había sido correcto: no debía haber permitido que su amigo se acercara a ella.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Amigo&gt;&gt;. La palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, mientras oleadas de cólera lo invadían. Traición. ¿Cómo era posible que quien se hacía llamar su &lt;&lt;mejor amigo&gt;&gt; le hiciera eso? Y Kendra, ¿por qué había aceptado ir con él? Si el punto que quería probar era que todas caían rendidas a sus pies, ya había quedado asentado, y con creces. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse.</p><p>El sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió en su tarea, sobresaltándolo. Miró la pantalla. Era Goten.</p><p>—Hola, traidor —saludó con resentimiento.</p><p>Sonoras carcajadas se escucharon del otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo enfurecer a Trunks.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó airado, poniéndose en pie.</p><p>—Amigo, cálmate —pidió la otra voz, y el dejo de las risas aún era audible—. Sólo llamé para decirte que tenías razón.</p><p>—¿Razón en qué? —Sus preguntas continuaban sonando violentas, cargadas de ira.</p><p>—Kendra —contestó con simpleza—. Tenías razón, ella es diferente a las demás. ¿Puedes creer que el único motivo por el que aceptó salir conmigo fue para que le contara historias sobre ti?</p><p>Silencio. No había escuchado bien, estaba seguro de ello.</p><p>—¿Trunks? Hermano, ¿sigues ahí?</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó por toda respuesta.</p><p>—¡Ella sólo salió conmigo para oírme hablar de ti! —dijo elevando el tono de voz—. Estaba ávida por saber de ti; no notó mis sutiles indirectas, nunca entendió que yo estaba mostrando interés en ella… Amigo, está loca por ti.</p><p>Se había quedado sin palabras, completamente en blanco.</p><p>—Deja de perder el tiempo, ¿quieres? —le pidió contundentemente—; el asunto va por buen camino. Actúa.</p><p>Y la llamada terminó. El semisaiyajin siguió en la misma postura un minuto completo. ¿Aquello sería verdad? Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Buscó por la presencia de la alienígena; si Goten se había comunicado para hacerle saber eso, significaba que ya no estaban juntos. De inmediato la encontró: se dirigía a la entrada principal. Sin dudarlo, salió por el ventanal de su recámara y le dio alcance.</p><p>La mujer caminaba con determinación mientras tomaba su largo cabello con ambas manos para recogerlo en una coleta. El casual acto la hacía arquear su semidesnuda espalda, visión que hizo que Trunks imaginara bajo qué otros términos podría provocarla a hacer ese mismo movimiento.</p><p>—¡Kendra! —la llamó, corriendo hacia ella.</p><p>La aludida giró y lo observó acercándose.</p><p>—Pensé que ya estarías dormido —aseveró, sonriéndole.</p><p>Al haber recogido su cabello, su cuello y hombros quedaron despejados, y el color de su vestido no hacía más que destacar la blancura de su tez. El chico sintió una oleada de calor de nuevo. Le sonrió tímidamente y con presteza, se desprendió de su chaqueta, ofreciéndosela.</p><p>—¿Qué… —Comenzó a preguntar la capitana, pero fue interrumpida al instante.</p><p>—La noche está muy fresca, pensé que tal vez tendrías frío.</p><p>El gesto de la extraterrestre se amplió.</p><p>—Un poco, sí. Le dije a tu madre que este vestido no era práctico.</p><p>Y al instante se puso la prenda. Le quedaba grande, era cierto, pero arremangándose, declaró:</p><p>—Mucho mejor.</p><p>Y entonces, tomando el cuello de la chaqueta con ambas manos, lo aproximó a su rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el muchacho, temiendo de pronto que la prenda no estuviera tan limpia como pensaba.</p><p>—Huele a ti —informó luego de una profunda inhalación—. Es agradable.</p><p>No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario. Entraron juntos a la casa, que se encontraba sumida en el silencio.</p><p>—Tengo una idea —dijo el semisaiyajin súbitamente, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios—. Ven, vamos a la cocina.</p><p>Kendra lo siguió sin objeción alguna y una vez ahí, se sentó en la silla que él había corrido para ella. Comenzó a observarlo con sospecha dibujada en sus ojos verdes, mientras se movía por los estantes, sacando cosas que le resultaban desconocidas.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks? —cuestionó, no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo.</p><p>—Voy a preparar chocolate caliente —explicó sin dejar de sonreír—. Te ayudará con el frío.</p><p>La alienígena no entendió ni una sola palabra, y era evidente por su expresión en blanco.</p><p>—Es una bebida —aclaró, volviéndose hacia ella luego de haber puesto lo necesario en la estufa.</p><p>Una sombra de preocupación cruzó por su bello rostro.</p><p>—¿Crees que sea apropiado? —inquirió la capitana con el ceño fruncido—. Después de lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones…</p><p>—No te preocupes, estoy siendo cuidadoso con las medidas; no será muy dulce, pero creo que puede gustarte.</p><p>La extraterrestre sonrió con complicidad.</p><p>—Confío en ti —le dijo con suavidad.</p><p>El chico se ruborizó ligeramente, y girándose de nuevo, continuó con su tarea ante la estufa.</p><p>—Es una pena que no llegaras a tiempo para la reunió de tu mamá —expresó Kendra reflexiva—. Creo que te hubieras divertido.</p><p>—Tú sí te divertiste, según me dijeron —manifestó el joven, dedicado a su faena.</p><p>—A decir verdad, fue bastante divertido, sí —aseguró la chica con una disimulada sonrisa—. Y… puede que ahora yo sepa mucho más sobre ti de lo que imaginas.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? —inquirió el muchacho con audible regocijo. Vertió el líquido caliente en dos tazas, puso una frente a Kendra, y se sentó a su lado con el otro recipiente entre sus manos.</p><p>La mujer miró el brebaje con interés.</p><p>—Pruébalo —pidió el chico—, pero ten cuidado, está caliente.</p><p>La alienígena obedeció y él la imitó. Solía tomarlo más dulce, pero no estaba mal, era mejor no correr ningún riesgo.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó apremiante.</p><p>La muchacha meditó su respuesta por un momento, antes de contestar:</p><p>—No tengo un punto de comparación, Trunks. No sé si está bien o no.</p><p>—Pero, ¿te gusta?</p><p>Kendra probó un sorbo más.</p><p>—Es agradable —dijo al fin.</p><p>Bebieron en silencio, disfrutando del refrigerio y de la compañía.</p><p>—Me gustó este líquido —aseguró la mujer cuando hubo tomado la última gota.</p><p>—Te lo dije —recordó el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa.</p><p>La extraterrestre le devolvió el gesto, pero en sus ojos se notaba agotamiento. Había sido un largo día.</p><p>—Ya es hora de descansar —indicó el anfitrión poniéndose en pie y retirando las tazas.</p><p>La chica también se levantó, y ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de huéspedes.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿ahora sabes mucho más sobre mí? —recapituló en un susurro.</p><p>Habían llegado a su objetivo y los dos se adentraron en la alcoba. La mujer de ojos verdes se volvió para verlo de frente, sonriendo detrás de una de sus manos que había levantado para poder oler el puño de la chaqueta.</p><p>—Tu amigo Goten tiene muchas historias para contar —aclaró sin mutar el gesto.</p><p>Acto seguido, se quitó la prenda del semisaiyajin y se la tendió para que la tomara.</p><p>—Quédatela —indicó el joven de inmediato.</p><p>La alienígena lo observó dubitativa.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió perspicaz—. Si me la das tal vez no te la devuelva… es cómoda.</p><p>—Estoy seguro —respondió con una sonrisa—, quédatela, no hay problema.</p><p>Kendra la colocó sobre la cama, donde se sentó y comenzó a descalzarse, y antes de que el chico de cabellos lavandas pudiera ofrecer ayuda, ella ya lo había conseguido por su cuenta.</p><p>—Sí que es un desafío caminar con éstos —expresó la capitana con un dejo de cansancio en la voz—. Ahora menos que nunca entiendo a las hembras de tu especie.</p><p>Trunks no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla en silencio, escrutadoramente.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la mujer con desconcierto.</p><p>—No has hablado sobre las historias que te contó Goten.</p><p>Un gesto enigmática se dibujó en su bello rostro.</p><p>—Eso queda entre él y yo —contestó contemplándolo atentamente—. Pero digamos que ahora sé que fuiste un niño bastante transgresor. Y la verdad nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti.</p><p>—No creas todo lo que Goten dice —indicó, pero por el tono de voz parecía casi una súplica.</p><p>—Supongo que tienes razón —concordó la alienígena, luego de analizar esa petición—, siempre hay dos versiones de los hechos.</p><p>—Te propongo algo: qué te parece si mañana salimos a dar un paseo y yo mismo te relataré cómo es que yo recuerdo las cosas.</p><p>Era un juego peligroso y lo sabía, porque la verdad sea dicha, había sido un niño muy travieso, y muchas de las cosas que tanto él como su amigo habían hecho, habían sido su idea. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que la versión de Goten no había sido exagerada, en un intento vano de atraer a Kendra.</p><p>—¿No debes trabajar mañana?</p><p>—Me tomaré el día —contestó con una sonrisa—, así que, ¿qué dices?</p><p>La capitana caviló por unos instantes y finalmente respondió:</p><p>—De acuerdo. Pero yo quiero elegir qué vamos a hacer, además de hablar.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>El alba apenas comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, y Trunks ya se hallaba en pie, terminando de vestirse para entrenar. Unos suaves golpes sonaron en su puerta.</p><p>—Adelante —indicó, poniéndose una chaqueta.</p><p>Kendra se adentró en la habitación de su anfitrión. Estaba vestida con su pantalón de camuflaje y una camiseta negra, y también se había puesto la prenda recién obsequiada por el semisaiyajin la noche anterior.</p><p>—¿Listo?</p><p>—Sí. Vamos.</p><p>Ambos abandonaron la recámara con prisa, pero con bastante sigilo. No era la intención de ninguno atraer la atención de nadie, no querían dar explicaciones. Una vez fuera de la casa, el joven de ojos azules arrojó una cápsula de la que brotó una pequeña nave.</p><p>—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —inquirió el chico, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a subir.</p><p>—Muy segura —respondió la capitana con mucha determinación y aceptando su ayuda—, quiero saber cuán fuerte realmente eres.</p><p>Y ante esto Trunks sólo asintió y cerró la puerta. Esperaba que aquello no fuera un desastre.</p><p>—¿Adónde iremos? —preguntó la joven luego de un rato de viajar en silencio.</p><p>—Vamos a unas montañas a las afueras de la ciudad —explicó con semblante serio.</p><p>—Eso significa que en verdad vas a mostrar todo de lo que eres capaz.</p><p>—No voy a pelear contigo, Kendra —declaró rotundamente—; puedo enseñarte mis habilidades si eso quieres, pero no lo voy a hacer en una confrontación directa.</p><p>La alienígena lo observó con desconcierto en los ojos.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>—Dijiste que quieres saber cuán fuerte soy —le recordó—, para eso no es necesario un combate.</p><p>—Ya veo —replicó secamente.</p><p>Trunks notó lo tajante en el tono de voz de su acompañante, pero él había tomado esa decisión desde el instante en que Kendra había propuesto una sesión de entrenamiento. De ninguna manera se iba a arriesgar a lastimarla.</p><p>Aterrizaron en una planicie rodeada de cordilleras, y descendieron del vehículo de inmediato. El semisaiyajin guardó el transporte regresándolo a su mínima expresión, y de reojo pudo observar que la muchacha realizaba unos cuantos movimientos para estirarse y calentar, y acto seguido, arrojó una cápsula de donde brotó un armario con herramientas y armas para ayudar en un entrenamiento.</p><p>—Kendra, ¿qué… —Comenzó el joven de cabellos lavandas, pero para entonces la alienígena ya se había hecho de una espada y se había lanzado contra él.</p><p>La esquivó, naturalmente; no requería de mucho esfuerzo de su parte, pero la capitana fue por más.</p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —cuestionó, volviendo a eludir el ataque.</p><p>—Tu madre me lo facilitó —respondió, yendo por un intento más.</p><p>El chico detuvo la espada con una sola mano, y a la extraterrestre le resultó imposible liberarla.</p><p>—No voy a pelear contigo, Kendra —repitió el muchacho con mucha paciencia—, ya te lo dije.</p><p>La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió y abandonó su postura de pelea. El joven dudó un momento, pero luego soltó el arma, con cierta cautela en ello.</p><p>—Veo por qué no —aseguró la capitana devolviendo la espada a su armario—. Bien, Trunks, impresióname —agregó, sentándose en una saliente de rocas.</p><p>El aludido la observó con recelo.</p><p>—De acuerdo —dijo después de unos instantes de silencio—. Los saiyajin tenemos la habilidad de transformarnos —explicó como en una disertación— y cada transformación nos permite acceder a niveles más altos de poder…</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>Vegeta observó a la intrusa yéndose con su hijo y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Odiaba todo aquello; odiaba la incapacidad de su familia para dimensionar la amenaza frente a la que se encontraban; odiaba el cinismo de la invasora; y sobre todo, odiaba que la alienígena hubiera decidido tomar muy en serio su advertencia sobre no cruzarse en su camino, pues se arrepentiría si osaba hacer lo contrario. Esa visión de ella marchándose con Trunks era la primera que tenía luego de haberla agredido en la recámara de huéspedes. Cómo había estado haciendo para eludirlo, no lo sabía y poco tenían que ver los suyos en eso. Ella era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y mucho menos inocente.</p><p>Podría haberlos seguido pero descartó la idea. Ella no era tan importante como para que la persiguiera, la oportunidad lo encontraría. Su decisión de apartarla del camino seguía en pie, pero de poder elegirlo, no quería hacerlo frente a su hijo; al menos, no sin una razón verdadera. Claro que si ella le daba un motivo, sería un placer destruirla.</p><p>El motivo, eso era lo que faltaba. Estaba seguro que de descubrir lo que tramaba, alejarla de su familia no sería un problema. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que su llegada tan intempestiva a la Tierra no había sido una coincidencia. Les estaba ocultando algo.</p><p>Concentrado en su objetivo, se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba la invasora y entró por la ventana. Hasta esos momentos ella había ejecutado todos sus movimientos con calculada exactitud, pero no era infalible, tenía que cometer algún error; no todo podía salir justo como ella lo había planeado, y quizá en esa recámara se hallaba la falla. Mas no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Cantidades inútiles de ropa y zapatos estaban escrupulosamente ordenadas en el armario, la cama pulcramente hecha, el baño impoluto. Era buena, había que concederle aquello.</p><p>Un súbito pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y dirigió su vista a la cama impecablemente tendida.</p><p>&lt;&lt;No creo que…&gt;&gt;, pensó, avanzando hacia la cama y levantando el colchón, provocando que tanto sábanas como cobertor cayeran en el lado opuesto a donde él estaba.</p><p>Hojas. Había por lo menos 50 hojas escritas a mano debajo del colchón. Tomó algunas y leyó, pero se trataba de una lengua que no comprendía. Sin embargo, se topó con cuatro nombres que conocía muy bien: el de su esposa, los de sus dos hijos, y el suyo propio. La intrusa había estado recabando información sobre ellos, pero, ¿con qué fin? ¿Qué pretendía con eso?</p><p>Regresó cada cosa a su lugar, pero se llevó todas las cuartillas consigo. Eran la prueba que necesitaba, el as bajo la manga, y era cuestión de horas para por fin desenmascarar a esa invasora. Sonrió con malicia.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>—Aún no puedo creer que en verdad hayan hecho eso —declaró Kendra, tomando otro emparedado de la canasta que Trunks había llevado—; si el premio les tenía sin cuidado, ¿por qué lo hicieron?</p><p>—Cuando nos hablaron sobre el Tornero de las Artes Marciales nos dijeron que tradicionalmente participaban los más fuertes del mundo —explicó el muchacho, imitando a la alienígena tomando más comida—, y cuando nos enteramos que estaría dividido en la sección infantil y la sección de adultos nos sentimos engañados. Nosotros queríamos divertirnos y sabíamos que eso no pasaría si peleábamos sólo contra niños.</p><p>Miró al cielo atentamente, dejando su emparedado a medio camino de darle un bocado. La mañana entera se la había pasado mostrándole a la capitana los distintos niveles de poder que era capaz de utilizar, y tan concentrado había estado en su labor, que no se había percatado de que oscuros nubarrones se habían ido acumulando sobre ellos. Ahora, mientras comían y hablaban tranquilamente, el cielo se había cerrado por completo, amenazando tormenta en cualquier momento. Era una lástima, se lo estaba pasando muy bien.</p><p>—¿Y ese pobre peleador?</p><p>—Era el único que podíamos usar, estaba disfrazado.</p><p>Y la mujer comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.</p><p>—Perdona —dijo entre carcajadas amortiguadas—, pero el hecho de imaginarlos uno sobre los hombros del otro para poder llenar el traje de ese enmascarado…</p><p>El semisaiyajin la acompañó en sus risas, y después añadió:</p><p>—No voy a justificarme, pero fue muy divertido. Al menos esa parte.</p><p>Las alegres carcajadas comenzaron a menguar hasta que finalmente el silencio se hizo presente.</p><p>—Tengo la impresión de que fuiste un niño terrible —aseveró la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>—No tanto —refutó el chico intentando defenderse.</p><p>—No te estoy juzgando, Trunks —aclaró la alienígena levantando ambas manos en un ademán de rendición—. Es una observación. Y me agrada saber eso de ti. Eso que te motivaba de niño es de lo que estamos hechos nosotros: de subversión y rebeldía.</p><p>Esa clase de comentarios lo hacían feliz, pues le permitían descubrir y tener muy en claro todas las cosas que tenían en común.</p><p>Un sonoro estruendo resonó en el cielo, el cual se había ido ensombreciendo más y más.</p><p>—Es mejor que regresemos —indicó Trunks poniéndose en pie—, comenzará a llover en cualquier momento.</p><p>—¿Tú crees? —inquirió Kendra con algo parecido a emoción en su voz.</p><p>—Todas las señales están sobre nosotros así que… yo diría que sí —respondió comenzando a recoger todo para luego guardarlo en una cápsula.</p><p>—Y, ¿dolerá? —cuestionó en el acto.</p><p>Trunks la observó con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—No —contestó sin entender lo que había querido decir—. En realidad, es refrescante.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿podríamos aguardar un poco? —pidió la mujer. No se había puesto en pie y lo observaba expectante—. ¿Por favor?</p><p>—De acuerdo —cedió luego de un rato, y volvió a sentarse al lado de la alienígena.</p><p>No esperaron mucho. Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, una fina cortina de lluvia cayó sobre ambos. Lentamente, la extraterrestre se puso en pie, abrió ligeramente los brazos y cerrando sus ojos verdes, tornó el rostro hacia el cielo, permitiendo que la precipitación la empapara toda.</p><p>—Nunca habías visto llover, ¿cierto? —preguntó el joven de cabellos lavandas, casi seguro de la respuesta.</p><p>—Una vez —aclaró la capitana, sin cambiar de postura—. La lluvia nos obligó a buscar refugio en una de nuestras misiones, y además nos impidió la partida.</p><p>El chico la miraba sin comprender. La alienígena se percató de ello debido al silencio, y dirigiendo su vista hacia él, aclaró:</p><p>—Esa tormenta quemaba. Era muy bello de ver estando en resguardo, pero hubiera sido la muerte estar en medio de ese diluvio. —Y retornando su faz al firmamento, agregó—: Esto es muy agradable.</p><p>Al muchacho nunca se le habría ocurrido que en otros planetas lloviera de forma diferente a como lo hacía en la Tierra. A decir verdad, siempre había tomado por sentado ese acto de la naturaleza, simplemente se trataba de algo cotidiano.</p><p>Contempló a la mujer por largo tiempo, pues ella parecía reacia a moverse, y él disfrutaba de la visión. Para entonces y puesto que se habían desperezado de las chaquetas, estaba calado hasta los huesos, y era de suponer que Kendra también lo estuviera. Las prendas que llevaba puestas se pegaban a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase, delimitando su hermosa figura, para deleite del semisaiyajin. Un calor avasallador se apoderó de él y se alegró de estar bajo la fría lluvia y de que Kendra no lo estuviera mirando.</p><p>Y de pronto, sin esperarlo, el rayo cayó. Trunks era más rápido, y apartó a la capitana antes de que fuera impactada por él.</p><p>—¿Pero qué… —El súbito agarre la tomó por sorpresa y sólo atinó a asirse fuertemente del joven para no perder el equilibrio.</p><p>Sin embargo, otra centella se hizo presente antes de que el chico pudiera contestar. Sin mediar palabra, tomó a la alienígena en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando, Trunks? —preguntó la extraterrestre alarmada.</p><p>Un tercer relámpago intentó derribarlos. Esa huida no funcionaría. El muchacho se detuvo en medio del aire, haciendo de su agarre uno más estrecho, en un intento de proteger a la mujer que yacía en sus brazos. Buscaba resguardo, pero la lluvia arreciando contra su rostro no se lo dejaba nada fácil.</p><p>—¡Ahí! —gritó la capitana para hacerse oír por encima de la tormenta, señalando una cueva a los pies de una montaña, oculta parcialmente por salientes de roca.</p><p>El semisaiyajin se dirigió al punto señalado de inmediato y una vez que estuvieron en el refugio pudo comenzar a abandonar su estado de alerta, aunque no del todo.</p><p>—No me dijiste que los rayos intentarían matarme —dijo Kendra reflexiva—. Ya he sido amenazada por rayos antes, mas no por aquellos de origen natural.</p><p>—Esto no es normal —aseguró Trunks, observando la lluvia caer copiosamente en el exterior—; algo en ti debe atraerlos.</p><p>—Tengo mi cuenta de maquinaria dentro de mí, si eso es lo que quieres decir —indicó al momento.</p><p>—Eso es lo que los conduce a ti —declaró sin lugar a dudas.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Eh… ¿Trunks? —llamó la chica tras unos instantes—. Ya puedes bajarme.</p><p>El muchacho inclinó su rostro en el acto para ver a los ojos de la mujer que todavía sostenía en sus brazos.</p><p>—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de inmediato, colocándola en el suelo y enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—. No quería ser intrusivo.</p><p>—No lo fuiste —lo tranquilizó sin demora— es sólo que… me imagino que estoy pesada.</p><p>El joven abrió sus ojos azules como platos y luego rió con ganas.</p><p>—Podría cargarte todo el día y no me pesarías —aseveró con certeza en la voz.</p><p>Kendra lo escudriñó unos momentos antes de concordar con él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios:</p><p>—Claro. Lo olvidaba. Y no debo olvidarlo.</p><p>Y en un movimiento inconsciente, la alienígena se frotó ambos brazos, tal vez queriendo procurarse calor. El acto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del semisaiyajin, que procedió a activar la cápsula donde habían guardado todo lo que habían llevado y extrajo las dos chaquetas que habían estado usando. Tomó la que le había obsequiado a ella y se la colocó sobre los hombros, y fue debido a ese casi abrazo, que los dos terminaron bastante juntos el uno del otro.</p><p>Kendra lo observaba expectante, sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules del muchacho de cabellos lavandas. Ella se estremecía ligeramente; él quiso pensar que era por el frío. Ninguno rompió el silencio ni la atmósfera que se estaba posando sobre ambos. Ella avanzó hacia él para eliminar la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos; él entró en pánico.</p><p>—Cuando lleguemos a casa necesitaremos un buen baño caliente para librarnos de este frío —dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás y volviendo a fijar la vista en el exterior. De reojo notó que la alienígena también retrocedía, y se colocaba la prenda de forma correcta.</p><p>—Sí —concordó inexpresiva—, pienso lo mismo.</p><p>Un incómodo mutismo se apoderó de los dos. El corazón de Trunks latía desbocadamente debido a lo que la joven había hecho, y maldijo su acto reflejo de alejarse, pero no lo había pensado siquiera. La observaba de hito en hito, pero la extraterrestre no apartó la vista del exterior, ni tampoco volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Su rostro mostraba enfado, pero era difícil asegurarlo.</p><p>La lluvia comenzó a amainar al fin, tornándose en una floja llovizna; sin embargo, el cielo continuaba cerrado por nubes negras amenazando con desencadenar la tormenta nuevamente en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Volvamos, Trunks —pidió Kendra, saliendo de su improvisado refugio—. Saquemos provecho de esta tregua para regresar.</p><p>El muchacho estuvo de acuerdo, así que se puso la chaqueta que había estado estrujando sin control desde su torpe alejamiento y sacó su nave de su cápsula. Habría sido más fácil irse volando, pero temía que la alienígena rechazara su contacto.</p><p>Viajaron en medio de un silencio opresor que taladraba los oídos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la capitana descendió del vehículo velozmente, y se dispuso a entrar a la casa sin esperar por su anfitrión. Trunks guardó todo y se apresuró a seguirla.</p><p>—¿Te apetecería un poco del chocolate caliente que tomamos ayer? —preguntó el chico en un desesperado intento de resarcirse.</p><p>—No es necesario, Trunks —contestó la mujer monocorde—; de hecho, me apetece más el baño caliente que mencionaste cuando estábamos en la cueva.</p><p>El semisaiyajin la observó con creciente impotencia brillando en sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Tal vez después? —sugirió dibujando una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>La chica suspiró, lo miró con el cansancio dibujado en sus delicadas facciones, y forzando una sonrisa, le respondió:</p><p>—Sí, tal vez.</p><p>Y sin más, continuó con su camino a su recámara, sola. El joven la observó irse, y se sintió el hombre más estúpido sobre la Tierra. Molesto por su incompetencia, se decidió por hacer algo que no había hecho en un tiempo: se encerró en la Cámara de gravedad de su padre, que era el lugar más seguro para desahogar su frustración. Quizá si entrenaba hasta desfallecer, ese trago amargo pasaría más rápido.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>Los agudos sentidos de Vegeta los percibieron llegar y se regodeó en lo que estaba seguro que sería una gran victoria. Kendra irrumpió en la habitación como una exhalación. Tan enojada estaba que no reparó en la presencia del saiyajin hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta con seguro y avanzado hacia la cama. Quedó inmóvil cuando finalmente lo vio.</p><p>—¿Te sorprende encontrarme aquí? —preguntó con sorna.</p><p>—No —contestó la joven al tiempo que levantaba el colchón del lado en el que se encontraba—; es su casa y puede ir a donde le plazca.</p><p>Sus hojas no estaban. Dejó caer el colchón estrepitosamente y posó con hastío sus ojos verdes en él.</p><p>—Finalmente encontró mi bitácora —dijo inexpresiva—. Ya era hora.</p><p>Vegeta montó en cólera.</p><p>—¿Qué es todo esto? —espetó arrojando las hojas que se desperdigaron por todos lados.</p><p>—La <em>Bitácora de la Capitana</em> —respondió la alienígena, y se sentó en la cama para descalzarse las botas de combate—. Mi registro de los acontecimientos.</p><p>Era muy estúpida, o estaba muy segura de que el príncipe no le haría nada, sólo eso explicaba que le diera la espalda. Y entonces, Vegeta cayó en cuenta de que esa prenda que la mujer portaba no le pertenecía.</p><p>—Eso es de Trunks —aseveró y su tono de voz era tan amenazante que cualquiera se hubiera atemorizado hasta las entrañas—. Devuélvelo.</p><p>La alienígena se puso en pie, se desprendió de la chaqueta y la arrojó a sus pies. Acto seguido se dirigió al baño donde el saiyajin escuchó el agua comenzar a correr.</p><p>—No preciso quedarme con eso —expresó la capitana volviendo a la recámara—; Trunks no sabe lo que quiere, o tiene demasiado miedo de tomar lo que le apetece.</p><p>Así que eso era: se había disgustado con su hijo. De inmediato, buscó la presencia del muchacho y lo encontró en… ¿su Cámara de gravedad? Al parecer había sido más grave de lo que había supuesto en un principio.</p><p>—Mire, deseo largarme de aquí tanto como usted quiere que lo haga —aseguró la extraterrestre cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho—; me iría mañana mismo si tuviera mi comunicador de vuelta, así que, ¿por qué no convence a su mujer de que me lo regrese y terminamos con esto? No me apetece continuar bajo el techo de quien fuera la mascota de Freezer.</p><p>—¿Cómo te atreves? —inquirió airado, elevando su poder de golpe. Avanzó hacia ella, envuelto en energía.</p><p>—Si pretende intimidarme, no lo está consiguiendo —declaró la chica sin moverse ni un ápice—. No le tengo miedo.</p><p>—Lo tendrás —prometió en un susurro y le asestó un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aire y la hizo caer de rodillas. Después, colocó la palma de su mano a pocos centímetros de su rostro, para por fin eliminarla.</p><p>Aunque luchaba por respirar, Kendra le sostuvo una mirada cargada de odio.</p><p>—Adelante, hágalo —desafió sin dejar de escudriñarlo con desprecio.</p><p>Pero no lo hizo. La sentencia de muerte no fue ejecutada. No valía la pena perturbar la tranquilidad de su casa y de su familia.</p><p>—Tendrás tu aparatejo mañana —concluyó, dirigiéndose a la ventana—, después de eso desaparecerás y no volverás a cruzarte en nuestras vidas. —Y dicho eso, salió por la abertura.</p><p>Cuando se encontró sola, Kendra se permitió caer sobre uno de sus costados y adoptó una posición fetal. No había sido un buen día. Respiró hondo y dejó la mente en blanco, con la mirada perdida. El ruido del correr del agua la trajo de vuelta luego de unos minutos de permanecer así. Con parsimonia, se puso en pie, se encaminó al baño y se metió a la regadera sin desperezarse de la ropa. El agua caliente, casi hirviendo, escocía su piel, dejando alarmantes marcas rojas de quemaduras. No, definitivamente no había sido un buen día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Dijiste que podía hacer todos los estudios que quisiera a tu aparato —recordó Bulma, sin comprender lo que sucedía.</p>
<p>—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, Bulma —explicó Kendra con calma—, no puedo esperar más. No quiero atraer nada a tu mundo.</p>
<p>Anfitriona e invitada se encontraban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, la primera con una humeante taza de café entre las manos; la segunda, con un vaso de jugo de naranja que no había tocado para nada.</p>
<p>—Te lo habíamos dicho antes —reiteró la científica—, ése no es problema.</p>
<p>—No sólo es eso, Bulma. Quiero irme.</p>
<p>La mujer de ojos azules la observó, aún sin poder entender a qué se debía aquella decisión tan súbita.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, quizá más demandante de lo que había pretendido, pero tenía que saber—. ¿Vegeta te hizo algo?</p>
<p>—No —respondió al instante, y parecía sincera—. No es eso; es simplemente que no quiero continuar alterando sus vidas.</p>
<p>No tenía sentido. Hasta ese momento la muchacha había estado adaptándose bien a ellos. Y de pronto, algo descabellado se le ocurrió: había sido muy notoria tanto su ausencia como la de su hijo el día anterior; por simple deducción, habían salido juntos. ¿Y si el que no se había comportado era Trunks? No lo creía posible, pero…</p>
<p>—¿Trunks te hizo algo? —inquirió casi en un susurro.</p>
<p>La alienígena adoptó una posición muy rígida ante la sola mención de su hijo.</p>
<p>—Trunks ha sido muy amable —contestó sin variar el tono de su voz—, pero tengo la fuerte impresión de que mi presencia lo incomoda.</p>
<p>Bulma se echó a reír con sonoras carcajadas. Kendra parecía no encontrarle lo divertido. La observaba muy seria mientras se desternillaba de risa frente a ella.</p>
<p>—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó cuando se hubo controlado para poder continuar con la conversación.</p>
<p>—Se aleja cuando me acerco mucho —expuso después de un rato de pensar lo que diría— y comienza a comportarse… extraño. No lo hace siempre, pero me desconcierta cuando lo hace.</p>
<p>—Eso es normal, Kendra, yo no me preocuparía.</p>
<p>La chica frunció el ceño ante aquella aseveración.</p>
<p>—¿<em>Normal</em>? —repitió, incrédula—. ¿Cómo puede ser normal?</p>
<p>—Trunks es muy tímido. Podría parecer lo contrario ya que lleva sobre sus hombros el peso de la compañía familiar, pero en estos temas… no es que tenga mucha experiencia.</p>
<p>—No lo entiendo —declaró la extraterrestre—; ¿experiencia con qué? ¿De cuáles temas hablas?</p>
<p>—¿Por qué te acercas a él? —inquirió Bulma suspicaz—. ¿Qué intención hay detrás de eso?</p>
<p>—Me agrada su compañía —expresó con simpleza— y creí que a él le agradaba la mía.</p>
<p>Obviamente Kendra no tenía ningún problema en admitir aquello y lo estaba demostrando al hablar con tanta franqueza. Bulma la observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Había creído que todo ya estaba arreglado, pero aparentemente a Trunks no le estaba resultando tan sencillo todo aquello.</p>
<p>—Bulma, por favor —pidió la muchacha casi en una súplica—. Parte del motivo por el que he permanecido en calma era para dar el tiempo necesario a los míos para hallar refugio, pero ya ha transcurrido suficiente tiempo. Debo contactarlos e irme. Permite que me vaya.</p>
<p>La científica la miró con impotencia. Todo su brillante plan se estaba viniendo abajo, pues simplemente no podía obligar a la chica a quedarse. Se suponía que ella desearía permanecer en la Tierra por Trunks.</p>
<p>—Entiendo —indicó al fin, luego de tomarse unos momentos de silencio intentando encontrar una excusa—. Por supuesto, Kendra. Lo reensamblaré todo y tendrás tu comunicador en unas horas.</p>
<p>—Gracias, Bulma —dijo la capitana con alivio, sonriéndole ampliamente. Acto seguido, se puso en pie—. Tendré en orden mis pertenencias para partir en cuanto sea posible.</p>
<p>Y dejó a la mujer de ojos azules sola en la cocina, tratando de discernir qué era lo que había salido mal.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>Trunks se encontraba tendido en su cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el techo de su recámara. Había llevado una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su pecho, estrujando con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta que había obsequiado a Kendra. La prenda había misteriosamente aparecido en su habitación aquella mañana. No era coincidencia, claro. Se había sentido completamente frustrado al descubrirla. Y no era que la culpara, por supuesto que no; él se había portado con extrema torpeza, no le cabía la menor duda, pero lo que lo ofuscaba era no saber cómo reparar su error. Suaves golpes a su puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.</p>
<p>—Adelante —indicó, sin cambiar su posición.</p>
<p>Fue su madre quien cruzó el umbral, y no disimuló el estarla observando con cierto hastío.</p>
<p>—Iré, mamá —dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilizador—; ya te lo dije.</p>
<p>—Kendra se marcha —informó con voz monocorde.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —cuestionó, sentándose de golpe sobre su cama.</p>
<p>—Habló conmigo hace un momento —explicó sin variar su entonación—. Desea irse para reunirse con los suyos… y para no incomodarte más.</p>
<p>—¿Incomodarme? —repitió incrédulo.</p>
<p>—Escucha, Trunks; no sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes el día de ayer, pero ella cree que su presencia te molesta —indicó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para ver a su hijo de frente—, y tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, pero depende de ti hacerle saber eso.</p>
<p>El muchacho se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y emitió un gruñido de frustración.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes? Entre la ropa que compré para Kendra, hay un vestido que elegí para esta noche —informó con complicidad, observando intensamente a su hijo, como si quisiera transmitirle un mensaje—. Si pudieras convencerla de que se quedara un día más y te acompañara…</p>
<p>—¡Claro! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, mamá!</p>
<p>Y abandonó apresuradamente la habitación. Mensaje captado. Prácticamente corrió hasta la recámara de invitados. Tocó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.</p>
<p>—Adelante —dijo la alienígena con sorna. Era una buena señal. Estaba sentada en su cama analizando unas hojas repletas de una escritura extraña que tenía en sus manos.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —se disculpó bajando la mirada, luego recordó que ya no podía permitirse el titubear frente a ella—. Me dijo mi madre que te irás.</p>
<p>—Nunca fue mi intención quedarme más tiempo de lo necesario —aseveró la mujer lentamente.</p>
<p>—¿Esto es por… lo de ayer? —inquirió, tratando de no escucharse inseguro. No lo consiguió.</p>
<p>—¿Lo de ayer? —repitió la capitana, y parecía no comprender. No levantó sus ojos para verlo—. ¿Qué pasó ayer?</p>
<p>—Pues… nada… yo…</p>
<p>—Exacto —lo interrumpió—. No pasó nada. No desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en eso.</p>
<p>—Pensar en ti no es desperdicio —aseguró.</p>
<p>Ante tal comentario, la chica fijó la vista en él. Parecía sorprendida. El joven de ojos azules le sostuvo la mirada.</p>
<p>—No te entiendo, Trunks —manifestó sin dejar de escudriñarlo.</p>
<p>—Estoy consciente de ello —dijo el semisaiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en la cama para poder hablar con ella al mismo nivel—. Esto ha sido un poco… difícil para mí.</p>
<p>—Lo he notado —apuntó la alienígena devolviéndole la sonrisa—, pero sigo sin comprender por qué. Si no me equivoco, en tu trabajo debes estar acostumbrado a tratar con gente nueva.</p>
<p>—No es lo mismo —señaló de inmediato.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es la diferencia?</p>
<p>El muchacho la observó atentamente, pensativo.</p>
<p>—Puedo mostrarte la diferencia, si me das un día más —condicionó, comenzando a tramar.</p>
<p>El rostro de Kendra se ensombreció.</p>
<p>—Ya me he escondido lo suficiente —aseveró muy seria—, debo retomar mi vida y reunirme con mi tripulación.</p>
<p>—¿No quieres saber cuál es la diferencia? —cuestionó incitadoramente. Jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza emplear ese tono ni formular aquella pregunta, pero estaba dispuesto a apostarlo todo en su último intento.</p>
<p>—Ayer hablé con tu padre —dijo por toda respuesta—; le dije que me iría hoy. ¿No crees que es hora de que deje de atormentarlo con mi presencia?</p>
<p>Eso no lo esperaba. La miró con sospecha, endureciendo el semblante.</p>
<p>—¿Te hizo algo? —inquirió sin poderse contener.</p>
<p>—No —contestó la joven en seguida.</p>
<p>Eso podía ser un obstáculo… sólo si lo permitían.</p>
<p>—Creí que estabas hecha de subversión y rebeldía —recordó, sonriendo ladeadamente.</p>
<p>La capitana abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa que escuchar sus propias palabras en labios de su interlocutor le había causado. Guardó silencio unos instantes, posando la mirada nuevamente en el fajo de hojas que sostenía.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó por fin, permitiendo que se notara su interés.</p>
<p>—Hoy es el aniversario de la Corporación —explicó, seleccionando muy bien sus palabras—; y siempre hay una fiesta con todos los socios e inversionistas. Usualmente son mis padres los que asisten, pero este año mi madre piensa que es mejor que sea yo quien se presente. Soy el Presidente de la Corporación, después de todo. Podrías acompañarme.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué punto estarías probando con eso? —cuestionó sin entender.</p>
<p>—Que no eres igual a los demás —contestó con simpleza—. No es lo mismo tratar con ellos que contigo.</p>
<p>La muchacha caviló un momento sumida en el silencio, mientras Trunks contenía la respiración.</p>
<p>—Creo que esperar un día más no podría ser perjudicial —concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios—; sobretodo si este evento que mencionas resulta esclarecedor.</p>
<p>—Así será, lo prometo —aseguró poniéndose en pie. Estaba a punto de salir de la recámara cuando titubeó—. Es… es un evento de etiqueta.</p>
<p>—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió la alienígena, mirándolo sin comprender.</p>
<p>—Le pediré a mi madre que venga a ayudarte —decidió y no pudo contenerse de sonreír cuando agregó—: Aunque deberás hacer todo lo que ella te diga y seguir sus instrucciones.</p>
<p>Kendra palideció un poco ante aquella sentencia.</p>
<p>—¿Estás intentando asustarme? —preguntó casi en un susurro.</p>
<p>—Claro que no —replicó y abrió la puerta para marcharse—. Bueno, tal vez un poco.</p>
<p>Y dejó a la capitana con una expresión de alarma dibujada en su faz.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>—Me alegró mucho saber que te quedabas —expresó Bulma con una sonrisa maternal, mientras cepillaba su largo cabello negro.</p>
<p>La alienígena se encontraba sentada frente al espejo con la científica detrás de ella, preparándola para el peinado que tenía planeado hacerle.</p>
<p>—Trunks prometió que este evento sería esclarecedor —explicó Kendra, viéndola a través del reflejo—, y me retó de cierta manera.</p>
<p>La mujer de ojos azules sonrió discretamente, mas el gesto no pasó desapercibido a la aguda mirada de la capitana.</p>
<p>—Todas tus inquietudes serán resueltas, ya lo verás —aseguró sin un ápice de duda.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre también sonrió y escudriñó su propio reflejo en el espejo. Bulma ya le había calzado unas zapatillas de tacón muy alto —con las que francamente dudaba poder caminar— y la había enfundado en un llamativo vestido rojo, largo hasta el suelo, ceñido en el torso, pero más amplio a partir de la cintura. Finos tirantes pasaban por sus hombros, y un escote no tan pronunciado como el del vestido azul pero sí bastante llamativo atraía la atención a su pecho. Parecía que ese detalle era de vital importancia en la vestimenta de las hembras terrícolas. Trunks le había dicho que tendría que seguir las instrucciones que su madre le diera, así que se guardó sus comentarios y le permitió continuar con su labor.</p>
<p>—Hace mucho que no ayudaba a alguien a arreglarse —comentó Bulma con emoción contenida—. Bra sabe cómo hacerlo desde hace un tiempo.</p>
<p>—¿Por eso estás tan entusiasmada? —cuestionó la extraterrestre sin poder reprimirse.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de la científica se amplió.</p>
<p>—No es sólo eso, es… —Dejó suspendida su propia frase, meditando sobre la respuesta que daría. Al final, se decidió por un halo de misterio—. Tengo un buen presentimiento, es todo. —Y colocando los toques finales al peinado alto de Kendra, declaró—: Listo. Ahora, un poco de maquillaje.</p>
<p>Procedió, entonces, a colocar sobre el tocador toda suerte de artilugios de colores que le resultaron absolutamente desconocidos a la capitana. No pudo evitar mirarlos con creciente sospecha.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es <em>maquillaje</em>? —preguntó todavía con recelo.</p>
<p>—Maquillaje es todo lo que ves aquí —ilustró señalando los objetos dispuestos sobre la cómoda—. Las mujeres lo usan para mejorar su apariencia.</p>
<p>Y dicho eso, intentó aplicarle un poco de base en el rostro, pero la alienígena, instintivamente, se echó para atrás.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que harías todo lo que te dijera —recordó la mujer de cabellos azules, enarcando una ceja en señal de desconcierto.</p>
<p>—Sí, lo sé, lo siento; es sólo que… —se interrumpió para cavilar sobre la mejor manera de expresar lo que quería decir—; ¿el maquillaje es como pintura de guerra?</p>
<p>Bulma rió brevemente ante semejante ocurrencia, pero cuando empezó a colocar los cosméticos en la faz de su invitada, concordó:</p>
<p>—Sí, claro. Algo así.</p>
<p>—¿Hay guerra en el lugar a donde voy?</p>
<p>—De cierta manera. A este tipo de fiestas asisten toda clase de personas, y lo que nunca podría faltar son los que sólo van a comer, a beber y a criticar. Para ellos tienes que lucir perfecta e impresionante, el prestigio de la familia va en ello.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿no es Trunks quien tiene que lucir perfecto e impresionante?</p>
<p>—Lo hará, ya lo verás. Pero tú que eres su acompañante, también debes verte avasalladora. Es tu misión silenciar esos comentarios insidiosos con tu sola presencia.</p>
<p>Kendra la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, como entendiendo al fin la magnitud de lo que iba a presenciar.</p>
<p>—Claro que sí, Bulma, cuenta con ello.</p>
<p>Color rojo sangre aterciopelado fue adherido a sus labios, y como toque final, fue rociada con una sustancia con olor propio, que la hizo toser y carraspear.</p>
<p>—Perfume —indicó la científica sin que se lo preguntara—. Será mejor que te acostumbres. Lo utilizamos para mejorar nuestro aroma natural.</p>
<p>La alienígena se estaba reponiendo al olor intrusivo cuando percibió un peso desconocido colgar de su cuello. Miró su reflejo y vio que Bulma había complementado su apariencia con joyería. El collar que le había puesto no era ostentoso, por el contrario, era delicado pero hermoso, e iba a juego con una pulsera y un par de pendientes que completaban su imagen.</p>
<p>—¡Listo! —exclamó la científica con entusiasmo desbordante—. Y justo a tiempo, Trunks ya debe estar esperando.</p>
<p>Kendra miró su reflejo completamente absorta. No era ella, todo lo que el espejo le mostraba era falso: el rojo en sus labios, la sombra en sus ojos, hasta el aroma de su piel. Y sin embargo, era ella: sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro, su pálida tez. Todo estaba ahí, disfrazado, balanceándose entre la verdad y la mentira.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —la llamó Bulma desde la puerta.</p>
<p>Con un ligero sobresalto, la extraterrestre regresó a la realidad.</p>
<p>—Lo siento. Vamos.</p>
<p>Y siguió a su anfitriona con un andar más bien lento, pues se sentía sumamente insegura con ese calzado. La científica había tenido razón: Trunks ya esperaba por ellas en la sala, y se puso en pie cuando ambas entraron en la estancia. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca debajo del saco y corbata de moño a juego con el color de su traje. Posó sus ojos en Kendra y su boca se abrió un poco, pero disimuló de inmediato, apartando la mirada. No estaba dispuesto a que lo descubrieran observando a la alienígena con embeleso para luego convertirse en el centro de las burlas de su familia. La extraterrestre por su parte, no tuvo ningún reparo en verlo con detenimiento.</p>
<p>—¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! —afirmó Bulma y por su expresión, parecía hallarse en medio de un sueño.</p>
<p>Ambos jóvenes sonrieron.</p>
<p>—¿Nos vamos, Kendra? —preguntó el semisaiyajin, tendiéndole su mano.</p>
<p>—Claro —respondió la aludida, aceptando su agarre.</p>
<p>—¡Diviértanse mucho! —dijo la científica todavía con ese gesto de ensoñación.</p>
<p>Los dos se despidieron de la mujer de cabellos azules con un ademán, salieron de la casa, y abordaron un auto que estaba esperando por ellos. Trunks no iba al mando, otro hombre era quien conducía.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué tal la tortura? —cuestionó el chico de forma casual.</p>
<p>—Jamás pensé que un &lt;&lt;evento de etiqueta&gt;&gt;, como tú lo llamaste, conllevara tanto esfuerzo —declaró de inmediato—. Tu madre pasó mucho tiempo <em>arreglándome</em> para que luciera así.</p>
<p>—Te ves muy hermosa —aseguró el joven sin ningún titubeo.</p>
<p>—No soy yo, lo sabes.</p>
<p>—Bueno, digamos que eres y no eres.</p>
<p>La capitana le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué a ti no se te requiere usar más parafernalia? —preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.</p>
<p>—Es más sencillo para los hombres —aclaró con simpleza—. Un buen traje, zapatos adecuados, corbata…</p>
<p>—Ya veo —aseveró la muchacha observándolo con detenimiento, antes de sonreír nuevamente con un gesto de aprobación—. Pues me agrada tu apariencia.</p>
<p>Una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en la faz del semisaiyajin.</p>
<p>—Tu mamá dijo que hay guerra al lugar a donde vamos —informó la alienígena, tornándose seria.</p>
<p>El chico de cabellos lavandas miró el paisaje, reflexivo, y al final, no pudo menos que concordar.</p>
<p>—Algo así, sí.</p>
<p>El auto aminoró la marcha hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una edificación que resultó desconocida para la mujer. Trunks le agradeció al chofer, descendió del vehículo, y se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar.</p>
<p>—¿Lista? —inquirió cuando estuvo de pie frente a él. Su adorable calzado le agregaba muchos centímetros de altura, pero no la volvía más alta que él; aunque sí los dejaba en una peligrosa cercanía el uno del otro.</p>
<p>—Sí, vamos.</p>
<p>Lo siguiente fue un arrebato, una expresión de un deseo reprimido: tomando la mano derecha de la joven entre las suyas más grandes, depositó un suave beso en el dorso, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase.</p>
<p>—¿Qué… —Comenzó a preguntar la alienígena sin comprender, pero fue atajada por el muchacho.</p>
<p>—No te separes de mí —indicó, ofreciendo su brazo el cual ella tomó al instante—, y tendremos éxito en nuestra misión.</p>
<p>Kendra le sonrió con complicidad y, con paso seguro, ambos se adentraron en el recinto. Pese a que el lugar ya estaba moderadamente lleno de gente, sus presencias no fueron notadas de inmediato; hasta qué:</p>
<p>—¡Trunks Briefs! —exclamó un hombre obeso que vestía igual que el semisaiyajin—. ¡Es un honor contar al fin con tu presencia! —Con una gran sonrisa se aproximó a ellos. Parecía, tal vez, demasiado alegre.</p>
<p>—Buenas noches, señor Yamagawa —saludó el joven cortésmente.</p>
<p>—¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, muchacho! —aseveró, con un tono de voz bastante elevado teniendo en cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a ellos. Un tenue rubor enmarcaba sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban ligeramente desorbitados—. Y vienes muy bien acompañado, según veo. ¿Tu novia, supongo?</p>
<p>—Mi invitada —corrigió apresurado—, Kendra.</p>
<p>—Es un placer —interpeló la aludida.</p>
<p>El desconocido sonrió ladeadamente, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada que le resultó sumamente desagradable a la extraterrestre. Intentó estrechar su mano pero ella no lo permitió.</p>
<p>—Si nos disculpa, iremos a buscar nuestra mesa —dijo Trunks sin demora ante la situación incómoda que se estaba generando, y tiró de la capitana para apartarla de ahí.</p>
<p>—¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre? —preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes tan pronto se hubieron alejado.</p>
<p>—Está ebrio —explicó el muchacho mirando por encima de su hombro, para asegurarse de que no los seguía—. ¡Es increíble! Este evento apenas está comenzando y él ya está completamente alcoholizado.</p>
<p>—No me gustó cómo me miró —expresó incómoda.</p>
<p>—Lo sé.</p>
<p>—¿Qué significa lo que dijo? ¿Novia? —cuestionó con curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Hum… —La mente del chico se quedó en blanco—. Bueno…</p>
<p>—¡Señor Briefs! —lo llamaron del otro lado del gran salón. Una joven mujer con una gran sonrisa se acercaba a ellos.</p>
<p>—Señorita Yoshida —saludó Trunks con alivio—, qué gusto verla, estábamos un poco perdidos.</p>
<p>—Lo noté —concordó la mujer sin borrar su alegre mueca—, su mesa está por aquí. —Y los condujo al lugar indicado, mientras se contoneaba descaradamente frente a ellos.</p>
<p>A Kendra le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no lograba discernir en dónde la había visto. El muchacho retiró una silla para que se sentara, pero antes de que él hiciera lo propio, la señorita Yoshida volvió a hablar:</p>
<p>—Aún no puede descansar, señor, tiene que ir a saludar a los inversionistas.</p>
<p>—Es verdad —concedió el joven con una nota de hastío en la voz—. Mejor hacerlo de una vez, ¿podría quedarse acompañando a Kendra?</p>
<p>—Pos supuesto, jefe —contestó, servicial.</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando la capitana la reconoció: se trataba de la asistente de Trunks, era quien la había recibido cuando Bulma la había enviado a la oficina del semisaiyajin.</p>
<p>—Gracias por la compañía —agradeció la alienígena cuando la mujer se hubo sentado a su lado, luego de que el chico de cabellos lavandas se marchara.</p>
<p>La joven giró su rostro rápidamente para encarar a la extraterrestre y su expresión había mutado radicalmente. La miraba altaneramente, con una mezcla de desprecio y rencor.</p>
<p>—¿Quién eres tú? —demandó saber bruscamente—. Es la segunda vez que te veo junto a mi jefe, y no olvido que la primera vez, él salió volando detrás de ti.</p>
<p>—Soy Kendra —respondió luego de sobreponerse al trato tan hostil de su interlocutora.</p>
<p>—No juegues conmigo, ¿qué relación tienes con el señor Briefs?</p>
<p>La capitana endureció sus bellas facciones con frialdad.</p>
<p>—Eso no es asunto tuyo —contestó monocorde.</p>
<p>—Estás viviendo en su casa, ¿no es cierto? —insistió, y resentimiento fue audible en su voz.</p>
<p>—Sí —afirmó la extraterrestre comenzando a irritarse.</p>
<p>—Vaya. —Fue todo lo que dijo ante esa información.</p>
<p>Un silencio incómodo se fue cerniendo sobre ellas, mientras un camarero se acercó a la mesa y sirvió dos copas largas de champán frente a las mujeres, completamente ajeno a la tensión en el ambiente.</p>
<p>—Pues brindo por ello —dijo la señorita Yoshida, tomando su vaso y levantándolo.</p>
<p>Kendra la miró con recelo, pero decidió imitarla como si aquella costumbre no le resultara extraña. Sus copas tintinearon levemente cuando se encontraron la una con la otra, y cuando la mujer que propuso el brindis bebió todo el contenido hasta la última gota, la extraterrestre hizo lo mismo.</p>
<p>—No durará —dijo de pronto, poniéndose en pie—; a mi jefe no le interesa nadie lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Y tú no eres más que una oportunista a la que pronto se le caerá la máscara.</p>
<p>Kendra se levantó, insultada, y sintió que la estancia entera dio vueltas a su alrededor. Sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, se sentó pesadamente, mientras escuchaba la risa de la otra mujer alejarse. Poco a poco, el mareo fue cediendo, pero súbitamente se sintió invadida por un inusitado calor. No lo entendía, no había comido nada que pudiera alterarla, a menos que… miró su copa vacía con detenimiento, y se sintió inusualmente alegre.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasó con la señorita Yoshida? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>La alienígena se volvió en su asiento y vio que se trataba de Trunks, quien finalmente se había sentado a su lado.</p>
<p>—Se fue —respondió, y su voz le sonó extraña, ajena, como si no hubiera sido ella quien pronunciara esa sentencia—. Es mejor que se haya ido, es bastante posesiva contigo, ¿lo sabías?</p>
<p>—¿Te parece?</p>
<p>—Me preguntó qué relación tenía contigo y me llamó oportunista. —Las palabras brotaban de su boca tan pronto cruzaban por su mente, y sentía que no tenía control sobre lo que decía.</p>
<p>—¡¿Te llamó qué?! —exclamó airado.</p>
<p>—Oportunista —repitió sencillamente—. Me parece que ella te percibe como su propiedad, ¿no lo has notado?</p>
<p>—Hablaré con ella de inmediato —declaró sumamente molesto, y se puso en pie.</p>
<p>—¡No te vayas! —pidió Kendra aprisionando su mano entre las suyas—. Tu compañía es la que más disfruto, no me dejes sola.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin volvió a sentarse, y la observó analíticamente. La capitana no dejó ir su mano.</p>
<p>—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué comiste?</p>
<p>—Nada —contestó, sonriéndole ampliamente—, pero tomé todo el contenido de esta copa.</p>
<p>El joven de ojos azules miró el vaso que ella le indicaba.</p>
<p>—¿Cuántas veces has tomado de esa copa? —cuestionó pausadamente.</p>
<p>—Una —respondió la extraterrestre, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.</p>
<p>—No estás acostumbrada, así que supongo que es acertado el resultado con la cantidad —externó, reflexivo—. Sólo no ingieras más, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —dijo dócilmente, absorta en la contemplación de la mano del semisaiyajin—. Me gustan tus manos.</p>
<p>Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Trunks, pues sabía que en aquellos momentos Kendra no estaba enteramente consciente de lo que decía. Aunque, según había oído, siempre había verdad en lo que decían las personas alcoholizadas.</p>
<p>—A mí me gustan las tuyas —confesó, sintiéndose confiado de expresar aquello, pues cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer no lo recordaría.</p>
<p>—¿Por eso besaste el dorso de mi mano allá afuera?</p>
<p>—Fue una de las razones, sí —admitió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.</p>
<p>El tintineo constante de copas los interrumpió de pronto. Todos los asistentes tenían los ojos puestos en ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó la alienígena por lo bajo.</p>
<p>—Tengo que dar un discurso alusivo a la celebración —indicó, poniéndose en pie y dejando ir su mano.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre lo comprendió y no lo retuvo. Trunks avanzó al pequeño estrado que habían colocado específicamente para ese acto. El joven comenzó agradeciendo la presencia de todos y después habló de los ideales que su abuelo había tenido al fundar la compañía. Kendra paseó la vista por todo el salón, observando a los asistentes de tan magno evento. Casi en su totalidad, se trataba de personas mayores; los que oscilaban por la edad de su acompañante eran contados. ¿A eso se refería cuando decía que era más fácil tratar con los demás que con ella? Numerosos camareros se encontraban llenando las copas de los concurrentes, la suya incluida, y cuando el semisaiyajin alzó la propia para brindar, todos lo imitaron. Parecía un acto muy solemne así que la alienígena hizo lo mismo, convencida de que eso era parte de la misión que Bulma le había asignado y deseando tener éxito. Vació el contenido del vaso con una sola inhalación, y de nuevo se sintió acalorada. Ensordecedores aplausos llenaron el lugar y el muchacho de ojos azules regresó sus pasos, volviendo hacia ella. La capitana lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero él sólo miró acusadoramente la copa vacía de su acompañante.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que no beberías más —la reprendió en un susurro mientras volvía a tomar asiento.</p>
<p>—En tu discurso nos instaste a brindar contigo —explicó con sencillez—. Te estabas refiriendo a todos, ¿o no?</p>
<p>—No a ti —aclaró con paciencia.</p>
<p>Kendra colocó sus manos sobre las de él, y apretándolas, le dijo dulcemente:</p>
<p>—¿Sabes, Trunks? Ése ha sido el mayor problema entre tú y yo: me mandas señales contradictorias y me confundes.</p>
<p>El joven permaneció callado, ¿tendría ella la razón? La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos; estando él a su lado, pudo monitorear perfectamente que la extraterrestre no ingiriera más alcohol. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que varias parejas comenzaron a bailar; fue entonces cuando Kendra dejó de comer y se perdió observando la pista y a los que ahí danzaban.</p>
<p>—Deberías comer más —sugirió el semisaiyajin al notar que se había detenido—, te ayudará a equilibrarte con respecto al licor que consumiste.</p>
<p>—Estoy satisfecha —aseguró, sin apartar la mirada de la pista—. ¿Sabes hacer eso?</p>
<p>Trunks tragó su bocado con dificultad.</p>
<p>—¿Bailar? Sí, mi madre me enseñó, pero…</p>
<p>—Yo no sé, pero puedo intentar —lo interrumpió, y formuló esa última aseveración con mucha naturalidad.</p>
<p>—No creo que sea buena idea —contradijo el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tus reflejos no serán los mismos debido al champán.</p>
<p>—¿Estás insinuando que soy torpe? —interpeló, dejando de mirar la pista para verlo de frente.</p>
<p>—No —se apresuró a negar—, pero…</p>
<p>—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —inquirió la capitana, aproximándose a él.</p>
<p>—No tengo miedo, Kendra —manifestó pero comenzaba a sentir un vacío en el estómago, pese a la reciente ingesta de comida.</p>
<p>—Pruébalo. Guíame.</p>
<p>Y tomó su mano. Entendiendo que no había forma de rehuir aquello, Trunks decidió llevarlo a cabo lo más pronto posible para que la mujer de mirar esmeralda quedara tranquila. Poniéndose en pie, la llevó a la pista, aún sintiendo aprehensión por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, Kendra había tenido tiempo suficiente para analizar los conceptos básicos de aquel rito al punto de que, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, juntó su cuerpo al de él, posó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y le ofreció su mano derecha. Atontado, el joven la tomó y rodeó su cintura con su otro brazo. Contra todo pronóstico, la embriaguez de la extraterrestre no había mermado sus reflejos, y si bien no conocía los pasos, se dejaba guiar por él, de tal modo que no resultó un desastre.</p>
<p>—No había razón para tener miedo —dijo Kendra con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.</p>
<p>—Dije que no tenía miedo —recordó Trunks, sonriendo de vuelta.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué este contacto es apropiado pero no el acercamiento que tuve contigo en esa cueva? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>El chico enrojeció. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocar el tema, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en privado.</p>
<p>—No es que no fuera &lt;&lt;apropiado&gt;&gt; —respondió por lo bajo—, es que me… me tomaste por sorpresa.</p>
<p>—Sólo unos instantes antes me habías depositado en el suelo luego de cargar conmigo para alejarme de los relámpagos —remembró incrédula—, ¿por qué habría de sorprenderte que me acercara a ti?</p>
<p>—No… no supe cómo reaccionar.</p>
<p>La capitana pareció quedar satisfecha con esa contestación porque guardó silencio.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué devolviste la chaqueta que te di? —Fue el turno de preguntar del semisaiyajin.</p>
<p>—Tu padre me lo exigió —contestó sin rodeos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Sí. Estaba en mi habitación esperándome para echarme de tu casa otra vez y se molestó mucho por la chaqueta, así que se la di.</p>
<p>El rostro de Trunks se tensó, irritado.</p>
<p>—¿Mi padre ha intentado echarte antes? —cuestionó muy serio.</p>
<p>—Digamos que mis encuentros con él han sido bastante intrincados.</p>
<p>—Hum. —Emitió el joven por toda respuesta.</p>
<p>La pieza terminó y ambos regresaron a sus lugares, sin mediar otra palabra. La alienígena notó el descontento en el rostro de su acompañante, así que con una mano lo tomó por el mentón y giró su rostro hacia ella. El acto sorprendió al chico, quien abrió los ojos como platos.</p>
<p>—Esta noche no la vamos a desperdiciar en enojarnos ni en comportarnos hostilmente —le dijo, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él—; esta noche estamos juntos.</p>
<p>Y dicho eso lo besó en la punta de la nariz. Trunks enrojeció hasta las orejas, ante lo cual, la extraterrestre rió.</p>
<p>—Tengo una idea —informó alegremente, con un brillo especial en los ojos que el muchacho no logró reconocer—, ¿por qué no nos vamos?</p>
<p>—¿Adónde? —cuestionó, nervioso.</p>
<p>—A donde podamos respirar aire fresco y ver las estrellas, ¿conoces un lugar así?</p>
<p>El chico consideró la propuesta, teniendo en mente lo que restaba por hacer, y descubrió que ya había cumplido con todo lo que se esperaba de él.</p>
<p>—Conozco un lugar —declaró al fin, poniéndose en pie rápidamente, sin permitirse un segundo de duda.</p>
<p>La ayudó a levantarse y tomó su mano para guiarla a la salida de aquel lugar. Si los vieron marcharse no lo supieron, nadie les impidió irse. Cuando se encontraron fuera, la mujer se deshizo de su elaborado peinado, sabiendo que de cualquier manera el viento lo arruinaría; acto seguido, el semisaiyajin la tomó en brazos y emprendió el vuelo hacia el destino que se le había ocurrido.</p>
<p>El corazón del muchacho latía desbocado, resultaba casi doloroso, pero se encontraba extrañamente embargado de confianza, estaba completamente seguro de que esta vez no había imaginado las señales, la extraterrestre había sido muy directa. Descendieron en una isla en medio del mar. La vegetación exótica les dio la bienvenida a un paraíso totalmente desierto. Con delicadeza, la depositó sobre la arena. Kendra observó todo con ojos muy abiertos.</p>
<p>—Es hermoso —dijo aprobatoriamente, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Sabía que te gustaría —expresó satisfecho.</p>
<p>Con cautela, se acercó a la orilla, donde el mar rompía sus olas.</p>
<p>—¿Es peligroso? —inquirió dubitativa.</p>
<p>—No ahora —contestó Trunks plantándose junto a ella—, está bastante tranquilo.</p>
<p>Ante eso, la mujer equilibró su peso en un solo pie mientras maniobraba para desprenderse del calzado.</p>
<p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el joven intrigado.</p>
<p>—Quiero sentirlo —respondió, repitiendo la operación con el otro pie.</p>
<p>Cuando estuvo descalza, entró al mar, lo suficiente para sumergir los pies sin estropear del todo su lujoso vestido, después levantó ambos brazos al cielo e inhaló profundamente. La suave brisa ondeaba su cabello y su piel resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. El semisaiyajin la observaba con embeleso, cuando repentinamente fue por él.</p>
<p>—Ven, Trunks —pidió tomando sus manos y tirando de él—. Bailemos en el agua.</p>
<p>—Debo quitarme los zapatos primero —informó sin moverse.</p>
<p>—Pues hazlo —ordenó imperativa, y regresó al mar donde chapoteó y saltó como una cría, llenando el ambiente de risas.</p>
<p>El chico de ojos azules nunca la había visto tan feliz, tan despreocupada. Una vez descalzo, entró al agua y fue rápidamente interceptado por la alienígena, que asió sus dos manos para unirlo a ella. Hizo que la tomara por la cintura, mientras ella colgaba ambos brazos de su cuello. Sin los tacones era considerablemente más baja que él, así que el muchacho simplemente la levantó para brindarle un agarre más confortable. Sus pies pendían inertes, pero aún rozaban la superficie del agua.</p>
<p>—Es más fácil así —declaró la capitana mirándolo atentamente.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, por eso lo hice —dijo, moviéndose al son de una melodía que no existía.</p>
<p>—No me refiero al baile —aclaró, sonriendo.</p>
<p>—¿Ah, no? —inquirió desconcertado—. Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?</p>
<p>—Es más fácil cuando te comportas directo conmigo —explicó sin mutar el gesto— y no cuando eres contradictorio; cuando dices una cosa pero haces otra.</p>
<p>Trunks bajó la mirada, apenado.</p>
<p>—Hoy ha resultado sencillo —arguyó casi en un susurro.</p>
<p>—¿Porque me embriagué? —inquirió suspicaz.</p>
<p>—Bueno… —Comenzó, no estando muy seguro de que admitir aquello fuera una buena idea. Finalmente, continuó—: tienes que reconocer que no sueles comportarte así regularmente.</p>
<p>—Sí, es nuevo para mí también —concedió dócilmente.</p>
<p>El rostro del chico se ensombreció.</p>
<p>—¿Nunca habías probado bebidas alcohólicas? —inquirió, temiendo la respuesta.</p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>El muchacho detuvo su danza de pronto.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kendra sin comprender.</p>
<p>—Es mejor que nos vayamos —contestó, colocándola nuevamente en el suelo, con el mar cubriendo sus pies.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, pero no quisiera que algo te sucediera y yo no contara con las herramientas para ayudarte —se justificó, llevándola de regreso a la playa.</p>
<p>—¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo! —exclamó, intentando oponer resistencia al agarre. Fui inútil.</p>
<p>—Yo también, pero no voy a exponerte —declaró rotundamente—; no sabemos cómo reaccionará tu organismo, tú misma lo dijiste antes.</p>
<p>—Ha sido una linda noche, ¿por qué quieres arruinarla? —cuestionó indignada.</p>
<p>Trunks la observó atentamente. Su bello rostro había enrojecido y sus ojos tenían un destello de rabia.</p>
<p>—No hay discusión —concluyó tajantemente, tomando de la arena tanto su calzado como el de la capitana con una mano, y con la otra la abrazó por la cintura y emprendió el vuelo.</p>
<p>Ella, instintivamente, se aferró a él, mas no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto. Estaba furiosa, y el semisaiyajin era consciente de ello. Luego de un rato de surcar los aires, aterrizaron directamente en el balcón de la habitación que Kendra ocupaba. Soltándolo, se alejó de él dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No lo liberó de su iracunda mirada esmeralda.</p>
<p>—Listo —aseveró la alienígena—. ¿Contento?</p>
<p>—Yo también me estaba divirtiendo, Kendra, pero… —aseguró intentando apaciguarla y no supo cómo terminar su idea. Depositó el calzado en el piso y emitió un prolongado suspiro de cansancio—. Mañana no recordarás nada, ni siquiera esta discusión.</p>
<p>—Yo recuerdo todo —manifestó angostando los ojos—; esta noche no será la excepción.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —cedió, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—, entonces recuérdalo todo, menos este altercado; no deseo que la noche termine con un malentendido, todo ha sido por tu bien.</p>
<p>La joven le sostuvo la mirada altivamente; sin embargo, en unos segundos, su expresión dura se suavizó. Avanzó hacia él, eliminando la distancia que ella misma había impuesto. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros, susurró:</p>
<p>—Gracias.</p>
<p>Y asiéndolo de la solapa del saco, lo atrajo hacia sí al tiempo que se levantaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su rostro y besar sus labios sin más. Trunks se tensó por completo, no pudo evitarlo, lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero conforme Kendra profundizaba el beso, él comenzó a relajarse, y a participar activamente del acto. Sus lenguas se encontraron con urgencia. Embebido en su aliento, intentó atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, pero adivinando sus intenciones, la alienígena terminó el contacto tan abruptamente como lo había comenzado, provocando que el muchacho se inclinara hacia adelante ante la sorpresiva interrupción, como mera reacción de inercia ante la súbita separación. La miró sin comprender.</p>
<p>—Eso pudo haber sido —informó, sonriéndole con malicia—. Ahora, olvídalo.</p>
<p>Y sin más, abrió el ventanal y se adentró en su recámara, dejándolo atónito y confundido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Indisposición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;Eso pudo haber sido. Ahora, olvídalo&gt;&gt;. La frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Trunks. Había dormido poco, y cuando había logrado conciliar el sueño, había soñado con ella. Tenía la imagen de Kendra grabada en su mente, con los ojos llenos de rabia y su expresión de reproche y desilusión. Y luego lo había besado, sin previo aviso, sin ninguna advertencia. &lt;&lt;Ahora, olvídalo&gt;&gt;. No podía olvidarlo. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y tocó sus labios con dos de sus dedos. La había probado, había sentido su lengua buscarlo con urgencia, había percibido deseo… y después, la abrupta interrupción. &lt;&lt;Eso pudo haber sido&gt;&gt;. Estaba claro: si se hubieran quedado en esa isla, no habrían pasado la noche solos; pero una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que no habría sido correcto, pues cualquier acción que la alienígena tomara estaría definitivamente influenciada por el alcohol ingerido. Lo que lo traía de vuelta al beso ¿Lo había hecho porque lo deseaba o porque quería mostrarle lo que se había perdido?</p>
<p>Se sentó en su cama, con la mirada perdida al frente. No quería especular; si había existido algo de verdad en todo lo que había dicho la capitana —y el joven creía que así era—, lo que más destacaba era que prefería que fuera directo con ella; no andarse con rodeos ni con suposiciones, si tenía algo que tratar debía hacerlo de frente.</p>
<p>El alba comenzaba a despuntar. Estaba consciente de que no volvería a dormir, así que era mejor poner manos a la obra. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse. El agua caliente casi al punto de ebullición golpeaba deliciosamente su cuerpo desnudo. Siempre le había gustado bañarse con agua hirviendo, y de pronto se preguntó cuál sería la temperatura que le gustaría a Kendra. ¿Sería posible que pudieran compartir la ducha? La simple idea hizo que una oleada de calor lo recorriera, y sabía que no era consecuencia del agua caliente. Cambió la temperatura y tomó una ducha fría; necesitaba estar concentrado y tranquilo, no obnubilado por el deseo.</p>
<p>Cuando hubo terminado en el baño, se vistió con premura. Todavía era temprano, pero si corría con suerte, podría escabullirse en la cocina sin ser visto y recolectar alimento en una bandeja para poder desayunar con Kendra en su recámara. Abandonó la habitación caminando con paso decidido a su objetivo pero se llevó un fiasco al arribar allí, pues tanto su madre como su hermana ya se encontraban en el recinto. Ambas lo observaron ansiosas, por lo que supo de inmediato que aquel encuentro no había sido fortuito; habían estado aguardando por él. Inhaló profundamente; no podía huir del interrogatorio por siempre.</p>
<p>—Buenos días —saludó, intentando aparentar normalidad a la desesperada—. ¿No es un poco temprano para que ya estén levantadas?</p>
<p>—No después de un evento como el de anoche —aclaró su madre con una gran sonrisa.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo salió todo, Trunks? —cuestionó Bra y parecía que la pregunta la había estado consumiendo por dentro.</p>
<p>—La fiesta estuvo bien —informó mientras recolectaba víveres para llevar a su invitada.</p>
<p>—¡Al demonio la fiesta! —exclamó su hermana—. ¿Cómo te fue con Kendra?</p>
<p>Los movimientos del muchacho se aletargaron mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo responder. Al final, optó por contar una versión sucinta de los hechos.</p>
<p>—Fue agradable —aseveró sonriendo—, incluso bailamos un poco.</p>
<p>—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —aseguró Bulma sin poder contener la emoción—. Y yo estaba convencida de que aprender a bailar te serviría en algún momento.</p>
<p>—Sí, fue útil —admitió el chico.</p>
<p>—¿Y? ¿Ya son más que amigos? —urgió la semisaiyajin con impaciencia.</p>
<p>Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Trunks al recordar el beso, lo que fue malinterpretado por las mujeres en su vida como un sí, puesto que comenzaron a emitir agudos gritos de alegría.</p>
<p>—¡Sabía que pasaría! —declaró la científica—. ¿Cuándo van a formalizar? ¡Es necesario darle a Kendra el lugar que le corresponde en esta familia!</p>
<p>—Bueno… —dijo el joven, dubitativo—; aún es muy pronto y… debo hablar con ella para saber qué opina.</p>
<p>—Creo que puedo organizar una fiesta de compromiso en poco tiempo —reflexionó su madre en voz alta—. ¿Cuánto crees que nos tomaría, Bra?</p>
<p>—Una semana —contestó la muchacha haciendo rápidos cálculos en su cabeza.</p>
<p>—¿Compromiso? —repitió Trunks abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¡Todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte!</p>
<p>—Más vale estar preparadas —sentenció Bulma con aplomo.</p>
<p>Y madre e hija comenzaron a tramar entre ellas como si el semisaiyajin no estuviera ahí observándolas con la boca abierta y la quijada desencajada. Reponiéndose del estupor inicial, concluyó que era mejor dejarlas con sus elucubraciones y planes, así que tomó la bandeja llena de alimentos y abandonó el lugar. La cocina no era, después de todo, su meta final.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes de un solo golpe; se habían acabado los juegos. La intrusa, sin embargo, no estaba en ningún rincón de la recámara. Avanzó con cautela. No sentía su presencia, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Y entonces, el inconfundible sonido de arcadas atrajo su atención al baño del recinto. Esa puerta también la abrió de un solo golpe, y presenció una de las escenas más hilarantes que había visto en su vida: en el piso del baño, justo frente al inodoro, estaba sentada la invasora. Su semblante estaba completamente pálido, enfermizo y marcadas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. La alienígena levantó la mirada desorbitada y con dificultad logró fijarla en él. Su frente estaba perlada por sudor y respiraba con dificultad.</p>
<p>—Magnífico —dijo con voz entrecortada—. ¿Por qué no me mata y nos ahorramos este tinglado?</p>
<p>Pero antes de que el saiyajin puro pudiera siquiera contestar, un tercero se les unió.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Kendra; te traje el desayuno y… —Trunks se interrumpió a sí mismo al contemplar semejante escena—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste, papá?</p>
<p>—No fue necesario que yo le hiciera algo —aclaró, regodeándose en la infortunada situación de la capitana—. Estuvo contigo anoche, ¿no es cierto?</p>
<p>El joven dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, franqueó la figura de su padre y se arrodilló junto a la extraterrestre.</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—Entonces lo hiciste tú —manifestó sonriendo ladeadamente—. La envenenaste. Bien hecho, Trunks.</p>
<p>Pánico, vértigo y desasosiego.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —Claramente no había escuchado bien.</p>
<p>—Observa el color de su piel y la sombra que nubla sus ojos. La muerte no tardará en llegar.</p>
<p>Y rió como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Era lo que se merecía, ahora se sentía satisfecho. Sin mediar una palabra más, dejó a su hijo sumido en la desesperación. Ya se le pasaría.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —la llamó angustiado a voz en cuello.</p>
<p>—No estoy envenenada —tranquilizó la muchacha sin mirarlo de frente—; mi cuerpo está desechando la bebida nociva que ingerí ayer. Tenías razón sobre las consecuencias adversas.</p>
<p>Un poco de calma se extendió por su cuerpo, mas no abandonó su estado de alerta.</p>
<p>—¿Estuviste así toda la noche? —inquirió tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Estaba fría.</p>
<p>—¿Ya amaneció? —preguntó por toda respuesta.</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—Oh. Entonces sí.</p>
<p>El chico posó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente empapada de la alienígena.</p>
<p>—¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!</p>
<p>—No tengo nada, Kaleb —contradijo Kendra intentando torpemente librarse del contacto.</p>
<p>No sólo no lo consiguió, sino que en segundos, se vio levantada por el semisaiyajin, quien la depositó delicadamente en la cama. Inmediatamente se recogió en posición fetal y una marcada mueca de sufrimiento se dibujó en su rostro. Trunks regresó al baño para humedecer una toalla pequeña, misma que después colocó en la frente de la mujer de ojos verdes.</p>
<p>—¿Qué puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor? —cuestionó en una súplica por ser útil, arrodillándose al lado de su lecho.</p>
<p>—No puedes hacer nada —informó mirándolo fijamente—. Ya pasará.</p>
<p>Y cerró los ojos. Su respiración comenzó a acompasarse, aunque su ceño continuó fruncido en agonía.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —inquirió dubitativo, no estando seguro de si se había dormido.</p>
<p>—¿Sí?</p>
<p>—Me llamaste Kaleb —indicó en un susurro.</p>
<p>—¿Lo hice? No lo noté. Discúlpame.</p>
<p>El chico tomó el lienzo que había colocado sobre su frente, lo humedeció de nuevo, y volvió a depositarlo en el mismo lugar.</p>
<p>—¿Estás muy preocupada por ellos?</p>
<p>—Siempre es así cuando no estamos juntos. Desearía que estuvieran aquí.</p>
<p>—Mi madre ya terminó de ensamblar tu comunicador —dijo tratando de brindarle esperanza—. Está listo para usarse.</p>
<p>—Ésa sí que es una buena noticia —replicó la capitana sonriendo levemente—. Pero creo que es apropiado esperar a que este proceso termine.</p>
<p>—Claro —concordó sin dudar.</p>
<p>—¿Trunks?</p>
<p>—Dime.</p>
<p>—¿Sería mucho pedir que me brindaras calor corporal? Estoy muerta de frío.</p>
<p>El joven se sonrojó, pero sin permitirse un segundo de duda se recostó a su lado y la abrazó.</p>
<p>—Gracias —murmuró estremeciéndose.</p>
<p>A través del pijama que la extraterrestre traía puesto, Trunks era capaz de sentir la alta temperatura que emanaba su cuerpo a consecuencia de la fiebre.</p>
<p>—Debería meterte en agua fría —caviló en voz alta.</p>
<p>—Te lastimaré si haces eso —sentenció intimidatoriamente.</p>
<p>El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.</p>
<p>—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó con sorna—. No estás en la posición adecuada para amenazar.</p>
<p>Hasta ese momento el semisaiyajin se había conducido bajo la creencia de que la alienígena se encontraba indefensa y diezmada. Lo que ella hizo a continuación probó cuán equivocado había estado: con un movimiento rápido lo rodeó con sus piernas mientras lo empujaba por los hombros para que se tendiera sobre su espalda, quedando así sentada a horcajadas sobre él. El chico de cabellos lavandas la observó atónito.</p>
<p>—¿Y ahora? —inquirió desde su posición superior, y acto seguido colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, tambaleándose un poco.</p>
<p>—No deberías hacer movimientos tan abruptos, Kendra —indicó el muchacho sentándose de inmediato para sujetarla.</p>
<p>—Tienes razón —concedió la extraterrestre sosteniéndose de sus hombros y cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Desearía que terminara pronto.</p>
<p>Y lentamente, se recostó en la cama de nuevo. Inhaló profundas bocanadas de aire, hasta que su respiración volvió a normalizarse. Trunks tomó el paño húmedo que se había caído ante el inesperado cambio de posición, y lo colocó en la frente afiebrada de la extraterrestre una vez más.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos para observarlo atentamente.</p>
<p>—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó, recostándose a su lado y abrazándola.</p>
<p>—No —respondió con sinceridad—. Esto es algo nuevo para mí.</p>
<p>—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? —inquirió por lo bajo.</p>
<p>—Lo recuerdo, te dije que yo lo recuerdo todo.</p>
<p>El joven guardó silencio, esperando a que ella lo entendiera por sí misma.</p>
<p>—¿Es eso? ¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí?</p>
<p>—Es más que simple atracción —contestó sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza al hacer esa confesión.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso la &lt;&lt;simple atracción&gt;&gt; no lo es todo? —preguntó sin comprender.</p>
<p>—No, existe más que eso —aclaró sin dudar—; existe la preocupación del uno por el otro, como ahora. También están los momentos compartidos, el querer estar juntos todo el tiempo, el pensar en el otro cuando estamos a solas y…</p>
<p>—¿Cómo se llama eso en tu planeta? —lo interrumpió la extraterrestre adormilada, pero una nota de curiosidad fue audible en su voz.</p>
<p>—Amor —respondió con naturalidad—. ¿Cómo se llama en tu planeta?</p>
<p>—En mi planeta no existe un concepto que reúna todas las características que mencionaste —explicó, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos pues pugnaban por cerrarse—. Existe la preocupación por los nuestros como resultado de la lealtad que nos tenemos, pero todo lo demás… —Dejó la frase suspendida para que el semisaiyajin asimilara lo que acababa de decirle.</p>
<p>Trunks meditó en silencio. Si bien comprendía que la alienígena no tuviera la noción de lo que era el amor, creía que sí podía sentirlo, sin importar si pudiera definirlo o no.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra?</p>
<p>La aludida había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo al sonido de su nombre.</p>
<p>—¿Hum?</p>
<p>—Esas características que describí… ¿las sientes por mí?</p>
<p>La alienígena hundió el rostro en el pecho de su interlocutor e inhaló profundamente.</p>
<p>—Me gusta tu olor —dijo contra su pecho.</p>
<p>El semisaiyajin guardó silencio esperando por una respuesta, pero la respiración tranquila y acompasada de la extraterrestre le indicó que finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio, y se había quedado dormida. Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo sintiéndose un poco decepcionado; sin embargo, la abrazó más ceñidamente, como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse de entre sus brazos, y le permitió descansar contra su pecho.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>—¿Y ella te pidió que lo hicieras? —inquirió Bulma, tendiéndole el pequeño dispositivo que ya había ensamblado.</p>
<p>—No, pero está muy preocupada por ellos —explicó Trunks, acercando el comunicador a sus ojos para escudriñarlo con detenimiento—. ¿Lograste averiguar cómo funciona?</p>
<p>—Resultó ser muy sencillo —indicó sonriéndole—, y creo que no podía ser de otra manera puesto que está diseñado para que lo use toda la armada a la que pertenece Kendra; su manejo tenía que ser lo más simple posible.</p>
<p>Su hijo la observó expectante, aguardando por la respuesta.</p>
<p>—Sólo tienes que oprimirlo por el centro —señaló con naturalidad.</p>
<p>El joven hizo como le indicaron. Nada sucedió.</p>
<p>—¿Qué se supone que logramos con eso? —preguntó sin entender.</p>
<p>—Lo activamos —declaró la científica—, pero éste sólo es el transmisor, necesitamos el receptor.</p>
<p>—Creí que este dispositivo lo era todo —expresó mirando el pequeño círculo metálico—; ¿dónde está el receptor?</p>
<p>—O está en la nave en la que Kendra llegó aquí, o Kendra lo tiene —concluyó su madre de forma lógica—. ¿Habrá despertado ya?</p>
<p>—Iré a ver —dijo el muchacho, devolviendo el comunicador a su madre y saliendo del laboratorio.</p>
<p>Cavilaba mientras se desplazaba por los corredores de su casa. Contactar al equipo de Kendra era lo correcto; eso le traería tranquilidad a la alienígena; además, ella deseaba que estuvieran ahí. Estaba seguro de que podrían convencerlos de darle el alcance en la Tierra, y al fin podría conocerlos y contemplar a la capitana en su elemento. Sonrió pensando en lo feliz que estaría. Absorto como estaba en sus elucubraciones, no percibió que la presencia de Kendra se acercaba al pasillo en el que se encontraba. Doblando una esquina, apareció frente a él, sorprendiéndolo.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! Me dirigía a tu habitación para…</p>
<p>—Lo activaron —lo interrumpió avanzando erráticamente hacia él. Caminaba cubriendo sus orejas con ambas manos y chocaba contra los muros del pasillo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó preocupado corriendo hacia ella.</p>
<p>—¡Lo necesito! —exclamó sujetándolo por el cuello de su camiseta—. ¡¿Dónde está?!</p>
<p>—En el laboratorio de mi madre —contestó, y tomando su mano la guió con premura hasta el lugar.</p>
<p>—¡Mamá, necesitamos el comunicador! —dijo en cuanto ambos irrumpieron en el recinto.</p>
<p>Bulma pegó un pequeño salto ante la abrupta intromisión y el hecho de que la extraterrestre aún se viera bastante enferma no hizo más que acrecentar su expresión de completa alarma.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestionó atónita.</p>
<p>La mujer de cabello negro cayó pesadamente de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Una vena palpitaba furiosa en su cien y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.</p>
<p>—¡Por favor, Bulma! —pidió a voz en cuello, desesperada.</p>
<p>La científica le dio el pequeño artefacto sin objetar nada más. Kendra lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, y oprimió dos veces consecutivas el centro del aparato. No movió ni un músculo más. Arrodillada como estaba, contemplaba el círculo metálico en sus manos mientras su agitada respiración se acompasaba poco a poco.</p>
<p>—Lo… lo siento —se excusó con una tímida sonrisa—; no quise asustarlos; es sólo que no era la frecuencia correcta.</p>
<p>—La frecuencia… —repitió Trunks sin entender.</p>
<p>—Mis oídos estuvieron a punto de reventar debido al incesante zumbido.</p>
<p>Con movimientos lentos se puso en pie, mientras madre e hijo todavía la observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fue Bulma quien lo entendió primero.</p>
<p>—Tienes el receptor… en ti —aseveró asombrada.</p>
<p>—Naturalmente —concedió la capitana mientras oprimía nuevamente su comunicador dos veces continuas—. Somos cobayas del Consejo de Genios.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde… —Comenzó Trunks pero se calló al instante ante el ademán de la extraterrestre que había colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio.</p>
<p>Repitió el acto con su aparato en dos ocasiones más, hasta que finalmente sonrió ampliamente.</p>
<p>—Tengo señal —dijo, colocando una mano sobre su ojera izquierda. Enmudeció un minuto completo, escuchando algo que sólo ella oía, y su expresión de alegría tornó en una muy seria.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber la científica.</p>
<p>—Es un mensaje que se repite —explicó meditabunda—. Debo reportarme. —Y sin esperar por aprobación, aproximó el pequeño aparato a sus labios y comenzó a hablar con aire oficial—: Líder 3759 a base, Capitana Kendra del <em>Gegenteil</em> reportándose.</p>
<p>No habló por unos instantes, y como había hecho antes, cubrió su oído izquierdo con su mano.</p>
<p>—Afirmativo, tengo dicha información; procedo a transmitirla inmediatamente. Canal cerrado. —Y pronunciado eso último, oprimió una sola vez su comunicador—. Bulma, ¿puedo? —inquirió, señalando el escritorio del laboratorio.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto —respondió la aludida muy intrigada por lo que iba a pasar.</p>
<p>Kendra se apresuró a la mesa de trabajo donde colocó el círculo metálico y tomó asiento en la única silla que ahí había. Inclinándose, hizo el ademán de tomar algo que tenía sujeto en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha, por debajo del pantalón del pijama, pero pensándoselo mejor, se enderezó y los observó a ambos atentamente, antes de declarar:</p>
<p>—Lo que voy a hacer ahora puede resultar bastante… extraño; tal vez preferirían no mirar.</p>
<p>—No quiero perderme ningún detalle, Kendra —aseguró la mujer de cabellos azules con una sonrisa enigmática.</p>
<p>Trunks, por su parte, parecía preocupado por semejante advertencia, pero se guardó su comentario ante el palpable interés de su madre.</p>
<p>La alienígena asintió y continuó con lo que había comenzado: inclinándose, sustrajo un cuchillo que llevaba oculto por debajo de su pantalón, y lo dirigió hasta su oreja izquierda.</p>
<p>—¡Kendra! —exclamó el muchacho de cabellos lavandas sobresaltado, reconociendo el arma—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?</p>
<p>—Debo ensamblarlo completamente —explicó la capitana, sentándose muy derecha en su lugar y palpando a ciegas detrás de su oído; acto seguido, comenzó a abrir una pequeña hendidura con la punta de su instrumento punzocortante. Espasmódicos gestos de dolor se dibujaban en su rostro de tanto en tanto.</p>
<p>Bulma llevó sus manos a su boca, impresionada, cuando un poco de sangre comenzó a brotar. Al verla, la alienígena habló en tono tranquilizador:</p>
<p>—No hay razón para inquietarse; éste es el procedimiento correcto.</p>
<p>Y como para probar su punto, dejó el cuchillo sobre el escritorio y llevó ambas manos ahuecadas al frente, para que los tres pudieran ver. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban salpicadas de sangre, pero era posible distinguir un chip aún más pequeño que el comunicador.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Trunks casi sin aliento.</p>
<p>—El receptor —contestó la extraterrestre, y siguió con su trabajo manual.</p>
<p>Acercando el comunicador a su rostro, comenzó a girarlo lentamente.</p>
<p>—Deberías… deberías limpiarte primero —sugirió el chico tímidamente.</p>
<p>—La sangre es vital, es como este artefacto detecta que no soy un impostor.</p>
<p>Finalmente dio con una ranura casi imperceptible, en donde introdujo el chip. El dispositivo emitió un agudo pitido y expulsó una diminuta aguja.</p>
<p>—Ésta es la parte más desagradable —dijo Kendra en un susurro, tomando la aguja.</p>
<p>Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, fijó la vista en el techo, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y después, conteniendo el aliento, clavó el objeto en sus ojo derecho. La científica lanzó un gritito de angustia y horror, mientras que el semisaiyajin sólo podía contemplar la escena sin atreverse a hacer nada. Estaba paralizado debido a la fuerte impresión que ver todo aquello le había provocado.</p>
<p>Otro minuto completo transcurrió con la capitana en la misma posición, cuando de repente, el comunicador volvió a producir el agudo pitido. La extraterrestre extrajo la aguja de su globo ocular y parpadeó varias veces, como si quisiera aclarar su visión. Una única gota de sangre brotó de su ojo y rodó por su mejilla. La limpió de inmediato con el dorso de su mano.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —se disculpó sin demora—. Sé que no es fácil de ver lo que ustedes acaban de presenciar, pero la única manera de que el enemigo no detecte nuestros dispositivos es haciéndolos prácticamente parte de nosotros.</p>
<p>Y una vez dicha su justificación, devolvió la pequeña aguja al comunicador, que la absorbió de inmediato. Un brillo azul se hizo presente en el centro del círculo metálico, para luego proyectar un haz de luz que se fue ensanchando hasta convertirse en una especie de pantalla, en la que madre e hijo pudieron contemplarse reflejados.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué nos muestra a nosotros mismos? —preguntó Trunks aproximándose a la pantalla de luz. Su reflejo no hizo lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Es una grabación —aclaró la alienígena deslizando su pulgar sobre el comunicador, lo que ocasionó que la imagen proyectada comenzara a correr hacia atrás—. Tengo en mi ojo un dispositivo que graba video y aunado al receptor, que graba sonido, tenemos la herramienta perfecta.</p>
<p>—Es impresionante —manifestó Bulma con la boca ligeramente abierta.</p>
<p>—Mi armada desea un evento en particular —dijo distraídamente, deteniendo la grabación.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;—Capitana Kendra, finalmente se reporta —habló una voz hueca proveniente del aparato—. Nuestros informes de su tripulación nos indican que posee usted imágenes de la amenaza Angrboða, ¿es eso cierto?</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—Afirmativo. —Escucharon la voz de Kendra responder—. Tengo dicha información; procedo a transmitirla inmediatamente. Canal cerrado.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Volvió a deslizar su pulgar sobre el aparato, y las imágenes se precedieron con mucha velocidad. No era posible distinguir ninguna escena en particular, lo que le brindó cierta tranquilidad a Trunks; no quería que su madre fuera testigo de todo lo que había hecho con Kendra. No era que se arrepintiera, claro que no, pero de repente se sintió incómodo al saber que había un registro fidedigno de todo lo que había acontecido.</p>
<p>La alienígena aminoró la velocidad con la que hacía correr la grabación para comprobar cuánto había retrocedido. Vieron en la pequeña pantalla, desde la perspectiva de Kendra, a una criatura humanoide de piel púrpura claro, que portaba una armadura, botas blancas con punta dorada y guantes. Tenía, además, una espada enterrada en el estómago y una cínica sonrisa en los labios. La capitana permaneció unos segundos escrutando aquella imagen.</p>
<p>—Él fue quien me atacó —dijo con voz llana, vacía—. Ésa es mi espada.</p>
<p>—Aquí no puede hacerte nada, Kendra —aseguró el semisaiyajin sin asomo de duda—; estás a salvo.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre posó sus ojos en el chico, y le sonrió, asintiendo.</p>
<p>—Gracias —expresó, y reemprendió el retroceso de recuerdos—. Ya casi estamos.</p>
<p>Y como si hubiera querido corroborar lo que había dicho, unos instantes después detuvo las imágenes de nuevo. Vieron, entonces, un largo pasillo alfombrado frente a ellos, que desembocó en una estancia ocupada únicamente por un trono al centro, sobre un pedestal. El muro al frente del sitial estaba hecho de cristal, lo que permitía observar lo que sin lugar a dudas era el espacio. Una solitaria figura se encontraba de pie escudriñando el exterior, sosteniendo sus manos enguantadas por detrás de su espalda. Su cabello negro se encontraba sujeto en una coleta, lo que les permitió contemplar que se trataba de una mujer menuda, no de un monstruo amenazante, como la había descrito la capitana.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;—Aquí está la líder de los insurrectos, mi señora —indicó una voz lisonjera.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—Perfecto, márchate —ordenó la mujer.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Kendra presionó el centro de su aparato y lo mantuvo así por tres segundos. Una luz roja se hizo presente en el comunicador, parpadeando velozmente.</p>
<p>—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —Bulma quiso saber con interés.</p>
<p>—Lo estoy transmitiendo al Consejo de Genios —explicó, permitiéndose finalmente descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. Aunque no servirá de mucho, no logré ver su rostro —agregó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;—La famosa Kendra, Capitana del <em>Gegenteil</em> —habló la mujer en la pantalla. Tenía una voz suave, calmada—. Tú fama te precede —continuó, girando sobre sí misma para encararla, y al instante la imagen que veían cambió drásticamente; ahora, sólo percibían los pies de esa mujer acercarse—. Arrodíllate ante tu soberana.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—No conozco soberana —replicó la voz de Kendra con furia—. Eres tú quien me obliga a arrodillarme de alguna manera.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—Es verdad —concedió la mujer con socarronería—, y puedo forzarte a hacer mi voluntad.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—¿Cómo?</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—Yo tengo poderes con los que tú ni siquiera has soñado. Ahora, dime, ¿qué hiciste con el grupo de genios que escoltabas?&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Silencio. Las botas de punta dorada desaparecieron del campo de visión, pero los pasos eran audibles, estaba rodeando con lentitud la figura de la capitana, postrada contra su voluntad.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;—No tengo paciencia para esto, Kendra —argumentó Angrboða—, hablarás tú o lo harán tus subordinados.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—Nadie lo hará —aseguró la alienígena con determinación.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Los pies de la villana se colocaron de nuevo frente a ella.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;—Mírame —le ordenó con un tono que helaba la sangre.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>La Kendra de la grabación levantó los ojos y vieron una palma abierta frente a su rostro, con una enorme esfera de energía roja. No era posible distinguir nada a través de ella.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;—Puedo eliminarte justo ahora, ¿no tienes miedo a morir?</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;—No.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Trunks sintió la sangre hervir. Obviamente nada había sucedido puesto que la alienígena había llegado a la Tierra a salvo; herida y débil, era verdad, pero entera. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser testigo de cómo la vida de la mujer que amaba había sido amenazada lo ponía iracundo. Apretó los puños con furia.</p>
<p>—No es necesario ver más —habló la alienígena al notar la excesiva molestia del semisaiyajin. Presionó el centro de su comunicador por tres segundos y el aparato dejó de proyectar la imagen y de emitir la luz parpadeante—. De cualquier manera, eso era todo lo que mi armada necesitaba.</p>
<p>—Éste es uno de los inventos más increíbles que he visto —declaró Bulma olvidándose del respeto por el espacio personal al acercarse en demasía a la extraterrestre para escudriñar el dispositivo por encima de su hombro—. Es práctico e indetectable.</p>
<p>—Aunque tal vez un poco grotesco para ensamblarse —aseveró la muchacha sonriendo—. En mi nave tenemos un receptor ya dispuesto de tal modo que sólo es necesario agregar nuestra grabación ocular, pero estando yo sola… —Dejó la frase suspendida, mientras una chispa de curiosidad destelló en su mirada—: Me pregunto si…</p>
<p>Encendió el aparato una vez más y se dedicó a saltar entre frecuencias, esperando encontrar algo.</p>
<p>—Subalterna 910624387, Subteniente Sauda del <em>Gegenteil</em>. Repetición 7382, Capitana Kendra, desaparecida en acción. Repórtate en cuanto escuches este mensaje.</p>
<p>—¿Sauda? —dijo la aludida, acercando el artefacto a su rostro, y aguardó.</p>
<p>Los tres contuvieron el aliento a la espera de una respuesta, la cual no llegó de inmediato. Permanecieron envueltos en el silencio un minuto completo, hasta que alguien hizo contacto.</p>
<p>—¿Kendra? —preguntó incrédula una voz de mujer. Era la misma que habían escuchado antes—. Identifícate —pidió demandante.</p>
<p>—Líder 3759, Capitana Kendra del <em>Gegenteil</em> —recitó la extraterrestre retomando el aire marcial.</p>
<p>—¡Es Kendra! —gritó la llamada Sauda y un repentino revuelo fue perfectamente audible en el otro canal de comunicación.</p>
<p>Múltiples voces emocionadas hablaron al mismo tiempo:</p>
<p>—¿Dónde estás?</p>
<p>—¿Estás bien, Kendra?</p>
<p>—¡Temíamos lo peor!</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no te habías reportado?</p>
<p>—¡Hemos estado muy preocupados!</p>
<p>—No hablen todos al mismo tiempo —indicó la alienígena con una sonrisa—. ¿Quiénes están del otro lado?</p>
<p>—Estamos todos, Kendra —respondió Sauda tomando el control—. Sólo haces falta tú.</p>
<p>—¡Dinos en dónde estás e iremos por ti! —exclamó la voz de un hombre joven.</p>
<p>Trunks sintió una punzada de terror. No quería que se la llevaran, ése no era el plan, la idea era convencerlos de encontrarse con ella ahí, en la Tierra.</p>
<p>—¿Odol? —cuestionó la mujer de ojos verdes, completamente ajena a la creciente angustia del semisaiyajin.</p>
<p>—¡Sí, Kendra! —contestó el muchacho alegremente.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo es que están todos juntos? —indagó la alienígena sin comprender—. ¿En qué están viajando?</p>
<p>—En tu nave, Kendra —respondió una segunda voz masculina, no tan joven como el primero.</p>
<p>—¿Marduk? Pero, ¿cómo? Ellos se la llevaron…</p>
<p>—Fue Kaleb —interrumpió una voz infantil de mujer—; él logró escapar con el <em>Gegenteil</em> y comenzó a reunirnos de uno por uno.</p>
<p>La extraterrestre se estremeció ante aquella aseveración, reacción que no pasó inadvertida a los ojos del joven de cabellos lavandas. Ese nombre otra vez.</p>
<p>—Kendra —habló un tercer hombre, con voz grave, profunda.</p>
<p>—Kaleb —lo llamó la muchacha y una nota de añoranza fue perceptible, o al menos así le pareció a Trunks.</p>
<p>—Es un alivio escuchar tu voz al fin —sentenció el denominado Kaleb—. ¿Estás a salvo?</p>
<p>—Sí —afirmó la chica sonriendo al hablar—. Tuve la grata fortuna de ser recibida por una familia amable y bondadosa, que curó mis heridas y me ha dado asilo todo este tiempo.</p>
<p>—Me alegra saber eso, pero ya es hora de reunirnos, ¿no te parece?</p>
<p>Sin embargo, antes de que la muchacha pudiera contestar, Bulma intervino, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su huésped.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no los invitas aquí, Kendra? —sugirió con naturalidad.</p>
<p>—No voy a abusar más de su hospitalidad —expresó la capitana alejando el comunicador de sus labios para hablar con sus anfitriones—, ya han hecho suficiente por mí.</p>
<p>—Pero estoy segura de que tu equipo estará agotado después de toda esta experiencia —aventuró la científica—, ¿no crees que se merecen un descanso también?</p>
<p>La alienígena meditó la propuesta por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que la madre le dirigiera una mirada significativa a su hijo. El momento de actuar era ése.</p>
<p>—Es una buena idea, Kendra —opinó el joven, entendiendo el mensaje—; además, podrían reabastecerse de provisiones.</p>
<p>—Eso es verdad —concordó pensativa.</p>
<p>—Está decidido entonces —concluyó la mujer de ojos azules juntando sus manos en un sonoro aplauso—. Diles cómo llegar hasta aquí y los recibiremos con un gran banquete.</p>
<p>La capitana se mantuvo callada un poco más, intentando encontrar una excusa para no aumentar la carga que su presencia representaba.</p>
<p>—Kaleb, busca en el rastreador la señal de mi comunicador y dime qué tan alejados están —indicó volviendo a hablar a través de su aparato.</p>
<p>Silencio. Trunks contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. De la respuesta del tal Kaleb dependería todo.</p>
<p>—Nos encontramos aproximadamente a cuatro horas de tu posición.</p>
<p>—Teniente, fijen coordenadas al planeta en el que estoy —ordenó con resolución—; nos reabasteceremos, descansarán un poco y luego partiremos.</p>
<p>—Como ordene, Capitana —dijo el hombre en tono oficial—. Canal cerrado.</p>
<p>Y la comunicación fue terminada. El joven de ojos azules observó a la extraterrestre. Parecía aturdida, tal vez aún no se recuperaba del todo de su desintoxicación.</p>
<p>—Llegarán para la cena —aseveró Bulma meditabunda—; es perfecto, tengo tiempo de organizar una bienvenida.</p>
<p>—Bulma, por favor, no es necesario —expresó Kendra en el acto—; estoy segura de que sólo querrán descansar, no hay razón para hacer algo fastuoso.</p>
<p>—¡Tonterías! —exclamó haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la alienígena—. Ahora son nuestros invitados; no te preocupes por nada.</p>
<p>Y abandonó su laboratorio sin mediar una sola palabra más, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha.</p>
<p>—Tu padre va a querer asesinarme —declaró volviendo su rostro hacia Trunks.</p>
<p>—No lo permitiré —le aseguró, sonriendo.</p>
<p>Pero aparentemente esa sentencia no era suficiente para la joven, pues su rostro reflejaba preocupación.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió bajando la voz.</p>
<p>—Nada, es sólo que… —Se interrumpió pensando en cómo terminar su oración—; todavía no estoy completamente bien. Tomaré un baño, tal vez el agua caliente me haga sentir mejor.</p>
<p>Y con paso lento salió del recinto, dejando a un pensativo Trunks. El joven cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y caviló en lo que estaba por pasar. Conocer al equipo de Kendra era una parte vital si deseaba una relación con ella; como él lo veía, ellos eran su familia. Absorto, se sentó en la silla que la extraterrestre había desocupado, y entonces lo vio: había dejado su comunicador en la mesa de trabajo. La curiosidad apareció tan rápido en su mente que obnubiló toda idea que hubiera estado generando en esos momentos. Estiró una mano para tomar el pequeño dispositivo entre sus dedos pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Aún había sangre de la muchacha en él. Buscó en el escritorio de su madre y pronto encontró lo que necesitaba: un par de pinzas y un recipiente pequeño. Con sumo cuidado tomó el aparato con las tenazas y lo depositó en el receptáculo, el cual se cerró al alto vacío. Eso impediría que se contaminara de alguna manera, y conservaría la sangre de la alienígena intacta.</p>
<p>Repentinamente, cobró consciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué quería preservar el comunicador tal y como estaba? Conocía la respuesta, pero no deseaba admitirla: sentía una punzante necesidad de saber todo lo que podría encontrar grabado ahí; todo lo que podría descubrir sobre Kendra…</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;No hará daño a nadie —pensó, guardando el recipiente entre sus ropas—, y no es como que vaya a quedármelo, se lo devolveré… después.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Y con esa resolución, salió del laboratorio, con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en los labios.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>—Estás muy tranquilo —sentenció Bulma angostando la mirada fija en su esposo—, creí que te pondrías furioso al saber que el equipo de Kendra llegará en cualquier momento.</p>
<p>—Vienen para llevársela —indicó con simpleza, observándola dando órdenes sobre cómo disponer la comida para los intrusos que arribarían.</p>
<p>—Vegeta, aún no entiendo por qué has decidido emprender esta guerra sin cuartel contra ella, pero ya va siendo hora de que aceptes que tu hijo la quiere y que tienen una relación.</p>
<p>El gesto del saiyajin se endureció todavía más —si es que eso era posible— ante esa aseveración.</p>
<p>—¿Él te lo dijo? —inquirió sintiendo la sangre hervir.</p>
<p>—No es necesario que lo diga —aclaró con cierto tono irrebatible—; los he observado juntos, su trato ha cambiado; hay una cierta complicidad que antes no existía.</p>
<p>Molesto, buscó la presencia de su hijo, y para su desagrado, estaba con ella. ¿Sería verdad lo que su mujer pensaba? Debía averiguar.</p>
<p>—¿Adónde vas? —cuestionó Bulma al ver que se alejaba—. Déjalos en paz.</p>
<p>—Es mi casa e iré a donde me plazca —repuso con obstinación.</p>
<p>La científica cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras oprimía su tabique nasal con sus dedos índice y pulgar. A veces ese hombre era insufrible.</p>
<p>Vegeta se movió con sigilo encaminándose hacia el jardín trasero, consciente de que su hijo no debía notar su presencia. Los observó desde un balcón de un piso superior. Trunks estaba sentado en una de las mesas que ahí había, mientras la invasora permanecía estoicamente de pie unos pasos adelante, mirando el atardecer cruzada de brazos. Ya no traía puesto el pijama que le había visto en la mañana, sino que se había puesto las ropas con las que había irrumpido en su hogar (su uniforme).</p>
<p>—Ya deberían estar aquí. —Escuchó decir a la mujer con inquietud.</p>
<p>—Deben de estar por llegar —aseveró Trunks con calma—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y te relajas un poco?</p>
<p>—Podré relajarme cuando compruebe con mis propios ojos que todos ellos están bien —declaró rotundamente.</p>
<p>—Si algo estuviera mal te lo habrían dicho cuando hablaron contigo, ¿no crees? —dedujo el chico poniéndose en pie para colocarse a su lado.</p>
<p>—Hipotéticamente sí, pero en la práctica… digamos que ya han existido ocasiones en que han creído correcto omitir ciertos detalles para evitar discusiones.</p>
<p>—¿Piensan que pueden ocultarte cosas?</p>
<p>La capitana sonrió nostálgica.</p>
<p>—El único capaz de hacer eso es Kaleb —aclaró sin mutar el gesto—, y es por eso que estoy intranquila: no sé si habló conmigo porque quería hacerlo o porque me están escondiendo algo.</p>
<p>Ante la mención de ese nombre el ki de Trunks se disparó repentinamente, lo que no fue detectado por la extraterrestre pero fue perfectamente perceptible para el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Celos. No era una sorpresa, ya sabía sobre el interés de su hijo por la intrusa, pero hasta ese momento ella no había mostrado que fuera recíproco. Y entonces el chico hizo algo que el padre jamás hubiera pensado que podría hacer: pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la mujer. La invasora respondió el agarre ciñéndolo por la cintura y ambos contemplaron el cielo en donde las estrellas habían comenzado a titilar.</p>
<p>—No tardarán —reconfortó Trunks dulcemente.</p>
<p>—Tienes razón —concordó Kendra recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Es verdad —pensó Vegeta, frustrado—, Bulma está en lo cierto.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Apretó los puños sumamente furioso. Tenía muy en claro lo que habría significado una mera atracción, pero si ya habían sentimientos involucrados, el panorama se complicaba. ¿Qué quedaba por hacer?</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Ya va siendo hora de que aceptes que tu hijo la quiere y que tienen una relación&gt;&gt;, la voz de su mujer resonó en su cabeza. No podía aceptarlo; una inquietud inexplicable lo consumía por dentro y no le permitía ver a la alienígena como algo más que una astuta invasora que por alguna razón deseaba alterar sus vidas.</p>
<p>El firmamento se estremeció, y una súbita ráfaga de aire los golpeó de pronto. Una nave ovalada fue haciéndose visible conforme descendía sobre ellos. La capitana avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante, rompiendo el contacto con el semisaiyajin. Una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.</p>
<p>—¡Llegaron! —exclamó a voz en cuello para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.</p>
<p>Trunks la contempló tan feliz como la había visto la noche anterior jugando y saltando en el agua, y no pudo menos que sonreír también. Verla así llenaba su pecho de una sensación de bienestar y regocijo.</p>
<p>—Así que, ¿ésa es tu nave? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.</p>
<p>—Sí —contestó la alienígena con alegría—. Es el <em>Gegenteil</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>